The Prince and the Singer
by Rincita
Summary: Magnolia.Una ciudad en donde llegar a la fama es algo complicado para muchos,pero cuando se llega a aquel punto,tu popularidad crece muy rápido y empiezas a dar a conocer por todo el mundo, ¿quién pensaría que una cantante llegaría a un rango más importante? Lucy era una chica que no pensaba de esa manera hasta que conoció a Natsu... (Principalmente Nalu pero hay más parejas)
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola a todos!

Como ya mencione en el fic del Nalu week, aquí está el fic llevo mencionando días. :3

Este fic se me ocurrió en pleno examen global junto con una película que me vi pocos días antes (a la que también menciono en el fic). xD Pero no lo empecé a escribir hasta hace unos pocos días porque me estuve organizando las ideas de cómo hacer la historia y que canciones meter en la historia. Porque como habréis leído, el fic se llama "The Prince and the Singer" y calco el Singer porque la cantante (que en este caso es Lucy) tendrá que tener canciones, ¿no? Pero no una canción cualquiera, sino que son canciones de Aya Hirano, la seiyu que interpreta a Lucy. Y bueno, espero que haya escogido bien los temas de la ocasión.

Como en este caso, he puesto un tema y cuando haya capítulos con canción (no en todos cantará) antes de empezar el capítulo pondré el título de las canciones.

Y también me gustaría dedicarle el capítulo a mi amiga **_FairyNashi_** que ha sido su cumple :D ¡Omedeto! ¡Espero que te haya felicitado mucha gente, que te hayan regalado muchas cosas bien pros y que cumplas muchos más ;3

Y bueno, ya no sé qué más decir… .w.U Así que con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que comience esta historia!

Canción: **MonStar **(Del single**MonStar** del año **2007**)

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Magnolia. Una ciudad en donde llegar a la fama es algo complicado para muchos, pero cuando se llega a aquel punto, tu popularidad crece muy rápido y empiezas a dar a conocer por todo el mundo. Pero, ¿quién pensaría que una cantante llegaría a un rango más importante?

Lucy era una chica que no pensaba de esa manera hasta que conoció a Natsu. Pero, empecemos desde el principio…

Lucy era una chica de dieciocho años, alta para una chica de su edad y delgada. De cabello rubio como el oro y ojos color chocolate. Ella tenía un gran don: el canto, que junto a su belleza, logró cautivar rápidamente el corazón del público, y a los dieciséis logró dar el paso a la fama.

El día en el que empezó todo para ella era emocionante, porque por fin grabaría el videoclip de una canción que saldría dentro de poco a la venta junto a su nuevo CD.

-Muy bien, Lucy –le dijo el coreógrafo-, ya hemos ensayado varios veces los pasos que debes hacer. Así que da lo mejor de ti y haz que el público cuando te vea en el video caiga a tus pies.

-¡Sí! –dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa, poco antes de marcharse al escenario donde iba a grabar. Se miró una vez más en el espejo. En ese momento llevaba el pelo suelto, pero una parte la ocultaba un gorro con el decorado similar al de la piel de leopardo, un top negro junto con un chaleco sin mangas del mismo color que le llegaba hasta la cintura, unos shorts también negros y unas botas de cuero que le llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. En el cuello llevaba varios collares de oro, un pañuelo también de ese color y en las manos unos guantes de cuero sin dedos y varias pulseras de oro.

-¡Silencio, por favor! ¡Monstar, primera toma! –exclamaba el director del videoclip-. ¡Listos y… acción!

Cuando dijo esas palabras, la música comenzó a sonar.

Kono haato no okufukaku ni

Hiza o kakae nemutte iru

Mada dare mo kitto

Mita kotonai hoshi

.

Chiisana koro kara sotto

Iki o hisome mimamotteru

Nando naita tte ne

Akiramerarenai riyuu ga

Imanimo kobore soude

Kurayami no naka kono yoru ni mezameru

.

Atashi twinkle twinkle little MonStAR

Abaredasu kono kimochi

Sore wa totemo koi ni nite

Koi yori zutto tashika na mono

.

Twinkle twinkle little MonStAR

Unmei mo mikata suru

Atashi nara daijoubu

Kanaerareru motto

.

Nani ni mo shiranai kuse shite

Nanimokamo wakatteru you na

Nee kao shinaide

Subete uso kamoyo

.

Motomete iru no wa itsumo

Kekka toka sonnan ja naku

Tada kousezu ni wa irarenai no

Soredake

Rifujin ni mabataite

Jinsei ni hansoku nantenai desho

.

Atashi twinkle twinkle little MonStAR

Abaredasu kono kimochi

Kyou ja nai tomou damede

Ashita ja tokete nakunacchau

.

Twinkle twinkle little MonStAR

Joushiki ketobashite

Atashi nara daijoubu

Kanaerareru motto

.

Hatenaku doko made mo kagayaku yozora

Nagareru hoshitachi zenbu

Kyacchi kyacchi shite

Hitorijime

.

Atashi twinkle twinkle little MonStAR

Abaredasu kono kimochi

Todoki sou de todokanai

Yume nara konya tsukamaero

.

Twinkle twinkle little MonStAR

Unmei mo mikata suru

Atashi nara daijoubu

Kanaerareru yo MonStAR…

.

Lucy dio los últimos pasos de baile hasta que terminó la canción. Y cuando la melodía acabó, tanto el director como los productores aplaudieron por el trabajo.

-Muy bien hecho, Lucy –felicitó el director, aplaudiéndola-, te mereces un buen descanso de 15 minutos, después grabaremos las otras escenas.

-Sí, señor –dijo la rubia, obedientemente mientras sonreía. Caminó hasta su asiento y se sentó. Tomó una botella de agua que habían dejado cerca y tomó un sorbo.

-Perdona… -dijo alguien detrás de ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a una niña pequeña de unos cinco o seis años. Tenía el pelo verde muy oscuro atado en una trenza y ojos morados. Vestía un vestido rojo y blanco que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y unos zapatos negros. Miraba hasta el suelo, con un pequeño sonrojo en su carita y en sus manos tenía un cuadernillo abierto en una página en blanco y un bolígrafo-. ¿Me podrías dar tu autógrafo? Es que me gustan mucho tus canciones…

La chica sonrió a la niña. Y recordó una de las muchas cosas de porque le gustaba esto: porque le alegraba ver a la gente disfrutar con su trabajo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –la preguntó levantándose se su sitio y arrodillándose hasta quedarse a su altura.

-Asuka, Asuka Conell –contestó la niña, tímidamente. La rubia tomó la el cuaderno y la pluma y escribió en la página "_Para Asuka Connell, gracias por venir a verme y espero contar con tu apoyo en el futuro. Con amor, Lucy Heartfilia_", garabateó su firma y se lo entregó a la niña con una cálida sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes, Asuka –la dijo. La niña tomó el cuaderno y el bolígrafo y miró la firma y la dedicatoria de la joven cantante, y aunque había varias cosas que no entendía al ser tan joven, entendió que le daba las gracias.

-¡Muchas gracias, Lucy! –exclamó Asuka, rebosante de felicidad. Entonces la niña salió corriendo hacia el lugar en la que se encontraban sus padres para poder mostrarles la firma de la cantante.

Lucy se encogió de hombros, recordando que cuando era pequeña siempre había vivido entre lujos porque sus padres poseían una gran cadena de ferrocarriles muy importante en la nación. Pero eso no influyo nada sobre ella, ya que su familia quería que tuviera una infancia más cómoda posible, en la que además, no tuviera que estar atada a la empresa de estos cuando creciera, dándole la elección de dedicarse a lo que fuera.

Y eso hizo, desde muy pequeña, a Lucy le había gustado cantar y tocar instrumentos. Desde que tenía memoria, había aprendido a tocar la guitarra, el piano y un poco de violín, además de acudir a clases de canto tras terminar las clases y hacer sus deberes. Sus padres vieron el gran talento que tenía su hija, y al ver lo bien que se arreglaba hasta ensayar y estudiar, decidieron llevarla a audiciones musicales. En donde la tuvieron en cuenta para muchos coros y musicales infantiles, además de algún anuncio infantil.

Hace un año, mientras participaba en un concurso de canto la ciudad, un cazatalentos la vio, y no dudo en contratarla en su compañía discográfica. Aquel hombre era Loke, y además de ser un don Juan, era uno de los cazatalentos más importantes de toda Magnolia. Loke era un chico de veinte años, alto y musculoso, de pelo alborotado y puntiagudo de color anaranjado y los ojos color avellana oculto tras unas gafas de sol. Solía vestir habitualmente de traje y corbata y era muy difícil verle con ropa normal. Él ayudaba en todo lo posible a todos los talentos que él encontraba y no dudaba en hacer lo que fuera por hacer felices a sus artistas. Y ella no era la excepción.

-Muy bien hecho, Lucy –dijo Loke acercándose a ella mientras se ajustaba las gafas de sol-, a este paso tu CD se venderá como rosquillas.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó ella.

-Pues claro. Además de preciosa, tienes una hermosa voz ¿cómo no podrían fijarse en ti?

Lucy sonrió con su comentario. Y tras tomar otro sorbo de agua, se levantó de su asiento.

-Gracias. Y perdona, pero me tengo que ir, que aún hay varias escenas que grabar.

-Entiendo. Ánimo. –dijo alzando la mano en señal de despedida mientras que ella caminaba de vuelta hasta el lugar de la escena.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

De mientras, en la ciudad de Crocus, ciudad reconocida por su belleza y buen lugar para festivales de todas las categorías, un chico de dieciocho años, alto y tonificado, trataba de escabullirse del palacio en donde residía para ir con sus amigos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y de paso, tratar de ligar con alguna que otra chica. El chico era de cabello pelirosa y ojos puntiagudos de color negro, e iba vestido con sudadera roja con decorados de llamas y pantalones holgados de color marrón oscuro junto a unas deportivas blancas y negras, y en el cuello llevaba una bufanda blanca con rayas grises. Con esa ropa trataba de pasar desapercibido por la ciudad, cosa imposible para él cuando todo el mundo sabía que era el príncipe de Fiore y heredero de la corona.

Los guardias del palacio no le vieron, cosa que alivio al chico, y lo más rápido que pudo, tomó su coche que se encontraba a unos metros de las puertas del palacio y salió del lugar. Mientras conducía, su móvil empezó a sonar e inmediatamente, lo descolgó para manos libres.

-¿Qué pasa, cubito de hielo? –preguntó.

-Oye, Natsu, ¿dónde se supone que estás? –preguntó una voz masculina desde la otra línea-, hace rato que deberías de haber venido.

-Perdona, pero mis padres y los guardias que se encontraban en el jardín no me dejaban salir.

-Tal vez tendrías que hacerles un poco más de caso. Son los reyes al fin y al cabo, y tú como heredero tendrías que ser un ejemplo a seguir, no un modelo que trata de romper las reglas cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

-Ya, pero Gray, entiende que yo también quiero tener una vida sin complicaciones, como la de una persona cualquiera.

-Pero no lo eres –replicó.

-Mejor olvidémoslo –dijo Natsu pasando de tema-, ¿y en qué zona estáis del centro comercial?

-En el bar de Honey Bone.

-Muy bien, enseguida nos vemos allí. –dijo antes de descolgar el teléfono y acelerar la velocidad del coche para llegar lo antes posible al lugar concertado.

Después de cinco minutos, llegó al centro comercial, en donde nada más llegar, vio a varias chicas bastante guapas.

-Mmm… no está mal –murmuró con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Hey, pelo chamuscado! –llamó alguien. Y en un bar cercano logró ver a Gray a dos chicos más.

Gray era un chico un poco más mayor que Natsu, de pelo corto de color azabache y de ojos azul oscuro. Era un poco más alto que Natsu y al igual que él, musculoso. Iba vestido con una camisa negra de manga corta, unos pantalones vaqueros de color caqui y deportivas grises. En su cuello llevaba una cadena con una cruz.

-Ya pensábamos que no ibas a llegar –comentó el otro chico algo más mayor que ellos, más o menos de unos veinte años, de pelo azul y ojos castaños, alto y también musculoso. Vestía una camisa negra junto con una chaqueta blanca por encima, unos pantalones negros y deportivas grises. En su rostro, cerca de su ojo derecho, tenía un tatuaje de color rojo.

-Pero como ya sabéis, sus deberes reales hacen que se retrase – dijo otro chico de la misma edad que Gray, también de pelo negro, pero más largo y puntiagudo y ojos carmesí, era igual de alto que Natsu y tonificado. Vestido con una camisa de tirantes de color gris, una chaqueta azul marino tirando a negro, unos pantalones negros y deportivas azules oscuras. Lo que más llamaba la atención era que su cara estaba llena de piercings.

-Si estuvierais en mi piel, entenderíais el porque me siento tan presionado con todo esto de la realeza –dijo Natsu sentándose junto a ellos.

-Vale, vale, perdona. –de disculpó el pelo azul-. Os he llamado porque tengo que dar una noticia.

Los chicos miraron expectantes al mayor del grupo, tras unos breves segundos de silencio, el peliazul hablo:

-Erza y yo nos vamos a ir a vivir juntos –anunció por fin.

-Guau, al final convenciste a la gran Titania –dijo el pelinegro.

-Y eso que es difícil de convencer –comentó Gray después-, ¿qué hiciste? ¿sobornarla con un pastel de fresas?

-No, -contestó negando con la cabeza-, veréis, desde hace tiempo llevábamos hablando sobre lo de irnos a vivir juntos, pero hasta el otro día no lo dejamos zanjado

-Pues enhorabuena, Jerall –dijo Natsu mientras hacía un gesto al barman para que se acercara a él, le dijo algo y el hombre del bar asintió con la cabeza. Tras esto el hombre se marchó, volviendo a dejar solos al grupo.

-¿Qué le has pedido al tipo, Salamander? –preguntó el chico de piercings.

-Enseguida verás, Gajeel –contestó. Como si le hubieran llamado, el barman llegó con unos vasos shorts con un líquido ambarino, con gran cantidad de hielos y trozos de limón.

-Aquí tenéis –dijo el hombre mientras colocaba un vaso de bebida a cada uno.

-Muchas gracias, Alessandro –agradeció el pelirosa, entregándole un fajo de billetes- por el cambio no te preocupes. Quédatelo.

El barman inclinó la cabeza y se volvió a atender en la barra. Los chicos miraron la bebida con asombro.

-¿Ron? –preguntó Gajeel.

-Y del caro –explicó Natsu.

-Tú y tus caprichos, Salamander… -dijo Gajeel con su sonrisa temeraria.

-¿Qué? Hay que celebrar que Jerall no vivirá solo en casa hasta los 40 –dijo Natsu riendo.

-¿Pero no creéis que eso tiene mucho alcohol? –preguntó Jerall, algo preocupado.

-Naah –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Además, es solo una copa –siguió Gray, tomando su vaso.

Jerall, no del todo convencido, hizo lo mismo que Gray y que los dos chicos.

-Por Jerall –empezó Gray-, que la poca privacidad que tenía va a ser destruida por la mismísima Titania.

-Y por nosotros –continuó Natsu-, que aún seguimos solteros y somos felices por ello.

-Por dios, lo primero ha parecido como si me estuviera muriendo –dijo Jerall con una gota de sudor en la nuca, provocando que los tres amigos se rieran a carcajadas.

-¡Salud!

-¡SALUD!

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy acababa de terminar la sesión de grabación del videoclip y se marchó a su camerino, donde empezó a desvestirse del uniforme de secretaria y gafas que le habían pedido ponerse para alguna escena de la canción, cuando de repente, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Se puso una camisa de tirantes negra con rayas blancas y amarillas en la cintura y se dispuso a responder.

-¿Diga? –preguntó ella nada más descolgar.

-Lu-chan –dijo una voz femenina desde la otra línea-, ¿ya terminaste la grabación?

-Sí –contestó la rubia-, ahora mismo me estaba cambiando para volver a casa.

-¡Genial! ¡Tengo ganas de ver tu videoclip, quiero ser la primera en verlo!

-Tranquila, mañana después de clase vamos a mi casa para hacer los deberes y te enseño la cinta.

-Perfecto, pues mañana nos vemos.

-Bien, hasta mañana.

-Chao.

Tras esto, Lucy le dio al botón de colgar.

Levy era su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria. Iban juntas a la misma escuela y eso no cambió ni siquiera a sus dieciocho años, cuando estaban en el último curso escolar antes de entrar a la universidad. Y Lucy y Levy tenían muchísimas cosas en común: como por ejemplo escuchar la misma música, o leer el mismo tipo de libros para que cuando terminasen pudieran ir a la casa de una de ellas y pudieran comentar lo que más les ha gustado y lo que menos.

Levy siempre apoyó a Lucy, y fue la primera en enterarse de que un cazatalentos había contratado a su mejor amiga. Siendo así su fan número uno como un gran apoyo moral.

Tras finalizar la llamada, se terminó de vestir con una falta blanca, unas medias que llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos botines negros. Se miró al espejo que había en el camerino, tomó su bolsa y salió, donde le esperaba Loke.

-Buen trabajo, Lucy –felicitó una vez más-. Acabo de ver el resultado final y es fantástico.

-Yo mañana lo veré con una amiga –contestó la chica-, la prometí que la veríamos al mismo tiempo.

-Entiendo –tras decir esto, Loke empezó a buscar en su bolsillo de la chaqueta del traje una caja de CD, que nada más encontrarlo se lo entregó a la cantante-, aquí tienes. El director me lo ha dado para que lo vieras.

-Gracias –agradeció mientras guardaba la caja dentro de su bolsa.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a cenar fuera? –preguntó de una forma coqueta-. Yo invito.

-No estoy interesado en mujeriegos, Loke –respondió Lucy, haciendo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio tras ser rechazado. Pero al de unos instantes volvió a estabilizarse.

-De acuerdo, pues te llevo a tu casa –dijo.

-Vivo cerca de aquí, así que no es necesario.

-Qué mala eres –bromeó el chico, haciendo que ella sonriera.

-Lo sé –dijo de la misma manera-, mañana cuando vea el video te enviare un mensaje para dar el visto bueno.

-Perfecto.

Tras eso, los dos se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes. Lucy vivía al de unos diez minutos de donde se encontraba y prefería ir caminando hasta allí, aunque ya hubiera anochecido. No tuvo interrupciones cuando llegó a su casa. La casa era un pequeño apartamento de dos pisos que se encontraba en un barrio pequeño pero llamativo por la belleza que desprendía el entorno, además de que era un lugar bastante tranquilo y los vecinos muy amables. Lucy quería vivir de forma independiente y sus padres aceptaron, pero con la condición de que se quedara en la misma ciudad y que fuera a visitarles una vez por semana.

Entró en la casa y dejó la bolsa en el suelo. La chica no tenía mucho que hacer, ya que había terminado la tarea hace 2 días para poder grabar el videoclip tranquila de que el lunes podría ir al instituto con los deberes hechos.

-Creo que me daré una ducha y después me iré a ver las noticias –pensó en voz alta antes de tomar de nuevo la bolsa y caminar hasta su habitación, en donde había un cuarto de baño conectado a su cuarto. Puso la bolsa en un rincón de la sala, se duchó, se puso un pijama cómodo y caminó hasta su habitación. Era bastante amplio y tenía un balcón que daba buenas vistas. Las paredes eran de color crema con los bordes blancos y el suelo de madera. Cerca de la puerta del baño, se encontraba pegada a la pared una cama en la que podían dormir dos o tres personas, una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un libro encima. Al otro extremo, pegado al rincón de la pared, había una ancha estantería repleta de libros y a su lado un pequeño televisor con varias cintas de video en un hueco que había en la parte inferior, donde podía guardar las cintas. Y cerca del balcón, había un escritorio con una cajita llena de lápices y gomas de borrar.

Se tumbó en la cama y tomó el mando a distancia que estaba en la mesita de noche. Y nada más encender la televisión empezó a cambiar de canales hasta que se topó con una película, llamada "El príncipe y yo", trataba sobre una estudiante norteamericana y un chico que acaba de llegar a su clase. Pero lo que ella no sabe es que ese chico se trata del príncipe de Dinamarca que no quiere heredar la corona, y por esa razón se marcha a Estados Unidos.

A ella no le llamaban mucho la atención ese tipo de películas, porque trata sobre un amor que no es normal que ocurra, que solamente pasaban en los cuentos de hadas.

-Todo eso son estupideces –dijo antes de apagar el televisor y acostarse en la cama para echarse a dormir.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Wola juapa,¿quie tal eztaz? –preguntaba Natsu a causa del alcohol. El pelirosa entonces puso el brazo en el hombro de la chica con la que se había topado, dejándola asustada por la reacción de aquel desconocido para ella. La chica más o menos de su edad, era de estatura mediana y también era linda. Tenía el cabello corto y plateado y los ojos marrones. Vestía con una camisa sin hombros de color azul, unos pantalones blancos y tacones del mismo color que los pantalones.

-¿Di-disculpe? –tartamudeaba la chica.

-Vamoz a saluir a pasarlo buein… –decía Natsu tratando de besarla, pero ella trataba de apartarse.

-¡EH, TÚ! ¡QUÉ HACES CON MI NOVIA! –exclamó un chico un poco más mayor que él. Tenía el pelo negro y corto que llegaba a ocultar la parte derecha de su rostro, los ojos rojos y vestía con ropa oscura.

-Lo sientou, pero me tengou que salir pitendo –dijo Natsu viendo como el desconocido se acercaba a él rápidamente para pegarle una paliza. El pelirosa de inmediato salió corriendo para salvar su vida, aunque iba corriendo de forma patosa por culpa de las copas de más que había bebido.

De mientras en otra zona del centro comercial, Gray caminaba tranquilamente mientras que la gente que había alrededor salía despavorida.

-¿Pero por qué se irá todo el mundo? –se preguntaba él. Pero lo que no se había dado cuenta es que la gente huía de él, porque iba caminando por la zona… completamente desnudo.

-¡Que alguien llame a la policía! –exclamaba alguna que otra persona cada vez que le veían.

-¿Pero por qué deberían de llamar a seguridad? –preguntó al escuchar a la gente exclamar aquello. Cuando entonces, Gray miró hacia abajo y vio que no llevaba ninguna prenda encima.- ¡MALDICIÓN!

Y en otro lugar del centro, Gajeel hurgaba por los cubos de basura, exclamando algo que tenía que ver con un gato, Natsu y mejor.

-¡NECESITO UN GATO MEJOR QUE EL DE NATSU! –rugió, haciendo huir a los que se encontraban mirando la escena-. ¿Pero por qué todo el mundo tiene un gato menos yo…?

Entonces, Gajeel se hizo una bola en el suelo y su entorno se volvió deprimente. Mientras que la gente se volvía a acercar con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Jerall de mientras se encontraba sentado en el bar de Honey Bone, tomándose un refresco frío mientras observaba su alrededor.

-Ains, eso es lo que pasa por consumir más de lo que deberían –dijo antes de tomar un trago de su bebida.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta, es que varios paparazzis estaban sacando fotos de los tres jóvenes en plena borrachera.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy nada más despertarse se levantó de la cama, tomó su uniforme, prendió el Ipod y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha fría. Mientras se duchaba se podía escuchar la canción de "Walking on sunshine", y mientras que la música sonaba Lucy tarareaba la melodía o cantaba las estrofas que se sabía de memoria. Cuando terminó de ducharse se secó y se puso el uniforme escolar, que estaba compuesta por una camisa blanca de botones y manga corta, una falda marinera de color rojo con finas rayas negras y blancas, unas medias blancas y zapatos negros. Se cepilló los dientes y el pelo e hizo una coleta a un lado. Nada más terminar preparó los libros para ese día escolar y miró la hora.

Las 6:30.

Aún tenía un cuarto de hora para tomar un desayuno ligero, y eso hizo. Fue a la cocina y tomó un tazón de cereales con leche y un jugo de naranja natural. Comió tranquilamente y cuando dejo los platos en el fregadero vio que ya era hora de irse. Fue hasta su cuarto, tomó su mochila y salió de casa. Aún con el Ipod encendido, pero con los auriculares conectados.

-¡Lu-chan! –llamó alguien detrás de ella. La rubia se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, y corriendo hacia ella vio a su mejor amiga Levy.

Levy iba al mismo curso que Lucy, pero era más baja que las otras chicas de su edad. Tenía el pelo corto azul amarrada con una cinta anaranjada y ojos castaños. Al igual que la rubia, iba vestida con el mismo uniforme escolar.

-Buenos días, Levy –saludó la chica cuando su amiga se situó frente a ella.

-¿Has hecho los deberes? –preguntó la peliazul.

-Los hice el viernes –contestó-, recuerda que este fin de semana estuve ocupada con lo del videoclip.

-Cierto –recordó-, y no te olvidas que esta tarde me tienes que enseñar el video.

-Lo sé, lo sé –decía mientras sonreía. Levy rió junto a su amiga.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaban a las puertas del instituto Fairy Tail. Un instituto en el que solo unas pocas personas podían acceder.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo alguien a espaldas de las chicas. Lucy y Levy giraron la vista hacia un lado cercano de la puerta, en donde se encontraba un grupo de chicas que también iban a la misma clase-. Mirar a quien tenemos aquí, la cantante de ricitos de oro…

-¿Qué quieres, Minerva? –preguntó Lucy con la mirada seria. Minerva era una chica alta y de gran figura, tenía el pelo largo y negro y ojos verdes. Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, excepto que ella llevaba una gran cantidad de maquillaje en la cara. Junto a ella se encontraba su grupo de amigas: Ángel, Sayla, Lami, y la más reciente del grupo: Flare.

Esas chicas solían meterse con quien quisiera, y tratan de hacer insufribles las estancia en el instituto.

-Pero si no te hemos hecho nada… -dijo Minerva-, ¿es que no quieres hablar con nosotras?

-Lo que pasa es que no tenemos nada que ver con vosotras –contestó Levy, decidida.

-¿A ti quién te ha llamado, enana? –intervino Ángel, haciendo reír a su grupo con ese comentario. Levy quería ir hacia ellas y decir a aquellas chicas unas cuántas palabras, pero Lucy puso una mano en su hombro para detenerla.

-No vale la pena hablar con ellas, Levy –dijo la rubia-, mejor vayamos al aula. Las clases están a punto de comenzar.

La peliazul, aún molesta, asintió la cabeza. Y caminó junto a Lucy por el pasillo.

-Adiós, chica monstar –dijo Minerva desde lejos y de forma burlona. Pudieron escuchar el coro de risas de aquel grupo mientras las dos amigas se marchaban, y Lucy no dudo en apretar los dientes con fuerza, molesta.

Además de cosas buenas, la fama de ser cantante también trajo desagrados de algunas personas, burlas por su forma de ser o por su aspecto sin ni siquiera conocerla.

-¿Por qué no en vez de burlarse podrían tratar de conocerme un poco mejor?-pensaba Lucy.

Y tras ese pensamiento, entró al aula y se sentó en su asiento a la espera de que tocara el timbre y empezara una nueva jornada escolar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¡Esto es intolerable! –exclamó un hombre, lanzando un periódico encima de la mesa de té que había en la habitación. El hombre era alto y robusto, de cabello pelirojo con algunos mechones canosos y ojos puntiagudos de color negro, iba vestido con un traje negro con decorados dorados y medallas a un lado del traje a causa de su rango-. Natsu, ¿Qué se supone qué es esto?

-Un artículo de un periódico –preguntó el pelirosa. En ese momento iba con un traje similar al de aquel hombre pero con menos medallas.

-Sí. Pero, ¿montando un escándalo en el centro comercial? –preguntó el hombre señalando con el dedo la foto en el que aparecía Natsu jugando en el agua de la fuente del centro comercial, Gray espantando a gente por su desnudez y a Gajeel lanzando cubos de basura con furia-. ¡Eres el heredero de la corona, hijo!

-Pero Igneel-

-¡NADA DE IGNEEL NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS! –gritó enfadado el pelirojo, haciendo callar a su hijo y dejarle completamente erguido como una estatua. Igneel se empezó a mover de un lado a otro con la mano en su frente, pensativo.

-¿Qué ha sido ese grito? –preguntó una mujer entrando por la puerta. La mujer era bajita, pero se le notaba un poco que era de una edad cercana a la de Igneel. Tenía el pelo rosa como Natsu y los ojos castaños. Vestía una vestido de color lavanda, una chaquetilla blanca y unos tacones también blancos.

-Mamá –dijo el joven, sorprendido.

-Tu hijo, Grandine –contestó Igneel-. Ha vuelto a montar otro escándalo.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó acercándose a ellos. El hombre tomó el periódico y se lo alzó a su esposa, que con tan solo ver el título del artículo y la foto, negó con la cabeza bastante decepcionada-, ya es la 3 vez en este mes.

-Pero mamá, yo tan solo quiero tener mi propio espacio. Quiero salir a la calle cuando quiera y sin que nadie me mande lo que tengo que hacer.

-Cariño…

-Tan solo quiero tener una vida tranquila –interrumpió. Igneel seguía pensativo, mientras que Grandine no sabía que responder.

-Te propongo una trato –habló el padre después de un rato, mientras que Natsu escuchaba atento a lo que tenía que decir-, te permito que vivas en Magnolia…

-¡Sí! –murmuró Natsu en voz baja alzando un poco el puño.

-con la condición de que te quedes con tu tio y…

-¿Con el tío Atlas? –preguntó el pelirosa, entusiasmado.

-Así es.

Natsu se alegró por el trato impuesto. Atlas era el hermano pequeño de Igneel. Dejó atrás todo lo que tenía que ver con la realeza y se fue a Magnolia a vivir su vida, donde conocía a una linda chica y se casó allí. Solamente podía verle unas pocas veces al año, pero cada vez que venía a Crocus de visita, solía jugar con él hasta que no podían más.

-Acepto el trato, padre –dijo, decidido.

-Pero aún no han acabado las condiciones. –explicó Igneel, dejando extrañado a Natsu. El joven no habló, esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-Además de quedarte con tu tio, no podrás ir llamando la atención. Recuerda que eres un príncipe. Y si se enteran que eres Natsu Dragneel, todos los fotógrafos irán directos hacia ti.

-De acuerdo. Necesito una identidad falsa. –asintió el chico.

-También deberás ir a un instituto corriente y trabajar.

-¿Trabajar?

-No te pensarías que esto sería como unas vacaciones, ¿no?

Natsu resoplo.

-Así que Natsu, ¿tomas o dejas la propuesta? –preguntó Igneel.

El pelirosa se quedó pensativo, meditando la respuesta que daría. Claro que quería ir con Atlas tener una vida corriente, pero no podría hacer lo que aquí hacía. Tenía que tener más cuidado con las acciones que haría.

-De acuerdo. –asintió.

Igneel y Grandine sonrieron, conformes. Y tras eso, Natsu salió de la habitación y sonrió.

Por fin tendría una vida normal. Pero…

¿Qué es lo que le deparara?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Holaaa :3**

**Espero que hayan tenido un buen día. Yo he estado ocupada y eso que tenía ganas de seguir escribiendo el fic (que ya está escrito hasta el tercer capítulo y hace unas horas empecé a escribir el cuarto), además de que ando nerviosa porque dentro de unas horas se emite el capítulo de la muerte de F. Lucy y estoy como ;o;U y también nerviosa porque mañana celebró con mi padre y su pareja mi cumpleaños (mis padres están separados desde hace casi dos años y desde entonces he tenido que celebrar por individual mi cumpleaños con ellos), y también estará mi hermana mayor .w. Y tengo miedo de como reaccionara mi hermana con la pareja de mi padre porque no la ha visto nunca y hasta hace unos pocos días, mi padre y mi hermana no se habían hablado desde hace casi 2 años.**

**Y bueno, mejor comento sobre el capítulo antes de subirme por las paredes con otro tema:**

**Aviso que en este capítulo no hay ninguna canción. Pero por petición, a partir del próximo capítulo (que ahí sí hay una song) pondré las traducciones de las canciones, empezando por la de Monstar, que es la que tengo más a mano ya que hay sub español, pero hay algunas que me costaran más porque no hay sub español y tengo que traducirlas del inglés, así que si me retraso será por algún capítulo con canciones.**

**Y también, me gustaría pediros que me dieseis ideas. Porque quiero que sea para el agrado de todos. No sé si podría meter todas las ideas, pero trataría de añadir todas las que me fuera posible y en una situación apropiada para esa idea.**

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo. Así que con esto y un pingüino(?) ¡que empiece el segundo capítulo!**

**P.D. Puse esto en negrita para que notarais que aquí no empieza el capítulo xDU sino que más bien es una nota mia. X3**

**Y ya, ¡que empiece!**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

El horario escolar había terminado, y Lucy y Levy habían ido a la casa de la rubia para ver el videoclip. Nada más llegar hicieron los deberes y cuando terminaron prepararon unos refrescos para ver el video.

-Tengo ganas de verlo, ¿tú no? –preguntó Levy entusiasmada.

-Claro, aunque me da vergüenza –contestó Lucy-, es la primera vez que hago un video así y que dentro de poco se verán en todas las televisiones de Fiore.

-No te avergüences, tienes mucho talento.

-Gracias, Levy –agradeció mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

-Para eso estamos las amigas –sonrió la peliazul-, muy bien, miremos el video.

Tras esto le dieron al botón de play y el video empezó a reproducirse.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu acababa de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Magnolia después de dos horas de viaje en avión. Llevaba dos maletas y un bolso de transporte para mascotas. A la salida del avión, el joven príncipe se encontró con su tío Atlas. Él era muy parecido a su padre Igneel, pero con la diferencia de que el cabello pelirojo pero un poco más oscuro, tenía menos canas y los ojos eran verdes. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca de rayas negras, una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones vaqueros y botas negras.

-¡Natsu! –llamó Atlas alzando la mano para que éste lo viera.

-¡Tio! –dijo el pelirosa tomando sus cosas y acercándose a él lo más rápido que pudo.

-Cuánto has crecido –dijo el hombre poniendo una mano encima de su hombro.

-Siento venir tan improvisado.

-No te preocupes, siempre eres bienvenido. Mi padre me ha contado todo y ya he llevado los papeles necesarios para que entres al instituto. También he llamado a un amigo que tiene una tienda para que puedas tener un empleo.

-Que bien, supongo –dijo Natsu, se alegraba de ver a su tío después de tiempo, pero tenía que acatar las normas si quería quedarse allí durante un tiempo. En ese momento, un extraño maullido se escuchó en la bolsa de transporte animal que llevaba el pelirosa.

-¡Aye!

-¿Te has traído a Happy?

-Pues claro –contestó Natsu con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes-, no podía dejarle solo.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que vaya montando escándalo por la casa.

-No te preocupes. Happy es muy tranquilo, y si le das pescado solo te seguirá para que le des más –rió el joven.

-Muy bien. Vayamos a casa para que puedas organizar tus cosas. –dijo Atlas, haciendo que Natsu asintiera. Y tras tomar las dos maletas del chico caminaron hasta la salida para tomar un coche en dirección a su casa.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Guau… -dijo Levy impresionada tras terminar de ver el videoclip-, ¡está genial Lu-chan! No me extrañará si tienes éxito en ventas durante varias semanas.

Lucy rió.

-No es para tanto –dijo ella-. Además, aún tengo que hacer los otros videoclips y preparar el segundo CD.

-¿Vas a sacar el primero y ya estás pensando en el segundo? –preguntó Levy con una sonrisa.

-Recuerda que me gusta tener las cosas bien organizadas.

-Ya veo –rio la peliazul-, ¿me podrías enseñar tus composiciones.

-Cl-claro –tartamudeó mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Entonces, Lucy se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio, en donde había una carpeta encima de la mesa. La tomó y se volvió hacia su amiga. Abrió la carpeta y busco las hojas de partituras entre varias hojas blancas y papeles escritos en él. Cuando los encontró se los entregó a su amiga. Levy leyó varios títulos como "Love gun", "Riot girl" o "Speed star", entre las partituras con notas musicales.

-Ya tengo ganas de escucharlas –dijo Levy con una sonrisa mientras le devolvía las partituras.

-Pues dentro de poco empezaré a grabarlas, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

-¡Me encantaría! –aceptó con un brillo entusiasmado en los ojos-. Tú dime dónde y cuándo.

-De acuerdo –asintió la rubia. En ese momento, un teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, era el de Levy. La peliazul lo tomó antes de que colgaran y descolgó la llamada.

-¿Diga? Hola mamá. –saludó ella-. Estoy en casa de Lucy, ¿por qué?

Lucy, mientras que Levy hablaba, dejaba una vez más la carpeta en su sitio y cuando volvió a donde su amiga estaba colgando el teléfono.

-Lo siento Lu-chan –se disculpó-, pero mi madre me ha llamado para que vaya volviendo a casa.

-Tranquila. Recuerda que mañana tenemos clase y tenemos que madrugar.

-Cierto… pero me habría gustado quedarme un poco más.

-No te preocupes, el sábado vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

-Adivino: irás disfrazada para pasar desapercibida.

Lucy rió un poco avergonzada.

-Sí, recuerda que ahora la gente me reconoce por los anuncios y los pequeños conciertos que he dado para promocionar el próximo CD.

-Jaja, tranquila –reía Levy mientras tomaba sus cosas y las guardaba en su mochila-. Bueno Lucy, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

-De acuerdo.

Tras esto la rubia acompañó a su amiga hasta la puerta y allí se despidieron. Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su habitación una vez más. Allí guardo sus cosas en la mochila, y después envió un mensaje al móvil de Loke para decirle que el videoclip le había gustado bastante.

Cerró la tapa del teléfono nada más terminar, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y se puso su pijama. Encendió la televisión para ver las noticias, y solo daban noticias sobre las otras zonas de Fiore, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el escándalo en el centro comercial de Crocus, provocado por el mismísimo príncipe de Fiore. Sabía que el príncipe solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero ni siquiera le había visto o escuchado su nombre, ya que no le importaba en absoluto.

-No me puedo creer que el príncipe sea idiota –dijo ella en voz baja mientras apagaba el televisor-, no me gustaría conocerle en persona…

Y tras esto la rubia se acostó en su cama y se durmió sin ir a cenar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu se encontraba en la habitación en donde se quedaría, cuando de repente estornudo.

-¿Alguien estará hablando de mí? –se dijo a sí mismo.

Guardo su última tanda de ropa en el armario, y dejo salir a Happy. Happy era un gato de un extraño color azul. Ya que no habría muchos gatos de ese mismo color.

-¡Aye! –dijo el minino nada más salir.

-Esta va a ser nuestra casa a partir de ahora, Happy –le dijo al gato como si pudiera entenderle. Entonces, llamaron a la puerta, se abrió y vio a Atlas con una bolsa en sus manos.

-¿Ya has desempaquetado? –preguntó acerándose a él.

-Acabo de terminar –le contestó.

-Perfecto. –dijo-. Vengo a decirte que mañana empiezas las clases en el instituto de Fairy Tail.

-¿Fairy Tail? –preguntó el chico.

-Así es. –respondió mientras le alzaba la bolsa para que Natsu la tomará-, aquí tienes tu uniforme y dentro también se encuentra tu horario escolar y algunos materiales que necesitaras.

El pelirosa miró el interior de la bolsa y vio que estaba todo lo que le había dicho su tio, excepto los libros.

-Oye, ¿qué pasa con los libros?

-El instituto te los va a entregar cuando vayas mañana. Y también, aquí ya no serás Natsu Dragneel príncipe de Fiore. Serás Natsu Dragion.

-¿Natsu Dragion? –repitió el pelirosa.

-Sí –asintió. Natsu no se sentía del todo conforme con aquel cambio de apellido temporal, pero no le quedaba otra-, y mañana te llevaré al instituto para que sepas donde está. Y también a la vuelta para que te lleve al trabajo.

-¿Y dónde es?-preguntó el pelirosa.

-Ya lo verás. Pero ahora vayamos a cenar, seguro que después de ese viaje tendrás apetito.

-¡Sí! –exclamó contento de que por fin fueran a cenar. Tras esto caminaron fuera de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar la comida.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy se despertó a la mañana siguiente de buen humor. Se levantó e hizo la misma rutina: encender el Ipod, ducharse, vestirse y desayunar. Cuando limpió los platos vio que era la hora de irse y tras eso tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta. Hacia buen tiempo, y eso hacía que estuviera más positiva. Por el camino un chico le pidió una foto y un autógrafo, y ella con gusto aceptó las dos cosas, y nada más terminar se despidió de él con una sonrisa. Caminó hasta el cruce, en donde se encontraba con Levy todos los días para ir juntas a clase. Espero menos de cinco minutos cuando la peliazul llegó corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Lu-chan! –exclamó mientras se acercaba a ella-. ¿Te has enterado?

-¿Enterarme de qué? –preguntó cuándo su amiga ya estaba frente a ella.

-Un chico nuevo va a entrar a nuestra clase –dijo entusiasmada.

-¿Ya comenzado el curso? –dijo ella extrañada. Era raro ver a alumnos nuevos cuando el ciclo escolar había iniciado.

-Sí, y yo ya tengo ganas de conocerle. ¿Cómo será…? ¿Guapo? ¿Un pijo? ¿Un…?

-Levy, tranquila –rió la rubia-, que solo es un chico nuevo.

-¿No estas emocionada por saber quién es?

-Pues… no mucho.

-Que sosa eres… -dijo la peliazul en modo ironía. Entraron al instituto y en ese momento no vio al grupo de Minerva en la entrada del recinto. Eso era bueno, ya que Lucy no quería que le estropearan el día tan pronto.

Se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres y esperaron a que las clases comenzaran.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu iba en el coche junto a su tío. El pelirosa tenía sueño, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse tan pronto, y menos para ir a una escuela.

-Aquí es –anunció Atlas parando el coche cerca de la puerta.

-Gracias –dijo mientras abría la puerta del coche y empezaba a salir con su mochila en el hombro.

-No te olvides que luego voy a buscarte.

-Lo sé… -dijo mientras cerraba la puerta-. Como no conozco a nadie ni tampoco la ciudad, pues…

Vio a su tío marcharse, y cuando le perdió de vista se acercó a la puerta. En los pasillos había algunos alumnos caminando hacia sus respectivas clases. Pero él no tenía ni la menor idea de donde tenía que ir.

-Perdona –le dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a una joven de unos 25 años, alta y delgada. Tenía el cabello liso y blanco y los ojos azules. Vestía una camisa granate, una chaqueta marrón junto con una falda del mismo color, medías negras y zapatos de tacón negras-. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

-Estaba buscando la secretaria -contestó Natsu-. ¿Sabe dónde está?

-Claro. Yo trabajo allí, así que sígueme.

El pelirosa siguió a aquella mujer durante unos pocos minutos hasta que llegaron a una sala en la que había una gran cantidad de estanterías con variados tipos de libros, varios archivadores, un escritorio con un ordenador y una silla para invitados.

-Siéntate –le dijo la peliblanca. Natsu se sentó en donde le había ordenado-. Eres Natsu Dragion, ¿no es así?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, aún extrañado de que le mencionaran con otro apellido y que no le reconocieran.

-Perfecto. Tus datos son correctos y ya han aceptado tu solicitud. Tu clase es el de 3-B, que se encuentra en el segundo piso. –explicó la peliblanca mientras le alzaba un papel con el curso y nombre del tutor-. Por cierto, soy Mirajane, si tienes alguna pregunta no dude en venir.

-Vale, gracias –dijo mientras salía de aquella sala y caminaba hacia las escaleras.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy se encontraba impaciente para que el timbre sonara, pero de mientras, observaba a sus compañeros hablar sobre el tema del día: el chico nuevo.

Nadie sabía cómo era, lo único que tenían claro es que acababa de llegar a la ciudad.

Entonces, sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos caminaron de prisa a sus asientos antes de que el profesor llegara.

-Muy bien, quédate un momento aquí –escucharon desde el otro lado de la puerta. Y tras esto, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre alto y musculoso, con el pelo que le llegaba hasta los hombros de color anaranjado, una corta barba y los ojos verdes oscuro. Iba vestido con una camisa negra con las mangas que le llegaba hasta los codos, pantalones y zapatos también del mismo color que la camisa.

-Buenos días, chicos. –saludó el profesor.

-Buenos días, Gildarts –saludaron los alumnos.

-Como la mayoría sabrá, hoy viene un chico nuevo a la clase. Así que espero que os llevéis bien con él y le ayudéis cuando lo necesite. ¡Puedes pasar!

Tras eso, la puerta se volvió a abrir y entró el chico nuevo. Las chicas cuchicheaban sobre él. Lucy podía escuchar los susurros como "Es muy guapo", "¿Será modelo?" entre otros comentarios, mientras que los chicos miraban celosos por atraer la atención de las chicas.

Natsu cuando entró en el aula miró a su alrededor, y pudo contar que había entre 20 y 25 personas dentro, además del profesor.

La rubia le miró, vio que estaba vestido con el uniforme escolar, pero para los chicos. Que era una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de color rojo. Pero complementos llevaba unas deportivas azules y una bufanda blanca. Pero, ella no prestó mucho atención a su atuendo, porque lo que más la llamó la atención fue su cabello rosa. ¿A quién se le ocurriría ponerse ese color de pelo, sobretodo un chico? Pero sin querer saber la respuesta, volvió su vista hacia la ventana, donde el paisaje estaba soleado y tranquilo.

-Yo soy Natsu –se presentó el nuevo-, Natsu Dragn… Dragion.

-Muy bien, Natsu –dijo el profesor-, ahora vamos a ver dónde te podrías sentar…

Gildarts miró por la clase para hallar un sitio vacío mientras que algunas chicas trataban de llamarle la atención para que el nuevo se sentara a su lado.

-Siéntate al lado de Heartfilia. –le anunció. Natsu fijó su mirada hacia el sitio al que estaba mirando su profesor, y vio a una chica rubia sentada al lado de una mesa vacía. Así que caminó hasta ese sitio y se sentó. La miró mejor y vio que era bastante guapa, y en verdad, quería conocerla mejor.

-Hola –saludó el chico. Lucy le miró una vez más, y le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo-. Soy Natsu. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Soy Lucy Heartfilia –dijo simplemente antes de volver a mirar por la ventana.

-Pero que fría, ¿no? –escuchó Lucy a una de sus compañeras de clase, que era nada más ni nada menos que Ángel, la amiga de Minerva.

-Normal, como a la monstar se le ha subido la fama a la cabeza… -siguió Minerva, haciendo reír a su grupito de amigas. Los otros compañeros miraron con pena a la cantante, que seguía inerte en su sitio, con la vista fija en la ventana. Ellos admiraban mucho a Lucy, se esforzaba bastante en la escuela además de su trabajo artístico. Y a ellos tampoco le importaban la fama de la rubia, era una persona de buen corazón que no haría daño a una mosca a no ser de que sea por defensa propia o por un amigo.

Natsu, no entendió del porque el comentario, pero no le gusto la manera con la que se dirigieron a la chica. Aun así, prefirió callarse.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Tras esto, pasaron las horas hasta que por fin, tocó el timbre para la hora del descanso. Los alumnos salieron de clase, al igual que Lucy que caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al patio.

-¡Hey! –llamó alguien a sus espaldas. La rubia se dio la vuelta y vio al chico nuevo correr hacia ella-. Creo que no me he presentado bien y…

-Escuche tu presentación –contestó la rubia.

-Pero estabas mirando hacia la ventana y...

-Que esté mirando a otro lado, no significa que no preste atención.

El chico calló. No sabía que decir.

-Bueno –empezó a decir la rubia-, perdona. Acabas de llegar y me he portado fríamente contigo.

-No te preocupes, Luigi.

-Es Lucy –corrigió ella con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Perdona, soy malo para recordar nombres.

-De acuerdo… -dijo pensativa mientras trataba de sacar un tema de conversación-. ¡Ya sé! Como acabas de llegar aún no conoces el instituto, ¿quieres que te lo muestre?

-Claro, Luce.

-Te repito: es Lucy. –volvió a corregir la chica. Acababa de descubrir que no le gustaba mucho que la dijeran otro nombre que no fuera el suyo.

-Ya lo sé, pero creo que Luce como apodo te queda bastante bien. –dijo él sonreía. Lucy se quedó mirándole con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, pero volvió a la realidad al instante.

-Muy bien, comencemos con el tour por el instituto Fairy Tail –habló ella empezando a caminar, mientras que Natsu la seguía.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy le estuvo mostrando el instituto durante media hora. Le enseño donde estaba el patio, el gimnasio, el aula de música, el salón de actos del instituto, la sala de informática y varias clases más. Hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca.

-Y aquí lugar favorito –anunció la chica mientras abría la puerta.

-¿La biblioteca? –preguntó el pelirosa.

-Así es. –contestó con una sonrisa. Natsu se quedó mirando a la chica sonreír sintiendo mariposas en el estómago con tan solo observarla. Cuando el pelirosa volvió a la realidad, vio como Lucy se le quedaba mirando extrañada-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada. –dijo tratando de cambiar de tema. Entonces recordó lo que unas chicas de su clase habían dicho sobre ella-. Por cierto, ¿a qué se referían con lo de monstar y sobre subirte la fama a la cabeza?

La rubia se paró y miró al suelo, con una sonrisa apenada.

-Minerva y su grupo de amigas –respondió ella-, desde hace años tratan de hacerme la vida imposible. Tanto a mí como a mis amigos.

-¿Pero por qué ese apodo? –preguntó.

-¿No me has visto en alguna parte? –cuestionó, extrañada de que no le hubiera visto en televisión por el anuncio del CD o por los pequeños conciertos que hacía.

El chico se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos hasta que negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que no. ¿Por qué?

-Creo que será lo mejor –dijo Lucy en voz baja, haciendo que Natsu le mirara extrañado-. No es nada. Ahora, sigamos con el recorrido.

Natsu no estaba conforme. Por eso cuando tuviera tiempo libre se pondría a investigar sobre aquella chica.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Guiándole por el pasillo, Lucy se topó con Levy.

-Lu-chan –saludó la peliazul-, te he estado buscando desde hace rato, ¿dónde te habías metido?

-Perdona, yo estaba…

-Me estaba mostrando el instituto –intervinó Natsu detrás de la rubia.

-Ah, tú eres Natsu –sonrió Levy-. Yo soy Levy, y estamos en la misma clase.

-Encantado, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Oye Lu-chan, ¿te gustaría acompañarme luego a la librería a comprar un libro que acaba de salir?

-Claro. –asintió la rubia con gusto.

-¿Y tú, Natsu? –preguntó entonces al pelirosa.

-Yo no puedo. Acabo de conseguir un trabajo de media jornada y tengo que ir.

-Entiendo, pues otro día quedaremos todos juntos.

-De acuerdo –dijo el pelirosa.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron las horas y llegó la hora de la salida. Natsu caminó hasta el aparcamiento, en donde se encontraba Atlas esperando en el vehículo. Nada más entrar dentro del coche, su tío le preguntó:

-¿Qué tal el primer día?

-Bastante bien. Aunque se me hace extraño estar en una escuela corriente.

-No me extraña. Como has tenido toda la vida tutores privados… ¿y has hecho algún amigo?

-He conocido a una chica...

-Vaya, parece que Natsu se ha echado el ojo a alguien…

-Tío –se quejó-, sólo es una compañera de clase.

-Al principio dirás eso, pero con el tiempo otro gallo cantará. Dime, ¿cómo se llama la afortunada?

Natsu dudó un momento en decírselo. Además, ni siquiera eran amigos, solo dos compañeros de clase. Pero aun así, aquella chica tenía su encanto.

-Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia… -contestó el pelirosa.

-¿Lucy Heartfilia? –dijo Atlas sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿es que la conoces?

-Sus padres tienen una gran cadena de ferrocarriles por la nación. Y además…

El hombre calló en ese momento, mientras miraba al volante del coche. Natsu de mientras le observaba impaciente.

-¿Y además qué?

-Déjalo. Además, tienes que llegar a la tienda. Así que abróchate el cinturón.

El pelirosa obedeció, y tras eso, Atlas arrancó el coche y salieron del instituto.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

De mientras, Lucy y Levy caminaban por las calles de Magnolia.

-Parece que has congeniado bastante bien con el chico nuevo –comentaba la peliazul-. Ya me puedo imaginar a vosotros dos juntos, tomados de la mano y…

-Sólo somos compañeros de clase, Levy –contestó Lucy-, además, le conozco de unas pocas horas.

-Eso decía Bisca al principio. Y ahora mírala: está saliendo con Alzack desde hace un año.

-Eso es un caso aparte. Además, yo estoy más centrada en los estudios y en mi carrera musical que en tener un novio, Levy.

-Deberías dejar un poco de lado todo eso y hacer otras cosas.

-Ya lo hago: leer, componer, escuchar música…

-Será mejor que dejemos el tema –dijo al final la peliazul. Encontraron la librería y se quedaron allí durante unos minutos. Mientras que Levy buscaba el libro que quería, Lucy echaba un vistazo algún que otro libro, pero había momentos en que se descentraba al ver a dos empleados mirándola y cuchicheando entre ellos.

-¿Ocurre algo…? –preguntó ella, preocupada.

-No –respondió uno-, solamente que es extraño ver a alguien famoso por aquí.

-Yo no soy muy famosa –dijo Lucy avergonzara y con un sonrojo e sus mejillas.

-Sí que lo eres –habló entonces otra persona-. Además, nos gusta mucho como cantas, y esperamos que siga cantando tan bien durante muchísimo tiempo.

-Muchas gracias –sonrió ella.

-Ya estoy, Lu-chan –dijo Levy acercándose a ella-. Voy a pagarla y nos vamos.

-Muy bien.

-Espera –dijo el que primero hombre que habló antes-, ¿podrías sacarte una foto con nosotros, Lucy?

-Claro –aceptó con una sonrisa.

Cuando Levy compró el libro, Lucy se sacó una foto con los empleados y se despidieron de ellos antes de salir.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu acababa de llegar a la tienda en donde trabajaría. Se trataba de una tienda de música que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando entró, se encontró con varias personas mirando algún que otro CD.

-Eres Natsu, ¿no? –preguntó un señor desde el mostrador. El hombre tenía cabello corto, bigote y barba azul. Tenía los ojos negros e iba vestido con una camisa blanca de rayas azules y verdes, pantalones blancos y deportivas azules.

-Así es –asintió el pelirosa.

-Yo soy Macao Conbolt, y soy el dueño de la tienda –se presentó-. Tu tío me ha comentado que tenías que trabajar en una tienda de media jornada. Y bueno, como Atlas y yo somos colegas y necesitaba una mano con la tienda, con gusto te he aceptado en la tienda.

-Me esforzaré –dijo el chico decidido.

-Muy bien, hay un vestuario en la parte de atrás de la tienda. Allí habrá una camisa para que te lo pongas. Cuando te cambies te explicaré lo que debes de hacer.

Natsu caminó hacia la parte trasera de la tienda y entró al vestuario. Vio la camisa y rápidamente se quitó su camisa y se puso la de la tienda, que era parecida a la que llevaba Macao. Pero con la diferencia de que la suya llevaba una placa con su nombre impreso. Salió del vestuario y volvió a entrar en la tienda.

-Perfecto –dijo Macao nada más verle-. Tienes que atender a los clientes que vengan, y de vez en cuando deberás de colocar los CDs en sus respectivas zonas. Y la caja registradora es fácil de manejar. Solo tienes que pasar las cosas por el escáner y los precios saldrán de inmediato, y cuando tengas que abrir la caja con tan solo darle al botón de "Abrir", se abrirá al momento,

-Entendido.

-Ahora, ¿puedes disculparme un rato? Es que mi hijo va a salir enseguida del colegio y debo de ir a recogerle.

-No te preocupes, puedo quedarme solo durante unos minutos.

-Muchas gracias, y lo siento mucho –se disculpó el peliazul.

-Tranquilo –dijo Natsu antes de que Macao se fuera por la puerta. Se quedó en el mostrador, callado, atendiendo cuando era necesario. Pasaron 15 minutos desde que Macao se había marchado, y Natsu se encontraba apoyado en el mostrador viendo los anuncios de los próximos CDs a la venta. Pero, se incorporó cuando vio cierto anuncio:

-¡MonStar, el single del CD debut de la cantante Lucy Heartfilia! ¡Próximamente en venta! –decía la voz del anuncio mientras que aparecía la caratula del CD y la canción que seguramente era la que habían mencionado.

-¿Luce es cantante? –se dijo Natsu para sí mismo, impresionado por el talento de la chica. Aunque, tras la impresión se quedó extrañado. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? No lo entendía, pero mañana en clase no dudaría en preguntarla.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy llegó pronto a clase. No había ido con Levy porque la peliazul tenía médico ese día, y no estaba segura de sí llegaría a la escuela ese día.

El aula poco a poco se iba llenando, y cuando quedaban 10 minutos para que sonara el timbre, Natsu entró por la puerta. El pelirosa miró hacia el asiento de la rubia, en donde la encontró leyendo un libro.

-¡Luce! –llamó.

Lucy levantó la vista y vio a Natsu acercarse a ella.

-Buenos días, Natsu –saludó.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-preguntó él nada más llegar hasta ella.

-¿Eh?

-Lo de que eres cantante.

-¿Cómo lo has descubierto?

-Verás, como dije ayer, estoy trabajando en una tienda con media jornada. Pues la tienda en la que trabajo es una de CDs. Y por casualidad, mirando los anuncios de los CDs que saldrán pronto al mercado, salió el tuyo.

Lucy rió, avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? –volvió a preguntar Natsu.

-Me daba vergüenza… Además, pensaba que si te enterabas me tacharías como alguien que se cree famosa y…

-Yo nunca creería eso de ti –interrumpió él-. Ayer mientras me mostrabas el instituto, pude ver que eres una chica muy amigable. Que siempre tratas de estar con todos sin importar si eres cantante y famosa, o si fueras una persona de familia humilde.

-Natsu…

-Además, te entiendo perfectamente –siguió-. A mí me paso algo parecido.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó Lucy, sorprendida de que a él le hubiera ocurrido algo similar-. ¿Y qué paso?

-Verás… -empezó a decir hasta que calló, recordando que nadie debía de saber que él era el príncipe de Fiore-. Yo soy bastante problemático, aunque no te lo creas ya que me acabas de conocer. Pero, la razón del porque soy de así es porque a gente me manda. Me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero hacer y no tengo la opción de elegir.

-¿Y por qué no insistes?

-Lo intenté, pero…

-Pues no insistes demasiado –interrumpió la rubia-. Si quieres algo lucha con todas tus fuerzas para lograrlo.

Natsu tras ese comentario se quedó pensativo y tras unos minutos sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Gracias por escucharme, Luce.

-No hay de qué. Más bien, gracias por no molestarte por no haberte dicho la verdad.

Se sonrieron durante unos instantes, pero volvieron a la realidad cuando sonó el timbre escolar.

-Será mejor que te sientes a no ser que quieras que el profesor te regañe –dijo Lucy.

Natsu asintió y se sentó junto a la rubia.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de que tocara el timbre por última vez, notificando que ya era la hora de salir, los alumnos iban recogiendo su material escolar y marchándose a casa de inmediato. Lucy recogió sus cosas y ayudó un poco en la limpieza de la pizarra cuando la voz de Natsu la llamó:

-¡Luce!

-Hola Natsu, ¿no tienes que ir a la tienda?

-Al final el jefe me ha dicho que no vaya porque ayer estuve horas extra quedándome en la tienda.

-Ya veo…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? –preguntó.

-No es necesario, Natsu.

-Insisto.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa tierna al pelirosa.

-Muy bien.

Natsu miró su sonrisa y sintió como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sus mejillas se calentaban un poco, así que para ocultar su rostro avergonzado alzo un poco su bufanda para tapar parte de su rostro. Lucy miró al chico, un poco extrañado por su comportamiento. Pero no le dio mucha importancia. Tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia donde él estaba.

-Ya estoy lista. ¿Nos vamos?

El chico le miró por unos segundos, para que después asintiera con firmeza y una sonrisa en la que se podía ver toda su dentadura. Lucy se le quedó mirando una vez más, pero esta vez con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tras esto caminaron juntos fuera de clase y después fuera del recinto escolar

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

De mientras, en Magnolia. Gray, Gajeel y Jerall estaban juntos en el bar de Honey Bone.

-Hey, ¿tenéis noticias sobre Salamander? –preguntó Gajeel-, desde la última vez que quedamos no ha llamado y no coge las llamadas.

-Qué extraño –siguió Gray-, los tres sabemos que él mientras que salga fuera del palacio es feliz. Pero no entiendo el por qué no nos llama o no responde a las llamadas.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir insistiendo y seguir llamándole. –dijo Jerall, haciendo que los otros dos asintieran.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien. Porque yo si digo la verdad, este fin de semana lo he pasado muy mal, ya que mi abuela ha pasado a la otra vida y he estado llorando ayer y hoy. :c**

**Pero la muerte es ley de vida, y eso es algo que nadie puede evitar. uwu Además que la vida tiene que seguir. Así que ahora tengo que ser fuerte, porque seguro que mi abuela no querría verme triste. Tengo que pensar que ha muerto en paz, con una sonrisa en sus labios y con el calor de la familia.**

**Y bueno, sobre el fic, leyendo los comentarios del segundo capítulo, me han hecho reír en esos momentos de tristeza, porque parece que me han leído la mente en algunas partes y han acertado en algunas partes de lo que va a pasar. Pero bueno, no sé si será de vuestro agrado o no (yo espero que sí). Y creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, así que con esto y un pingüino(?), que dé comienzo el tercer capítulo del fic:**

**-Canción: Hoshi no Kakera (Del single Riot Girl del año 2008)**

**Nota sobre la traducción de la canción: La he tenido que pasar del inglés y lo he tratado de interpretar la traducción lo mejor posible.**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

La semana pasó rápidamente, y por fin llegó el anhelado fin de semana. Lucy se encontraba feliz porque iba a ir a pasar la tarde con Levy y con Natsu, al cual Levy insistió para que viniera con ellas para que conociera la ciudad, y porque hace unos días Loke la llamó para decir que ese sábado saldría a la venta su nuevo CD.

La rubia ya se sentía preparada para grabar nuevas canciones y preparar conciertos para promocionar el actual disco. Pero de mientras, quería descansar un poco de la escuela.

Se vistió con una chaqueta blanca con capucha, pantalones cortos de color azul, medias negras y botines del mismo olor. También se puso una peluca castaña que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda para pasar desapercibida.

Cuando salió de su casa se encontró con Natsu y Levy en la puerta. Natsu iba vestido con una camisa de cuadros rojos, blancos y negros, pantalones holgados marrones y deportivas negras. Mientras que Levy llevaba una blusa naranja de manga corta, una falda negra y sandalias amarillas.

-¡Lu-chan! –saludó la peliazul nada más verla salir.

-¿Por qué llevas una peluca?-preguntó Natsu, extrañado.

-Para pasar desapercibida por la calle –contestó Lucy situándose frente a ellos.

-El castaño te queda bien, pero creo que tu pelo natural está mejor –comentó Levy.

-¿Tú crees? –rió la rubia. Natsu no dijo nada y sólo se le quedó mirando a la chica con peluca. Ella le devolvió la mirada extrañada al ver que estaba callado.

-Tienes razón –empezó a decir el pelirosa-, el rubio te queda mucho mejor. Por eso…

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le quitó la peluca a la chica, haciendo que el cabello rubio de ésta cayera por sus hombros, algo despeinado.

-¡Natsu!-exclamó Lucy por tal acto. Corrió hasta el para tratar de arrebatarle la peluca, mientras que él escapaba de ella y alzaba la mano con la peluca para que la rubia no se lo pudiera quitar-. ¡Devuélvemelo!

-No te hace falta llevar una peluca, Luce –dijo él-. Estás con nosotros, no creo que nadie te vaya a molestar.

-Es cierto –siguió Levy-, hemos ido por las calles sin que llevaras peluca, ¿qué cambiaría esta vez?

-Pues –trató de decir.

-Estás con nosotros. Y conmigo no dejaré que te pase nada. Te lo prometo.

La rubia se sonrojó y giró su mirada hacia otro lado, haciendo que Natsu se quedara extrañado mientras que Levy sonreía.

-Se gustan… -pensaba la peliazul emocionada.

-N-no es necesario –tartamudeó Lucy.

-Pero yo quiero –respondió Natsu-. Además, me agradas bastante como para que te ocurra algo.

-Gracias… -dijo, volviéndole a mirar algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa. El pelirosa nada más verla, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y no pudo resistir devolverle la sonrisa.

-Muy bien- vayámonos –dijo Levy empezando a correr no sin antes agarrar las manos de Natsu y Lucy.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Caminaban por las calles, explicando a Natsu cada tienda que veían y explicarles de que tipo era, mientras que Natsu se quedaba asombrado. Lucy se dio cuenta de que algunos se la quedaban mirando, pero se alegró un poco nadie se atreviera a acercarse a ella cuando estaba con Levy y Natsu.

Y tras mostrarle varios lugares y caminar durante varias horas, Levy tuvo una idea:

-Hey, ¿por qué no vamos a la heladería que está cerca de aquí? –preguntó la peliazul-. Dicen que sus helados están deliciosos

-¡A mí me encantaría! –exclamó el pelirosa-. Además, me muero de hambre.

-Pues vayamos a comer un helado –dijo Lucy sonriendo. Caminaron durante algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a la heladería que Levy sugirió. Pidieron los helados y empezaron a comer en la terraza de la heladería. Conversaban tranquilamente hasta que dos personas se pusieron frente a ellos.

-¡Hey, Natsu!

-¡Hola Macao! –saludó Natsu, nada más decir eso vio detrás del hombre a un niño pequeño de unos 13 años. Tenía el pelo oscuro y despeinado y ojos del mismo color. Iba vestido con una camisa aguamarina de manga corta, pantalones piratas marrones y deportivas grises. -¿Ese es tu hijo?

-Así es. –respondió Macao. Tras hablar, puso su mano en el hombro y le puso delante para que le vieran mejor-. Romeo, preséntate.

-Soy Romeo Conbolt… -se presentó el niño-. Mucho gusto.

-Yo soy Natsu, y trabajo en la misma tienda que tu papá –dijo el pelirosa.

-Me llamó Levy, y voy a la misma clase que Natsu –siguió la peliazul.

-Y yo soy Lucy…

-¿Eres la cantante? –preguntó el niño, curioso.

-Supongo –rió ella.

-¿Puedes cantar algo? –preguntó Romeo con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-¿A-aquí? –tartamudeó la rubia.

-Claro –contestó Levy.

-¿Por qué no? –siguió Macao. Entonces, Lucy miró a Natsu, y éste le brindó una sonrisa.

-A mí me gustaría escucharte, Luce –dijo mientras sonreía.

-Por favor –rogó el pequeño. Lucy cerró los ojos y respiró hondo mientras encogía los hombros.

-Muy bien, pero avisó que no hay música, será todo a capela. –avisó. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a cantar:

.

_anata e no omoi o toitadashite wa _

_(Si tuviera que preguntarme sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti)_

_nandomo onnaji kotae ni nattanda _

_(el tiempo terminaría con la misma respuesta)_

_tada aenai toki kangaesugite shimaunda ne _

_(Simplemente porque pienso demasiado en el tiempo que estamos separados)_

_._

La gente que pasaba por el lugar se a paraba para escuchar cantar a la rubia, sorprendidos por su voz.

.

_dore kurai nagaku issho ni itara _

_(Y si permanecemos juntos durante mucho tiempo)_

_hanareteru toki mo nakazu ni sumu no ka nante wakaranai yo _

_(me pregunto si lloraremos cuando nos separemos)_

_isshun no hakanasa kamoshirenai_

_(O únicamente recordaremos los buenos momentos)_

_._

En la cabeza de Lucy sonaba la melodía de la canción mientras seguía cantando y la letra le llegaba a la cabeza por si sola.

.

_konya hitori nagameteru ano hoshi made todoku no nara_

_(Por eso, si alcanzo esa estrella que miró en la noche)_

_kasuka na nukumori dakiyoseru _

_(Seré capaz de sentir la calidez del abrazo)_

_hanasanaide kureta konna ima mo_

_(Que no dejaste salir hasta ahora)_

_._

La gente que se había parado para escucharla empezó a acercarse a ella para escuchar de cerca.

.

_hontou ni tsutaetai kotoba nante_

_(Y el día en que quise decirte)_

_iwanakute ii to omoikondetanda _

_(pensé que estaría bien si no te lo expresaba)_

_mada anata no koto rikaishiteiru furi datta ne _

_(fingiendo querer entenderte mejor)_

_nakushite wakaru to shitteta nara _

_(Pero si lo hubiera sabido antes de perderte)_

_motto sugu ni demo kizuku beki datta nante mou dame da yo _

_(tal vez me habría dado cuenta hace tiempo)_

_zutto te o tsunaideitakatta_

_(que ahora es inútil querer sostener tu mano)_

_._

_ano hi futari de yumemita ano hoshi made todoku no nar__a_

_(Y cuando vimos juntos ese sueño pudimos ser capaces de alcanzar esa estrella)_

_itami nante keshisatte fureru koto sura mou kowakunai yo _

_(liberándonos de todo dolor y temor que sentimos)_

_._

_ano hi futari nagameteta ano hoshi made todoku no nara _

_(Si somos capaces de alcanzar hoy esa estrella mirando el alrededor)_

_yasashisa no kakera furisosogu _

_(Con una suave lluvia de sus fragmentos)_

_yatto te ni ireta ano namida o_

_(Finalmente seré capaz de derramar lágrimas)_

_._

Los amigos de Lucy sonreían al escuchar su voz, sobre todo Natsu. Ya que únicamente la había escuchado en ese anuncio en la tienda de CDs, y era la primera vez que la escuchaba cantar una canción y en vivo.

.

_ano hi guuzen deatta ano hoshi made todoku no nara _

_(Y si somos capaces de alcanzar esa estrella, nos volveremos a encontrar)_

_sabishisa no tame ja naku dareka no tame ni dake ikiteitai _

_(Porque quiero vivir por alguien más y nunca en soledad)_

_itsunohika tadoritsukeru ano hoshi made todoku no nara _

_(Y si somos capaces de alcanzar esa estrella nos esforzaremos al máximo)_

_sashinobeta yozora de mabataku _

_(para llegar hasta el cielo nocturno)_

_negai o kanaete ano kiseki o_

_(y nos pueda conceder un deseo en forma de milagro)_

_._

Nada más terminar de cantar, abrió los ojos y se vio rodeada de muchas personas que la miraban boquiabiertos. Y tras unos segundos de silencio, el público empezó a aplaudirla y a pedir que cantaran otra canción.

-¡Increíble, cantas genial! –exclamó Romeo impresionado.

-Mu-muchas gracias –agradeció tímidamente.

-No deberías de agradecer –intervino Natsu-, más bien gracias a ti por compartir tu don con la gente.

Lucy se sonrojó con aquel comentario, y tras esto le sonrió, haciendo que el pelirosa se sintiera nervioso.

Después de eso, Lucy no pudo terminar su helado porque la gente la había reconocido y tuvo que aceptar que la hicieran fotos y firmar autógrafos. Natsu de mientras, se excusó para ir al baño, cuando en realidad lo hacía para que nadie descubriera su identidad como príncipe.

Cuando Natsu llegó al baño, recordó que desde hace varios días no había mirado su teléfono móvil. Así que lo tomó del bolsillo y lo encendió. Lo que vio en la pantalla le dio escalofríos.

"_Tiene 387 llamadas y 249 mensajes"_

El pelirosa tragó saliva y fue a comprobar de quienes eran todas esas notificaciones. 193 llamadas de Gray, 198 de Gajeel y 6 de Jerall, mientras que de mensajes 137 eran de Gray, 111 de Gajeel y un mensaje de Jerall.

En todos los mensajes preguntaban si quería salir a dar una vuelta, porque no contestaba, que les llamara, una amenaza de que si no les contestaba quemarían los videojuegos que había prestado Natsu tiempo atrás, y el único mensaje de Jerall decía que les contestara lo antes posible ya que estaban molestos de que no insistiera en saber dónde se encontraba.

Natsu con una gota de sudor en la nuca, les envió un mensaje a cada uno de que en un par de horas les respondería porque en ese momento estaba ocupado.

Salió del baño y vio como las últimas personas del público se marchaban después de pedirle una foto a la rubia.

-No quería que la gente viniera a pedirme, pero al final cante y la gente vino –rió Lucy-. Pero en el fondo, me ha gustado.

-Muchas gracias por la actuación, Lucy –agradeció Romeo.

-De nada –sonrió ella.

-Bueno hijo, nos tenemos que ir –avisó Macao, haciendo que el pequeño asintiera. Tras esto, padre e hijo se marcharon y dejaron a los tres solos una vez más.

-Perdonad –se disculpó Lucy.

-No te preocupes, ha sido muy entretenido verte cantar en vivo –contestó Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Cierto, pero con todo esto se nos ha hecho tarde –siguió Levy mirando la hora, eran las 8 y media.

-Bueno, pues nos separamos aquí –dijo la rubia.

-Pero, ¿tú casa no está un poco lejos? –preguntó la peliazul, preocupada.

-Te acompañaré a casa –se ofreció el pelirosa.

-No te preocupes. Ya soy lo bastante mayor para ir sola –contestó Lucy.

-Lo sabemos, pero nos preocupa tu bienestar –dijo Levy. Lucy se encogió de hombros, pero no sabía que decir-, por lo menos deja que Natsu te acompañe.

La cantante tardó en responder unos segundos, pero cuando lo hizo respiró hondo.

-Está bien…

Levy y Natsu sonrieron.

-De acuerdo, pues nos vemos el lunes –se despidió Levy mientras empezaba a caminar por otra dirección, pero no sin antes acercarse al oído de Natsu y susurrarle-, aprovecha la oportunidad.

Este comentario le dejo extrañado al pelirosa, que no lo entendió. Pero Levy sonrió y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –preguntó Lucy. Natsu seguía en silencio y prefirió dejarlo pasar.

-Nada importante… ¿nos vamos?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y caminaron de regreso a la casa de la chica.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Caminaron el silencio durante todo el trayecto, en el que el único sonido que escuchaban eran las pisadas que daban al suelo de la acera. Pero a ese sonido se le junto la melodía de un teléfono, haciendo que los dos se miraran.

-Es el mío –contestó Lucy, y entonces buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó su móvil de color naranja. Miró en la pantalla de quién era la llamada y después de un segundo le dio al botón de responder-. ¿Loke?

-Hola Lucy –dijó su manager desde la otra línea-. Tengo una noticia que darte.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó la rubia.

-Los jefes de la discográfica quieren que grabes tu segundo single el sábado que viene –contestó Loke, haciendo que la chica se quedada boquiabierta y Natsu se la quedara mirando extrañado.

-Además le pregunté al jefe de la discográfica a ver si podías traer algún amigo. Y me ha dado el visto bueno también.

-¡Genial! –exclamó después de su sorpresa-, ¡Muchas gracias, Loke!

-De nada, cariño –dijo Loke para tomarla un poco el pelo-. Te tengo que colgar ya, que tengas unas buenas noches.

-Adiós. –se despidió ella antes de colgar. Natsu seguía mirándola extrañado-. Era Loke, mi manager. Me ha dicho que dentro de dos semanas podré grabar mi nuevo disco.

-¿No es un poco pronto?

-Prefiero grabar más canciones y así tener temas para bastante tiempo.

-Entiendo. Pero no te deberías de esforzarte en exceso. Eso podría afectarle a tu salud.

-Lo sé. Gracias por preocuparte.

Lucy tras agradecerle, el chico se sonrojó un poco y tras eso sonrió.

-De nada –dijo sonriendo, haciendo que ella también le devolviera la sonrisa.

Caminaron unos pocos minutos más hasta que llegaron al portal de la rubia.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

-No hay de qué.

-Bueno… nos veros el lunes…

-Claro, hasta el lunes –dijo antes de marcharse. Lucy levantó la mano en señal de despedida mientras este se alejaba. Tras esto se dio la vuelta y entró en su casa.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu regresaba a casa cuando decidió llamar a sus amigos en Crocus. Llamó al móvil de Gray, y tras dos pitidos, respondieron la llamada.

-¿¡CEREBRO CALZINADO, DONDE NARICES ESTABAS!? –exclamó el chico.

-Lo siento pero est… -trató de decir el pelirosa, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Gajeel de fondo.

-¿¡HEY SALAMANDER, ESTÁS ESCONDIENDOTE DE NOSOTROS!?

-Hola, Natsu –escuchó el pelirosa con la voz de su amigo Jerall.

-Basta, basta –dijo el chico tratando de calmarles-. Siento no haber respondido a las llamadas, pero me encuentro en Magnolia.

-¿En Magnolia? –preguntó Gajeel-. ¿Y tú que has perdido ahí?

-Me voy a quedar aquí durante un tiempo. –empezó a contar Natsu. Les explicó que sus padres le habían permitido irse con su tío a cambio de que parara desapercibido por los periodistas y que usara otra identidad.

-Ya veo –dijo Jerall.

-Bueno chicos, siento no quedarme mucho más pero estoy a punto de llegar a casa –comentó el pelirosa al ver que se encontraba cerca del lugar-. Así que hablamos en otro momento.

Después de eso colgó y fue directo a la casa.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

El domingo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dando paso al lunes.

-Buenos días –saludó Levy nada más ver a Lucy.

-Hola –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué tal? –preguntó la peliazul con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Pues bien –contestó extrañada, sin saber del porqué de esa sonrisa.

-¿Y con Natsu?

-E-e… -tartamudeó sin saber que decir. Ya entendía por qué sonreía así-. Fue normal, como el de unos amigos.

-Claro…

-Si sigues así ya no te invitaré a la grabación de mi nuevo disco.

-¿Eh? ¿Te han llamado?

-Loke me llamó ayer para decírmelo. Y me dejan invitar a algún amigo.

-¡Genial! –exclamó la peliazul.

Siguieron charlando sobre eso hasta que llegaron al instituto.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu caminaba al instituto ya que se sabía el camino de memoria después de las veces que Atlas le había llevado en coche. Pero en el camino fue detenido por dos brazos que le tomaron por detrás y le llevaron a un callejón. Mientras le arrastraban vio que eran dos personas un poco más altos que él.

-¡HEY, SOLTARME! –exclamó el pelirosa.

-Tranquilo –dijo uno de ellos. Que al decir verdad, a Natsu le sonaba mucho la voz-, que no vamos a hacerte nada, flamitas.

-¿Eh?

-¿Acaso Salamander se asusta como una nena? –preguntó la otra persona, a la cual también le sonaba su voz. Natsu miró mejor a sus asaltadores, y pudo ver que se trataban de Gray y Gajeel, en la que además, llevaban un uniforme escolar similar al suyo.

-¡Calzoncillo man! ¡Cabeza de metal! –exclamó Natsu con los insultos que empleaba con ellos dos-. ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí?

-Venimos aquí nada más colgarnos –contestó Gray.

-No nos fiamos nada de ti, y hemos venido a vigilarte –siguió Gajeel.

-Estaba bien solo –contestó él arreglándose la camisa arrugada-. ¿Y esos uniformes?

-Vamos a ir al mismo instituto que tú –contestó Gray.

-¡¿QUÉEEE?!

-Lo que oyes –siguió el chico de piercings.

-¿Pero desde cuándo?

-Desde hoy –contestó Gajeel.

-¿Y dónde estáis viviendo?

-Con ella –dijeron los pelinegros al mismo tiempo, señalando detrás de ellos. Natsu miró hacia el lugar señalado y vio a una chica de su misma edad, alta, delgada y con el semblante serio. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado de color azul y ojos del mismo color pero algo más oscuros. Iba con el uniforme femenino de Fairy Tail.

-Buenos días –saludó la chica.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Natsu.

-Soy Juvia Loxar –se presentó la peliazul-, y voy al curso 3-A.

-Encantado –tras decir eso, se acercó al oído de los chicos-. ¿De qué la conocéis?

-Es una amiga mía de cuando fui al campamento de Phantom Lord –contestó Gajeel-. Cuando decidimos venir a Magnolia, pensé en ella porque vive aquí desde hace varios años.

-Ya veo… ¿Y Jerall?

-Con Erza –contestaron los dos chicos al unísono.

-Es verdad, al estar viviendo con la novia… -dijo Gray-, y además, siendo Erza…

A los tres chicos les dio un escalofrío el recordar a Erza. Erza era una chica de la misma edad de Jerall, pero se conocieron al mismo tiempo que Natsu, Gray y Gajeel. La conocían por ser una chica a la que nunca se le debía hacer enfadar, porque si no, tus días ya estaban contados.

-Gray-sama, chicos, siento interrumpiros pero las clases están a punto de empezar –intervino Juvia acercándose a los chicos.

-Es cierto, vayámonos –dijo Natsu, y tras esto empezó a correr al instituto, con los otros detrás.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy llevaba un rato sentada en su pupitre leyendo un libro cuando Natsu llegó justo para cuando sonó el timbre. El pelirosa se veía distraído mientras se sentaba en su asiento junto a ella. Pero cuando iba a preguntarle llegó el profesor, empezando la asignatura.

Mientras el profesor explicaba la lección, algunas personas copiaban las explicaciones, otros dormían o simplemente no prestaban atención. Lucy trataba de atender, pero veía al ver a Natsu en su mundo decidió que era hora de traerle de vuelta a la realidad. Tomó una hoja de papel y escribió en ella:

"¿Te ocurre algo?".

Dobló la hoja y se la pasó disimuladamente al chico, que hizo que reaccionara. Lucy señaló la hojita y Natsu lo miró por unos instantes hasta que la desdobló y empezó a leer. El pelirosa tomó un bolígrafo, escribió la respuesta, volvió a doblar la hoja y se la volvió a dar a la rubia mientras que el profesor no miraba.

Lucy volvió a desdoblar la hoja y leyó la respuesta de su compañero:  
"No es nada. En la hora del patio te cuento".

Miró a Natsu, que estaba observándola desde que le entregó la nota, y asintió con la cabeza. Después de eso no volvieron a comunicarse por papelitos y volvieron a atender en clases.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Las horas pasaron volando y la hora del recreo llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando sonó el timbre, los alumnos empezaron a salir de clase, pero Natsu y Lucy se quedaron un poco más.

-¿Me contarás porque estabas distraído esta mañana?

-Como dije, no es nada grave. Solo que… -pero calló un segundo, haciendo que la rubia se extrañara-. Bueno, lo verás ahora.

Despues de eso caminaron hasta los pasillos del instituto, donde el pelirosa se encontró con Gray, Gajeel y Juvia.

-Hey –saludó-. ¿Qué tal el primer día?

-Aburrido –contestó Gajeel dando un bostezo-. Las asignaturas de ahora eran muy aburridas.

-Pero si no han estado nada mal –dijo Gray.

-Te has desvestido así sin más 5 veces en menos de 3 horas –replicó el chico de piercings-. Y por tu culpa el profesor nos ha castigado a todos el viernes.

-Mientras que pueda ver el cuerpazo de Gray-sama, yo siempre estaré feliz –dijo Juvia con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Esto… -dijo Lucy, que se encontraba detrás de Natsu mirando la escena.

-Es cierto –recordó el pelirosa-. Chicos, os presento a Lucy. Va a mi clase.

-Mucho gusto.

-Yo soy Juvia –se presentó la peliazul-. Y soy tu fan. Escuche el otro día tu disco y está genial.

-Gr-gracias –dijo la rubia, avergonzada.

-¿Disco? –preguntó Gajeel.

-Lucy es una cantate –contestó el pelirosa.

-Ya veo… -dijo Gray.

-Gray, tu ropa –dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo al ver que el pelo azabache solo llevaba sus calzones y su uniforme estaba esparcido por el suelo. Lucy gritó mientras se tapaba los ojos completamente roja, y Juvia gritaba de emoción al ver una vez más el cuerpo musculoso del chico.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Gray-sama! –exclamaba la peliazul.

-Lu-chan –llamó Levy corriendo hacia ella-, ¿por qué gritas?

Lucy no le contestó a la pregunta ya que aún se encontraba gritando de vergüenza, únicamente señaló al chico semidesnudo, haciendo que su amiga peliazul también gritara completamente roja.

Después de que Gray se volviera a vestir, las chicas se calmaron y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-De acuerdo, volvamos a empezar: estos son Gray y Gajeel –presentó el pelirosa-. Al igual que yo, son de Crocus, y nos conocemos desde que eramos pequeños.

-Estábamos preocupados por Salamander porque suele llamar la atención, así que decidimos venir –contestó Gajeel.

-¿Llamar la atención? –preguntó Lucy.

-Cosas nuestras y de su familia–contestó Gray recordando que Natsu les había dicho que tenía una identidad falsa allí en Magnolia.

-Entiendo… -dijo la rubia en voz baja.

-Y también está Juvia. A la que también acabo de conocer –continuó el pelirosa.

-Encantada de conoceros.

-Igualmente, pero… ¿por qué le llamas Gray-sama? –preguntó Levy, curiosa.

-¡Por qué Gray-sama será solo de Juvia!

-Esto… que no soy un objeto –dijo Gray con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Y chicos, ellas son Lucy y Levy –siguió Natsu, haciendo que ellas después de la presentación alzaran la mano en señal de saludo.

-Espero que nos podamos llevar bien –dijo Levy. Gajeel se acercó a la bajita peliazul y ella se le quedó mirando.

-Que enana eres –comentó el pelinegro mirando hacia abajo, donde se encontraba la chica.

-No soy enana, solo soy bajita de nacimiento –se defendió la peliazul.

-Da igual, sigues siendo una enana. –tras ese comentario, Levy infló sus mofletes mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. Gajeel sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes-. Gehee.

-¡Joo, no te rías! –exclamó la chica tratando de darle algún golpe en el pecho, pero fue frenada por él mismo agarrando con una mano la cabeza de la chica y alejándola un poco. Los demás reían por la escena.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo así con una chica –le susurró Natsu a la rubia.

-Uyy… parece que Levy ha logrado tener química con el chico nuevo de la otra clase –murmuró Lucy con una sonrisa perversa y con ganas de vengarse por el comentario de esta mañana sobre ella y el pelirosa.

-Pero mientras que no me quite nadie a mi Gray-sama, yo estaré feliz –comentó Juvia-. Y eso va también para ti, rival en el amor.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Pero desde cuando empecé a ser tu rival en el amor? –preguntó la rubia, extrañada y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Desde que fijaste los ojos en mi Gray –contestó la peliazul, llena de celos.

-Calma, calma –dijo el pelirosa cuando en ese momento sonó el timbre escolar-. ¿Ya es la hora?

-Eso parece –contestó Gray-. ¿Os parece bien que a la hora de salir nos vayamos todos juntos?

-Por mí no hay problema –contestó la rubia.

-Para mí tampoco –siguió Levy. Los demás asintieron con una sonrisa.

Después de eso se separaron y regresaron a sus respectivas clases.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Estaban en clase de literatura cuando el profesor notó que se le había olvidado algo y susurró:

-Vaya, los libros de Romeo y Julieta… -dijo en voz baja-, se me han olvidado en la biblioteca…

Entonces miró a la clase y buscó con la mirada a alguien que pudiera ir por los libros, y después de un rato miró a alguien en concreto.

-Dragion, ¿podrías ir a la biblioteca para coger unos libros que he dejado allí?

-De acuerdo –aceptó el pelirosa.

-Muchas gracias. Se encuentran encima de la mesa de la bibliotecaria. Dile que vienes de mi parte.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza y después de eso se levantó de su asiento y salió por la puerta en dirección a la biblioteca. Caminó dos minutos hasta llegar al lugar indicado, y allí buscó por todas las zonas para localizar el sitio en donde estaba la jefa de la biblioteca. Mientras caminaba en silencio, escuchó un grito y como varios libros caían al suelo, así que nada más escuchar el estruendo fue rápidamente hacia ese lugar. Y nada más llegar vio un gran desorden por culpa de los libros que estaban esparcidos por el suelo, y sentada en el suelo rascándose la nuca.

-Ay… eso pasa por querer coger un libro que está más alto que tú… -se quejaba. Era una chica de la misma edad que él, con el pelo blanco y corto y ojos azules. Iba vestida también con el uniforme escolar de Fairy Tail.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó el chico acercándose a ella. La peliblanca le miró y se sonrojo un poco.

-S-sí, estoy bien –dijo apresuradamente mientras se levantaba del suelo y empezaba a recoger los libros que había tirado.

-Déjame ayudarte –se ofreció él al mismo tiempo que recogía otro par de libros.

-No es nece… -empezó a decir cuando en ese momento las manos de estos dos se rozaron. El sonrojo de la chica se profundizo y miró al rostro del chico. Él la miró, extrañado, y cuando la peliblanca se dio cuenta de la situación aparto la mano rápidamente.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –volvió a preguntar entregándole los libros a la chica.

-Sí –asintió mientras tomaba los tomos y empezaba a guardarlos en su sitio correspondiente.

-No me he presentado, soy Natsu.

-Yo soy Lisanna Strauss –se presentó ella mientras le miraba.

-Encantado de conocerte, Lisanna –dijo mostrando sus dientes en su característica sonrisa, haciendo que Lisanna volviera a sonrojarse tras haberse tranquilizado-. Ah, ¡venía para coger los libros para clase de literatura!

-Si buscas la mesa de la bibliotecaria está por allí –señaló la peliblanca a un pasillo.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció el pelirosa-. Bueno, me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos!

Tras despedirse, Natsu salió corriendo y Lisanna se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había ido.

-Natsu… ¿eh? –se dijo para sí misma, empezando a sonreír con las mejillas sonrojadas.


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola a todos! eue**

**Espero que estén bien, yo me encuentro mucho mejor del otro día, pero a la vez cansada porque hoy he estado todo el día fuera celebrando mi cumpleaños. Y eso significa que ya tengo 19 años :B **

**Me ha felicitado casi todos los de mi familia (gracias a la tecnología móvil y sus aplicaciones de recordatorios de fechas importantes XDU) y me han regalado hartas cositas que me han encantado *-***

**Y bueno, como no tengo mucho más que decir, pues será mejor que empiece ya con el capítulo x3U**

**Y vuelvo a decir, estaría muy bien que la gente que lee este fic ****me diera ideas****. . Porque, como ya mencioné, quiero que sea para el agrado ****para todos****, y aunque no pudiera meter todas las ideas en un mismo capítulo, trataría de añadirlas en la mejor situación de la historia. eueU**

**Y ya, con esto y un pingüino(?) ¡Qué comience el cuarto capítulo de la historia!**

**-Canción: ****For you**** (Del single ****Riot Girl**** del año ****2008****) (Imaginároslo con la versión del concierto de Kiss me Concert 2, pero únicamente con piano)**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En la ciudad de Crocus, el rey Igneel se encontraba firmando algunos documentos en su despacho cuando escuchó unas pisadas acercándose a la puerta. Pocos segundos después llamaron a la puerta y éste respondió:

-Entre.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y entró una niña de 12 años de edad. Tenía el pelo largo y azul y los ojos marrones. Iba vestida con un vestido azul oscuro junto con una chaqueta de lana que le llegaba hasta los codos de color rojo, unas medias blancas y zapatillas similares a las de las bailarinas de color azul. En sus brazos llevaba una gatita blanca, ojos marrones y un lazo rosa en la cola.

-Hola, papá –saludó la niña acercándose a él.

-¡Wendy! –exclamó el hombre levantándose del escritorio para abrazar a su hija menor-. ¿Qué tal tu viaje con Porlyusica a Shirotsume?

-¡Fantástico! –respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa-. Me ha enseñado muchas cosas de herborismo y medicina en general.

-Me alegro –dijo Igneel acariciando la cabeza de Wendy.

-Por cierto papá, no he visto a Natsu por la casa. ¿Es que se ha ido con sus amigos?

-No cariño, verás… -empezó a contar el rey desde el principio…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu estornudo inesperadamente, haciendo que los demás se asustaran por el repentino estornudo.

-No me digas que estas cogiendo un resfriado… -dijo Gray alejándose un poco para que no le contagiaran.

-Que va, solo siento que alguien está hablando de mí en estos momentos –contestó el pelirosa-. Me pregunto quién podría ser…

-A saber –rió la rubia, hasta que se dio cuenta que delante de estos había dos caminos y ella debía de tomar el contrario al de ellos-. Bueno chicos, mañana nos vemos en clase.

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó Gajeel.

-Así es, vivo por allí –señaló al camino de la izquierda.

-Te acompaño, Luce –solicitó Natsu con una sonrisa.

-No es necesario, ya me acompañaste la otra vez y tienes... –empezó a decir, pero el chico ignoró el comentario y le tomó del brazo para salir corriendo, arrastrando a Lucy con él.

-¡Hasta mañana Lu-chan! –se despidió Levy.

-¿Él es así todo el tiempo? –preguntó Juvia mirando a Gray.

-Natsu ha sido así desde que le conocemos–dijo el pelinegro.

-Y también bastante denso –siguió el chico de los piercings sonriendo con sus afilados dientes, dándose cuenta de que el pelirosa sentía algo por la rubia, pero era bastante denso como para darse cuenta.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu corrió durante dos minutos y empezó a frenarse poco a poco, con la mano entrelazada con la de Lucy.

-Te dije que no hacía falta que me acompañaras –dijo la rubia inflando las mejillas-. Ni que me agarraras y me arrastraras. Y si no te acuerdas, tienes que ir a trabajar.

-Perdona, pero es que quería acompañarte y… –se empezó a disculpar. Pero en ese momento, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que sus manos estaban juntas y como si se hubieran dado un calambre, las separaron. Quedándose los dos un poco sonrojados-. ¡Ah! Esto… yo…

-No importa –dijo ella con las mejillas rosadas-. Vayamos.

Empezó a caminar, mientras que Natsu reaccionó más tarde y caminó de prisa para alcanzarla.

-¿Sabes lo de la actividad qué haremos con la otra clase? –preguntó el pelirosa para que no hubiera silencio entre los dos.

-Como para no saberlo –respondió. Unas horas antes, Gildarts entró a la clase para comunicarles que a partir de la mañana se juntarían las dos clases del mismo curso para hacer una actividad que duraría una semana y media. Debían de hacer grupos de dos personas de las distintas clases y hacer un trabajo en conjunto sobre un tema de literatura y entregarlo antes del plazo.

-Lo malo es que no quiero juntarme ni con el friki del hielo ni con idiota come metal –se quejó el chico-. Preferiría juntarme contigo.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-¡Pues claro! Eres muy lista y me ayudarías mucho –respondió sonriendo-. Además, te considero una buena amiga cuando llegué al instituto.

-Ah… -dijo ella agachando la cabeza, avergonzada.

-¿Es que no te caigo tan bien como para ser mi amiga? –preguntó apenado.

-Claro que me caes bien –contestó ella rápidamente-, solo que no hemos sacado el tema de si somos amigos.

-Cierto. Pues, ¿quieres ser mi amiga? –preguntó. Lucy tardó en responder, pero cuando lo hizo le brindó una gran y tierna sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Pues ya somos amigos! –dijo él felizmente.

-Pero, ¿no preferirías estar con alguno de ellos? Como los conoces desde hace más tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero es bastante aburrido hacer trabajos con ellos. Y lo único que haríamos es montar un alboroto.

-Entiendo…

Después de eso, estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica.

-Bueno, pues… nos vemos mañana.

-Claro… -dijo. Tras esto Natsu se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por el camino por el que había ido, pero paro en seco cuando escuchó a Lucy llamarle-. ¡Natsu! ¿Te gustaría venir el domingo al estudio de grabación conmigo y con Levy?

-¿Eh?

-Me gustaría que estuvieras para que puedas ver el proceso de grabación de mi nuevo disco. Pero si no puedes…

-¡Me encantaría! –exclamó. Tras eso, salió corriendo, dejando a Lucy con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy entró en la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando de repente su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Lo tomó del bolsillo de la mochila y le dio al botón verde para descolgar la llamada.

-¿Diga? –preguntó poniéndose el aparato en la oreja.

-Hola, cariño –saludaron dos personas desde la otra línea.

-¡Mamá, papá! –exclamó felizmente la rubia. Los padres de Lucy, llamados Jude y Layla, estaban recorriendo todo Fiore para hacer acuerdos con otras líneas de ferrocarriles para extender la empresa-. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Muy cansado, pero tiene sus recompensas –contestó Jude.

-Acabamos de llegar de la aldea Tully y hace solo unos minutos que hemos parado en Acalypha –siguió Layla-. ¿Tú como lo llevas? El otro día vimos que por fin salió a la venta tu CD. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció Lucy.

-También te hemos llamado para decirte que el mes que viene, cuando volvamos del viaje de trabajo, iremos a visitarte –dijo la madre.

-¿Enserio? ¡Sería genial! –exclamó la rubia felizmente.

-Tenemos muchas ganas de verte –dijo entonces el padre de ella-. Bueno hija, tenemos que irnos. El trabajo nos llama.

-De acuerdo. Adiós.

-Cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré –dijo antes de colgar. Suspiró feliz mientras caminaba hacia su habitación y empezó a hacer la tarea escolar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

A la mañana siguiente, los alumnos se encontraban impacientes por saber con quién les tocaría en el trabajo, mientras que Natsu, Lucy y Levy charlaban tranquilamente.

-Que rollo –se quejó por enésima vez en ese día.

-Puede que no sea tan malo como creas –contestó Levy.

-Además, recuerda que solo duraran 10 días –siguió la rubia-. Y si te negases a participar, estarías suspenso de la asignatura. Así que trata de cooperar con tu compañero.

-Sí, mamá… -contestó el pelirosa sin ganas.

En ese momento, Gildarts entró a la clase junto con el tutor de la otra clase. Era un hombre entre los 20 y 25 años. Era alto, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Iba vestido con una camisa morada, pantalones rojos y zapatos negros.

-Muy bien, chicos –empezó Gildarts-. Los alumnos de 3-A están esperando afuera, así que por favor, comportaros y tratar de llevaros bien con vuestro compañero de trabajo. Laxus, hazles pasar.

El rubio llamado Laxus fue hacia la puerta de la clase y la abrió. En ese momento, los alumnos del otro curso de tercero fueron entrando y rápidamente ya estaban todos.

-Ahora, diré vuestros nombres y después diré el nombre de vuestro compañero en el trabajo y os repartiré el tema que debéis trabajar.

La clase asintió, estando atentos de si decían sus nombres.

-El primero es… Laki Olietta –nombró el profesor. La chica se levantó y esperó a que nombraran a su compañero-. Y te ha tocado con… Warren Rocko.

El chico se acercó hacia su compañera de equipo y el profesor le entregó el tema. Y así estuvieron hasta que quedaron unos pocos.

-El siguiente es… Max Alors. Y tu compañero Gray Fullbuster.

-¡NOOOO! –exclamó Juvia que se encontraba junto a su compañero de trabajo Freed, la chica estaba llorando en la parte de atrás del aula-. ¡VAN A ARREBATARME A MI GRAY-SAMA!

-¡Espera un momento! –exclamó el pelinegro-. ¡Que es solo un trabajo, y yo no le pertenezco a nadie!

La escena que habían montado provocó las risas de todos los alumnos presentes.

-Calma –dijo Laxus mirando fríamente a los jóvenes, haciendo que todos pararan de reírse. Le entregó el trabajo a los chicos y se fueron a la parte de atrás de la sala junto con los demás que ya tenían pareja.

-Ahora es el turno de Lucy Heartfilia –la rubia se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su tutor-. Y tu compañero será Sting Eucliffe.

El compañero de ésta se acercó. Era un chico de su misma edad, alto, musculoso y tonificado. Tenía el pelo rubia y los ojos azules, y encima de su ceja derecha tenía una cicatriz que iba en diagonal y un pendiente en la oreja izquierda.

-Hola rubita, espero que hagamos un buen equipo –dijo el chico.

-No me llames rubita, que tú también eres rubio –replicó Lucy mientras tomaba la hoja con el tema. Nada más tomar el folio, primeramente leyó el título:

"_El sueño de una noche de verano de William Shakespeare"_

Lucy se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar al chico que tenía como compañero. Tal vez no sería tan bueno como ella querría, pero aun así se esforzaría por hacer lo mejor posible.

-Me parece que no me queda otra opción… pero quiero que hagas tu parte, o si no…

-No te preocupes rubita, soy más listo de lo que parezco.

-Ya…

Natsu miraba con recelo desde su asiento. Ese rubio no le caía muy bien a simple vista.

-La siguiente pareja es Natsu Dragion y Lisanna Strauss.

-¿Eh? –dijo el pelirosa extrañado, ese nombre se le hacía familiar. Así que cuando se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a donde su tutor vio a la peliblanca que se encontró el otro día en la biblioteca-. ¡Si eres tú!

-Ah, hola Natsu –saludó la chica-. Me parece que somos compañeros.

-Sí, espero que hagamos un buen trabajo.

-Yo también lo espero –dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa. Gildasrts les entregó la hoja y miraron el título de la obra:

"_La Celestina de Fernando de Rojas_"

-¿Le conoces? –preguntó el pelirosa.

-Es una tragicomedia que se escribió más o menos en el año 1500 –contestó Lisanna.

-¡Guau, sabes bastante! –exclamó.

-Lo que pasa cuando lees bastantes libros –rió.

-Y los únicos que faltan son Levy McGarden y Gajeel Redfox.

-¿QUÉ? ¿CON ÉL? –exclamó la peliazul levantándose de golpe de su asiento-. ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

-Me parece que no es broma, enana –contestó Gajeel.

-¡Que no me llames enana! –dijo en voz alta.

-¿No me puedo poner con otro compañero? –preguntó poniendo ojitos al profesor.

-Lo siento Levy, pero no hay más opción –respondió con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Levy resopló y fue sin ganas hasta Gildarts para tomar el trabajo que debían de hacer.

Las dos parejas caminaron hasta la parte de atrás de la clase, donde se encontraban sus compañeros de clase, y se situaron junto a Lucy y su compañero Sting.

-Natsu, ¿es tu compañera? –preguntó la rubia.

-Sí, se llama Lisanna –respondió él.

-Encantada, yo soy Lucy –dijo ella extendiendo su mano para que la estrecharan.

-El gusto es mío, el otro día escuche una de tus canciones en la radio y tengo que decir que tienes una preciosa voz –contestó la peliblanca estrechando su mano.

-Gracias –sonrió. En el fondo, Lucy se sentía extraña viendo a su amigo con aquella chica. Admitía que a simple vista se veían bien juntos, pero eso no le gustaba.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los días fueron pasando, y los trabajos de todos los alumnos iban bastante bien. Aunque algunos tuvieron algún que otro problema, como Levy y Gajeel, que discutían continuamente por la distribución del trabajo, o Juvia, que siempre que podía, escapaba de su trabajo para ir a acosar a Gray.

En esos días, Natsu y Lisanna empezaron a juntarse más, incluso para ir juntos a la biblioteca y así continuar con el trabajo y terminar tarde, haciendo que sus amigos no le esperaran para irse a casa juntos. Lucy cuando podía, le preguntaba por si quería que fueran juntos a casa, pero éste lo rechazaba diciendo que estaba con Lisanna haciendo el trabajo, haciendo que la rubia se deprimiera.

Un día, Lucy caminó hasta el parque de Magnolia y se sentó encima de un banco. Suspiró con tristeza, y estuvo allí en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que de repente sintió una presencia detrás. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Sting.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí, rubita? –preguntó.

-Que no me llames así –replicó ella-. Y yo debería de ser la que te debería preguntar eso.

-Vivo cerca de aquí –contestó mientras se sentaba a su lado. Lucy no dijo nada al respecto-. Ahora dime, ¿por qué estás aquí, y porque tan de capa caída?

Lucy se encogió de hombros y miró a sus rodillas.

-Cosas entre un amigo y yo…

-¿Con ese tal Natsu? –preguntó. Lucy no respondió, y eso hizo que Sting afirmara esa pregunta-. Últimamente está mucho con Lisanna, yo también lo he notado. Si te digo la verdad, conozco a Lisanna desde que estábamos en primaria. Pero nunca la he visto tan atraída a un chico como él.

Ese comentario hizo que Lucy apretara sus manos con fuerza.

-Y si te digo la verdad… ella me ha gustado desde hace mucho.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó sorprendida. Sting asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Y ella…?

-No, no lo sabe –respondió antes de que ella formulara toda la pregunta.

-Yo creo que tendrías que decírselo –dijo, haciendo que Sting se sorprendiera-. Puede que en el fondo, te corresponda.

El rubio se quedó mirando a la chica y poco después sonrió.

-Eso haré –asintió-. Solo si le hablas a Natsu sobre tus sentimientos.

-¿Qué? –exclamó.

-Estas tan ocupada con los estudios y con tu música que no te das cuenta de tus propios sentimientos.

Lucy se puso roja como un tomate, aun mirando al suelo, ya que no sabía cómo responderle a eso.

-Yo… yo… -empezó a balbucear.

-Desde lo lejos, he notado como sois muy unidos, y se puede ver que hay algo especial entre vosotros –siguió él.

La rubia alzó la vista para mirarle y vio que éste le estaba mirando con una sonrisa. Entonces, Sting puso una mano en su cabeza e hizo igual que a un animal, le sacudió el pelo haciendo que se despeinara.

-¡Hey! –rió la chica tratando de peinar su pelo con las manos-. Ahora que te conozco mejor, no creo que seas tan mala persona.

-Es que no lo soy –sonrió. En ese momento se levantó y le extendió la mano hacia ella-. Vamos, te voy a invitar a comer un helado.

-¿Ahora? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro, tú has sido la que más se está esforzando en el trabajo –y tenía razón. Muchas veces era Lucy la que llegaba a clase con las manos llenas de información mientras que Sting solo hacia lo que le obligaban hacer.

El rubio la arrastró hasta la heladería más cercana y empezaron a comer un helado mientras charlaban amistosamente.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu ese día había pedido no ir al trabajo porque quería terminar el trabajo escolar. Y ya casi lo habían logrado, solo les quedaba redactar una opinión sobre la novela y ya tendrían todo.

El pelirosa se encontraba en ese momento caminando con Lisanna, hablando sobre cosas graciosas.

-…Así que Elfman fue corriendo hacia Evergreen y cuando estaba frente a ella se tropezó –comentaba la peliblanca, haciéndole reír al chico.

-No me puedo creer que tu hermano para demostrar su masculinidad hiciera eso –decía entre risas.

Pero, mientras que Lisanna comenzaba una nueva conversación, Natsu miró de reojo a una heladería que se encontraba cerca de donde caminaban, y allí pudo ver a Lucy junto con aquel chico rubio charlando entre risas, haciendo que éste se pusiera serio.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó la peliblanca, notando como éste se encontraba distraído.

-¿Eh? –murmuró volviendo a la realidad.

-Te encuentras raro… -dijo ella.

-No es nada –trató de evadir el tema-. Vayamonos.

Después de eso, se dirigieron a sus casas.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Al día siguiente ya era por fin viernes. Ese día era el más calmado de todos, ya que hoy no tenían clases estresantes, pero también Natsu y Lucy no se dirigieron la palabra. Y así pasaron las horas hasta que sonó el timbre avisando que ya se podían ir a casa.

Mientras que Natsu recogía los libros de la mesa, Lisanna entró en ese momento en el aula.

-¡Natsu! –saludó ella.

-Ah, hola –dijo Natsu.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –preguntó la peliblanca.

-Claro, espera un momento que recojo mis cosas y… -empezó a decir mientras extendía su mano hacia sus libros pero fue interrumpido por Lisanna, que había tomado su mano-. ¿Lisanna?

-Es muy, pero que muy importante –dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza, completamente sonrojada. Dejando extrañado al pelirosa por su actitud.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy caminaba junto con Levy y Juvia por los pasillos del instituto, que iban a ir juntas a la casa de esta última para hablar sobre cosas de chicas, pero mientras iban caminando, la rubia se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado algo.

-¡Mi libro de historia! –dijo, haciendo que sus amigas se giraran para verla.

-Qué raro que se te haya olvidado algo en clase, Lu-chan –comentó Levy.

-Ahora vuelvo chicas –se disculpó Lucy antes de salir corriendo de vuelta al interior del recinto.

-¡Y no tardes! –exclamó Juvia. Cuando vieron entrar a la rubia dentro del instituto, Juvia se giró hacia Levy-. Desde hace varios días, he notado a Lucy algo rara.

-Yo también lo he notado. Natsu –comentó-. La veo más apagada y ya casi ni habla conmigo.

-Yo lo que más me he fijado es que ya no habla con Natsu. Se encuentra más tiempo con Lisanna y ha dejado de lado a Lucy.

-Sí, pero seguramente este fin de semana estarán mejor. Lucy me ha contado que este domingo Natsu vendrá con nosotras a la sesión de grabación de su nuevo CD.

-Ojalá. Pero me han contado que… -empezó a decir hasta que vio a Lucy correr hacia ellas con la cabeza gacha, ocultando sus ojos. Sus dos amigas se acercaron a ella, preocupadas.

-¿Lucy? –preguntó extrañada Levy.

-Lo siento, pero creo no me encuentro bien. Así que me voy a casa, perdonadme –tras decir esto y sin permitir que ellas preguntaran que le pasaba, Lucy salió corriendo del instituto para volver rápidamente a su casa.

-¿Pero qué es lo que acaba de pasar? –dijo Juvia.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy corría por las calles de Magnolia hasta que al de unos pocos minutos después entró en su casa cerrando la puerta con un portazo. Nada más cerrarse, se apoyó contra la puerta y puso una mano en su cara, y estuvo así durante varios minutos hasta que caminó hasta el salón y de un armario sacó un piano eléctrico y empezó a tocar unas notas. Dio una bocanada de aire y empezó a tocar una melodía para después cantarla:

_._

_Usuku mihiraita hikarisasu sekai_

_(Abrí mis ojos en un mundo de luz)_

_Itsumade mo samenakereba a amaete mo_

_(En donde dormir y soñar es más dulce)_

_Asu wa yattekuru kurikaeshiteyuku tomerarenai noni_

_(Pero cuando llegaba la mañana, volvía aquella imparable rutina)_

_._

Mientras tocaba el piano y cantaba, recordaba como caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela para llegar hasta a su clase. Pero a la vez se sentía preocupada por no saber que decirle a Natsu para expresarle sus sentimientos.

_._

_Hitotsu kazatte mata ushinatte_

_(De vestirme y recorrer el lugar una y otra vez)_

_Tachimukatte tsumazuitatte_

_(Pero cuando me enfrenté a la realidad me tropecé)_

_Yasashisa no soba de naiteiru no?_

_(¿Será porque la bondad siempre viene con el llanto?)_

_Kotoba sagashite mata kizukatte_

_(Pero cuando trate de hablar, me volví a sentir insegura)_

_Hitorikiri ja Nanimo dekinai_

_(Hasta no poder hacer nada por mi misma)_

_Oshiete yo, Futari no imi o_

_(Así que dime el significado de estar juntos…)_

_._

Llegó hasta la puerta de la clase y cuando estaba dispuesta a entrar, escuchó a su amigo pelirosa y a su nueva amiga.

-Claro, espera un momento que recojo mis cosas y… -en ese momento se calló unos instantes-. ¿Lisanna?

-Es muy, pero que muy importante –le dijo.

_._

_Hitori nokosarete arukidashiteyuku_

_(Mientras que estoy sola camino sin rumbo fijo)_

_Kono mama no kimi de itehoshii a Itte mo_

_(Aunque en este momento me gustaría decir que estoy a tu lado)_

_Saigo ni waratta sono ushirosugata oitsukitai noni_

_(Y cuando me sonreíste por última vez, te marchaste y desee con todas mis fuerzas correr hasta ti)_

_._

-Dime, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Natsu.

-Verás… puede que nos conozcamos desde hace muy poco, pero… -empezó a decir, con algo de tartamudeo-. Quiero decirte que… tú… me gustas mucho…

_._

_Futatsu chikatte mienakunatte_

_(Prometimos desaparecer de la vida del otro)_

_Yurushiatte hanaretatte_

_(Perdonándonos aunque fuéramos por caminos separados)_

_Kanashimi no sora de nani ga Mieta?_

_(¿Qué hemos visto en ese cielo solitario?)_

_Kokoro tsutatte sabitsuitatte_

_(Mi corazón decidió seguir aunque estuviera desgastado)_

_Kimi ga ireba Nanimo iranai_

_(Porque no necesito nada más si estas junto a mí)_

_Kotaete yo, deatta imi o_

_(Así que dime el punto de nuestro encuentro…)_

_._

-Lisanna, yo… -empezó a decir el pelirosa, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, todo se quedó en silencio.

Y Lucy, de manera curiosa, decidió asomar la cabeza. Pero eso fue un grave error para ella.

_._

_Doko ni itatte matteru makesou na de jibun nomikonde_

_(Por eso cada vez que me detengo, espero y trago mis debilidades)_

_Itsuka Kitto Setsunai hodo aeru a inoru_

_(Y puede que algún día y hasta que duela, pudiera volver a encontrarnos)_

_._

Cuando fijó su vista hacia el aula, vio como la peliblanca se abalanzaba hacia Natsu y estrellaba sus labios a los de él, que se encontraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Y ella, sentía como el corazón se le rompía a pedazos.

_._

_Oboeteru yo ima ano koro _

_(Recuerda que ahora es)_

_Osanakatta yume no tsuzuki _

_(Como un sueño infantil)_

_Tsutaete yo, hontou no wake o_

_(Así que dime el propósito detrás de esto)_

_._

Sin darse cuenta, Lucy dejó caer la mochila contra el suelo, haciendo que la pareja se diera cuenta que les estaban observando. Rompieron el beso en ese momento y se giraron, y Natsu se sorprendió de verla.

-¿Luce? –preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Lo siento, venía a por una cosa –dijo apresuradamente a coger su libro y guardarlo rápidamente en la mochila-. Ya no os molesto más.

-Luce, espe… –pero Lucy no llegó a escuchar más porque ya se había alejado lo más rápido posible de allí.

_._

_Hitotsu kazatte mata ushinatte_

_(De vestirme y recorrer el lugar una y otra vez)_

_Tachimukatte tsumazuitatte_

_(pero cuando me enfrenté a la realidad me tropecé)_

_Yasashisa no soba de naiteiru no?_

_(¿Será porque la bondad siempre viene con el llanto?)_

_Kotoba sagashite mata kizukatte_

_(Pero cuando trate de hablar, me volví a sentir insegura)_

_Hitorikiri ja Nanimo dekinai_

_(Hasta no poder hacer nada por mí misma)_

_Oshiete yo, Futari no imi o_

_(Así que dime el significado de estar juntos…)_

_Mou modoru koto no nai hibi o..._

_(En aquellos días a los que ya no podremos regresar…)_

_._

Nada más terminar las últimas notas, apoyó su cabeza encima del teclado y se echó a llorar a lágrima viva.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Bueno gente, no pondré aquí mucho porque lo esencial estará al final del capítulo x3 Así que, con esto y un pingüino(?) ¡Que dé comienzo el quinto capítulo!**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¿Lisanna? –preguntó el pelirosa, extrañado por su comportamiento.

-Es muy, pero que muy importante –le contestó.

-Dime, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó mientras apartaba la mano de la mesa.

-Verás… puede que nos conozcamos desde hace muy poco, pero… Quiero decirte que… tú… me gustas mucho… -dijo tartamudeando y con un gran sonrojo.

-Lisanna, yo… -empezó a decir hasta que ella se lanzó hacia él, agarrando su cuello para después estrellar sus labios contra los de él.

Natsu abrió los ojos como platos, tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando mientras que la chica tenía los ojos cerrados, intentado hacer que el chico le correspondiera el beso.

Pero, después de unos segundos que para el chico se le hizo eterno, escucharon un sonido procedente de la entrada al aula. Natsu rompió el beso bruscamente y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, al igual que Lisanna, que se encontraba de la misma manera que antes del beso.

Fuera de la clase, se encontraba Lucy con el rostro pálido y su mochila tirada en el suelo.

-¿Luce? –preguntó Natsu completamente sorprendido y abriendo más los ojos.

-Lo siento, venía a por una cosa. Ya no os molesto más. –decía mientras entraba en la sala y tomaba un libro de su mesa.

-Luce, espe… -antes de que pudiera terminar, la chica ya había tomado su mochila y se había ido corriendo. El pelirosa quería salir después de ella, decirle que todo era un malentendido, pero cuando se disponía a irse la peliblanca le había agarrado de la muñeca, haciendo que se detuviera.

-Natsu… -susurró ella, mirando hacia el suelo. Estuvieron en silencio y de esa manera durante unos segundos hasta que el pelirosa se giró para mirarla, y ella al notar que la estaba observando alzó la cabeza.

-A mí también me gustas –dijo, haciendo iluminar el rostro de la chica.

**.**

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Os creíais que dejaría el fic como un Nali? Pues lo siento mucho, pero no (respeto a los fans del Nali, pero esto va a ser un fic Nalu) xDU Así que sigamos con la historia x3**

**.**

**.**

-A mí también me gustas –dijo, haciendo iluminar el rostro de la chica-. Pero, no de la misma manera.

En ese momento, la cara de ilusión de Lisanna cambió drásticamente a uno de sorpresa y extrañada.

-Lisanna, en estos días que hemos estado juntos haciendo este trabajo, he podido conocerte mejor. Y eres una chica maravillosa, pero no creo que sea capaz de brindarte el cariño que te mereces.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –exclamó apresuradamente-. ¡Sé que podrías brindarme todo ese cariño y más!

-Pero yo solo puedo verte como una hermana, nada más.

Lisanna empezó a temblar mientras que empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Lisanna –dijo, mientras que le quitaba las lá por seguro que allí fuera estará el chico destinado para ti. Que te querrá igual o más, que no permitirá que te alejen de su lado.

La peliblanca se quedó en silencio, reflexionando las palabras del chico. Y después de unos segundos, poco a poco le fue soltando la mano.

-¿Eso… eso crees? –preguntó en voz baja.

-Claro que sí. Eres un encanto de persona, y toda persona que te conozca no dudaría en decírtelo.

La chica sonrió apenada, aun mirando al suelo de la clase.

-Y para que lo sepas –siguió-, estos días he notado como cierto rubio te miraba desde la distancia –tras esto, Lisanna alzó la cabeza sorprendida y con un leve sonrojo en la cara. Y el chico tras ver esa reacción le brindó una sonrisa y salió corriendo para buscar a Lucy.

-Gracias, Natsu… -susurró la peliblanca.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu corrió a toda velocidad, buscando por todas partes para encontrar a la rubia que tanto quería ver en ese momento.

-¿Pero dónde podría estar en este momento? –pensaba mirando a su alrededor. Pero, en ese momento, se le ocurrió ir hacia su casa-. Tal vez esté allí ahora mismo…

Fue rápidamente hasta la calle en donde vivía Lucy, y nada más llegar al portal de su casa llamó a la puerta.

-¡Luce! –dijo. Espero unos segundos más y volvió a llamar, pero con el mismo resultado. Bajo la cabeza deprimido. Y cuando pensaba en marcharse de allí, escuchó unos sollozos dentro de la casa, así que decidió ir hacia la ventana que había cerca de la puerta y observó. Sabía que a la gente en general no le gustaba que mirasen a escondidas, pero esto era de importancia. Pero, lo que vio hizo que su corazón se sintiera como si le hubieran clavado más de 10 espadas al mismo tiempo.

Lucy estaba llorando con la cara oculta encima del teclado de un piano eléctrico.

-Luce… -dijo en voz baja, pero lo bastante audible para ella. Lucy alzó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver al pelirosa al otro lado de la ventana.

-Vete… -susurró la chica, levantándose de la silla del teclado.

-Lucy, espera un segundo. Todo ha sido un…

-VETE –exclamó antes de correr hacia la ventana y cerrar las cortinas. Natsu estuvo con la boca abierta y sin poder emitir sonido alguno, permaneciendo así durante unos segundos. Después de eso se dio media vuelta y se fue, cabizbajo.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Gray y Gajeel se encontraban en el piso compartido en donde vivían, tumbados en un sofá y un sillón respectivamente.

-Estoy molido… -se quejó Gray.

-Y aún tenemos que hacer la tarea para mañana… -siguió Gajeel. En ese momento, llamaron con fuerza a la puerta-. Mierda, ¿quién será ahora?

Entonces se levantó sin ganas hacia la puerta y cuando abrió se encontró con Natsu, con un semblante serio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Salamander? –preguntó.

-No me habría imaginado que tuviera que pedíroslo pero, necesito vuestra ayuda –respondió Natsu. El pelinegro se apartó para dejarle pasar al pelirosa, y este entró en el piso. Caminaron hasta el salón en donde se encontraba Gray en el sofá.

-Ah, hola Natsu –dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá para dejar espacio libre.

-Dice que quiere necesita nuestra ayuda. –contestó Gajeel.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez? –preguntó esta vez Gray. Natsu antes de hablar se encogió de hombros y tomó aire.

-A la hora de salida, estaba en clase cuando Lisanna se me declaró. Y cuando le fui a rechazar, se abalanzó sobre mí para besarme–contestó.

-¿CÓMO? –exclamaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

-Y lo que más me preocupa ahora es Lucy –siguió-, ella vio ese beso y malinterpretó todo. Pero antes de que pudiera explicarme, ella salió corriendo. He ido a su casa a disculparme, pero no me contestó, así que fui a la ventana porque estaba escuchando sollozos en aquella habitación. Y cuando me asome la vi llorar.

-¿ES QUE ERES IMBÉCIL? –exclamó esta vez Gray-. NO ES DE BUENA EDUCACIÓN IR ESPIANDO EN LA VENTANAS DE LA GENTE.

-Mira quien lo dice, el tipo que se pasea por la calle en paños menores –contestó Gajeel riéndose de él.

-¿Podéis callaros? –interrumpió Natsu-. Y bueno, ella me vio y esta vez cerró las cortinas mientras me decía que me fuera. Pero enserio, quiero disculparme con ella. Yo no siento nada por Lisanna.

-Realmente eres un estúpido, Salamander –dijo Gajeel después de un breve silencio.

-¡Oye! –exclamó molesto el pelirosa.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? –continuó el chico de los piercings-. Desde que llegamos y seguramente desde que tú llegaste a Magnolia, has estado muy unido a ella. Siempre quieres acompañarla y las pocas veces que hemos estado contigo durante estos días solo has hablado de ella.

-Es cierto… -le dio la razón Gray, dándose cuenta que era cierto lo que estaba diciendo el otro pelinegro.

-No habrá sido para tanto –protestó Natsu.

-¿Qué no? La otra vez estuviste contento tras haber acompañado a la rubita…

-Que tienes ganas de ir con ella a la grabación de su nueva canción… -siguió Gray.

-Que tienes ganas de volverla a ver…

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya me he enterado! –exclamó él para que pararan de dar más ejemplos.

-Dime, Natsu –empezó a decir Gray-. ¿Qué sientes cuando estás con Lucy?

-Siento que es una gran amiga –dijo simplemente.

-Sí, pero, ¿qué más?

-Bueno… -decía pensativo. Pensando en cosas que le agradaban de la rubia-, me gusta su forma de ser, y se esfuerza mucho para lograr sus metas. No es presumida como algunos cantantes que hay y quiere ser amiga de todo el mundo. Y sobre todo, quiero verla sonreír siempre, porque cuando la vi llorar hace un rato, sentí… -entonces llevó su mano a su pecho-, sentí como si mi corazón se rompiera en pedazos.

Después de eso, los tres se quedaron en silencio. Pero se rompió cuando los dos pelinegros se miraron entre sí y se rieron de forma burlona.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Natsu con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Sabes lo que es eso? –cuestionó Gajeel.

-¿El qué? –dijo el pelirosa.

-Que te gusta Lucy. –respondió Gray-. Más bien, amas a Lucy.

-¿Y cómo sabes que la quiero?

-Eres más lento de lo que pensaba, cabeza de flama… hablas de ella, quieres verla sonreír y te gusta su forma de ser. Eso significa que te gusta, y es algo que nunca te hemos visto hacer en Crocus.

Natsu entonces se quedó callado y cabizbajo, haciendo que los pelinegros se quedaran expectantes de su respuesta.

-Eso no puede ser posible…

-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Gray extrañado.

-¡Porque soy un príncipe! ¡Alguien de la realeza! –dijo el pelirosa en voz alta-. ¡Y una de las normas que existen para nosotros es que no podemos tener relaciones sentimentales con la gente inferior!

-Pero el amor es inevitable, son cosas que no sabes cuándo te aparecerá –replicó Gajeel.

-Ya, pero…

-Nada de peros imbécil de pacotilla –interrumpió Gray-, tú en Crocus eras un chico que pasaba de todo lo que te decían y las normas que te impusieran. ¿Por qué aquí no? Si te gusta, lucha contra las reglas y haz lo que te dicte tu corazón. Por favor, que cursi he sonado…

Lo último hizo reír a los dos chicos, mientras que Gray les miraba con cara molesta.

-Sé que he sonado cursi, pero yo creo que es verdad.

-Tienes razón, calzones congelados –dijo Natsu parando de reír-. No estoy haciendo nada que llame la atención. Tan solo quiero estar con quien quiero estar.

-Exactamente –asintió Gajeel.

-Así que se lo diré, la diré que la quiero –dijo decidido el pelirosa-. Aunque esperad un momento, aún estoy en un problema.

-¿Aún no has hecho nada y ya estás en problemas?

-¿No me entendéis? Lo que quiero decir, ¿cómo puedo decírselo si ella no quiere verme?

Los tres chicos se quedaron pensativos hasta que a Natsu exclamó.

-¡LEVY!

-¿Eh? –dijeron los pelinegros al unísono.

-Es la mejor amiga de Lucy, y seguro que ella se le ocurrirá algo para ayudar. –explicó Natsu.

-Es una buena idea. Pero no sabemos dónde vive –dijo Gray.

-No hay problema, Gajeel, dame tu móvil –pidió el pelirosa extendiendo su mano hasta el chico de los piercings.

-¿CÓMO QUE TE DÉ MI TELÉFONO?

-Porque eres el único que tiene su número de teléfono –dijo mientras le miraba de forma burlona. Gray que no sabía eso se quedó sorprendido.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando –dijo apartando la mirada levemente… ¿sonrojado?

-¿Ah no? ¿Y quién estaba el otro día paseando por la calle con ella mientras que charlabais tan tranquilamente? –preguntó con el mismo tono burló, Gray después de la sorpresa, miró al pelinegro de la misma forma que el pelirosa.

-Es verdad… y ahora que has dicho, el otro día estábamos con lo de los trabajos y no dejaba de mirarla –continuó Gray, haciendo que Gajeel ya se le viera completamente sonrojado pero a la vez molesto.

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Toma mi teléfono y haz lo que debas hacer! –gritó-. Pero si se os ocurre contarle esto a la enana, os juró que os vais a enterar de quién soy yo.

Natsu sonrió mientras que éste tomaba el teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo daba de mala gana. El pelirosa empezó a buscar entre los contactos el número de la peliazul, y cuando lo encontró, le dio al botón de "Llamar". Espero unos segundos hasta que descolgaron el teléfono.

-¿Sí? ¿Gajeel? –preguntaron desde la otra línea.

-¿Levy? –preguntó.

-¿Eh? ¿Natsu? –preguntó extrañada-. ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Gajeel? ¿Es que le ha pasado algo?

-No, pero necesito que me ayudes. –respondió.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Era sábado, y Lucy se encontraba tumbada encima de su cama mientras terminaba sus deberes de matemáticas. Quería haber hecho los deberes el día anterior pero con lo que paso ayer entre Natsu se quedó durante varias horas llorando.

-Si mañana quiero ir a grabar la nueva canción –decía para sí misma-, tengo que terminar la tarea pendiente.

Pero entonces, recordó que también le propuso a Natsu por si quería ir también a ver como grababa la canción. Y eso significaba que mañana le tendría que ver, aunque no quisiera. Ayer quería estar sola y organizar su mente de todo, para estar preparada para la "gran" noticia de él.

Pero, ¿y si se ha retractado y al final no iría? No lo creía, porque era la mejor ocasión para poder hablar con ella.

Se encogió de hombros, y cuando quiso volver a la realidad y a los problemas de cálculo, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar.

-¿Y ahora quién es? –pensaba mientras tomaba su teléfono. Era Levy-. Tal vez me pueda distraer un rato.

Entonces descolgó el teléfono para responder.

-¿Dime, Levy?

-No soy Levy –respondió una voz masculina desde la otra línea, una voz que la rubia reconocía bastante bien, haciendo que se quedara boquiabierta y no pudiera pronunciar ni una palabra. Era Natsu-. Luce, lo que viste ayer fue un malentendido. Yo…

-¿Cómo que un malentendido? –interrumpió Lucy-. Os vi besaros, ¿o sino que era? ¿Una nueva forma de hacer el boca a boca?

-Luce, Lisanna fue la que me beso. Yo nunca correspondí a su beso.

-No sé si puedo creerte…

Estuvieron unos instantes en silencio hasta que el chico volvió a hablar.

-Por favor Luce. Yo nunca te mentiría.

-¿De verdad…?

-Si no me crees, date la vuelta.

Lucy se quedó extrañada por tal comentario ya que se encontraba en un segundo piso excepto… Giró la cabeza y se encontró con Natsu encima del árbol que había frente a su casa. La rubia se acercó a la ventana, sorprendida por la locura de su amigo, y cuando llegó hacia la ventana la abrió.

-Lo que estás haciendo es de locos –dijo ella.

-Lo sé, pero si tengo que hacer locuras para que me perdones, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Lucy sonrió con ternura ya que no podía resistir a su forma de ser. Desde que se conocieron, rápidamente obtuvo su confianza y desde aquel momento se preocupó de su bienestar.

-Si no se preocupara por mí, no habría estado insistiendo y haciendo esto para que le perdonara –pensaba la chica mientras que el pelirosa trataba de avanzar por las ramas del árbol hasta la ventana de la rubia. Ella se apartó para dejarle entrar y él lo hizo.

-Por favor, créeme… -volvió a rogar Natsu. Lucy se acercó a él y lo abrazó, haciendo que él se extrañara.

-No te preocupes –le dijo ella-, te perdono.

Natsu al escuchar esto sonrió, satisfecho de que al final le hubiera escuchado y que hubieran hecho las paces. Había pensado en decirle sobre sus sentimientos, pero le parecía pronto para ello. Primeramente quería ganarse su corazón antes que nada, y eso haría. Pero de mientras…

-Le debo una a Levy por prestarme su móvil –pensaba mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su amiga.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres amigos se reunieron en la discográfica en donde Lucy grabaría su nueva canción. Y cuando estuvieron juntos entraron dentro del lugar.

-Y por cierto –empezó a decir Levy-, ¿cómo se llama la nueva canción?

-Se llama "This place" –respondió Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Ya tengo ganas de escucharla –contestó Natsu con una sonrisa, haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara un poco.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, y allí caminaron entre el largo pasillo que había hasta que encontraron una puerta con el cartel de "Estudio". La rubia tocó la puerta y esperó hasta que abrieran. Cuando se abrió se encontró con Loke.

-Vaya, justo a tiempo Lucy –dijo el manager con una sonrisa-. Pasad.

El lugar era bastante amplio. Tenía varios equipos de grabación, y además estaba comunicada con otra sala en donde había un micrófono profesional y unos audífonos inalámbricos, ya que se podía ver a través de un cristal. Cerca de los equipos había una persona que controlaba que el sonido se escuchara bien y detrás de ellos un sofá para los invitados.

-Buenos días Lucy ¿preparada? –preguntó el editor, haciendo que ella asintiera y caminara hasta la otra salita.

-Nosotros debemos de esperar allí –señaló Loke al sofá que era de cuero. Éste junto con Natsu y Levy se sentaron ahí, esperando a que empezara la grabación, mientras que Lucy, que tenía puestos los audífonos, hacía pruebas de sonido para que todo se escuchara bien.

-Creo que ya está –dijo ella al editor.

-Muy bien, si estas lista voy a empezar a grabar.

-Bien –asintió. Espero a que el hombre le diera a unos botones, y con una señal en el dedo indicó a la chica que la música iba a sonar. Escuchó la música durante unos segundos, y cuando llegó su turno empezó a cantar:

.

_Every Day, Every Night, Everytime, Everywhere_

_(Cada día, cada noche, cada vez y en cualquier lugar)_

_Ganbareru no_

_(Daré lo mejor)_

_Taisetsuna nakama no tame ni (This Place)_

_(Por el bien de todos mis compañeros (Este lugar))_

_Everyday, Every Night, Everytime, Everywhere_

_(Cada día, cada noche, cada vez y en cualquier lugar)_

_Tadori tsuku yo_

_(Podremos llegar)_

_Kibo to iu sono basho he.._

_(a un lugar llamado "esperanza"…)_

.

Lucy cantaba con energía y sintiendo la canción, haciendo que los espectadores sonrieran complacidos con el inicio.

.

_Shinpai bakari_

_(Si te hice preocupar)_

_De hekonde bakari_

_(o te hice deprimir)_

_Shinpai kakete bakari de gomen_

_(Perdóname por todo lo que te hecho pasar)_

_Don mai itsudemo_

_(Pero no importará)_

_Koe kakete kurete_

_(si te quedas a mi lado)_

_Soba ni itekurete sankyu…_

_(Porque yo quiero darte las gracias…)_

.

Natsu sonrió al escuchar esa parte de la canción, ya que sentía que iba dirigida hacia él.

.

_Sekai ju wo tabi shite… (tabi shite…)_

_(Viajando alrededor de este mundo (de este mundo))_

_Takusan yume tsukande… (tsukande…)_

_(quiero amarrarme a todos mis sueños (todos mis sueños))_

_Minna to no kono jikan wo tsunaide iketara…_

_(Y si pudiera en esta ocasión compartirlos con los demás...)_

.

_Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where_

_(Cada día, cada noche, cada vez y en cualquier lugar)_

_Kono basho ni wa_

_(el viento soplará)_

_Koko chi yoi kaze ga fuiteru (This Place)_

_(en el lugar donde esta historia empezó (Este lugar)_

_Everyday, Every night, Everytime, Everywhere_

_(Cada día, cada noche, cada vez y en cualquier lugar)_

_Konna mainichi_

_(yo tan solo pido)_

_Daiji ni shitai yo zutto…_

_(mantener los recuerdos dentro de mí…)_

.

Lucy se movía al ritmo de la canción y con una sonrisa, esperando a que llegara la siguiente parte de la canción. Y cuando ya era hora volvió a cantar:

.

_Kizutsuke raretari_

_(Siempre he pensado)_

_De kizutsuke chattari_

_(sobre la gente que me llegó a herir)_

_Kanashiku naru no wa yappa yada yo_

_(que se detuvieran de causarme tanto dolor)_

_Dakedo hitori ja_

_(Pero ahora no estoy sola)_

_Kenka mo dekinai shi_

_(porque tengo amigos que me apoyan)_

_Omatsuri sawagi mo dekinai…_

_(y harán que el dolor se vuelva en felicidad…)_

.

Levy notó a su rubia amiga más feliz de lo normal, y eso hizo que les llegara a todos esa alegría.

.

_Okina yume egaite… (egaite…)_

_(Quiero pintar mis ansiados sueños… (ansiados sueños))_

_Warai no maho kakete (maho kakete)_

_(para que todos puedan sonreír (puedan sonreír…))_

_Shinji atte Let's Make A Wish_

_(Y después pedir un deseo)_

_Minna no shiawase…_

_(Para que todos puedan estar bien…)_

.

_Everyday, Every night, Everytime, Everywhere_

_(Cada día, cada noche, cada vez y en cualquier lugar)_

_Sono egao wa_

_(las sonrisas me dan fuerza)_

_Watashi ni chikara wo kureru no (This Place)_

_(p ara que quiera un mañana mejor que el de ayer (Este lugar))_

_Everyday, Every night, Everytime, Everywhere_

_(Cada día, cada noche, cada vez y en cualquier lugar)_

_Konna takara mono_

_(lo más importante será)_

_Hoka ni wa nai yo ne kitto…_

_(el proteger a nuestros seres queridos...)_

.

Lucy empezó a reir en el instrumental de la canción y eso también les hizo alegrarse tanto a Loke como al jefe de estudio.

.

_Everyday, Every night, Everytime, Everywhere_

_(Cada día, cada noche, cada vez y en cualquier lugar)_

_Konno basho ni wa_

_(el viento soplara)_

_Atatakai kuki ga nagareru (This Place)_

_(mientras que el sol brilla en el cielo azul (Este lugar))_

_Everyday, Every night, Everytime, Everywhere_

_(Cada día, cada noche, cada vez y en cualquier lugar)_

_Konna mainichi_

_(siempre recordaré)_

_Daiji ni shitai yo zutto…_

_(aquellos momentos junto a mis amigos…)_

.

Cuando la canción terminó, los presentes aplaudieron, mientras que Lucy respiraba agitadamente, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Muy buen trabajo Lucy –felicitó el jefe-. Hoy me dedicaré a editar tu canción y mañana por la tarde puedes venir a escucharlo.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció la rubia quitándose los audífonos y después saliendo de la habitación hasta llegar con sus amigos.

-Espera un momento, Lucy –llamó Loke-. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí un momento? Tengo que decirte algo.

La rubia miró a su manager y después a sus amigos para decirles:

-Ir yendo vosotros.

Después de eso, Natsu y Levy asintieron y salieron del lugar. Esperaron hasta que la rubia saliera, y cuando llegó se fueron a dar un paseo por el parque y más tarde se fueron a casa.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Al día siguiente, Lucy, Levy y Juvia caminaban juntas hasta clase, mientras que los chicos iban a llegar un poco más tarde que ellas.

-La sesión de grabación fue genial –dijo Lucy felizmente.

-A mí me gustaría haber ido –comentó Juvia.

-La próxima vez te llevaré a ti, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, y haciendo que su amiga sonriera.

-Por cierto Lucy, ¿qué es lo quería decirte Loke? –preguntó Levy.

-Pues, que la semana que viene tengo programado un concierto en el polideportivo de Magnolia. Y es de entrada libre.

-¿Enserio? –dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Sí –afirmó.

-Eso es genial, le diré a los chicos para que también vayan a verte –dijo Juvia-. Pero Gray estará a mi lado.

-Tranquila, tranquila –dijo Levy con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Siguieron hablando un poco más hasta que llegaron a la puerta del instituto, pero allí se encontraron con las personas con las que menos querían encontrarse.

-Mirad quien viene por ahí, la monstar y sus amigas monstruitas –tras ese comentario, las chicas que la acompañaban empezaron a reírse.

-Ya te estás pasando, Minerva –replicó Juvia.

-Metete en tus asuntos y déjanos en paz –siguió Levy.

-¿Y por qué? Si es divertido –dijo ella.

-Cierto. Sobretodo meterse con gente como vosotras –continuó Ángel.

Las dos chicas empezaron a discutir con el grupo de Minerva, mientras que Lucy apretaba los dientes y sus manos.

-Ya es suficiente…

El grupo de chicas se detuvo para ver a la rubia.

-He estado aguantado vuestros insultos durante mucho tiempo, y esto ya se ha acabado.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó la pelinegra de forma amenazante.

-Lo que oyes. Sois unas amargadas que han tenido una mala vida y para desahogaros os metéis con gente que no os ha hecho nada y-

Pero calló tras recibir un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Minerva.

-Vuelve a repetirlo y… -amenazó.

-Eres una a-mar-ga-da –dijo Lucy pronunciando cada silaba lentamente. Después de eso, la peliengra agarró fuertemente la muñeca de Lucy y la lanzó contra el suelo, haciendo que la rubia cayera boca abajo. Cuando se estampó, sintió un fuerte dolor en la rodilla izquierda, pero no pudo examinarse ya que Minerva la dio la vuelta y volvió a golpearla.

-Rubia mimada –decía Minerva golpeándola constantemente-. Tan solo eres una rica que consigue lo que quiere por sus papis.

-Mentira –dijo tras recibir un arañazo en la cara.

-CALLATE –gritó golpeando su estómago.

La gente rodeaba a las dos chicas, gritando que había pelea. Y mientras que el grupo de Minerva la animaba para que siguiera golpeando a la rubia, las peliazules miraban preocupadas a su amiga.

-Tenemos que hacer algo –dijo Levy.

-¿Pero el qué? –preguntó Juvia.

En ese momento, unos chicos avanzaron hacia las dos chicas y las separaron. Eran Natsu, Gray y Gajeel. Los pelinegros agarraban fuertemente de los brazos a Minerva, mientras que Natsu ayudaba a Lucy a levantarse del suelo.

-SOLTADME, VOY A HACER QUE SE ACUERDE DE MI –exclamó Minerva forcejeando.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? –dijo un hombre bajito con el pelo lleno de canas y bigote, ojos negros y vestido de traje, que estaba acompañado de Mirajane.

-Señor Makarov –exclamaron Juvia y Levy, sorprendidas de verle. Los tres chicos miraron extrañados al hombre ya que era la primera vez que le veían. Éste miró primero a Lucy y después a Minerva.

-Minerva, siento decirlo, pero tengo que expulsarte un día de clase.

-¿CÓMO DICES? –exclamó llena de furia.

-Y además tienes que venir mañana a la hora de castigo, sin excepciones.

-Pero…

-Sin excepciones –repitió, completamente serio. La pelinegra apretó los dientes con fuerza, se zafó de los brazos de Gray y Gajeel y se marchó de allí. Makarov miró una vez más a Lucy y la susurró al oído.

-Se le merecía, pero que sea la última vez que haces eso, o si no tendré que expulsarte a ti también –Lucy asintió y tras eso, el hombre se fue junto con Mirajane. Después de que se fuera el director, los alumnos volvieron a la rutina y empezaron a volver a clase.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntaron los chicos, preocupados.

-Más o menos –respondió ella mirando su rodilla, en donde había un raspón cubierto de sangre.

-¡Estas sangrando! –exclamó Levy, haciendo que sus amigos se preocuparan más

-No os preocupéis, iré ahora a la enfermería para que me la desinfecten –dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a la puerta del instituto, cojeando.

-Déjame ayudarte –se ofreció Natsu.

-Estoy bien. Además, las clases están por comenzar.

-Vale, pero te llevaré hasta la enfermería.

Se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que Lucy se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien… -dijo ella finalmente. El pelirosa sonrió y se agachó, haciendo que Lucy se quedara extrañada.

-Súbete a mi espalda. Así llegaremos antes.

Lucy vaciló un momento, pero después se subió a su espalda, mientras que él se aseguraba de tenerla bien agarrada para que no se cayera.

-Muy bien, nos vemos en un rato –dijo Natsu antes de irse con la rubia a su espalda.

-¡Cuida de Lucy! –exclamó Levy antes de que se alejaran.

-¡Lo sé! –exclamó, y tras esto se fueron en dirección a la enfermería.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

**Ahora sí x3 ¡Hola a todos! :3**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y perdón por mi trolleada, pero el otro día mientras lo escribía se me ocurrió eso, pero no os preocupéis, no lo volveré a hacer xDU**

**No he puesto el título de la canción al principio porque si no estropeaba la broma, pero aún asi la canción es muy fácil de reconocer (sobre todo si te has visto los OVAs), ¿ya habéis adivinado? Pues para que no lo sepáis, aquí está el nombre del tema:**

**Canción: ****Daily hymn (This place)**** (Ending de los 3 primeros OVAs de ****Fairy Tail****)**

**También tengo que dar una noticia, y es sobre este fic. o.o No, no voy a pausarlo ni nada por el estilo, solo que voy a estar una semana sin subir un nuevo capítulo ya que quiero escribir un par de capítulos y también exprimir mi imaginación con estos. Pero dentro de dos días haré una nueva publicación respondiendo a todos los comentarios que ha habido hasta ahora (tratando de que también estén los que vayan a comentar después de publicar este capítulo claro está).**

**Y bueno, espero que lo entiendan y nos vemos dentro de 2 días respondiendo los comentarios. ^^**

**Bye~**


	6. ¡NO ES UN CAPÍTULO!

**Holaaa :D**

**Como ya mencione en la anterior publicación, he pensado responder a los comentarios que me habéis hecho hasta ahora :3 Sé que es muy corto, pero espero os entretengan. x3**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

**pato pe7**

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Me alegra que te guste mi fic, y espero que las próximas continuaciones te sigan agradando.

**NashiDragneelHeartfiliaNaruto**

Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios nwn Aún tengo que pasar a español la canción de MonStar pero la pereza me gana xDU Pero mientras vaya escribiendo iré traduciéndolo :3

Y mucha suerte para aguantar, porque la necesitaras con lo que tengo planeado en los capítulos posteriores (porque tiene para bastante, o eso creo yo) eweU *huye antes de que vayan a por ella(?)* Y también gracias por la idea nwn

**AnikaSukino 5d**

También, muchas gracias por tus comentarios ^^ Tengo pensado en cómo se enterará, pero aún me queda pensar donde y cuando. Pero pensado está x3

Y sobre la continuación estoy en proceso, pero hasta la semana que viene no publicaré (mí también se merece un pequeño descanso xD)

**TigresaRisitas46 xD**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario. ^^ Y espero que los capítulos que haya publicado y los próximos que vaya a publicar aún te sigan interesando. n_n

**usMUFC7**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario :3 Sí, aunque si ya estás al día con el fic, habrás visto que todo está solucionado. ^^ Solo diré que ya no habrá problemas con Lisanna. X3

**ley-de-leo**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el nuevo capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ^^

**LucyDragneel**

Lucy trataba de golpearla D: El problema es que Minerva no la daba tiempo a que la pudiera golpear bien :c Y bueno, hasta el jueves o viernes que viene no publicaré ^^U Pero ando escribiendo el capítulo y pensando nuevas ideas :3 Y muchas gracias por tu comentario :D

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

**También quiero agradecer a las personas que me han comentado mediante Facebook y tal n_n Tanto por darme su opinión como dándome alguna que otra idea ^^**

**Y bueno, si os interesa agregarme al Facebook aquí tenéis el enlace. No tengo ningún problema en aceptar a la gente ^^**

**/lucychanfandub**

**Y creo que eso es todo. ^^ Como buenos lectores, os pongo un pequeño fragmento del próximo capítulo. Espero que os guste:**

**.**

_"**-Natsu, eso ya lo puedo hacer… –empezó a decir, pero calló cuando las manos de estos dos se rozaron, haciendo que el pelirosa alzara la cara y se miraran instintivamente a los ojos durante varios segundos. **_

_**Y, sin darse cuenta, empezaron a acercarse más y más hasta que sus labios se rozaron."**_

_**.**_

**CHAN CHAAAN(?) ¿Qué pasará?**

**No os lo perdáis en el próximo capítulo de "****The Prince and the Singer****".**

**¡Hasta la semana que viene! :D**

**.**

**EDITO: También quiero comunicaros que he borrado las adaptaciones de "El valle de los lobos" y "La maldición del maestro" ¿Por qué? Porque desde hace tiempo he estado recibiendo críticas tachándome como copiona, también que haga mis propias historias, etc, etc.**

**A ver, yo he avisado que serían adaptaciones. Y al menos les daba los créditos correspondientes a la autora original y no iba de "EH, LA HISTORIA ES MIA, QUE OS QUEDE CLARO". Porque hay personas que escriben adaptaciones de libros y ni siquiera le daban su respectivo crédito al autor o autora de dicha historia.**

**Sobre que escribiera mis propias historias… ¿Hola? Si se hubieran molestado en dar una vuelta por mi cuenta de fanfiction, verían que no solo están esas 2 historias, si no que dentro de mi perfil hay como 7 fics escritos por mí.**

**Y sobre estar insultándome, se podría decir las cosas de una manera más educada y no mediante insultos queridos anónimos, porque lo único que demostráis con eso y el anonimato es que sois unos cobardes no dando la cara. ^^**

**Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir.**

**EDITO 2: Tal vez suba el nuevo capítulo antes de lo esperado, pero ya veré. x3U**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Hola a todos :D**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo :B sé que dije que hasta el jueves-viernes que viene no iba a publicar un nuevo capítulo… pero no me podía resistir. Además de que os deje con la miel en los labios con ese pequeño fragmento. Así que por esa razón he decidido publicarlo ahora que justo está recién salido del Word(?) xDU Si os digo la verdad, este capítulo es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora (haciendo 2000 palabras más y también con 27 páginas de Word (a causa de que he puesto más de una canción)) y bueno… una de las canciones no la cantaría Lucy, más bien sonaría de fondo. Pero aun así espero que os gusten las canciones que he escogido para este capítulo y… ¡todos los momentos de parejas que he puesto en el capítulo! :3U**

**Si os digo la verdad, estos días he estado apuntando un montón ideas tanto en mi bloc de notas, y cuando no estaba en el portátil los escribía en un cuadernillo que me compré hace unos días para anotar las ideas que se me ocurrieran mientras intentaba dormir o cuando fuera. x3**

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que puedo decir. ^^U Así que con esto y un pingüino(?),¡que dé comienzo el sexto capítulo del fic!**

**Canciones:**

**-Bouken desho, desho? (Del single ****Bouken desho, desho?**** del año ****2006**** y ****opening**** de ****Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu****)**

**-God knows (Del single ****Suzumiya Haruhi no Tsumeawase**** del año ****2006****)**

**-Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo (Original de ****Breathe****, del single ****Tomorrows**** del año ****2014**** y ****ending 15**** de ****Fairy Tail****)**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de las clases, Lucy, Juvia y Levy fueron a la casa de esta última para hacer las tareas de ese día. Se encontraban en la habitación de Levy, terminando los ejercicios de Historia cuando Juvia decidió preguntas:

-Por cierto Lucy, ¿ya estás mejor?

Lucy en ese momento miró su rodilla vendada y sonrió.

-Sí, me duele un poco al caminar, pero en unos pocos días estaré bien –contestó.

-Menos mal –dijo Levy-. Y por cierto, ¿qué paso entre Natsu y tú en la enfermería?

-¿Eh? –preguntó la rubia, sonrojada-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-No te hagas la tonta, tengo el presentimiento de que paso algo en la enfermería. Así que si no nos dices nada… -empezó a decir Levy mirando a su amiga con cara perversa.

-A-ah, pues… -empezó Lucy a contar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu llegó a la enfermería cargando a Lucy en su espalda, y cuando estuvo cerca de una camilla se inclinó para que la rubia pudiera sentarse.

-Gracias por todo –agradeció Lucy-. Ahora puedo arreglármelas yo sola desde aquí. Así que ya te puedes ir.

-Me voy a quedar contigo –dijo el pelirosa-. Y ahora te ayudaré a desinfectar la herida.

Entonces Natsu se levantó y tomó el kit de primeros auxilios que estaba en una mesa alejada de ellos y de ahí sacó unas toallas con alcohol, pinzas y unas vendas elásticas blancas.

Cuando tuvo lo necesario, empezó a curar las heridas de la cara, unos arañazos en la muñeca y el raspón de la rodilla. Cuando vio que esta última estaba lo bastante desinfectada, tomó las vendas y comenzó a vendar la zona dañada.

-Natsu, eso ya lo puedo hacer… –empezó a decir, pero calló cuando las manos de estos dos se tocaron, haciendo que el pelirosa alzara la cara y se miraran instintivamente a los ojos durante varios segundos.

Y, sin darse cuenta, empezaron a acercarse más y más hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

-Hey, ¿necesitan ayuda? –interrumpió alguien de una forma muy pija desde la puerta de la enfermería. Cuando escucharon aquella voz, Natsu y Lucy volvieron a la realidad y se apartaron rápidamente y con las caras completamente rojas. Miraron a la persona que había llegado y mientras que Lucy miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca, Natsu miraba aterrado. La persona que había llegado era un hombre mayor, calvo y de ojos pequeños de color negro. Iba vestido con una camisa rosa para mujer, unos pantalones del mismo estilo y color y tacones rosa oscuro, además de que iba bastante maquillado.

-¡Bob! –exclamó la rubia asustada tras verle.

-Vaya, ¿qué le pasa a ese chico tan guapo? ¿No se encuentra bien? –preguntó el hombre llamado Bob refiriéndose a Natsu. Al pelirosa le dio un escalofrío al ver que se le estaba insinuando ese tipo.

-Él se encuentra bien, soy yo la que necesitaba ayuda, pero ya todo está bien –dijo Lucy apresuradamente al ver que su amigo no respondía.

-De acuerdo, pero si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme –decía el hombre mientras guiñaba un ojo y hacia que Natsu le diera más pavor. Después de eso, Bob se marchó por la puerta hasta su despacho. Cuando el tipo se fue, el chico suspiró aliviado de que se hubiera ido.

-¿Acaso te da miedo? –preguntó la rubia alzando las cejas.

-N-no, que va –disimuló él, haciendo que ella se riera.

-Da igual. Terminemos esto lo antes posible, que quiero ir a clase.

-Pero…

-Solo son arañazos, no me he roto los huesos ni nada por el estilo –dijo mientras terminaba de vendarse la rodilla y más tarde se ponía una tirita en el arañazo de la cara-. Listo, vámonos.

Tras esto Lucy se levantó de la camilla y Natsu fue en su ayuda, poniendo el brazo de la chica encima de su hombro, y el suyo en la espalda de ésta.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¡KYAA! –exclamaron las dos amigas emocionadas.

-No sé porque os emocionáis tanto –dijo la rubia con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Por qué presiento que dentro de poco va a pasar algo entre vosotros –contestó Levy con los ojos brillantes, ya que desde hace tiempo sabía que había química entre ellos y el día en que le dijo que le gustaba Natsu, hizo que se emocionara más-, y será algo muy bueno.

-Y yo por fin no tendré una rival en el amor –siguió Juvia de la misma manera que la otra peliazul.

-Nunca hemos sido rivales en el amor –recordó Lucy.

-Da igual eso, ahora solo falta que deis el paso, y ya sé dónde y cuándo –dijo Levy, dejando extrañadas a sus dos amigas-: ¡En el festival de Magnolia!

-¿En el festival? –preguntaron las dos al unísono.

-Así es. A partir de este sábado habrá una feria a la que podremos ir de forma gratuita, aprovechando que la semana que viene no tendremos que ir a clase.

-No sé yo si será una buena idea… -decía Lucy de forma dudosa.

-Te contaré algo, tú no serías la única en tratar de confesarle los sentimientos a un chico… -dijo Levy apartando la mirada con la cara sonrojada. Sus dos amigas se quedaron extrañadas.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Juvia.

-Pues… que me gusta un chico… -contestó Levy-. Y ese es… Gajeel.

-¿GAJEEL? –exclamaron, haciendo que la peliazul asintiera con la cabeza.

-Así es –dijo sonrojada-. Al principio no me gustaba que me llamara enana, pero con el trabajo he descubierto que es muy protector y buena persona aunque tenga cara de malgenio.

-Entiendo –dijo Lucy.

-Esperamos que te corresponda, ¿verdad? –preguntó Juvia mirando a la rubia, haciendo que esta sonriera.

-Muchas gracias, amigas –agradeció Levy haciendo un abrazo grupal entre las tres.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¡ACHU! –estornudó Gajeel.

-No me digas que te estás resfriando, cabeza de metal –dijo Natsu tras atender a un cliente.

-Que va, tengo el presentimiento de que alguien está hablando sobre mí –refunfuño, apoyando la cabeza encima de su mano.

-¿Quién? ¿Levy? –preguntó Gray, apoyado en una pared cercana a ellos. El pelinegro simplemente le ignoró.

-Muy bien, tenemos que hablar sobre el festival de Magnolia –habló el pelirosa-. ¿Alguna idea?

-Yo he pensado en llevar a Juvia… -empezó a decir Gray hasta que fue interrumpido.

-¿A JUVIA? –exclamaron los dos.

-Pues sí, ya que seguramente vayáis con Lucy y Levy… -explicó.

-¿Y tú como sabes que las diremos para ir con ellas? –preguntó Gajeel.

-Fácil, porque os gustan –contestó, haciendo que se sonrojaran, aunque Gajeel apartó la mirada para que no le vieran.

-No lo ha negado… -pensó el pelirosa observándole.

-¿Veis? –rió Gray-. Y como seguramente esté sola, pues estaré con ella.

-Aunque no te gusten las acciones que haga, en el fondo te gustan, cabeza de hielo –insultó Gajeel.

-B-bueno… -tartamudeó Gray con una gota de sudor.

-Gehee –rió el pelinegro.

-Vale, no nos distraigamos más –interrumpió Natsu-. ¿Tenéis algún plan qué hacer con ellas?

-Yo tenía pensando hacer esto…

Empezaron a contar el plan que harían para invitarlas a la feria, porque zonas las llevarían y más. Y cuando se contaron los planes asintieron conformes de seguir el plan que tenían.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Papá… -llamó Wendy dejando de lado el libro que estaba leyendo-. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Natsu a Magnolia?

-Eres demasiado joven para ir tú sola, hija –contestó Igneel dejando el periódico para después tomar su taza y beber un poco de té.

-No haría falta que fuera sola, podría ir con alguien –explicó la peliazul.

-Pero si vas con los sirvientes de palacio llamarías bastante la atención –contestó su padre.

-O podrías decirle a unos conocidos que la puedan llevar unos días –habló entonces Grandine-. No estaría nada mal que fuera a visitar a su hermano unos pocos días, aprovechando que la semana que viene en Magnolia estará de vacaciones.

-Pero, ¿quién se podría acompañarla hasta allí?

-Yo conozco a dos personas que estarían encantados de acompañarla –respondió la mujer, mientras miraba a su hija con una sonrisa.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron los días y por fin llegó el día deseado para Lucy, el concierto en el polideportivo. La chica se encontraba en el camerino tras hacer un ensayo general, y se encontraba bastante satisfecha con su trabajo.

-No puedo esperar a que comience el espectáculo –dijo la rubia mirando a sus amigos.

-¿Y no estás nerviosa? –preguntó Juvia.

-Un poco, pero enseguida se me pasará –respondió la rubia con una sonrisa. Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-Disculpe… -dijo aquella persona mientras abría la puerta, era un chico un poco más mayor que ellos. Éste tenía una percha con un plástico en la mano-. Ya tenemos el traje.

-¿Enserio? Muchas gracias –agradeció ella con una sonrisa, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y que Natsu le fulminara con la mirada. Lucy tomó el plástico y lo abrió un poco para ver su interior, pero nada más abrirlo, se quedó completamente pálida, dejando a sus amigos preocupados.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntaron.

-¿Enserio que debo de llevar… este traje…?

-¿Cómo? –empezaron a decirse.

-Lo siento, pero Loke me dijo que debía de traerte ese traje sin falta. –explicó el chico un poco asustado.

-Ese maldito pervertido… -dijo Lucy por lo bajo mientras apretaba el puño-. Pero… si no me queda más opción…

Los amigos de ésta se miraron entre sí, hasta que ella se giró para mirarles.

-Será mejor que vayáis a vuestros asientos. Así que nos vemos en un rato.

-Pero… -dijo Natsu, preocupado.

-Está bien Natsu –sonrió Lucy.

Los chicos empezaron a salir por la puerta, haciendo que Natsu fuera el último en salir. Lucy se encogió de hombros y empezó a cambiarse de ropa.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los chicos empezaron a llegar poco a poco a sus asientos mientras veían como el polideportivo se iba llenando con rapidez. Estuvieron esperando durante unos minutos hasta que de repente las luces se apagaron y los gritos de la gente empezaban a inundar el lugar. Pocos segundos después, la música empezó a sonar…

_._

_Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni..._

_(Mi sonrisa siempre conservaré...)_

_._

Tras esta parte, las luces del escenario empezaron a brillar con variados colores mientras que Lucy llegaba al escenario, dejando al público completamente anonadado. Iba vestida con una camisa roja con escote de palabra de honor y bordes blancos, una minifalda negra bastante apretada con una pequeña cola mullida como la de un conejo, medias oscuras con tacones rojos y un sombrero de copa, además de unas muñequeras blancas con botón.

Las chicas (y unos pocos chicos) estaban boquiabiertas, mientras que la mayoría de los chicos se encontraban completamente sonrojados y cerca de una hemorragia nasal.

_._

_Nandedaro anata wo eranda watashi desu _

_(Me pregunto porque yo fui la única que te escogió)_

_Mou tomaranai unmeisamakara kimeraretakedo _

_(Pero ahora no habrá vuelta atrás porque el destino lo decidió)_

_I believe _

_(¡Tengo fe!)_

_Mane dakeja tsumaranaino _

_(Hacer comunes es muy aburrido)_

_You'll be right! _

_(¡Está bien!)_

_Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dakewo suruyo…_

_(Haré solo las cosas que pueda experimentar…)_

.

Lucy en ese momento se encontraba nerviosa, no por estar en el escenario, sino por la ropa que llevaba y que por culpa de Loke debía de llevar. Pero aun así, en su voz no le influyo.

.

_Bouken desho, desho!? honto ga uso ni kawaru sekai de _

_(Es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto? En esta realidad de mentiras y desesperación)_

_Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai _

_(En la que los sueños nos hacen más fuertes)_

.

_Isshoni kite kudasai _

_(Por favor, ven conmigo)_

_Dokomademo jiyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne _

_(A un lugar en la que seamos libres como aves)_

_Ashita kakoni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki _

_(Y en donde el pasado y el presente son como un milagro)_

_I believe you..._

_(Yo creo en ti…) _

.

En ese momento, la rubia tomó un parasol que le habían lanzado de un lado del escenario y empezó a pasear con ella.

_._

_Modorenai tokomade ikanakya tsumannai _

_(No es divertido llegar hasta un punto en el que se deba regresar)_

_Saa oshiete himeteru negai wo kagami ni nageta _

_(Así que vamos a buscar tu deseo que está oculto tras un espejo)_

_My delight _

_(Si reacciono)_

_Karada goto uke tometara _

_(será con el cuerpo y todo mi deleite)_

_Your mind fly! _

_(¡Tu mente volará!)_

_Odoro kasete odorite egao ni narou _

_(Sorprendiéndome y sorprendiéndote con una sonrisa)_

.

_Hajimari desho desho!? kirei ga yami wo terasumitai ni _

_(Es el comienzo, ¿cierto? ¿cierto? que es tan bella como una luz en la oscuridad )_

_Watashi no chikara anata no namida docchi mo tadashii no_

_(que junto con mi poder y tus lágrimas podemos sentir que son verdaderas)_

.

_Genjitsu ni yureru sensai na kokoro ga _

_(Un corazón delicado tiembla con la realidad)_

_Kizutsuku no wa iya _

_(y desea no ser lastimado)_

_omoimashita itsumo itsumo mune no oku ni _

_(Pero yo siempre pensé que en mi corazón podría encontrar)_

_Kotae ga... _

_(una respuesta…)_

.

Tras esta parte, Lucy abrió el parasol mientras que las luces se apagaban al instante, haciendo que el parasol brillara por unas luces fluorescentes de variados colores que tenía puestos. Hizo girar la sombrilla mientras que en el fondo una pequeña luna menguante.

.

_Futsuu janai no ga touzen nara…_

_(Si es natural no ser normal…)_

_Kotaeru watashi wa nani ga dekiru…? _

_(¿Cuál sería la mejor manera para responder…?)_

_Futsuu demo futsuu janakute…_

_(Sé que es normal, pero todavía…)_

_Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo…_

_(Haré las cosas que se puedan experimentar…)_

.

Tras esto, las luces volvieron a iluminarse mientras que una explosión de confeti inundaba el lugar.

.

_Bouken desho desho!? honto ga uso ni kawaru sekai de _

_(Es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto? En esta realidad de mentiras y desesperación)_

_Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai_

(_En la que los sueños nos hacen más fuertes_)

.

_Hajimari desho hajimari nan desho!? Kirei ga yami wo _

_(Es el comienzo, ¿cierto? ¿cierto? que es tan bella como una luz en la oscuridad)_

_Terasumitai ni watashi to anata bouken no tochuu _

_(gracias a que nosotros estamos en medio de esta aventura)_

.

_Isshoni kite kudasai doko ma demo jiyuu ni _

_(Avancemos libremente por donde sea)_

_Genjitsu wo koete _

_(Incluso más allá de la realidad)_

_Ashita kakoni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki…_

_(Y en donde el pasado y el presente son como un milagro)_

.

_Tashika na… mirai wo…_

_(Un futuro… definido…)_

_tsuka mou… mirai wo…_

_(Que nos guie… a un futuro…)_

_I believe you..._

_(Yo creo en ti…)_

.

Cuando dijo la última frase de la canción alzó la mano libre hacia el público, haciendo que éste aplaudiera como loco. La rubia respiraba agitadamente y sudorosa, pero satisfecha por el inicio del concierto.

-¡Buenas tardes! –exclamó ella desde el micrófono. Y tras decir eso la gente gritaba emocionada-. ¿Lo están pasando bien?

La gente gritó que sí, impacientes por escuchar más.

-¡Me alegra que lo estéis disfrutando! –dijo felizmente-. Si os digo la verdad, yo estoy un poco nerviosa, pero al ver que lo estáis pasando bien me reconforta bastante.

La multitud aplaudió, haciendo que Lucy soltara una risita.

-Y espero que de aquí hasta el final os lo paséis bien en este concierto. Y ahora, me gustaría cantaros una canción que si os digo la verdad, aún no ha salido a la luz pero aparecerá en mi próximo CD. ¿Queréis escuchar?

La gente gritó una vez más, aceptando la oferta de escucharlo. Lucy volvió a sonreír y caminó rápidamente hasta un lado del escenario, en donde dejó su sombrero de copa, dejando ver unas orejas de conejo atadas a una cinta de pelo y después tomó una guitarra eléctrica blanca y marrón para regresar al centro del escenario poco después.

-Perdonad por la espera –se disculpó la rubia-, pero ahora disfruten de la canción. Que se llama "God Knows".

La gente aplaudió tras el anuncio y Lucy respiró hondo, miró a los integrantes de la banda y estos asintieron. Y después de unos segundos de silencio, el batería dio tres toques a los palos y la música empezó a sonar. La rubia empezó a tocar la guitarra junto a los otros miembros, dejando asombraros a los espectadores.

.

_Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru_

_(Te persigo con mi ansioso corazón)_

_Gomen ne nani mo dekinakute…_

_(Perdóname por no hacer nada más)_

.

El ambiente empezaba a llenarse de palmadas al son de la canción mientras que Lucy no dejaba de cantar.

_._

_Itami wo wakachiau koto sae_

_(No pude compartir el dolor que sentía)_

_Anata wa yurushite kurenai..._

_(Porque te negabas a notarlo…)_

_._

_Muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu_

_(Quiero vivir inocentemente sin mirar atrás)_

_Senaka mukete satteshimau_

_(Es por eso que doy la vuelta y me marcho)_

_On the lonely rail..._

_(sobre el solitario rail…)_

_._

La gente además de dar palmas, comenzaron a dar saltos al ritmo de la música.

_._

_Watashi tsuiteiku yo_

_(Voy a estar contigo)_

_Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae_

_(hasta el fin del mundo, y si es necesario atravesaré la oscuridad)_

_Kitto anata wa kagayaite_

_(porque tu luz siempre me iluminará)_

_Koeru mirai no hate_

_(Más alla de cualquier futuro)_

_Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni_

_(mi debilidad no romperá mi alma)_

_My way kasanaru yo_

_(en mi camino estaremos unidos)_

_Ima futari ni God bless..._

_(Que Dios nos bendiga…)_

_._

Lucy volvió a tocar la guitarra eléctrica mientras que solo sonaban los instrumentos, y cuando tuvo que volver a cantar siguió cantando.

_._

_Todokete atsuku naru omoi wa_

_(Esta sensación tan calida)_

_Genjitsu tokashite samayou_

_(se funde en mi realidad y confunde a mi corazón)_

_Aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai_

_(Ya que no hay razon por la que deba esperar por ti)_

_Anata e afuredasu lovin' you..._

_(porque todo mi amor esta en tu interior…)_

_._

Mientras cantaba, Lucy miraba a los lados para ver cómo estaban los demás miembros de la banda. Al igual que ella se encontraban un poco sudorosos, pero concentrados en hacer bien su trabajo, y después de mirarles, volvió a fijar su mirada al público.

_._

_Semete utsukushii yume dake wo_

_(Y todo sobre este hermoso sueño)_

_Egakinagara oikakeyou_

_(Yo lo pintaré para obtener)_

_For your lonely heart..._

_(tu solitario corazón…)_

_._

_Yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo_

_(¡Detente! Porque las mentiras no van contigo)_

_Me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou_

_(Mírame a los ojos y hablemos de que será de ahora en adelante)_

_Watashi kakugo shiteru_

_(porque yo estoy preparada)_

_._

Los amigos de la rubia aplaudían al ritmo mientras gritaban palabras de aliento para Lucy. Mientras que Natsu solamente sonreía.

_._

_Kurai mirai datte_

_(Aún si nuestro futuro es sombrío)_

_Tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne_

_(no nos detendremos ya que cambiaremos el destino)_

_My wish kanaetai noni…_

_(en el cual mi deseo se cumpla…)_

_Subete wa God knows..._

_(Pero solo Dios lo sabe…)_

_._

A Lucy le estaba costando cantar la canción, ya que era bastante rápida y tenía que cantar con fuerza. Pero aun así se estaba esforzando por sacar la canción adelante.

_._

_Anata ga ite watashi ga ite_

_(Tú estabas ahí y yo estaba ahí)_

_Hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta…_

_(mientras que los demás habían desaparecido…)_

_._

_Awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara…_

_(Mientras dibujamos este sueño fugaz…)_

_._

En ese momento, Lucy cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras cantaba.

_._

_Kizuato nazoru..._

_(que cicatrices dejó…)_

_._

Entonces, Lucy volvió a abrir los ojos, decidida a dar todas sus fuerzas hasta el final de la canción.

_._

_Dakara_

_(Por eso)_

_Watashi tsuiteiku yo_

_(Yo ahora voy a estar contigo)_

_Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae_

_(hasta el fin del mundo, y si es necesario atravesaré la oscuridad)_

_Kitto anata wa kagayaite_

_(porque tu luz siempre me iluminará)_

_Koeru mirai no hate_

_(Más alla de cualquier futuro)_

_Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni_

_(mi debilidad no romperá mi alma)_

_My way kasanaru yo_

_(en mi camino estaremos unidos)_

_Ima futari ni God bless..._

_(Que Dios nos bendiga…)_

_._

La chica empezó a tocar las últimas notas de la canción junto con un sólo de guitarra. Y cuando la canción terminó, la gente aplaudió como loco.

-¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó cansada, pero aún energías para continuar-. ¿Estáis listos para la próxima canción?

La gente exclamó una vez más. Y tras esto, siguió el concierto de forma normal hasta el final.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Una vez más en el camerino, Lucy se encontraba con sus amigos charlando y felicitándola por su buen espectáculo.

-Me alegra que os haya gustado –agradeció la rubia.

-Lo que más me ha sorprendido es el cambio vocal. De cantar una balada has cantado una canción rockera, conejita –dijo Gajeel.

-¿Conejita? –preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí –asintió el pelinegro mientras que señalaba las orejas de conejo que había llevado Lucy y que dejado de lado hace buen rato-. Por eso.

Todos menos Lucy empezaron a reír, ya que la rubia aún se encontraba avergonzada.

-Disculpe… -llamaron a la puerta. Nada más abrirse vieron al chico que le había entregado a Lucy el traje horas atrás-. Tenemos un pequeño problema…

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Lucy extrañada.

-Un chico ha intentado infiltrarse entre los bastidores y la policía está intentando llevárselo. Así que le pedimos que se quede aquí un poco más mientras que se lo llevan.

-Está bien –dijo Lucy sorprendida, ya que era la primera vez que le pasaba eso-. Si queréis podéis salir, yo iré enseguida.

Estos querían quedarse un poco más, pero prefirieron no insistir. Así que de uno a uno empezaron a salir del camerino de la rubia. Pero Natsu permaneció en su lugar.

-¿Natsu? –preguntó ella extrañada-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No –negó-, solamente… quería comentarte algo.

Lucy ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose de que querría hablar su amigo pelirosa.

-Verás… -empezó a decir-, como ya sabrás, mañana inauguran la feria del festival de Magnolia y… me gustaría… que fuéramos los dos…

Lucy abrió la boca, sorprendida, y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡P-pero si no quieres…! –empezó a decir Natsu hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Me encantaría –respondió la chica con una sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón del chico palpitara con fuerza y que sus mejillas se tornaran levemente rosadas. Tras la respuesta de la rubia, Natsu sonrió.

-¡Genial! –dijo.

Después de eso, los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio durante unos pocos minutos hasta que Natsu decidió hablar.

-Bueno, vayamos a ver si todo está despejado

Lucy asintió, pero cuando se levantó del sofá de cuero en el que había permanecido sentada cuando estaba con sus amigos, el pie resbaló y empezó a caer hacia delante hasta que Natsu la agarró, abrazándola con fuerza. Mientras que ella por instinto, agarró al chico de la camisa.

-Cuidado –dijo el chico.

-L-lo siento –tartamudeó sonrojada al sentir los brazos del pelirosa. Alzó la vista hacia el rostro del chico mientras que él descendió su mirada hacia ella. Se quedaron así durante unos pocos segundos hasta que Natsu empezó a inclinarse hacia ella, mientras que Lucy cerraba los ojos lentamente.

-L-Luce… yo… -empezó a decir el chico mediante un susurro, cerrando los ojos.

-Chicos, todo está despejado –dijo Gray desde la puerta, pero se quedó petrificado al ver a sus dos amigos apunto de besarse. Natsu y Lucy al escuchar la voz del pelinegro se separaron bruscamente.

-¿Por qué siempre nos están interrumpiendo…? -pensó molesto el pelirosa.

-Esto… estaba diciendo que ya los de seguridad se han llevado a la persona que intentaba colarse –explicó Gray.

-Vale, ahora vamos –dijo Natsu. Después de eso, Gray se alejó una vez más-. Debemos irnos.

Lucy asintió, y tras esto los dos salieron del lugar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Al día siguiente, Levy se despertó de muy buen humor. Desayunó y se marchó a hacer los deberes. El día anterior quiso preguntarle a Gajeel si quería ir con ella a la feria de Magnolia pero le fue imposible ya que la estuvieron interrumpiendo constantemente.

-Me parece que será imposible decirle… -pensaba mientras terminaba de escribir la respuesta de un ejercicio de Álgebra. Pero de repente, llamaron a la puerta-. Mamá, ¿puedes responder tú?

-Claro cariño, ahora voy –dijo su madre desde la cocina. Levy siguió concentrada en la tarea escolar cuando su madre entró en la habitación. Tenía el pelo idéntico al de ella, pero con la diferencia de que tenía el pelo un poco más corto y los ojos azules-. Hija, tienes visita.

-¿Eh? –se preguntó dejando el bolígrafo que estaba usando para escribir en el escritorio-. ¿De quién?

-Será mejor que vayas a ver por ti misma –dijo su madre antes de regresar a la cocina. Levy se levantó de la silla y se arregló un poco la ropa que llevaba, que era unos pantalones de chándal de color naranja y una camisa blanca con la marca de Heart Kreuz en ella. Caminó descalza hasta el salón, en donde vio a Gajeel sentado en el sofá de la habitación. El chico iba vestido una camisa gris de manga corta, unos pantalones negros y unas deportivas del mismo color.

-¿Gajeel? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendida.

-He venido a buscarte, vamos a la feria –dijo simplemente.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, pero primero vete a cambiar. A no ser que quieras ir con esas pintas… -dijo mientras señalaba su ropa. Levy refunfuñó mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

-No era necesario que dijeras que estoy mal.

-No digo que tengas mal aspecto, solo digo que tal vez quieras ponerte guapa… -dijo mientras rodaba los ojos a otro lado de la habitación. Levy se sonrojó mientras que abría un poco más los ojos, después apartó la mirada hacia otro lado, tímidamente.

-E-está bien, enseguida vuelvo –dijo antes de irse rápidamente de vuelta a su habitación en busca de ropa adecuada para la ocasión. Y tras 20 minutos de espera, Levy salió de la habitación con una blusa amarilla de manga corta y bordes blancos, una falda roja y unas sandalias naranjas. Y en su cabeza llevaba una cinta de pelo de color naranja y con un decorado de flor en ella-. Ya estoy lista.

Gajeel se giró para mirarla y se quedó así durante unos instantes.

-¿Qué tal me veo? –preguntó la peliazul tímidamente.

-No estás nada mal –dijo con un leve sonrojo la cual ella no pudo notar-, ahora vayámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde.

Levy asintió y antes de irse por la puerta tomó su bolso y le avisó a su madre que llegaría tarde. Tras eso, los dos salieron por la puerta en dirección a la feria.

-Seguramente haya mucha gente –empezó a decir el pelinegro rascándose la nariz-, y como eres tan pequeña no dejaré que te alejes de mi lado.

Levy se sorprendió con tal comentario, dejándola completamente sonrojada. Pero después de eso la chica sonrió, y sin previo aviso para el pelinegro Levy le tomó la mano, sorprendiéndole. Aun así no se apartó, y solamente apretó su mano contra la de ella.

-Vamos –dijo ella empezando a correr con él detrás.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Juvia caminaba por la feria, sola, mientras miraba los puestos que había a su alrededor.

-Ah… -suspiró mientras se encogía de hombros-. Ojalá Gray-sama estuviera conmigo…

-Si quieres te podría acompañar –dijo alguien detrás de ella. La peliazul se giró y vio a un chico unos años más mayor que ella. Era alto y robusto, de pelo blanco y ojos negros. Iba vestido con una camisa roja sin mangas, cuello alto y con bordes negros, pantalones grises con decorados negros y deportivas negras.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Juvia retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Lyon Vastia a su servicio –se presentó el peliblanco inclinando la cabeza-. He notado que ha estado solitaria y absorta en sus pensamientos, y creo que le vendría bien un poco de compañía.

-Pero si ni siquiera le conozco… -dijo ella un poco asustada.

-No te preocupes, no le haré nada, se lo prometo –contestó sonriendo. Juvia le miró a los ojos y vio la verdad en su mirada.

-Perdona, pero no ha venido sola –dijo alguien empujando a Juvia al pecho de esa persona, la peliazul alzó su vista y vio a Gray detrás. Iba vestido con una sudadera azul oscuro con las mangas que le llegaban hasta los codos, pantalones holgados de color gris oscuro y deportivas azules.

-Gray-sama… -susurró la peliazul.

-¿Enserio? Perdóneme, no era mi intención…

-No se preocupe, ya todo está bien –interrumpió el pelinegro, mirando fijamente al chico y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-De acuerdo, pero si más tarde se aburre, no dude en buscarme por la feria, he venido con varios amigos y no nos importaría incluir a alguien más –dijo el peliblanco.

-Gracias, pero te aseguro que no se aburrirá –contestó Gray poniendo el brazo en el hombro de Juvia, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y sus ojos brillaran emocionados.

-Eso espero. Y ahora si me disculpáis, me vuelvo con ellos. Hasta la próxima –dijo antes de dar media vuelta y volver por donde había venido. Después de dar unos pasos, la peliazul exclamó para que Lyon escuchara.

-¡Juvia! ¡Mi nombre es Juvia!

Lyon giró la cabeza hacia ellos y sonrió.

-Un placer haberte conocido, Juvia –y después de eso, desapareció entre la gente. Gray y Juvia se quedaron mirando al lugar por donde el peliblanco se había marchado, y tras unos segundos, Gray hizo girar a la chica para que le mirara.

-¿Es que no conoces la frase de "No hablar con desconocidos"? –preguntó él un poco molesto.

-Lo sé, pero pude ver en su mirada que no quería hacerme nada malo. Que solo quería animarme –explicó Juvia.

-Sí, ya… –refunfuñó por lo bajo.

-¿Y a qué has venido? –preguntó ella extrañada.

-Como los demás iban a ir acompañados de alguien, yo no quería ser el único que iría solo… -contestó-. Además, no es tan malo estar un tiempo contigo…

Juvia se puso completamente roja mientras miraba a su querido Gray-sama decir esas palabras. Y después de eso, se lanzó hacia el para abrazarle.

-¡KYAA! ¡No sabes cuánto te quiero, Gray-sama! –decía dándole un gran abrazo

-¡O-oye, que me ahogas! –dijo mientras sentía que le costaba respirar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy esperaba en la entrada de la feria a que llegara su amigo pelirosa. Tenía el pelo suelto e iba vestida con un vestido de color azul cielo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y con bordes y un lazo blanco en el escote, junto con unas sandalias blancas. Y en la muñeca llevaba una pulsera de perlas.

La rubia acababa de llegar y en ese momento se encontraba esperando a Natsu, que se estaba retrasando por más de 10 minutos.

-Llega tarde… -dijo en voz baja, y en ese momento, Lucy giró la mirada a un lado y vio como el pelirosa corría hacia ella. Iba vestido con una camisa de rayas rojas y blancas con bordes blancos y cuello alto del mismo color, unos pantalones vaqueros y deportivas rojas.

-Perdón, tenía que hacer un recado antes de venir –se disculpó.

-Tranquilo, ahora entremos –dijo mientras le tomaba del brazo y le arrastraba dentro del parque de diversiones. Compraron los tickets y al de unos pocos minutos empezaron a montarse en varios juegos como en los autos de choque, en un carrusel o en el juego de las tazas rodantes entre otros. Los dos reían bastante y disfrutaban con la presencia del otro. Y después de estar varias horas montando en atracciones, decidieron en ir por una zona en la que había puestos de comida

-¿Qué quieres que traiga, Luce? –preguntó Natsu.

-Podemos ir juntos a por la comida –contestó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila, no te traeré nada envenenado –bromeó, haciendo que Lucy meditara la respuesta.

-Me gustaría algo dulce…

-¿Algo dulce? –repitió-. Ahora mismo te lo traigo.

La chica asintió y se sentó en un banco un poco alejado de los puestos, mientras que Natsu caminó entre la multitud para buscar una tienda en donde vendieran todo tipo de comida.

Mientras esperaba, Lucy se puso a pensar en que atracción pondrían montarse después de comer. Pero, no se dio cuenta en ningún momento que alguien la observaba de entre las sombras hasta minutos después, cuando se dio la vuelta al sentir la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas y que además se estaba abalanzando sobre ella en ese momento.

-¡LULU-TAAAN! –exclamó aquella persona.

-¡KYAAA! –gritó de miedo.

Natsu, que se estaba acercando al lugar en donde había dejado a su amiga, escuchó gritarla. Haciendo que abriera los ojos con fuerza, tirada la comida que llevaba en las manos y que empezara a correr en dirección al grito de Lucy.

-¡LUCE! –gritó, moviéndose entre la multitud. Cuando llegó a ese lugar, se encontró a su amiga siendo abrazada por un hombre desconocido que trataba de besarla.

-¡SUELTAME, PERVERTIDO! –gritó ella poniendo una mano en el pecho del chico para alejarle de ella.

-¡No puedo Lu-tan! ¡Estamos destinados a estar juntos! –exclamó el chico.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera te conozco! –dijo mientras que tras un empujón, logró alejarlo lo suficiente para levantarse.

-¡Luce! –llamó Natsu posicionándose delante de ella para defenderla si era necesario-. ¿Pero quién es ese tipo?

-No tengo ni idea –contestó-. Se me abalanzó por detrás y me intento dar un beso.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó el pelirosa, molesto.

-Yo soy Dan Straight, y soy el futuro marido de Lu-nyan –se presentó el tipo. Era un chico joven y delgado, con el pelo de color rojo oscuro y los ojos del mismo color. Iba vestido con una camisa azul oscuro con las mangas arremolinadas hasta los hombros, pantalones negros y zapatos de cuero del mismo color.

-¿Futuro marido? –dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Así es –contestó el pelirojo-. Desde hace tiempo estoy enamorado de Lu-pi, y todo gracias a un amigo que me prestó el CD que recientemente sacó a la venta…

Mientras hablaban, Natsu y Lucy le observaban con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ese tipo me da miedo –le dijo a Natsu en voz baja.

-No me extraña –contestó en el mismo tono-, sobre todo con esos motes tan extraños…

-Pero en general… -seguía el chico-. ¡ESA VOZ, ESOS OJOS, ESA BOCA, ESE PELO, ESE PECHO, ESA CINTURA Y ESAS PIERNAS! ¡Todo esto y mucho más me han hipnotizado como si fuera un hechizo! ¡L-O-V-E!

-Natsu, me quiero ir de aquí… -decía la rubia ocultándose detrás de Natsu.

-No dejaré que ese pervertido te toque –dijo mientras miraba a Dan gritando cosas intangibles junto con unas posturas que parecía estar poseído por el diablo.

-¡Pero, siempre que trato de acercarme a mi verdadero amor siempre me acaban interrumpiendo! ¡Como la vez en que quise ir a verte entre bastidores!

-¡Así que fuiste tú el que se intentó colar! –dijo Lucy.

-¡Exactamente! Quería declararte una y otra vez mi amor por ti, Lu-lun –decía el pelirojo.

-Cuando este distraído, salimos corriendo como alma que lleva el viento –murmuró Natsu, haciendo que Lucy asintiera con la cabeza. Esperaron unos pocos minutos mientras Dan seguía hablando, haciendo caso omiso de lo que decía, y cuando Natsu vio una oportunidad para escapar, tomó la mano de su amiga y salió corriendo con Lucy detrás.

-¡Hey! ¡No huyas de mí, mi amor! –exclamó Dan persiguiéndoles tras darse cuenta de que la rubia estaba intentando escapar de su gran muestra de afecto.

-¡Más deprisa! –se dijo a sí mismo el pelirosa mientras buscaba a su alrededor un lugar en donde esconderse. Entonces vio la casa de espejos y condujo a Lucy a ese lugar. Se adentraron dentro del lugar y Natsu asomó un poco la cabeza para ver si el pelirojo les seguía el paso. Pero se alivió bastante al ver que el chico seguía hacía delante.

-Ya no nos sigue –anunció, haciendo que Lucy respirada de alivio.

-Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa –dijo-. Pero ahora no podemos salir de aquí hasta después de un rato.

-Pues juguemos aquí ya que hemos entrado –recomendó Natsu. La rubia asintió con la cabeza, y entonces, el chico le tomó de la mano, dejando a su amiga extrañada-. No quiero que te pierdas.

Lucy se sonrojó con el comentario y apartó la mirada hacia el suelo, en la que pocos segundos después asintió lentamente. Natsu sonrió una vez más y condujo a Lucy hasta el interior de la atracción.

Estuvieron allí dentro por más de una hora, en donde rieron al verse en diferentes tipos de espejos y tras unas bromas. Pero en cuanto salieron caminaron hasta un lugar en donde estaba sonando música.

-Con todo lo que ha pasado no hemos podido comer nada –dijo Natsu.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó Lucy, cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes, la culpa ha sido de ese tal Dan.

Lucy sonrió un poco.

-Ahora, vayamos hacia ese lugar en donde están tocando música –dijo Natsu conduciendo una vez más a su amiga, la cual no se dio cuenta que después de haber salido de la casa de espejos, aún tenía la mano entrelazada con la de su amigo pelirosa.

Cuando llegaron al lugar en donde estaba sonando la música, se detuvieron a ver a gente bailando animadamente.

-Vaya… –dijo Lucy asombrada. En ese momento, la música empezó a cambiar a una balada y las luces del entorno cambiaron a unas más suaves. Natsu miró a la rubia que se encontraba distraída mirando a su alrededor, cuando se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban unidas. Así que para llamar su atención le dio un suave apretón. Ella notó la suave opresión de su mano, y decidió mirar una vez más al pelirosa, que se encontraba sonriéndola.

-Vamos –dijo, haciendo que ella no supiera a que se refería-, vamos a bailar.

-P-pero yo nunca he bailado este tipo de canciones –tartamudeó.

-No te preocupes –dijo dándole otro apretón, que fue correspondido con otro pocos minutos después junto con una sonrisa de ella.

.

_Hajimari ha tanjun de tomodachi to omoiteita_

_(Al principio te veía como una buena amiga)_

_Kare ga iru kimi no koto suki ni naru nante masaka na…_

_(Porque en ese entonces tenías un novio, y no había forma en que te fijaras en mi…)_

.

Natsu condujo a la rubia hasta una zona de baile y allí la dijo que pusiera las manos en su hombro, cerca del cuello. Lucy obedeció, mientras que el pelirosa ponía sus brazos en sus caderas.

.

_Boku datte daiji na hito ga ita_

_(Y aunque yo también tenga una persona preciada dentro de mi corazón)_

_Kiminimo nandoka hanashita kedo_

_(como ya te habré dicho en innumerables veces)_

_Demo kono goro ha otagai mukuchi ni natteru..._

_(Ahora ya no nos hablamos como en aquellos días…)_

.

Cuando estuvieron preparados, empezaron a girar lentamente.

.

_Furidasu natsu no owari no ame_

_(Y la lluvia al final del verano)_

_Ochi ba wo furishime narasu oto_

_(junto con las pisadas del otoño despidiéndose)_

_Tonari de boku to kiiteta no ha kimi datta ne_

_(La única que permaneció a mi lado y me escuchó fuiste tú)_

_Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to_

_(Ya que tú, él, ella y yo)_

_Hitotsu no kasa no naka minna wa hairenai_

_(No podemos entrar en un mismo paraguas)_

_._

Lucy tarareaba la canción, mientras que Natsu la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Conoces la canción? –preguntó.

-Es una de mis canciones favoritas –respondió ella mientras seguían bailando.

.

_Soredemo, suki da yo hoka no dareyori mo ne?_

_(Pero aún asi, ¿me amarás de la misma manera?)_

_Suki da to wakatteru he kimi mo_

_(Porque yo en verdad te amo como a nadie más en el mundo)_

_Ichiban boku no koto wo mitekite kureta kara_

_(porque has sido la única que ha mirado por mi bienestar)_

_Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo_

_(Por eso tú, él, ella y yo)_

_Minna ga motto waraeru yo ni negauyo my mind..._

_(deseo desde lo más profundo de mi mente que podamos sonreír más…)_

_._

-¿Sabes qué? –empezó a preguntar Natsu después de estar unos segundos en silencio-. Me alegra haberte conocido.

-Yo también, Natsu –asintió Lucy con una tierna sonrisa.

.

_Au tabi ni mune ga itai riyuu nara wakatteiru_

_(Cuando estoy contigo siento que mi corazón duele, y muy bien porque)_

_Koreijo awanai to mamoreru hazunai yakusoku…_

_(Porque me prometí a mí mismo que me alejara de tu lado, pero no pude mantenerlo…)_

.

_Hoka no dare ni mo hanasenai koto_

_(Puedo hablarte de tantas cosas)_

_naze da ka subete hanase chaunda_

_(incluso de esas cosas que no le cuento a los demás)_

_Kimi no mae de wa ichiban jiyuu de ira re ru..._

_(Pero cuando estoy contigo me siento como una persona libre…)_

.

En la mente de ambos chicos trataban de sacar algún tema de conversación, pero la mayoría del tiempo estuvieron pensando en cómo podrían declararse.

_._

_Maichiru sakura no hanabira mo_

_(Junto con el revoloteo de los pétalos de los cerezos)_

_Furitsumu fuyu no tsugeru yuki mo_

_(y los copos de nieve avisándonos que el invierno está cerca)_

_Tonari de boku to mitteita no wa kimi datta ne_

_(La única que se dio cuenta fuiste tú)_

_Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to_

_(Ya que tú, él, ella y yo)_

_Futatsu no isu naraba minna ga sugurenai_

_(No podemos sentarnos en las mismas sillas)_

_Soredemo, suki da yo hola no dareyori mo ne?_

_(Pero aún así, ¿me amarás de la misma manera?)_

_Suki da to wakatteru he kimi mo_

_(Porque yo en verdad te amo como a nadie más en el mundo)_

_Ichiban boku no soba ni itsuzukete kureta yo_

_(Y fuiste la única que permaneció a mi lado)_

_Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo_

_(Por eso tú, él, ella y yo)_

Minna ga motto shiawase de are inoru yo my mind...

(_deseo desde lo más profundo de mi mente que podamos ser más felices…_)

.

-¿Luce? –preguntó Natsu.

-¿Hm? –dijo prestándole atención.

-Y-yo… quiero decirte que… -empezó a decir mientras se sonrojaba.

.

Tabun bokura wa deau timing

_(Y si tal vez nuestro encuentro)_

_Sukoshii machigatte shimatta dake_

_(ocurrió en el tiempo equivocado)_

_Dakedo soredemo futari deaetta_

_(Pero el hecho de que nos conozcamos, no nos permitirá cambiar este hecho)_

_Ima koso jibun ni sunao ni naru toki da ne..._

_(Así que ahora deberemos de encarar nuestros honestos sentimientos… )_

.

-Quiero decirte que yo… yo… -seguía tartamudeando mientras poco a poco se volvía a acercar a ella, directamente hasta sus labios. Lucy cerró los ojos una vez más.

.

_Furidasu natsu no owari no ame_

_(Y la lluvia al final del verano)_

_Ochi ba wo furishime narasu oto_

_(junto con las pisadas del otoño despidiéndose)_

_Tonari de boku to kiiteta no ha kimi datta ne_

_(La única que permaneció a mi lado y me escuchó fuiste tú)_

_Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to_

_(Ya que tú, él, ella y yo)_

_Hitotsu no kasa no naka minna wa hairenai_

_(No podemos entrar en un mismo paraguas)_

_Soredemo, suki da yo hoka no dareyori mo ne?_

_(Pero aún asi, ¿me amarás de la misma manera?)_

_Suki da to wakatteru he kimi mo_

_(Porque yo en verdad te amo como a nadie más en el mundo)_

_Ichiban boku no koto wo mitekite kureta kara_

_(porque has sido la única que ha mirado por mi bienestar)_

_Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo_

_(Por eso tú, él, ella y yo)_

_Minna ga motto waraeru yo ni negauyo my mind..._

_(deseo desde lo más profundo de mi mente que podamos sonreír más…)_

.

_You're on my mind..._

_(Tú estás en mi mente…)_

.

-Espero que ya nadie nos… -pensaba Natsu cerca de rozar los labios de la chica hasta que escuchó el grito de una persona la cual no quería escuchar.

-¡LU-TAAAAN! –exclamó Dan corriendo hacia ellos.

-Maldición… ¿por qué nos están venga a interrumpir? –refunfuñó el pelirosa tomando de nuevo la mano de Lucy y corriendo a otro lugar en donde pudieran evitarle.

-¡NO ESCAPES DE MI, MÍ DULCE AMOR! –exclamó el pelirojo corriendo alrededor de la zona, mirando a su alrededor por si lograba visualizar a su amada rubia. Pero al no verla siguió corriendo por toda la feria.

-Parece que no nos ha vuelto a ver –dijo Lucy asomándose desde una cubierta cabina de la rueda de la fortuna, en la cual estaba agachado con Natsu a su lado.

-Y no deja de seguirnos en ningún momento, ¿es que no tiene otra cosa más que hacer? –refunfuñó el chico-. Además, tenemos que quedarnos aquí durante buen rato…

-Venga, al menos no nos podrá seguir hasta aquí arriba –recordó la rubia.

-Cierto… -dijo mientras se alzaba para poder sentarse en el único asiento que había en la cabina. Lucy hizo lo mismo y sentó a su lado. Permanecieron así durante unos minutos, cuando la rueda había llegado a una parte del trayecto, en ese momento la luz del sol empezó a darles en la cara. Estaba atardeciendo.

-Vaya, es precioso… -murmuró Lucy maravillada con las vistas del sol ocultándose en el horizonte.

-No tanto como tú –se dijo Natsu para sí mismo. Se giró para mirarla una vez más, para él en ese momento se veía preciosa gracias a la luminosidad de aquel momento y no dudó en sonreír como un atontado. Y sin darse cuenta, puso su mano encima de la de la rubia y la apretó con suavidad, haciendo que se girara para mirarle.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-L-Luce quiero decirte que… -empezó a decir una vez más.

-Natsu… -susurró.

-Es ahora o nunca –pensó el pelirosa, decidido en decirle.

Natsu se acercó de nuevo a los labios de Lucy y ella cerró los ojos como las anteriores veces, pero expectante a que ese momento ocurriera de una vez por todas. Natsu también cerró los ojos.

-Tú… tú… -susurraba mientras estaba más cerca de su rostro. Cuando sus labios se rozaron permaneció así durante unos segundos eternos para ellos, sintiendo el aliento del otro-. Te quiero…

Y después de eso, sus labios chocaron, dando así un suave y tierno beso, siendo correspondido por la rubia. Permanecieron así durante varios minutos, mientras sentían como la rueda de la fortuna seguía funcionando y alzándose más alto. Cuando se separaron, inconscientemente se abrazaron mientras se preguntaban, ¿qué son ahora? ¿amigos o algo más?

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En Crocus, Igneel permanecía sentado en su escritorio, esperando a que sus invitados llegasen lo antes posible hasta su despacho. Y tras unos pocos minutos llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo. La puerta se abrió de inmediato, dejando entrar a un chico peliazul de ojos castaños y a una peliroja con el mismo color de ojos que su acompañante.

-¿Nos ha llamado, su majestad? –preguntó la mujer.

-Así es –asintió el rey-. Mi hija quiere ir a Magnolia a ver a su hermano Natsu, pero no quiero que vaya sola. Así que mi esposa ha decidido contactar con ustedes para saber si podríais acompañarla un par de días aprovechando que tendrán una semana libre allí.

Estos dos meditaron durante unos pocos minutos hasta que después de un rato se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Será un placer –contestó la mujer por los dos.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció el hombre-, señorita Erza, señor Jerall.

-La cuidaremos como si fuera nuestra hija –dijo Jerall.

-Que así sea.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Holaaa :D**

**Espero que estén bien :3 Yo estoy cansada, pero feliz :B Aunque me habría gustado terminar antes el capítulo no he pedido porque me viciado al Mario Kart 7 que ayer me regaló mi padre por mi cumpleaños eweU Si alguien tiene el juego, ¿le gustaría echar alguna carrerita conmigo? X3U**

**Pero bueno, al tema :3 En este capítulo no ha habido ninguna canción, pero he pensado en 2 canciones para el próximo, y en una va a cantarla Natsu (CHAN CHAN), aunque aún no sé cuándo empezaré a escribirlo, así que tal vez me retrase un poquito más eweU**

**Y creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que contar owo Así que espero que os agrade el capítulo y con esto y un pingüino(?) ¡Que dé comienzo el nuevo capítulo!**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Luce… Luce…

Lucy giraba dentro de su cama, intentando dormir un poco más.

-Mmm… –se quejó.

-Luce…

-Cinco minutos más…

Esa voz rió suavemente y tras unos pocos segundos, Lucy sintió como su mejilla se humedecía junto con un pequeño peso en ese lugar. Así que la chica decidió entreabrir los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue pelo rosa.

-Buenos días Natsu… -dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Hasta que de repente se dio cuenta de una cosa: ¿qué hacía aquí Natsu?, entonces volvió a abrir los ojos para ver mejor al chico, y le encontró tumbado a su lado y jugando con su pelo-. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo has entrado?

-¿Es que no puedo visitarte pronto para que sea la primera persona que veas? –preguntó poniendo un puchero. Lucy no pudo resistirse a esa cara y sonrió.

-De acuerdo… pero ahora dime, ¿cómo has entrado?

-Por la ventana –respondió Natsu mientras señalaba hacia la ventana abierta de par en par.

-¿Sabes que eso es allanamiento de morada?

-Sí, pero sé que al ser tú no dirás nada –dijo mientras tomaba unos mechones rubios de ella y los enredaba entre sus dedos. Lucy se encogió de hombros.

-Pero no es educado entrar por las ventanas, ¿qué dirían los vecinos?

-A mí me da igual lo que digan, además, yo en Crocus solía colarme en casa del calzones congelados y cerebro de metal.

-Así que ya te has colado en las casas más de una vez…

-Sí, pero no es hora de hablar de eso. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Lucy se sentó en la cama y volvió a mirar al pelirosa.

-¿Presentarme? ¿A quién? –preguntó extrañada.

-Ya verás –contestó con una sonrisa.

Lucy se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta el armario, en donde tomó unas prendas limpias y entró al baño. Pocos minutos después salió vestida con una camisa de tirantes finos junto con una falda negra y una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta los codos de color verde, y además llevaba unas parisinas del mismo color que la chaqueta.

-¿Has comido algo antes de venir aquí? –preguntó mientras se cepillaba su rubia melena.

-No –contestó con una sonrisa.

-Pues me vas a ayudar a prepararlo –dijo caminando hasta el pasillo en dirección a la cocina, con Natsu detrás. Prepararon unos cafés y unas tostadas con mantequilla y comieron tranquilamente con una agradable charla.

-¿Y adonde me llevas? –preguntó dándole un mordisco a una de las tostadas.

-A mi casa –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que Lucy tras la respuesta se atragantó y tomó rápidamente un sorbo de café para empujar la tostada en su garganta.

-¿Cómo que a tu casa? ¿No crees que podría estar tu tío ocupado?

-Que va, él ahora mismo se encuentra en el trabajo y siempre ha dicho que mientras no provoque un caos dentro de la casa todo estará bien.

Lucy se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien –dijo, ya que conocía bien al pelirosa y sabía que si rechazaba la propuesta insistiría hasta que aceptara.

-¡Genial! –dijo felizmente terminando rápidamente su desayuno y levantándose de su asiento-. Ya estoy, ¿vamos?

-Cálmate, yo ni siquiera he terminado de comer.

-Pues deprisa –insistía el chico aun sonriendo.

-Hay momentos que pienso que eres un crío –pensaba la rubia dándole otro mordisco a su desayuno. Después de 10 minutos, Lucy terminó su desayuno y recogieron los platos sucios para dejarlos en el fregadero. A continuación, Lucy tomó su bolso y salieron de su casa.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron caminando en silencio, ya que no sabían de que podían hablar y además Lucy en esos momentos estaba pensativa sobre el día anterior y aquel beso. Por fin supo los sentimientos de aquel pelirosa que tanto quería, pero aún no sabía que eran ahora. ¿Simplemente amigos? ¿O novios?

-Será mejor que hable con él sobre este asunto –pensaba mientras giraba su rostro hacia él. Pero cuando abrió la boca para discutirlo, Natsu corrió unos pasos más adelante.

-¡Ya casi estamos! –exclamó el chico mirando hacia una casa de dos pisos y con un pequeño jardín-. ¡Vamos!

Natsu en ese momento tomó la mano de la rubia y caminaron rápidamente hacia allí. Llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa y el chico sacó del bolsillo del pantalón las llaves de su casa.

-¿Preparada? –preguntó el pelirosa con una sonrisa. Lucy asintió con la cabeza. Entonces Natsu abrió la puerta.

-¡Happy! –llamó él-. ¡Ya he vuelto!

-¿Happy? –pensó la chica extrañada. En ese momento se asustó al escuchar un "Aye" cerca de ellos-. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Ha sido él –contestó Natsu señalando por debajo de Lucy, cuando en ese momento la chica se puso alerta cuando sintió moverse algo entre sus piernas. Lentamente fue mirando hacia abajo, y cuando vio al gato azul, se calmó.

-¿Un gato azul? –preguntó ella extrañada tomando en brazos al felino.

-Exacto –contestó él sonriendo-. Le encontré abandonado cuando era tan solo un gatito. Así que decidí adoptarle. Al principio mis padres se negaron rotundamente, pero después de insistir bastante logré que aceptaran.

Lucy sonrió tiernamente mientras acariciaba al minino.

-Es muy cariñoso –comentó ella.

-Y también muy glotón –bromeó.

-¡Aye! –"maulló" el gato.

En ese momento, Happy empezó a restregarse entre los pechos de la rubia, provocando una mirada recelosa por parte del chico.

-¡Happy! ¡Me haces cosquillas! –reía Lucy.

-Maldito gato pervertido –refunfuñó Natsu.

-No te pongas así, que solo es un gato.

-Pero aun así es un gato pervertido… -decía mientras pensaba en una excusa para que el animal dejara de tener tanto mimo por parte de Lucy-. ¡Ah! Happy, como sigas así Charle tal vez no quiera aceptar tus peces.

Happy pareció entenderle, ya que cuando dijo eso abrió los ojos como platos y se separó de la chica de inmediato.

-¿Charle? –preguntó extrañada.

-Es la gata de Wendy, mi hermana pequeña –contestó-. Cuando adopté a Happy, Wendy le tomó mucho cariño, pero Happy pasaba más tiempo conmigo. Por esa razón mis padres ya que había aceptado un gato, adoptaron a otro gato para que Wendy jugara con él. Y entonces llegó Charle. Desde entonces Wendy y Charle han sido inseparables y Happy de inmediato se enamoró de ella, y cada vez que la ve, siempre le trata de regalar un pez pero ella siempre le rechaza.

-Pobre pequeño –dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-. Ya verás que algún día te hará caso.

-Aye –maulló el gato azul. Natsu sonrió al ver como la chica que le gustaba y su gato se llevaban bien.

-Vamos, te enseñaré el resto de la casa –dijo el pelirosa tomando la mano libre de la rubia y guiándola por el resto de habitaciones.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Y está es mi habitación –anunció Natsu abriendo la puerta. Lo primero que pensó Lucy sobre la habitación fue que era bastante amplia. Las paredes eran blancas y el suelo de madera. Y también había una ventana en una esquina, al otro extremo de la sala. Y estaba decorado con una alfombra redonda de color rojo y negro en el centro de la sala, una cama con una mesita de noche dando a la ventana, un escritorio cerca de la puerta, un armario junto con unas estanterías llenas de libros y algún portarretratos al otro extremo del escritorio. Lucy dejó a Happy en el suelo para que a continuación entrase en la habitación del pelirosa.

Al primer lugar al cual se acercó fue a una de las estanterías y empezó a mirar los portarretratos, pero se quedó mirando uno en concreto. En la fotografía salían unos adultos junto a un niño de 12 o 13 años y una niña de unos 6 o 7. Lucy tomó la foto y se acercó al pelirosa.

-¿Estos son tus padres? –preguntó señalando a los adultos. Natsu asintió con la cabeza-. Pues estos seríais tú y tu hermana cuando erais pequeños.

-Así es –contestó el chico con su característica sonrisa.

-Tu hermana es muy linda –dijo mirando a la pequeña con una sonrisa-. Aunque no os parecéis en nada.

-Muchos nos lo dicen –rió-, mi hermana se parece más a mi madre, mientras que yo me parezco más a mi padre.

-Y si te digo la verdad… -empezó a decir la rubia, fijándose esta vez en los padres del pelirosa-, tengo la sensación de haberles visto en alguna parte.

Natsu empezó a sudar frío.

-P-puede que les hayas visto alguna vez por la calle o algo así… -tartamudeó.

-Puede… -dijo mientras volvía a dejar el portarretratos en su sitio. Natsu suspiró aliviado de que ella no insistiera más con el tema.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

De mientras en otro lugar, un taxi aparcaba cerca de la casa de la rubia.

-Ya estamos aquí –dijo una mujer sonriente.

-Me pregunto si Lucy estará en casa –dijo el hombre que la acompañaba. Salieron del vehículo y caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa, en donde llamaron al timbre. Esperaron unos pocos minutos hasta volver a llamar.

-Tal vez no esté en casa –dijo la señora. El señor se quedó pensativo y entonces sacó una copia de la llave de la casa.

-Pues le haremos una pequeña sorpresa –dijo, haciendo que ella sonriera.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para los jóvenes, se encontraban sentados encima de la cama del chico cuando de repente la puerta de la entrada empezó a abrirse.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! –exclamó la persona recién llegada.

-¡Hola tío! –saludó Natsu desde su habitación. Atlas se asomó por la puerta.

-Oh, me parece que tenemos visita –dijo el hombre.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Lucy –se presentó la rubia.

-Encantado de conocerte, yo soy Atlas, el tío de Natsu. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí?

-Desde la mañana –contestó el pelirosa al darse cuenta de que ya era mediodía.

-Ya veo, ¿te gustaría quedarte a comer? Tenemos pasta –preguntó Atlas.

-No quiero ser una molestia… -contestó la rubia.

-No lo eres. Además, ya eres como parte de la familia –sonrió el pelirrojo, haciendo sonrojar a los dos jóvenes. Después de eso, el hombre salió.

-Tu tío parece un buen tipo –dijo Lucy.

-Es que lo es –dijo Natsu esbozando una sonrisa-. ¡Para mí es el mejor tío del mundo!

Tras este comentario, Lucy rió un poco, pero después de eso estuvieron en silencio durante buen rato.

-Esto… -empezó a decir la chica.

-¿Sí? –preguntó el pelirosa.

-Quería hablarte… sobre lo que paso ayer… de aquel beso… -decía mientras se ponía roja como un tomate y apartaba los ojos hacia el suelo.

-Sí… -asentía el chico, prestándole atención a la chica.

-¿De verdad… te gusto…? –dijo en un susurro. Natsu se quedó mirando a la rubia y después de un minuto en silencio le tomó la mano, dándole un suave apretón y haciendo que Lucy se volviera para mirarle.

-Luce –empezó a decir-, tal vez nos conozcamos desde hace muy poco, pero… cada vez que te veo… mi corazón late con fuerza. No me gusta verte llorar, y menos cuando es mi culpa. Quiero que tengas una sonrisa en los labios y me conforta que yo sea la causa.

-Natsu…

-Lo que quiero decir, es que me gustas… -dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza hacia el suelo-, pero… si no quieres lo entende…-

Cuando empezó a decir esto, Lucy le interrumpió separando su mano del chico y acercándose para darle un abrazo.

-Tú también me gustas… –dijo abrazándole con más fuerza. Natsu se sonrojo con la respuesta a su declaración para después sonreír. Después de eso, le devolvió el abrazo mientras olía un poco el cabello de la rubia. Olía a vainilla y eso le calmaba los músculos.

-Eso quiere decir que… -empezó a decir Lucy, separándose un poco-. ¿Qué somos algo?

-No –dijo Natsu seriamente, haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos como platos, sorprendida. Empezó a separarse poco a poco del chico, pero se detuvo cuando Natsu la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, acercándola a su pecho-. Porque me gustaría preguntartelo.

Los ojos de Lucy brillaron de sorpresa.

-Luce, ¿te gustaría…? –empezó a preguntar hasta los labios de Lucy se estamparon contra los suyos. Al principio el pelirosa abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego su mirada se suavizo y fue cerrando los ojos, correspondiendo al beso.

-Me encantaría –contestó Lucy tras el beso, con un sonrojo que se le hacía lindo al pelirosa. Natsu sonrió y apartó unos mechones del flequillo de la chica. Y cuando quería volver a besarla, alguien desde la puerta carraspeo.

-La comida está lista –dijo Atlas. La reciente pareja se separó bruscamente y sonrojados.

-Ya vamos –dijeron al mismo tiempo. Atlas después de eso volvió a marcharse del lugar.

-Vayamos a comer antes de que la comida se enfríe –dije Natsu levantándose del sitio y ofreciendo su mano a la chica para que la tomara. La rubia vaciló por un instante, pero de inmediato la tomó y salieron de la habitación para almorzar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Comieron tranquilamente, pero cuando terminaron Lucy se levantó del asiento y dijo:

-Será mejor que me vaya. Quiero limpiar la casa y terminar los deberes para tener el resto de la semana libre.

-Te acompaño –contestó Natsu levantándose también de la silla. La rubia se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-De acuerdo, espero que te haya gustado venir aquí –habló Atlas-. Y ven cuando quieras.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció la chica.

Después de eso tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa junto a Natsu. El pelirosa, poco después de salir, posó su brazo en el hombro de ésta mientras sonreía.

Caminaron por unos minutos más hasta llegar a la casa de la rubia. Pero nada más llegar allí, Lucy se detuvo con una mirada extrañada.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Natsu un poco preocupado.

-Las luces… las luces de la casa están encendidas –respondió.

-¿Eh? –en ese momento, giró su vista hacia las ventanas, en donde, como había mencionado su pareja, las luces estaban encendidas.

-Estoy segura de que nos las he encendido para nada –dijo ella, con el pulso temblando-. A no ser…

En ese momento se apresuró hasta la casa, seguida por el pelirosa. Lucy fue abriendo la puerta poco a poco, intentando que no hacer ruido. De forma lenta, fue caminando hasta el salón, donde antes había visto las luces encendidas, y lo que vio la dejó los ojos como platos.

Sentados en el sofá se encontraban una pareja de unos 40 años de edad. El hombre tenía el pelo rubio y engominado, junto con un bigote y los ojos negros. Iba vestido con un traje formal de color marrón oscuro, con corbata roja y zapatos negros. Mientras que la mujer era también una mujer de pelo rubio y largo atado en un moño y ojos castaños, vestida con un traje de color negro y rosa. Natsu se sorprendió bastante al ver que aquella mujer, era como ver a Lucy pero más mayor.

-Hola cariño –dijeron los dos adultos acercándose a Lucy para a continuación abrazarla.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá? –preguntó ella sorprendida pero a la vez feliz-. ¡Qué alegría veros! Pero, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-¿Es que no podemos darle una sorpresa a nuestra hija? –preguntó el padre de ésta acariciando su cabeza.

-Teníamos muchas ganas de verte –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de Natsu y le sonrió-. Vaya, parece que no venías sola. ¿Quién es ese chico?

-Natsu, estos son mis padres: Jude y Layla.

-Mucho gusto –dijo el pelirosa sonriendo.

-Papá, mamá, él se llama Natsu –contestó la rubia, un poco sonrojada-, y es… es…

-Soy su novio –dijo el pelirosa, haciendo que los padres de ésta se quedaran boquiabiertos-. Si os digo la verdad, se lo pedí hace unas pocas horas. Pero estoy seguro que la haré feliz, y os prometo que nunca la haría daño.

La pareja estuvo en silencio durante un par de minutos, que fueron eternos tanto para Natsu como para Lucy. Pero, tras esto, Layla decidió hablar.

-De acuerdo, pero cuídala bien.

-No lo dudes –dijo completamente decidido.

-¿Y tú que dices, Jude? –preguntó la mujer mirando a su esposo. El hombre miraba hacia el suelo, ausente-. ¿Cariño?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Qué dices de Natsu?

-Sinceramente, no sé si será el más apropiado para ti… le conoces desde hace muy poco y…

-Pero yo le quiero –dijo Lucy-. Él me ha demostrado que le importo más de lo que tú piensas. Es una gran persona, se preocupa por mi bienestar y trata de echarme una mano aunque no la necesite.

-Hija… -empezó a decir Jude.

-Por eso, aunque digas que no… yo estaré con él, y eso ni tú, ni nadie, podrá cambiar.

El padre de ella se quedó mirándola durante un minuto, hasta que se encogió de hombros y le brindó una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero como no te haga feliz…

-La haré feliz –dijo decidido-, se lo prometo.

El hombre sonrió. En ese momento Natsu miró la hora en su teléfono móvil y se sobresaltó.

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Layla extrañada.

-Sí, tengo que cuidar de Happy, mi gato –sonrió el chico.

-Te acompañaré –se ofreció Jude-, además, quiero conversar contigo un rato.

-D-de acuerdo… -tartamudeó el pelirosa, un poco intimidado.

-Cuídate, ¿vale? –dijo Lucy acercándose a su querido pelirosa para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo sé, mañana nos vemos, ¿vale?

La joven rubia asintió, y después de eso los dos chicos salieron de la casa.

Estos dos caminaron callados durante los primero 5 minutos hasta que Jude decidió romper el silencio.

-Y dime, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de mi hija?

-Como dije antes, me gusta su forma de ser. Es una gran persona y la quiero mucho. Más de lo que cree…

Entonces, Jude se detuvo en su sitio.

-¿Seguro que no sales con ella por capricho? –siguió preguntando Jude. Natsu se dio la vuelta para mirarle, completamente serio.

-¡NO! ¡Yo no soy de esas personas! –exclamó el pelirosa-. ¡En mi familia me han enseñado que nunca hay que jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, y eso es lo que no he hecho y es lo que nunca haré!

El padre de Lucy se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos del chico, buscando la verdad en su mirada. Y después de unos segundos eternos para Natsu, Jude asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, ahora sí que estoy convencido de que eres una buena persona para mi hija.

-Gracias… eh… -empezó a decir el chico sin saber cómo llamarle.

-Jude. Llámame Jude –respondió el rubio.

De acuerdo Jude –asintió Natsu antes de ver que se encontraba cerca de su casa-. Bueno, desde aquí puedo ir solo. Muchas gracias por todo.

-De nada.

Después de eso se despidieron alzando la mano y el pelirosa después de eso caminó hasta su casa.

-No entiendo aún por qué no cuentas toda la verdad –pensaba el hombre-. Pero, tiene que ser algo importante para que no se lo digas a Lucy. Por eso espero que pronto se le digas toda la verdad a mi hija antes de que se entere mediante un malentendido, Natsu Dragneel…

Después de eso, Jude dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a la casa de su hija.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Tras una cena en familia, los padres de Lucy se despidieron de ella y salieron de la casa. Cuando se marcharon de allí, la joven rubia caminó hasta su habitación y llamó a Levy y a Juvia mediante una llamada de conferencia.

-Hola chicas –saludó la rubia.

-¡Buenas! –dijo Levy.

-Hola –siguió Juvia.

-¿Qué tal el otro día en el festival? –preguntó Lucy.

-¿Cómo sabes que estuvimos en el festival? –dijeron las dos peliazules al unísono.

-Por Natsu –contestó con una risita. Las dos chicas tardaron un poco en responder, pero cuando lo hicieron, Levy fue la primera en hablar.

-B-bueno, pues… fui con Gajeel y… -tartamudeaba-, nos montamos en varios juegos y fuimos a cenar a una hamburguesería muy cerca de la feria. Después fuimos a una zona de tómbolas en donde… ganó un peluche de un dragón negro… y me lo regaló….

-¡Que tierno! –dijo Juvia.

-¿Y qué más paso? –preguntó Lucy emocionada.

-Salimos de la feria hacia un parque en donde no había mucha gente, y allí nos fuimos hasta el parque infantil, en donde nos quedamos charlando sentados en los columpios. Después me acompaño hasta mi casa y nos despedimos.

-Aunque Gajeel parezca un tipo serio es muy atento. –comentó Juvia

-Eso parece –asintió la rubia-. ¿Y tú que tal con Gray, Juvia?

-Pues al principio fui sola hasta la feria, en donde me encontré con una persona que quería que fuera con él. ¡Pero no malinterpretéis! Había venido con sus amigos, pero en ese momento apareció Gray-sama y estuvo conmigo todo el día. Y si os digo la verdad, cuando estaba con ese chico se le veía un poco celoso.

-Uuh… Gray celoso, ¿eh…? –reía Levy.

-Nos montamos en varias atracciones y también fuimos a una de esas tómbolas como tú, Levy. Pero él en cambio me consiguió un pez de colores. Después fuimos a comer una comida que se comía con las manos que se llamaba… hot… hot…

-Hot dog –ayudó Lucy.

-Eso –dijo Juvia-, después nos volvimos a montar en otros juegos, todo el tiempo procurando que no se desnudara para otras mujeres claro está, y para terminar nos fuimos de la feria para caminar hasta el edificio, en donde allí nos despedimos.

-Me alegra de que hayas estado con Gray, Juvia –dijo felizmente la rubia.

-Y ahora dinos, Lucy –empezó a decir Levy-. ¿Qué tal con Natsu?

La chica les contó lo que ocurrió: incluso la aparición de Dan y el beso en la rueda de la fortuna.

-…

-¿Y bien? –dijo la rubia un poco intimidada.

-¡KYAAAAA! –chillaron las dos chicas de emoción, haciendo que Lucy se tuviera que apartar de la oreja el móvil.

-¡Ya era hora! –dijo Levy.

-¡Oficialmente ya no tengo rival del amor! –exclamó Juvia con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho varias veces, nunca he sido tu rival en el amor! –rió Lucy.

Siguieron hablando durante media hora más para así después despedirse y colgar. Lucy puso a cargar el teléfono y tras esto, tomó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño sobre de color amarillo.

-Mañana tengo que contarles –dijo con una sonrisa, apretando un poco el sobre.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

El sol ya había aparecido en el horizonte, y Natsu se encontraba tumbado en su cama dormido como un tronco y con las mantas desperdigadas por el suelo. Dormía tranquilamente que incluso parecía escuchar unas voces entre sueños.

-Hermano, despierta… –decía una voz de una niña.

-¿Hum? –murmuraba el pelirosa.

-Natsu... –decía la otra voz de hombre.

-Cinco minutos más… -decía vagamente mientras se daba la vuelta en su cama.

-¡Natsu! –exclamó otra vez la niña. El pelirosa se despertó bruscamente al notar que alguien se le lanzaba encima.

-¡EH! ¿Qué pasa a…? –empezaba a decir hasta que vio de quien se trataba.

-Hola Natsu –dijo la joven.

-¡Wendy! –exclamó Natsu abrazando a su hermana-. ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-He venido a darte una visita sorpresa –contestó con una sonrisa-. Pero no te preocupes, no he venido sola.

En ese momento Natsu se giró y vio a Jerall apoyado en la pared del frente.

-¡Jerall!

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos –saludó el peliazul.

-Me alegra verte, pero, ¿no habías dicho que te quedarías con…? –empezó a decir hasta que fue interrumpido por alguien que le provocó más de un escalofrío.

-Vaya, cuánto has crecido, Natsu –dijo una voz femenina, pero madura. Los tres se giraron hacia la puerta y allí, el pelirosa vio a la persona que le provocaba temor cuando se enfadaba.

Era una chica de entre los 19 y 20 años, pelirroja y de ojos marrones. Iba vestida con una camisa blanca sin mangas, una falda azul y botas altas de cuero.

-¡E-Erza! –exclamó Natsu. La mujer se acercó al chico y le dio un fuerte abrazo contra el pecho, haciendo que éste se golpeara con fuerza y se empezará a asfixiar.

-Pero aun así no has cambiado nada –siguió la pelirroja.

-O-oye Erza, que se está asfixiando –dijo Wendy con una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a su hermano mayor poniéndose azul por la falta de aire. Erza le separó de su cuerpo y tras esto, Natsu tomó rápidamente grandes bocanadas de aire mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración.

-G-gracias… -dijo el chico aun tratando de respirar con calma-. ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí?

-Wendy quería venir a verte, pero Igneel no la dejaba ir sola –empezó a contar Jerall.

-Por eso Grandine nos pidió que la acompañáramos durante esta semana que tienes libre –siguió Erza.

-Espero que no te moleste –se disculpó Wendy agachando la cabeza.

-Que va, me alegra veros aquí –dijo el pelirosa colocando su mano encima de la cabeza azulada de su hermana-. Además, ¡tengo muchas cosas que contaros y también presentaros a varias personas!

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó la peliroja de forma curiosa-. ¿Quiénes?

-Luego he quedado con ellos en el parque, venid conmigo –contestó Natsu con una sonrisa. Los tres recién llegados asintieron con la cabeza, y, tras desayunar y charlar un rato, el teléfono móvil de Natsu empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga? –preguntó Natsu tras encender el aparato.

-¿Natsu? Soy yo –dijo la voz de su querida rubia desde el otro lado de la línea-. Tengo algo que contaros, ¿puedes venir al parque dentro de 30 minutos? Los demás también van a venir.

-De acuerdo, ¿pueden venir también unos amigos?

-Claro, mientras más, mejor.

-Vale, pues nos vemos en un rato.

-Sí, te quiero –dijo Lucy esto último de forma tierna, haciendo que Natsu sonriera con un leve sonrojo.

-Yo también te quiero –contestó el pelirrosa de la misma manera antes de colgar. Cuando volvió a mirar a sus invitados, les vieron con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Qué?

-Hermanito, me parece que nos tienes que contar varias cosas –respondió Wendy.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu se preparó rápidamente y junto a Jerall, Erza y Wendy, caminaron hasta el parque, en donde les esperaban Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Levy y Juvia.

-Llegas tarde, cenicero –dijo Gray.

-Calla cubito, que tengo compañía –contestó Natsu mientras señalaba a los recién llegados.

-¡Jerall! –exclamaron los pelinegros.

-¿Qué tal? –saludó éste.

-Vaya, parece que has conocido a varias personas en Magnolia, Natsu –comentó Erza.

-¿Tú por casualidad no serás la hermana pequeña de Natsu, no? –preguntó Lucy, curiosa.

-Sí, soy Wendy, mucho gusto en conocerte –se presentó la pequeña.

-Igualmente, yo soy Lucy –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Hola Lucy, soy Erza –se presentó esta vez la pelirroja-, soy una amiga de Natsu, pero de Crocus.

-Encantada –contestó Lucy también sonriendola.

-Y yo soy Jerall –dijo el peliazul.

-Natsu me ha hablado de ti –comentó Lucy.

-Pero éste chico no nos ha contado nada sobre ti –dijeron Jerall, Erza y Wendy al mismo tiempo.

-Venga, venga –interrumpió Natsu queriendo cambiar de conversación-. Dime Luce, ¿qué nos querías contar?

En ese momento, Lucy sacó del bolso que llevaba el sobre amarillo y se lo mostró al grupo.

-¿Un sobre?-preguntó Levy, curiosa.

-¿Y qué tiene? –siguió Juvia.

-Esto es un regalo que me dio Loke por mi último trabajo. Los jefes de la discográfica estaban tan satisfechos con mi trabajo que… -en ese momento abrió el sobre y de éste sacó unos billetes de color verde-. Me han invitado a mí y a las 11 personas que quiera a una zona de bungalows para pasar 5 días allí. Y me gustaría invitaros a venir conmigo.

-¿Enserio? –preguntaron los presentes, asombrados. Lucy asintió con la cabeza y sonriendo.

-¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias, Lu-chan! –exclamó Levy abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla.

-¿Yo también puedo ir? –preguntó Wendy de manera tímida.

-Claro que sí, mientras más personas vengan, mejor. –asintió la rubia, haciendo que la joven peliazul sonriera feliz.

-Pero Lucy –empezó a decir Gray-, somos 9 personas cuando tú has dicho que son para 12 personas en total.

-Cierto, ¿a quienes más has pensado invitar? –siguió Gajeel.

-Pues, he pensado en invitar a Atlas.

-¿Al tio Atlas? –preguntaron Natsu y Wendy extrañados al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, además, me gustaría que nos llevara –dijo Lucy agachando la cabeza, apenada-, además, me gustaría invitarlo.

-Está bien –contestó Natsu poniendo su mano en el hombro de ésta-. Seguro que le acepta.

Lucy asintió, levemente sonrojada.

-Ahora somos 10, Lu-chan –contestó Levy.

-Y bueno, he pensado en dos personas que seguramente también le encantarían venir.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. Lucy sonrió avergonzada mirando a Natsu, haciendo que éste entendiera a quienes había pensado.

-¿Seguro, Luce? –preguntó preocupado.

-Sí –asintió-, tal vez no los conozca mucho pero son buenas personas. Yo creo que se merecen conocernos mejor.

Natsu se quedó mirando pensativo a su pareja, pero poco después sonrió.

-Está bien. Siempre hay que dar una nueva oportunidad a todo.

Los demás presentes, menos los recién llegados, se miraron entre sí preguntándose a quienes se referían Natsu y Lucy.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Holaaaa :3**

**Espero que estén bien. Yo he estado algo ocupada con mi habitación (he estado haciendo limpieza) y después de eso y por culpa de la vagueza, no he podido terminar este capítulo hasta ahora, además de que he estado leyendo los tomos de mangas que aún no me he leído (aún me quedan por leer 5 tomos, 2 de Haruhi y 3 de Ouran XDU). Este capítulo al escribirlo se me hizo desde tierno hasta gracioso xD Mientras vayan leyendo ya entenderán porque x3**

**Y bueno, si os digo la verdad, el otro día me dio un gran golpe de inspiración y se me fueron ocurriendo ideas… para los próximos 4 capítulos más o menos x3 Y también cabe mencionar, que la historia dentro de poco llegará a la mitad. En un capítulo o dos concretamente.**

**Pero aun así queda bastante por escribir y muchas ideas que exprimir. x3**

**También quiero avisar que tras el próximo capítulo voy a hacer otra publicación en donde respondo comentarios ^^ En la que además, me podéis preguntar cualquier cosa sobre la historia, preferiblemente que no sean cosas que vayan a ocurrir porque si no se estropea y no quiero que eso pase.**

**Así que espero vuestros comentarios (y alguna pregunta vuestra si es posible), y ya con esto y un pingüino(?) ¡Que dé comienzo en octavo capítulo!**

**Canciones:**

**-Unmei no Inryoku (Original de ****Tetsuya Kakihara**** (seiyuu de Natsu), del single ****String of pain**** y ****Call me****, del año ****2013****) (NOTA: ****Solo he puesto un fragmento de la canción, así que espero que me disculpen****)**

**-Ashita no prism (Del single ****Ashita no prism**** del año ****2006****)**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Tras esa noticia, a la primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente, tanto los jóvenes como Atlas se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de éste último con sus bolsas en mano, esperando a subir al monovolumen que, gracias Loke, pudieron alquilar sin ningún problema.

-Llegan tarde –se quejó Gajeel apoyado a la pared de la casa-. Conejita, ¿estás seguro de que van a venir?

-Que me han dicho que sí –le contestó Lucy por décima vez-, ya verás que de un momento a otro llegan.

-¡Hey, Lucy! –exclamaron desde lo lejos. Los chicos se giraron y allí vieron a las personas que había invitado la rubia.

-¡Sting! ¡Lisanna! –dijeron Natsu y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

-Hola chicos –saludó Lisanna.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos Lucy –agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa nada más encontrarse con ella de frente.

-No hay de que –dijo la chica.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos, ¿nos subimos ya? –preguntó Atlas señalando al vehículo. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y poco a poco fueron entrando al monovolumen.

Atrás del todo se encontraban respectivamente Erza, Jerall, Sting y Lisanna, delante de ellos Wendy, Natsu y Lucy, a continuación Levy, Gajeel y Juvia, y de piloto y copiloto Atlas y Gray. Dejaron sus bolsas debajo de ellos y se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad. Y tras preguntar, Atlas arrancó el motor del vehículo y salieron de allí en dirección al lugar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de varias horas de viaje, el grupo llegó hasta su destino. El lugar se llamaba "Bungalow of constellations", y en ese lugar era un poco difícil conseguir reserva ya que solo unos pocos podían disfrutar de sus servicios.

-Ya llegamos –anunció el adulto nada más aparcar el monovolumen. Los jóvenes rápidamente empezaron a tomar sus bolsas y a quitarse el cinturón, para que a continuación pudieran ir a explorar un poco el lugar.

Mientras que éstos miraban un poco por encima, Atlas fue a recepción a pedir las habitaciones reservadas. Natsu, Lucy y Wendy (ya que Happy y Charle tuvieron que quedarse en casa porque en el sitio no admitían animales y un vecino de estos se encargaría de cuidarles un poco), caminaron a parte por la terraza que había cerca de recepción.

-Mira Natsu –dijo la peliazul-, tienen hasta piscina.

La pareja miró hacia el lugar al que estaba mirando la pequeña y vieron que un poco más adelante había una piscina donde algunas personas se estaban dando un baño.

-Pues después de ir a las habitaciones iremos un rato allí, ¿vale? –dijo Natsu, haciendo que Wendy sonriera. Entonces el pelirosa miró a su novia-. ¿Tú también verdad?

Lucy asintió también.

-Aunque seguramente solo esté leyendo un libro en la tumbona de la piscina.

-No seas amargada y ven a darte un baño con nosotros –dijo el chico riendo.

-Que no –contestó inflando un poco sus mejillas.

Tras unos pocos minutos caminando y discutiendo entre sí entre risas, volvieron hacia el lugar en donde había ido Atlas, y cuando llegaron se lo encontraron sentado en un sillón de recepción.

-Perdón por la espera –se disculparon.

-No os preocupes –dijo el hombre-, ahora os explico: hay 3 bungalows con 2 literas, en total serían 4 camas. Por esa razón tenéis que distribuiros las camas.

-Yo he pensado esto –empezó a contar Erza-, en una habitación que estén Lucy, Juvia, Levy y Lisanna; en la otra Natsu, Sting, Gray y Gajeel y por último Wendy, Jerall, tú y yo.

-¿No crees que estaría mejor que Natsu durmiera conmigo y con Wendy? –preguntó Atlas.

-No –contestó Natsu apresuradamente-, así estoy bien.

Atlas no del todo convencido aceptó, y tras esto le entregó a cada uno un par de llaves de los bungalows y se dividieron en grupos para ir a sus respectivos lugares.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los chicos entraron rápidamente en la habitación y de inmediato fueron al dormitorio, en donde había 2 literas.

-¡YO ME PIDO LA DE ARRIBA! –exclamó Natsu rápidamente.

-Ah no –contestó Gray-, YO me pido la litera de arriba.

-NO, YO SIEMPRE ME PIDO LA LITERA DE ARRIBA, CALZONES CONGELADOS –dijo el pelirosa chocando la frente del pelinegro, completamente enfadado.

-PUES CONMIGO NO, IDIOTA CALZINADO –le respondió Gray de la misma manera.

-¡Basta ya! –interrumpió Sting dejando su bolsa en una de las camas de abajo-, Natsu, quédate con la litera de arriba.

Los dos chicos se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y después dejaron sus bolsas en sus camas.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Gajeel sentándose en la cama.

-Yo había pensado en ir a dar una vuelta y conocer más el sitio –dijo Sting.

-Por mi vale –contestó Gray, entonces miró a Gajeel y éste asintió con la cabeza, conforme.

-Yo no, he quedado con Wendy y Lucy para ir un rato a la piscina –respondió Natsu.

-Pues vale –dijo Gajeel mientras que él y los demás se iban levantando de sus lugares y caminaban hasta la puerta-, si nos necesitáis podéis contactarnos por el móvil.

Natsu asintió mientras cerraban la puerta. Cuando escuchó que ya se habían ido, el pelirosa tomó los pantalones de su bañador color rojo con dibujos de fuego y una toalla de su bolsa y se fue al baño a cambiar. Cuando estuvo listo, salió por la puerta con la toalla en los hombros y caminó hasta el bungalow en donde se encontraban Atlas y Wendy.

Nada más llamar a la puerta, su hermana salió con un bañador de dos piezas de color azul y verde, una toalla y unas sandalias para el agua.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Natsu. Wendy se hizo una coleta alta y asintió con su cabeza.

-Tened cuidado –dijo Atlas poco antes de que se fueran.

-Antes de ir a la piscina debemos de ir a buscar a Luce –recordó el pelirosa.

-De acuerdo –contestó la peliazul.

Caminaron durante unos segundos en silencio hasta que Natsu preguntó.

-Oye, ¿cómo están papá y mamá?

-Papá está bien, trabaja duro pero yo creo que no debería sobrepasarse –contestó la chica.

-Entiendo, Igneel no deja de trabajar excepto para comer o para echarme la bronca –rió.

-Oye, ¿pero por qué te fuiste con el tío Atlas? –preguntó ella-, mamá me contó que no te gustaba tu estilo de vida.

-Así es, quería salir por mi cuenta sin que nadie me siguiera por la calle con cámaras, o porque al ser el futuro rey de Fiore trataran de ganarse mi amistad para obtener lujos por mi parte.

-Entiendo… -dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Yo quiero tener amigos y una propia vida, no por un título, sino por ser como soy. Por eso estoy aquí, y no me arrepiento de nada. Además de mis amigos de Crocus, he hecho amigos aquí también, puedo vivir una vida como la de un chico normal. Y eso es algo que siempre he querido.

Wendy sonrió, aún con la cabeza agachada.

-Pero ahora no nos preocupemos por eso –dijo Natsu poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su hermana-. Lo primero es lo primero, y eso es pasárnoslo bien.

Wendy levantó la cabeza y asintió con una sonrisa. Después de eso no volvieron a sacar ese tema y siguieron su camino en dirección a donde se encontraba Lucy.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy se encontraba sola en su habitación mientras se hacía dos coletas a cada lado y miraba que su bikini rosa con dibujos de estrella estuviera bien puesto. Las otras chicas tras dejar sus cosas en el bungalow se marcharon a dar un paseo por el lugar, dejando sola a la rubia para que pudiera prepararse.

-Listo –dijo al ver que todo estaba en orden. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y tomó su toalla y un libro que había traído para el viaje-. ¡Voy!

Caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta y allí vio a Natsu y a Wendy listos para ir a la piscina.

-Hola de nuevo –saludaron nada más ver a la rubia.

-Hola –dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta.

Caminaron animadamente hasta la piscina, y allí estos dejaron las toallas en unas tumbonas que había libres y mientras que Lucy se tumbaba en una de ellas y abría el libro, los dos hermanos se lanzaron hacia la piscina. La rubia les miró por última vez jugando con el agua antes de encogerse de hombros y abrir su libro para comenzar a leer.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Las chicas charlaban tranquilamente mientras caminaban por los alrededores.

-¿Y qué tal te ha ido, Lisanna? –preguntó Juvia.

-Bien, aunque estemos en la misma clase me suelo encontrar casi siempre en la biblioteca leyendo libros sobre animales –rió la peliblanca.

-¿Es que quieres hacer una carrera que tenga que ver con ellos? –preguntó Levy, curiosa. Lisanna asintió.

-Me gustaría estudiar veterinaria –respondió.

-Ya veo, pues espero que tengas mucha suerte –animó. La chica sonrió agradecida.

-¡Hey! –saludaron los chicos acercándose a ellas.

-¡Hola! –dijeron ellas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Sting.

-Estábamos dando un paseo –contestó Juvia para así después abalanzarse al brazo de Gray.

-Suelta –dijo el pelinegro levemente sonrojado y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-No quiero –respondió ésta abrazándole con más fuerza.

-Hola Sting –saludó la peliblanca acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola –dijo correspondiéndola con una sonrisa.

-No sé porque, pero parecen una pareja –le susurró Levy al oído de Gajeel.

-Es que son pareja –respondió éste cruzando los brazos.

-¿CÓMO? –exclamó ella sorprendida y llamando la atención de los demás-. ¿DESDE CUANDO?

-Desde hace unos pocos días –contestó el rubio rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida.

-Después de todo, parece que Salamander no ganó en tener antes una pareja –dijo Gray.

-Y hablando de parejas –empezó a decir Lisanna mientras señalaba a Gajeel y a Levy-. ¿Vosotros dos estáis saliendo?

-¿NOSOTROS? ¡NO! –exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-Era una broma, no os lo toméis a mal –se disculpó la peliblanca agitando las manos. Siguieron hablando mientras comenzaban a caminar. Y sin que ninguno de ellos, excepto Lisanna, se diera cuenta, Gajeel tomó la mano de la peliazul, haciendo que ella se girara para mirarle. Se miraron durante unos instantes para después volver a mirar al frente, Gajeel con el semblante serio como siempre y Levy sonriendo con timidez y con sonrojada.

-Tal vez no sean pareja –pensaba la peliblanca mientras sonreía-, pero son más que unos simples compañeros de clase o amigos.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

De vuelta en la piscina, los dos hermanos jugaban con el agua animadamente mientras que Lucy seguía leyendo aquel libro.

-¡LUCE! –llamó el pelirosa-. ¡Ven un rato a la piscina!

-No gracias, ahora no me apetece –contestó la rubia volviendo a su libro ya que había levantado la cabeza para mirarle. Pero después de un minuto sintió como le hacían sombra, así decidió volver a alzarla-. Natsu, ya te he dicho que no…

Pero se calló al ver a tres chicos más o menos de su edad mirándola. Uno de ellos era de pelo castaño tirando a rubio y de ojos negros; el segundo era el más joven de los tres, era rubio y también de ojos oscuros; mientras que el último además de tener el pelo y los ojos negros, era bastante moreno.

-Vaya, ¿pero que hace una hermosura aquí sola y sin un acompañante? –preguntó el primero.

-¿Quiere que le acompañe un rato en su descanso? –dijo esta vez el más joven.

-H-hermosa… -dijo el moreno sonrojado y apartando la mirada.

-¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó Lucy con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Perdona por no habernos presentado, linda flor –se disculpó el castaño-. Me llamo Hibiki.

-Yo soy Eve –dijo el rubio.

-Y yo Ren…

-Yo soy Lucy. Ahora si me disculpáis… -empezó a decir mientras volvía con su libro.

-¿No quieres compañía? –preguntó Eve.

-No gracias, ya vengo acompañada. –respondió la rubia.

-V-ven con nosotros… –dijo Ren tímidamente-, te lo pasarás bien…

-Y de seguro que no será tan bueno como estar como nosotros –comentó Hibiki.

-¿Seguro? –contestó Lucy con una sonrisa. Los tres chicos se dieron la vuelta al sentir un aura oscura a sus espaldas, y tras ellos vieron a un pelirosa haciendo crujir sus nudillos y con el rostro oculto tras su flequillo-. Porque para mí sí que es bueno contar con su compañía.

-Hey –empezó a decir Natsu alzando la mirada para que pudieran ver su cara enfurecida-, ¿de qué le estabais intentando convencer a Luce conmigo presente?

-E-esto… -decía Hibiki tartamudeando mientras retrocedía unos pasos al igual que sus amigos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos… -dijo esta vez Eve. Ren no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza, conforme con lo que había dicho el rubio. Después de esto salieron corriendo de allí. Lucy empezó a reír suavemente, haciendo que su novio se girara para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Por qué te ríes? –preguntó Natsu poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Estabas celoso –contestó ella aun riendo y dejando su libro de lado.

-No estaba celoso –dijo el pelirosa apartando la mirada durante unos segundos para después volver a mirarla.-, solo que no quiero que te aparten de mí.

La rubia se quedó boquiabierta con ese comentario y con un gran sonrojo en su rostro. Pero inmediatamente cerró la boca y formó una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

-No te preocupes, porque nunca me alejaran de ti –contestó ella. Natsu sonrió y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla. Entonces en un ataque sorpresa, agarró a Lucy como un saco de patatas y empezó a correr hacia la piscina-. ¡NATSU! ¡SUELTAME!

-¡AL AGUA PATOOS! –gritó el chico tirándose al agua con Lucy. Wendy que había estado viendo todo desde la piscina rió a carcajadas al ver a la pareja completamente empapada, y Natsu le siguió con las risas.

-¡Natsu! –exclamó la rubia molesta al ver que estaba desde la cabeza a los pies mojada. Pero al ver a los dos hermanos reírse el enfado se le esfumó en un instante y se unió a sus risas.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

La mañana pasó velozmente, dando paso al mediodía, en donde el grupo tuvo que reunirse en el restaurante del lugar. Los primeros en llegar fueron Atlas, Natsu, Wendy y Lucy. Estos tres se fueron a cambiar de ropa tras aquel chapuzón. Después llegaron Gray, Juvia, Sting y Lisanna.

-¿Y Levy?

-Gajeel le invitó a comer al pueblo que hay cerca de aquí –contestó Sting poniendo los brazos sobre la cabeza.

-Y dicen que no son pareja y siempre están juntos –pensaban Lucy y Lisanna al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, mejor para nosotros –dijo Natsu riendo-, más comida para nosotros.

-En comida no has cambiado nada hermano –contestó Wendy-, aún sigues comiendo como un glotón.

Ese comentario hizo reír a sus amigos.

-No soy tan glotón –dijo él cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué no? –dijo Atlas entre risas-, te comiste tú solo una cena de navidad.

-Porque no había comido nada durante ese día.

-Y un mes después te comiste todo lo que había en la despensa –comentó esta vez Wendy.

-Y también…

-¡VALE, VALE! –exclamó el pelirosa para que callaran. Después de eso todo volvió a la normalidad y empezaron a comer los platos que se habían pedido del menú.

Y tras varios minutos comiendo, Lucy dejó el tenedor a un lado y se estiró un poco.

-Estoy llena –dijo.

-Yo también –contestó Wendy limpiándose la cara con una servilleta. Los demás también empezaron a dejar los cubiertos en la mesa como aviso para que pudieran recoger los platos, y tras un minuto, los camareros empezaron a retirar la vajilla de allí.

-¿Desean un postre? –preguntó uno de los camareros.

-Yo no, gracias –contestó Lucy levantándose de su asiento-. Yo me voy a echar una siesta a la habitación. Así que en un rato nos vemos.

-Te acompaño –se ofreció Natsu. Lucy asintió ya que como siempre, no quería que fuera sola, así que aceptó de inmediato. El pelirosa se levantó de la silla y tomó suavemente la mano de la rubia.

-Nos vemos más tarde –dijo éste antes de caminar con su novia hasta la puerta, Lucy solamente levantó la mano en señal de despedida antes de que se fueran.

Caminaron durante unos cinco minutos, y tras esto llegaron al bungalow de la chica.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera soltar la mano del chico, éste lo apretó con suavidad, llamando su atención.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó extrañada. Natsu no respondió de inmediato, y lo dijo en voz baja, casi como un susurro.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Lucy se quedó mirándolo durante un momento, el chico se le veía un poco nervioso.

-N-no pienso hacer nada raro, te lo prometo –dijo apresuradamente.

Lucy sonrió y tras abrir la puerta arrastró un poco al interior del sitio. Éste sonrió y la acompaño hasta dentro.

Caminaron hasta la habitación, y allí Lucy se tumbó en su litera, que era la inferior. Natsu se quedó mirando a su novia mientras ella se tumbaba y se movía a un lado para dejar un poco de espacio libre.

-Ven, túmbate conmigo –dijo la rubia. Natsu caminó lentamente hacia ella y tras unos segundos se tumbó a su lado, rodeo el brazo para abrazarla y dejo que Lucy apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Estás bien así? –preguntó el pelirosa, la chica asintió mientras que acercaba su mano a la que tenía libre el chico y después apretarla. Natsu sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente-. Duerme.

Lucy volvió a asentir y cerró los ojos. Solamente podía escuchar la respiración de su novio y los latidos de su corazón. Y tras unos pocos minutos de silencio, la rubia empezó a escuchar a Natsu cantar en voz baja mientras jugaba con los dedos de ésta.

.

_Mata umarekawatte mo_

_(Incluso si volviéramos a nacer)_

_Bokura wa itsuka au sonna ki ga shiteru_

_(Sé que nos entraremos una vez más)_

_Nanju seiki saki toka_

_(Sin importar que hayan pasado cientos de años)_

_Itsu ni naruka nante wakaranai_

_(Y aunque no esté seguro de cuando ocurrirá)_

_Demo kanjiru unmei no inryoku…_

_(Sé que es el destino, porque puedo sentirlo…)_

_._

Lucy sonrió mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del chico y este seguía tarareando aquella canción.

-¿Desde cuándo cantas…? –preguntó Lucy adormilada

-Desde hace ya tiempo –contestó él aun jugueteando con los dedos de la chica-. Solo que no lo suelo hacer mucho. ¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que deberías cantar más a menudo… –dijo antes de dormirse. Natsu sintió como la respiración de su novia se volvía tranquila y tras esto sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Que tengas dulces sueños –dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido abrazado a ella.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy empezó a abrir los ojos cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando. La rubia movió la mano y notó que la zona en la que antes había estado Natsu estaba vacía y fría. Se levantó de la litera y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Natsu? –preguntó. Pero lo único que recibió fue silencio. Entonces miró hacia su bolsa y allí había un pedazo de papel doblado por la mitad. Lo tomó y lo desdobló. El papel estaba escrito por el pelirosa.

"_Luce,_

_Si lees este mensaje, siento no haberte despertado antes, pero he tenido que ir con Sting al pueblo a hacer unos recados. Trataré de venir lo antes posible. El tío Atlas y Wendy también han venido con nosotros al pueblo, pero se van a quedar allí hasta tarde porque Wendy quería quedarse a ver un espectáculo infantil. Las chicas, el señor tornillos, cubito de hielo, Erza y Jerall seguramente se encontraran en el bar, así que si te aburres en la habitación puedes ir con ellos._

_Y creo que eso es todo._

_No te olvides que te quiero y que enseguida volveré._

_Natsu"._

Lucy se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y volvió a doblar la hoja. Se cepillo el pelo, se calzó y caminó hasta el bar.

En una de las mesas se encontró con sus amigos, que estaban sentados en una mesa un poco apartada.

-¡Chicos! –llamó la rubia. Los demás escucharon y vieron cómo se acercaba.

-¡Lucy! –saludó Levy-. ¿Dónde has estado?

-Lo siento, estuve echándome una siesta. Estaba tan cansada por el viaje…

-Ya veo –dijo la peliazul.

-¿Y aliento de fuego? –preguntó Gray.

-Dijo que se iba con Sting al pueblo a hacer unos recados-contestó Lisanna. Lucy tomó una silla libre que había y se sentó entre Erza y Levy.

-¿No habéis pedido nada? –preguntó la rubia.

-No teníamos ganas de tomar nada.

-Pero ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué os parece un refresco? –preguntó Juvia mirando a sus amigos. Estos asintieron conformes.

En ese momento una de las camareras de acercó a ellos. Era una chica de 18 años, con una castaña melena y ojos del mismo color. Iba vestida con una corta camisa azul oscuro con varios botones abiertos dejando parte de su pecho al descubierto y que le dejaba su vientre al descubierto, unos pantalones ceñidos de color negro y unos tacones del mismo color.

-Soy Cana, vuestra camarera ¿en qué puedo ayudaros? –preguntó la castaña.

-Nos gustaría unos refrescos fríos –contestó Erza por todos.

-¿Refrescos? Ahora mismo –dijo caminando de un lado a otro hacia la barra.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta? –preguntó Levy ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Sobre qué, enana? –preguntó Gajeel.

-Estaba caminando… como si estuviera bebida… -contestó con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-No puede ser, si estuviera borracha estaría diciendo cosas sin sentido o provocando un caos –respondió Juvia.

-Ya, pero…

-Aquí están vuestros refrescos –interrumpió Cana dejando las bebidas delante de estos-. Espero que os guste.

Después de eso se marchó de allí. El grupo empezó a beber los refrescos recién servidos.

-¡Hey, mirad! –exclamó Lisanna señalando a un lado del bar, en donde había un pequeño escenario con unos instrumentos y un micrófono. Entonces miró a Lucy-. ¿Por qué no cantas algo?

-¿Cómo? –dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-Claro, no estaría mal –contestó Erza tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-P-pero aquí no tengo ningún CD con las canciones ni nada por el estilo –tartamudeaba la rubia.

-Da igual –dijo Lisanna mirando a Levy y a Juvia-. Nosotras te ayudaremos, ¿verdad?

Ellas asintieron con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabéis tocar algún instrumento? –preguntó Lucy.

-Pues yo sí, ¿o es que no te acuerdas que hace años daba clases de piano? –dijo Levy riendo.

-Nunca he escuchado a la enana tocar el piano –dijo Gajeel-. Gehee, ya quiero verlo.

Lisanna fue a la barra y preguntó si podían usar el escenario para cantar una canción y tras escuchar el veredicto, la peliblanca alzó el pulgar para decirnos que las dejaban.

Lucy se encogió de hombros y se tomó de un trago la bebida de su vaso.

-Qué extraño… -pensaba la rubia-, tras beber el refresco he empezado a sentirme extraña. Bueno, tal vez sean los nervios…

Entonces las chicas se levantaron de los asientos y siguieron a Lisanna hacia el escenario. Allí Levy se puso frente al teclado, Lisanna con la guitarra eléctrica y Juvia con la batería, mientras que Lucy se posicionaba frente al micrófono.

-¿Conocéis la canción _"Ashita no prism"? _–preguntó la rubia. Ellas asintieron con la cabeza. Lucy respiró hondo y miró a Levy para que empezara a tocar el teclado. Cuando tocó unas notas miró a Juvia que estaba detrás para que empezara. Y tras tres golpes en los palos, Lisanna y Juvia empezaron a tocar al ritmo de la canción, mientras que Lucy empezaba a bailar un poco, aún cerca del micrófono. Después de escuchar un poco la melodía empezó a cantar:

.

_Ring sweet chime mune no naka _

_(Una dulce campana tintinea en mi corazón) _

_Hibiku hajimari no aizu_

_(dando la señal del comienzo)_

_._

Mientras que Lucy cantaba, las otras chicas hacían las armonías para la cantante aun tocando.

_._

_Kaze wo machi wabita _

_(A los días de esperar al viento)_

_Hibi ni sayonara wo shita yo…_

_(les dije adiós…)_

_._

La gente que estaba presente se iba girando para mirar a las chicas tocar y cantar y los que se encontraban algo alejados se acercaban para ver el espectáculo.

_._

_Naritai jibun dake ja_

_(No es solo querer ser uno mismo)_

_Seikai wa wakara nai yo ne_

_(y aunque no sé responder si está bien o está mal)_

_._

Mientras que Lucy cantaba, no dejaba de sonreír y cantar animadamente.

_._

_Nigate datta (Nigate datta) fuku mo iro mo_

_(Todo lo que odiaba (todo lo que odiaba) de aspecto y de color)_

_Igai to hora waruku nai no…_

_(Ahora mismo no me importa utilizar…)_

_._

Tras unos golpes de batería, las chicas empezaron a cantar.

_._

_Akogareta kirakira yuuki_

_(He conseguido obtener)_

_Te ni ireta no wa chiisa me dakedo_

_(algo del valor que siempre he deseado pero)_

_Namida wa kitto ashita no purizumu_

_(las lágrimas que seguramente serán el prisma del mañana)_

_Risouteki na mirai ni Say "Hello!" ai ni yukou…_

_(irán a decirle "¡Hola!" a mi futuro ideal…)_

_._

Los amigos de éstas estaban impresionados, sobre todo Gajeel y Juvia, que además de descubrir aquel talento de tocar un instrumento, también podían ver con sus propios ojos que podían cantar.

_._

_Tokimeki no tane ni _

_(Aquel día me decidí)_

_kometa ano hi no ketsui ga_

_(en plantar nuevas semillas)_

_Itsuka saki hokoru _

_(Que algún día florecerán orgullosas)_

_asa wa yakusoku no watashi…_

_(Esa es mi promesa…)_

_._

_Negai ga hitotsu nante_

_(Yo solo tengo un deseo)_

_Kamisama ga taikutsu shichau_

_(pero parece que Dios está aburrido)_

_Umareta nara (umareta nara) sekkaku dashi_

_(Ya que él me hizo nacer (ya que él me hizo nacer) y también me hizo crecer)_

_Hashi kara saa kanaete miyo…_

_(y espero que esto me lo pueda cumplir…)_

_._

Antes de volver a cantar, Lucy dio un pequeño salto mientras sonaba brevemente la música y continuó con las demás.

_._

_Akogare wa make nai kokoro_

_(Por más que sea llorón este corazón)_

_Motte ita no wa naki mushi dakedo_

_(fuerte y lleno de anhelos)_

_Namida wa itsumo ashita wo kureru no_

_(las lágrimas siempre vendrán mañana)_

_Mikansei na watashi datte aitshitai yo…_

_(y por eso para dejar de ser incompleta, quiero llegar a amar…)_

_._

Después de eso, sólo la música siguió sonando, mientras que Lucy bailaba en el escenario y daba palmadas para que el público la imitara. A continuación volvió a cantar.

_._

_Akogareta kirakira yuuki_

_(He conseguido)_

_Te ni ireta no wa chiisa me dakedo_

_(del valor que siempre he deseado pero)_

_Sodate you make nai kokoro_

_(ha crecido mi fuerte corazón)_

_Nakitai kyou ga egao ni kawaru_

_(por cambiar el llanto de hoy por una sonrisa)_

_Namida wa itsumo ashita no purizumu_

_(las lágrimas que seguramente serán el prisma del mañana)_

_Risouteki na mirai ni Say "Hello!" ai ni yukou…_

_(irán a decirle "¡Hola!" a mi futuro ideal guiñándole un ojo…)_

.

La canción terminó y el público explotó en aplausos.

-¡OTRA! ¡OTRA! –exclamaban. Lucy se giró para ver a sus amigas, que estaban sudorosas, pero satisfechas.

-Cantaremos otra más, pero antes… ¡UNA BEBIDA MÁS POR FAVOR! –dijo Lucy desde el micrófono, llamando la atención de la camarera Cana. La castaña asintió y camino hasta la barra para rellenar de líquido el vaso.

-Perfecto… -pensaba la mujer sonriendo maliciosamente mientras llenaba el vidrio… con bebida alcohólica.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En el pueblo, mientras que las farolas poco a poco empezaban a iluminar las calles, Natsu salía de una tienda con una pequeña cajita entre sus manos.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó Sting, que le había acompañado durante todo ese tiempo.

-Un regalo para Luce –contestó el pelirosa guardando la caja en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Luce? –repitió el rubio ladeando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Desde hace cuánto la llamas Luce a Lucy?

-Desde que la conocí –contestó simplemente.

-Ya veo –tras esto hubo un breve silencio-. También he escuchado que tú y Lucy estáis saliendo, ¿es eso verdad?

-Sep –alzando los brazos hasta la cabeza. Sting se detuvo en seco mientras que el pelirosa seguía caminando, pero cuando se dio cuenta que se había detenido se volvió para mirarle.

-Oye, ¿por qué…? –empezó a preguntar hasta que fue interrumpido por un puño estampado contra su cara por parte del rubio-. ¡HEY! ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESO?

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? –preguntó mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos-. Desde que conocí bien a Lucy empecé a considerarla como una hermana pequeña. Por eso pelearé contra ti por ella, porque no quiero que la rompan el corazón.

Natsu se tocó la zona en la que fue golpeado, y tras esto sonrió mientras ocultaba su rostro con su flequillo.

-No pelearé contra ti, Sting –dijo de forma tranquila.

¿Cómo qué no? –preguntó el rubio en voz alta.

-Lo que has oído. Me parece innecesario.

Sting apretó los dientes y le volvió a golpear en la cara y en el pecho.

-¡MALDITO! –exclamó mientras le golpeaba al pelirosa-. ¡Cuando estuvisteis distanciados con aquel trabajo estuvo decaída! ¡Y todo por tu culpa! ¡Si por eso estuvo triste, imagínate si le rompes el corazón!

En ese momento Natsu le agarró de las muñecas puños antes de que pudieran atestarle otro golpe.

-Eso no pasará –contestó Natsu alzando la mirada-. Me importa más de lo que puedas imaginar. Eso fue algo del pasado, y eso es algo que no se puede arreglar. Por eso hay que seguir adelante e intentar que los errores del pasado no vuelvan a pasar.

En ese momento Natsu le agarró del cuello de la camisa y se le acercó un poco para mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

-Y gracias a esa lección he aprendido a no lastimar nunca más a Luce. Y te juro por mi vida que nunca más volverá a pasar.

Los dos chicos se miraron seriamente cara a cara, buscando verdad. Y tras varios minutos de mirarse y estar en silencio Sting gruñó, haciendo que Natsu le soltara.

-Está bien. Pero como rompas ese juramente…

-Descuida, no pasará –dijo con una sonrisa decidida. Sting sonrió también de esa manera-. Ahora volvamos, antes de que los demás se preocupen por nosotros.

El rubio asintió, y tras esto caminaron de vuelta al lugar de los bungalows.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Nada más llegar al bungalow, los dos chicos miraban asustados la escena que tenían dentro del sitio en donde dormirían esa noche.

Le mesa estaba llena de copas vacías y sus amigos se encontraban ebrios a más no poder.

Lucy reía como una tonta junto con Erza y Lisanna, mientras que Gajeel y Levy se besaban apasionadamente y Gray y Juvia bailaban en círculos en ropa interior.

-¿PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? –exclamaron los chicos al mismo tiempo. Entonces vieron desde el rabillo del ojo como Jerall se encontraba en un rincón.

-Lo siento chicos –se disculpó el peliazul-. Pero no he podido detenerles.

-¡Natshuuuu! –exclamó una Lucy borracha abalanzándose al pelirosa.

-¡L-Lucy! –exclamó asustado el chico.

-¿Dóndue tue jas metiuo? –preguntaba la rubia mientras que frotaba su mejilla contra la de éste como una mascota.

-Sting… -llamó Lisanna de la misma manera acercándose al rubio-, vaiamos a duar un paseou baio la luna…

-¡NATSU! ¡STING! ¡CÓMO LAS HAGAIS ALGO INDEBIDO OS CASTRO! –rugió Erza, provocando que los dos chicos pegaran un brinco y sudaran la gota gorda.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Casemonos y tengamos 20 hijos juntos! –exclamó felizmente ebria Juvia.

-¡Claro que sí Juvia-chan! –respondió el pelinegro alegremente. Los tres chicos miraron a la pareja que se estaba besuqueando y que para lo único que se separaban era para tomar aire.

-¡Hay que llevarles a sus habitaciones antes de que Atlas aparezca! –exclamó Natsu aterrado.

-¿Pero cómo lo hacemos? –preguntó Sting preocupado.

-Tenemos que trabajar unidos –contestó Natsu mirando a los dos únicos sobrios que habían en la habitación a parte de él. Estos asintieron.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, lograron llevarse a Juvia, Erza y Levy hasta sus habitaciones y dejar inconscientes durante un buen rato a los dos pelinegros. Dejando únicamente a Lucy y a Lisanna en la sala.

-Muy bien, solo quedáis vosotras… -dijo Natsu atemorizado.

-Hey, mira Lushi –llamó la peliblanca posando su brazo en su hombro-, hay dous Stings en la sala.

-Es cierto, y también dos Natsus… -dijo la rubia para que de inmediato empezara a reír junto a Lisanna.

-Demonos prisa –aconsejó Sting mientras tomaba a Lisanna en brazos y llevarse hasta su habitación. Natsu iba a hacer lo mismo hasta que la rubia se apartó.

-¿Pero qué haces? Tienes que ir a tu habitación.

-No quiero –contestó la rubia poniendo un puchero.

-Vamos, tienes que dormir –insistía el pelirosa.

-Pero no quiero…

-Vamos… ¿qué quieres a cambio de que te lleve a tu habitación?

Lucy empezó a pensar, cruzando los brazos contra su pecho.

-¡QUE ME LLEVES A CABALLITO! –contestó felizmente.

-¿Cómo dices? –dijo el chico retrocediendo dos pasos de ella.

-Vamos, solo te pido eso… -empezó a decir mientras que de sus ojos empezaban a asomarse unas lágrimas. Natsu se encogió de hombros y trató de resistirse, pero no le fue posible.

-Está bien… -dijo finamente agachándose. Lucy volvió de inmediato a su estado de feliz y se abalanzó una vez más hacia Natsu, poniéndose en su espalda. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien sujeta, el pelirosa se levantó y caminó hasta la salida.

-¡Ahora corre y relincha como un caballo! –exclamó Lucy.

-¡De eso nada!

-Por favor… –dijo poniendo cara de cordero degollado. Natsu rodó los ojos fastidiado.

-Espero que nadie se entere de esto… -pensaba el chico con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Y tras esto, empezó a correr y a relinchar como un caballo, mientras que Lucy reía animadamente.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En otro lugar de Fiore, varias personas caminaban inquietas de un lado a otro preguntándose lo mismo: ¿Dónde estaba Natsu Dragneel?

-¿Tenéis alguna noticia? –preguntó uno de ellos.

-Nada. El rey solo da noticias bastante aburridas, y ya no ocurre ningún incidente por parte del heredo al trono.

-¿Pero dónde se habrá metido nuestra mina de oro? –dijo otro, bastante frustrado.

-No os preocupéis. –contestó el primero que habló-. Le encontraremos cueste lo que cueste. Y cuando lo hagamos lograremos una noticia que nos haga ganar dinero.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Hola a todos :3**

**Espero que estén bien, yo en este momento estoy estresada, ya que estoy mirando universidades en donde den audiovisuales y doblaje. X3 Es que además de escribir, mi afición es fingir mi voz y me encanta el temita del doblaje, por esa razón me gustaría dedicarme a ello. ^^**

**Sobre este capítulo no es muy largo que digamos (es el más corto que he hecho hasta ahora), ya que he ido añadiendo y quitando cosas y así me ha quedado. .3.**

**También cabe de decir que no iba a poner ninguna canción en este capítulo hasta que recordé cierta canción y me decidí añadirlo. xD**

**Recuerdo que mañana o dentro de dos días haré una publicación respondiendo los comentarios que me hayáis dejado en el fic y tal, así que de momento hay tiempo para seguir comentado. X3**

**Y tengo que decir oficialmente, ¡que ya estamos a la mitad de este fic! Tengo que deciros que esta historia es la más larga, tanto en palabras como en capítulos, que he hecho hasta ahora. Y me siento feliz por ello. :B**

**Y bueno, más cositas que contaros… ¡Ah ya sé! **

**El otro día, mientras vagaba por internet, me encontré con un juego que me llamó bastante la atención (aunque era japonés). Era de género fantástico, lleno de magia, romance y tal. Era una chica que debía de descubrir su magia y para ello se tenía que relacionar con los demás alumnos y dependiendo de con quien se llevaba mejor se iban enamorando y poseía la magia similar a la del chico. Y bueno… en ese juego vi a un chico que me ha llegado hasta lo más profundo de mi kokoro *o* tan asadasdas(?) Y como me encantó, pues busque una imagen en la que aparecía la prota con el personaje, lo puse como imagen de fanfiction (aunque editada por mí con el photoshop xDU) y ando más feliz que una perdiz XDU**

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, así que espero que os agrade el capítulo (aunque como ya he mencionado, es corto), y con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡Que dé comienzo el noveno capítulo!**

**Canción: Love song (Del single ****Monstar**** del año ****2007****)**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

La luz empezó a iluminar la habitación en donde los chicos se encontraban durmiendo en ese momento. El primero en despertar fue Natsu, a causa de que los rayos de sol le daban de lleno en los ojos, pero aun así no decidió incorporarse, y lo único que hizo fue girarse para intentar dormir una vez más. Pero, al sentir algo completamente peludo en su cara decidió abrir un ojo para ver de qué se trataba. Delante de él había un gato serio y completamente negro excepto el hocico que era blanco. Tenía los ojos rojos y una cicatriz cerca del ojo derecho. Natsu se frotó los ojos para ver si era un sueño o no, y cuando vio que no estaba soñando se incorporó y miró a sus compañeros de cuarto.

-¿Pero de dónde narices ha salido este gato? –pensaba el pelirosa mientras que les miraba. Entonces miró a Gajeel y entrecerró los ojos, recordando que él desde que encontró a Happy y su hermana pequeña adoptó a Charle tenía unos celos terribles de tener un gato como ellos.

Tomó al gato y se levantó de la cama en dirección al lugar en el que se encontraba el pelinegro durmiendo a pierna suelta y roncando, y cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible, le lanzó al felino a la cara, haciendo que el chico se despertara bruscamente.

-¿PERO QUÉ…? –gritó Gajeel levantándose rápidamente. Tras escuchar los gritos del pelinegro, Gray y Sting se despertaron.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó el rubio adormilado.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? –preguntó Natsu señalando al gato.

-Fue fácil, mientras que tú y el rubio oxigenado estabais en el pueblo, estuve con Levy caminando por la zona, y en los cubos de basura encontré a Pantherlily.

-¿Pantherlily? –dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, es un nombre genial para un gato mejor que el tuyo y el de tu hermana, Salamander –se burló.

-¿Ah sí? Cuando llegue a casa hagamos un concurso de quién es el mejor gato –retó.

-Hecho.

-Dejad de discutir y vayamos a prepararnos para ir a desayunar –dijo Gray rascándose la cabeza. Los demás asintieron y se levantaron de las camas para vestirse y caminar hasta el bungalow en donde se encontraba Atlas y los demás.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron que el pelirrojo estaba haciendo un desayuno bastante energético: huevos fritos con bacon, jugo de naranja y un gran cuenco de varias frutas para todos.

En la mesa ya se encontraban desayunando Wendy, Erza y Jerall.

-Buenos días –saludaron los chicos.

-Buenos días, ¿habéis dormido bien? –preguntó Atlas con una sonrisa.

-Más o menos –dijeron los dos pelinegros. Gray y Gajeel se despertaron con dolor de cabeza a causa de la borrachera del día anterior. Y antes de ir allí tuvieron que tomar una pastilla contra el dolor.

Los cuatro se sentaron en las sillas mientras que Atlas les servía uno a uno su desayuno.

-¿Y las chicas? –preguntó Sting comiendo un trozo de bacon.

-Aquí –dijeron éstas entrando por la puerta.

-Buenos días –saludaron mientras que se sentaban.

-¿Qué tal está Lily? –preguntó Levy sentándose junto a Gajeel.

-Bien, aunque no ha comido nada aún –contestó el chico de piercings.

-Luego te acompaño a darle algo de comer.

-Por cierto, ¿os encontráis bien? –preguntó Natsu al ver que su tío se marchaba afuera para coger algo de comida que tenía guardada en el vehículo.

-No muy bien –dijeron las chicas cuando Atlas se había marchado.

-Yo estoy perfectamente –comentó Erza antes de ponerse a comer un trozo de fruta.

-Pues tú eras de las que peores estaban –pensaban Natsu y Sting.

-Y lo malo es que no tenemos nada para el dolor de cabeza. –dijo Lisanna poniendo la mano en la frente.

-Dicen que el mejor remedio contra es tomar fruta –comentó Jerall-. Así que a comer.

-Podrían habérnoslo dicho antes de tomar la pastilla contra el dolor –pensaban molestos Gray y Gajeel.

Atlas regresó poco después para terminar de cocinar y tras esto comieron todo lo que habían servido.

Pasaron 30 minutos y los chicos ayudaban a recoger los platos sucios y a limpiarlos, excepto Levy y Gajeel que se habían ido para alimentar al gato negro que se había quedado en la habitación de los chicos.

-Hey Luce –llamó Natsu, haciendo que la rubia interrumpiera su tarea para mirarle.

-¿Qué ocurre, Natsu? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero mejor que cuando me he levantado.

-Me alegro –dijo el chico mostrando toda su dentadura en una sonrisa-. Tengo algo que comentarte.

La chica ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Qué es?

-En el pueblo que está cerca de aquí va a haber un gran mercado estilo medieval. Y me gustaría saber si querrías venir conmigo.

-Claro, me gustaría –respondió Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Genial, pues dentro de una hora y media voy a buscarte.

Después de eso terminaron re recoger y se fueron a preparar para el nuevo día.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Rápidamente paso la hora y media. Y en la puerta del bungalow de las chicas se encontraba Natsu. Iba vestido con una camisa con rayas rojas y amarillas y de mangas que le llegaban hasta los hombros, unos pantalones negros y holgados y zapatos negros, además de su bufanda.

-¡Luce! ¿Sales? –llamó el pelirosa desde la puerta.

-Sí, ya voy –contestó desde el otro lado. Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y de ahí salió Lucy. Vestida con un top amarillo sin mangas, shorts marrones y unas sandalias planas de color blanco. Natsu se quedó boquiabierto y de su boca no salió ni una palabra-. ¿Y bien?

-E-estás impresionante –contestó. Lucy sonrió.

-Gracias-agradeció-. Bueno…, ¿vamos?

Natsu asintió y la tomó suavemente de la mano para conducirla a la salida del lugar en dirección al pueblo.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Levy y Gajeel se encontraban en el bungalow de éste último, mirando como Pantherlily comía un poco de fruta que había sobrado del desayuno.

-Parece que le gusta –comentó Levy sonriente.

-Eso parece.

Siguieron observando al felino comer, en silencio. Pero el pelinegro decidió hablar para romper una vez más el hielo.

-Enana, ¿recuerdas lo que paso ayer? –preguntó rascándose la cabeza. Levy agachó la cabeza y sonrió apenada.

-Como para no olvidarlo… -contestó mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. Hubo otro breve silencio.

-¿Y bien? –dijo. La peliazul no entendió lo que quería decirle, así que se giró para verle vio que el chico la estaba mirando fijamente-. ¿Te gustó?

-Bueno… -empezó a decir-. Se me hizo muy raro… pero no fue tan malo…

-A mí también se me hizo extraño, pero en el fondo… me gustó…

El chico apartó la mirada de ésta para mirar a Lily mientras que ella miraba completamente sonrojada.

-Dime, ¿te parece bien… que intentáramos ser algo más que amigos…? –preguntó Levy tímidamente.

Gajeel se volvió para mirarla una vez más.

-Gehee –dijo sonriendo de lado mientras colocaba su mano encima de la cabeza de la chica y la daba unas palmadas-. Me parece bien, pero que quede claro que cuando te pierdas no estaré con la labor de buscar a alguien tan bajito como tú, así que tendrás que permanecer a mi lado todo el tiempo.

Levy sonrió, aun sonrojada y después asintió felizmente.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Juvia nadaba en la piscina para refrescarse y tratar de aliviar un poco el dolor de cabeza de la noche anterior.

-Ah… -dijo relajadamente-, que bien se está aquí…

Entonces miró a su alrededor y vio a varias personas caminar de un lado a otro por el lugar, pero en lo que más se fijaba es que había visto más parejas que nada.

-Pero… -siguió mientras se encogía de hombros y se le humedecían los ojos-, ¡OJALÁ GRAY-SAMA ESTUVIERA AQUÍ! ¡BUAA!

-Hey sirenita, ¿por qué lloras? –dijo un chico.

-Una sonrisa le queda mejor en los labios –continuó su acompañante rubio.

-A-así que no esté triste… -terminó el moreno. Juvia pegó un pequeño brinco y se alejó un poco de ellos.

-¿Q-quienes sois? –preguntó.

-Ellos son Eve y Ren, y yo soy Hibiki –se presentó el chico-. Siempre a sus servicios.

-Perdonadme pero será mejor que me vaya –se excusó la chica retrocediendo unos pasos para después salir apresuradamente de la piscina y correr lejos de ellos.

-¡NO TE VAYAS! –exclamaron los tres chicos persiguiendo a la peliazul.

-¡PERO QUE ME DEJÉIS EN PAZ, ACOSADORES! –gritó la chica asustada al ver que éstos la pisaban los talones. Cuando de repente alguien la tomó del brazo y la tiró al suelo en una esquina entre dos bungalows-. ¡Y ahora…!

Juvia miró mejor a la persona que le había agarrado por sorpresa y vio que era Gray.

-Gray-sama… –susurró.

-Shhh –mandó el pelinegro observando como los tres chicos pasaban de largo. Se quedaron quietos y en silencio durante un minuto para asegurarse de que aquel grupo ya se había marchado. Cuando ese tiempo paso se levantaron del suelo.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme –agradeció Juvia.

-No me las des. Pero, ¿cómo haces para llamar tanto la atención?

-No sé, pero yo lo que quiero no es la atención de esos tipos, es tu atención… -sollozaba mientras agachaba la cabeza para mirar a sus pies. Gray la miró y poco después puso su mano encima de la cabeza de la chica. Juvia al sentir la mano del pelinegro se volvió para mirarle, sonrojada y con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Venga, será mejor que salgamos de aquí, pero me quedaré contigo para que no te vuelvan a molestar –dijo mientras se ponía a la altura de ésta para quitar con el pulgar las lágrimas.

-S-sí –tartamudeó. Entonces Gray la tomó de la mano y salieron de allí.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Sting y Lisanna se encontraban en el bungalow de la chica, sentados y viendo un programa de la televisión que había en la habitación.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu hermano? –preguntó la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

-¿Lector? Bien, ahora mismo está con mi padre, pero cuando terminemos las vacaciones volverá a casa conmigo y con mi madre.

-Debe ser duro tener la familia en diferentes lugares, ¿eh? –dijo la chica agachando la cabeza.

-Un poco, pero con el tiempo te acabas acostumbrando –respondió el rubio poniendo los brazos en la nuca-. Y como mi hermano era muy pequeño cuando ocurrió pues está habituado.

-Yo no me acuerdo de cómo eran mis padres –explicó la chica-, murieron en un accidente de avión cuando yo era un bebé, y desde ese momento he estado acompañada de mis hermanos mayores. Pero aun así estoy feliz, y no me arrepiento de la vida que tengo porque es muy buena. He conocido a unos amigos maravillosos y también te he conocido a ti, Sting.

El rubio sonrió y la abrazó con ternura.

-Tranquila, ya nadie te dejará atrás –susurró el chico, haciendo que la peliblanca le abrazará con más fuerza.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu y Lucy llegaron al pueblo, y nada más llegar, encontraron a multitud de gente caminando de un lado a otro, mirando los puestos que había por las calles. También había personas que estaban disfrazadas al estilo medieval y había mucha música.

-¿Por dónde quieren comenzar? –preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa a su acompañante. Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a su alrededor hasta que vio un puesto que le llamó la atención.

-Vamos allí –contestó la rubia caminando deprisa hacia ese lugar, con Natsu siguiendo sus talones. Nada más llegar, vieron que el puesto era de amuletos. Lucy los miraba con curiosidad y entonces tomó uno y sonrió.

-¿Me da este? –le preguntó al vendedor.

-Sí, son 200 joyas –contestó el buen hombre. Y mientras que la rubia sacaba de la cartera el dinero correspondiente, Natsu miraba desde su hombro aquel amuleto que su novia había comprado.

-¿Un amuleto para el amor? –preguntó con la ceja levantada.

-No es para mí, Natsu –contestó la chica con una sonrisa-. Es para Loke, para ver cuando se busca una novia y no va de chica en chica.

Natsu rió con el comentario, ya que recordaba las ocasiones en las que Lucy le decía que Loke era un mujeriego.

Nada más pagar el objeto, la pareja se alejó de allí para ver más tiendecillas.

-¿Podemos pasar por ahí? –preguntó Natsu después de un buen rato mirando. El pelirosa señaló un puesto de dulces recién horneados y la chica aceptó.

Cuando se iban acercando podían oler sin dificultad el olor a roscas recién hechas, así que la pareja decidió comprar una docena para comer mientras iban pasando por los puestos.

Y estuvieron así hasta la hora de la comida, era ya las dos de la tarde cuando el estómago de Natsu empezó a rugir.

-¿Sigues teniendo hambre? –preguntó Lucy mientras reía-. Si te has comido tú solo más de media docena.

-Lo sé, pero soy un chico de mucho apetito.

-De acuerdo, descansemos un rato en aquel puesto –dijo la rubia señalando a un pequeño restaurante al aire libre.

Mientras que Natsu se zampó tres tipos de carnes asadas, Lucy se comió una ensalada césar.

Y después de estar una hora sentados en ese lugar, decidieron seguir su trayecto por el mercado.

Vieron varios espectáculos de baile, magia y un pequeño teatrillo para todo el público.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba anocheciendo. Las farolas se iban encendiendo una a una pero aun así la fiesta no cesaba en ningún momento.

La pareja reía animadamente cuando de repente, Natsu apretó suavemente la mano de Lucy y la condujo lejos del mercado.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó extrañada.

-Ya lo verás –respondió con una sonrisa. Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que en su mente tarareaba una canción que compuso cuando descubrió que estaba enamorada de aquel pelirosa.

_._

_Hitori kaerimichi_

_(Caminando de regreso)_

_futari yozora miageru_

_(Miramos el cielo nocturno)_

_Issho ni iru no tte_

_(Mientras que me pregunto si este es el sentimiento)_

_konna mono kana_

_(de estar junto a ti)_

_._

Caminaron durante diez minutos hasta que llegaron a un parque en donde había un pequeño quiosco de música, que daba a un pequeño lago.

-Es precioso –susurró Lucy asombrada. Natsu pudo escuchar lo que dijo su novia y sonrió. El pelirosa condujo a la chica hacia el quiosco y allí se asomaron para ver el reflejo de los dos en el agua.

.

Ashita aenai ya

(Puede que mañana no te vea)

kyou wa mou osoi

(o puede que ya sea muy tarde)

kamo ne ganbatte

(Así que daré mi mayor esfuerzo)

Miru kedo jishin

(para tener la confianza necesaria)

wa nai na …

(que ahora mismo no tengo…)

.

La rubia después de esto se volvió para mirar al chico con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias por llevarme aquí –agradeció.

-No hay de que –contestó abrazándola por los hombros.

.

_Rabusongu wa sokora juu_

_(Y aunque existan millones)_

_korogatteru soredemo_

_(de canciones de amor escritas)_

_mada utai tsuzukete …_

_(todavía sigo cantándolas…)_

_._

_Kawaranai mono_

_(Por las cosas que no cambian)_

_kawatte kumo no hora_

_(y por aquellas que sí lo hacen)_

_Ima shika dekinai koto_

_(Quiero que hagamos lo que podamos)_

_o shiyou_

_(Ahora)_

_Kawaranai you ni_

_(Sirvan para no cambiar)_

_kawatteku you ni_

_(y para seguir cambiando)_

_Mimamotteru yo itsumo_

_(siempre estén ahí para que nos cuiden)_

_kanjiru mama ikou yo…_

_(Ya que aún las siento dentro de mí…)_

.

Estuvieron así durante varios minutos, tan solo escuchando de cerca sus corazones latir con el agua, los grillos y la lejana música del mercado medieval de fondo.

-Luce –susurró Natsu en voz baja para que solo ella escuchara.

-¿Hm? –murmuró apoyándose en su hombro.

.

_Ima ga ii ga desho_

_(Espero poder continuar)_

_ato wa kankeinai ya_

_(sin importar la situación)_

_majime ni shitete mo_

_(Porque de nada sirve)_

_douse mudadashi_

_(ser honesta conmigo misma)_

_Zutto issho da to_

_(Y si siempre estoy contigo)_

_ieba wakari aeru kedo_

_(nos podremos entender a la perfección)_

_mou sonna kakunin wa_

_(No hay que comprobarlo)_

_shinakute ii yo ne…_

_(porque es innecesario…)_

.

-Tengo algo para ti –contestó. Lucy se alejó un poco de él para después ladear la cabeza.

-¿Para mí? –repitió, el chico asintió con la cabeza-. No era necesario, Natsu.

Entonces el pelirosa le tomó de las manos y las acarició suavemente con el pulgar.

-Pero yo quería –contestó con su característica sonrisa. La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, ¿y qué es? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa después de permanecer unos segundos en silencio.

_._

_Rabusongu o utatte_

_(Y aunque ahora no cante)_

_getai kedo taisetsuna_

_(una canción de amor)_

_koto wa icchattanda yo…_

_(el significado que te acabo de decir es importante para mi…)_

_._

-Cierra los ojos –dijo solamente. Lucy respiró hondo e hizo lo que éste le había pedido.

_._

_Aisubeki mono_

_(Las cosas que me gustan)_

_aisubeki hito_

_(y la persona que amo)_

_zutto kagayai te te_

_(me harán brillar intensamente)_

_ne todoku you ni_

_(cada vez más)_

_Aisaseru you ni_

_(Y para poder amar)_

_aiseru you ni_

_(y para ser amada)_

_mitsumeteru yo motto_

_(los mantendré en mente cada vez más)_

_sunao na mama iyou yo…_

_(para ser honesta conmigo misma…)_

_._

Natsu se situó detrás de ella y del bolsillo del pantalón sacó la caja que el día anterior compró con la compañía de Sting.

-Espero que la guste… –pensó el pelirosa, abriendo la cajita.

.

_Sorezore no michi_

_(Y en cada camino)_

_omoi majiwara nakute_

_(que no encontremos aquellos sentimientos)_

_tsuyosa sae mo yowaku mieru_

_(nuestra fuerza será más débil)_

_Kowakunai noni_

_(Pero yo no tengo miedo)_

_anata shika inai sekai_

_(porque aceptaré al mundo tal y como es)_

_uketometai yo …_

_(si te encuentras tú allí…)_

.

Lucy se sentía impaciente por saber que era aquel regalo que quería darle el chico. Cuando de repente sintió las manos de Natsu apartar su cabello a un lado, y a continuación algo sólido y frío colgando en el cuello. Y tras esto escuchó como suavemente se cerraba algo detrás de ella.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos –dijo finalmente Natsu.

.

_Kawaranai mono_

_(Por las cosas que no cambian)_

_kawatte kumo no hora_

_(y por aquellas que sí lo hacen)_

_hora ima shika dekinai koto_

_(Quiero que hagamos lo que podamos)_

_o shiyou_

_(Ahora)_

_Kawaranai you ni_

_(Sirvan para no cambiar)_

_kawatteku you ni_

_(y para seguir cambiando)_

_mimamotteru yo itsumo_

_(siempre estén ahí para que nos cuiden)_

_kanjiru mama…_

_(Ya que aún las siento…)_

.

Lucy abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo nada más abrirlos fue mirar hacia abajo para ver que era aquello frío que sentía en el cuello.

Y allí vio un colgante plateado en forma de corazón y con una perla en medio de ésta, atada a una cadena de plata.

-Natsu… -dijo asombrada mientras tomaba el corazón de plata para verlo mejor. Tras esto se giró para ver a Natsu, y nada más voltearse vio que estaba sonrojado y mirando hacia arriba.

-Cuando fui ayer con Sting vi aquel colgante en una tienda, y me acordé de ti –dijo el chico en voz baja-. Sé que a las chicas les gusta las joyas y esto no era tan caro como esperaba pero…

-Da igual –interrumpió Lucy-, no me importa si es una joya cara o es sacada de unos chinos, porque ninguna joya que me des se puede comparar a todo el afecto que me has brindado, Natsu.

-Luce… -dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa y conmovido. Lucy bajó la cabeza, sonrojada tras decir aquello. Pero volvió a alzarla cuando sintió como Natsu la abrazaba con fuerza.

_._

_Dakishimeru kara_

_(Abrazándonos mutuamente)_

_yorisotteru kara_

_(y debido a eso)_

_sasae aeru ne hyakunen_

_(nos ayudaran a apoyarnos durante cien años o más)_

_Saki made te o hanasazu ni_

_(Y sin soltar tu mano)_

_daijoubu dakara soba ni_

_(seguiré estando bien)_

_iru yo zutto futari no mama_

_(porque me gustaría estar por siempre)_

_itai yo…_

_(junto a ti…)_

_._

-Hey, ¿sabes que te quiero mucho? –preguntó en voz baja mientras colocaba la cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello.

-No –bromeó ella apretando el abrazo. Sintió al pelirosa sonreír en su cuello y poco después alzo el rostro para darle un beso en los labios, que no terminó hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

-Pues si no lo sabías, -susurró volviéndola a besar pero esta vez de forma breve-, te quiero. Y mucho.

-Yo también –correspondió la rubia.

En ese momento Natsu se separó un poco de ella al sentir que los estaban observando. Miró a lo lejos y pudo ver como alguien se iba de aquel lugar de forma apresurada. Lucy se volvió parar mirarle.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó preocupada. El pelirosa se giró para mirarla y le apartó algunos pelos de la frente para ver mejor sus ojos castaños.

-Tranquila, no es nada –contestó tratando de ser convincente. Lucy asintió, aunque aún un poco preocupada-. También cuando vine al pueblo con Sting, vi un fotomatón a un minuto de aquí. ¿Vamos?

Lucy asintió emocionada y tras esto Natsu volvió a tomar la mano de la chica y empezaron a caminar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Tal y como dijo Natsu, a un minuto del quisco de música había un pequeño fotomatón, entre una zona de apartamentos.

-Antes de volver, saquémonos una foto para recordar este día –dijo Natsu mirando a su querida rubia. La pareja entró en la cabina y depositaron unas monedas. Mientras que Natsu escogía las opciones para las fotos, Lucy dijo en voz baja y con un visible sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Muchas gracias por el día de hoy Natsu.

-No hay de que –contestó sonriendo. Le dio a la opción de capturar foto y empezó a sonar un pitido para que posaran para la fotografía. Y justo en el momento en el que el flash salió disparado, Lucy se lanzó rápidamente hacia el pelirosa para darle un beso en la mejilla. Quedando inmortalizado aquel instante.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron los días en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en donde vivieron muchos momentos divertidos y alegres, y estuvieron así hasta que el día de volver a casa llegó. Mientras guardaban las cosas en el monovolumen, Natsu y Lucy conversaban entre ellos.

-Echaré de menos este lugar-dijo ella.

-Pero algún día volveremos, te lo aseguro –prometió el pelirosa sonriendo a la chica y apretando un poco la mano de ésta. Lucy asintió con la cabeza.

-Hey chicos –llamó Atlas tras guardar su bolsa-. Ir subiendo, que nos vamos.

Los chicos poco a poco se fueron sentando en sus lugares y tras unos pocos minutos salieron de aquel lugar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En otro lugar, un hombre marcaba constantemente a un número de teléfono.

-Responde, responde… -decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido del aparato en señal de espera. Pero, después de una larga espera, contestaron a la llamada.

-¿Dígame? –dijeron desde la otra línea.

-Señor –empezó a decir-, le hemos encontrado. En el que por cierto, me parece que nuestro principito está teniendo una muy buena compañía.

-Perfecto, de momento sígueles el rastro hasta que vengan todo los demás.

-De acuerdo –dijo antes de colgar.

Entonces del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una foto en la que aparecía el príncipe Natsu Dragneel besando a una chica rubia. Que tras investigar entre sus contactos, descubrió que aquella chica era nada más ni nada menos que la recientemente conocida cantante Lucy Heartfilia.


	11. ¡NO ES UN CAPÍTULO (2)!

**Holiiiis :3**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios. ^^ Os lo agradezco enormemente.**

**Ahora sin más dilación, comienzo a responder a los comentarios.**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

**Tigresarisitas46 xD**

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios *w*

Espero que te siga gustando los próximos capítulos, ya que a partir de ahora va a haber tensión x3 Sobre el juego que he mencionado se trata de Wand of fortune, es un juego de tipo otome, con fantasía y romance. La historia trata sobre una chica que es admitida a una escuela de magia, pero el problema es que no tiene un tipo de magia, así que debe de conocer a unos chicos de la misma escuela que tienen los diferentes tipos de mágica para dominarlos . Y lo que más me hace gracia es que tanto los seiyuus de Natsu, Sting y Rogue dan sus voces a unos personajes principales (yo me enamore del personaje que interpreta el seiyuu de Natsu (que por cierto, se llama Lagi x3) y es que están asadadsadas 3 aunque ando jugándolo y no me entero de nada, pero aun así es tan asdasadsad *A* xDU)

¿Y porque me paro en las partes interesantes…? Pues para dejar con la intriga claro está x3

Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por comentar :D

.

**Happytroll**

Déjales, tan solo son personas que no tienen apenas educación para decir las cosas de una forma pacífica y sin soltar algún insulto de por medio. Y si te digo la verdad, tenía ganas de hacer la última parte de la saga, pero por culpa de esas personas se me quitaron las ganas, y preferí dejarlo tal y como está para no tener más de un problema.

Y también, muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n

.

**NashiDragneelHeartfiliaNaruto**

Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios :3

Sobre cuantos capítulos va a tener mi fic… mi intención es que dure más de 15 capítulos, e incluso quiero llegar hasta los 20 sea como sea (incluso si tengo que hacer más de un epílogo trataré de llegar hasta esa meta x3). Pero lo primero es exprimir todas mis ideas y plasmarlas en la historia. Así que pido paciencia para que pueda sacar todas mis ideas adelante.

De nuevo, gracias por tus comentarios. ^^

.

**Kizoku Dragneel**

Ya, pero siempre hay alguien que quiere ir molestando a los demás (y que tampoco lee la letra negrita para saber que es de otra persona y que no lo hacía con mala intención), y da igual si no son preguntas y tal, me gusta responder a la gente porque si no fuera por todos los que leen mis fics yo no seguiría publicando los que estaría escribiendo.

Y también muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te estén gustando y te sigan gustando los próximos capítulos. nwn

.

**Ayano-chan01**

Primeramente, muchas gracias por tus comentarios :)

Me alegra que te guste la historia, y si quieres intentaría ayudarte con ideas (aunque últimamente me vienen estas cada cierto tiempo, pero en abundancia XD)

De nuevo, gracias por los comentarios y espero que te siga gustando el fic como hasta ahora. n.n

.

**AnikaSukino**

De nuevo gracias por todos tus comentarios x3

Y sí, lo de la borrachera se me ocurrió gracias al OVA 4 (mientras descansaba de escribir me puse a verme ese OVA y tras reirme con la borrachera y lo de Natsu llevando a caballito a Lucy pues quise añadirlo. El problema era, ¿cómo? Entonces me acordé de Cana XD)

Sobre cuanto falta para que Natsu revele su secreto principesco… pues, aún no lo sé. xD Pero será más pronto de lo que crees x3

Una vez más, gracias por los comentarios ^^

.

**NekoFT**

Gracias por el comentario :3

Como ya he dicho anteriormente, la borrachera se me ocurrió por ese OVA x3

Y sobre si pasara algo porque Natsu es príncipe… pues… es secreto xD Lo tengo guardado en mi cabeza, así que no desvelaré nada hasta que llegue el momento apropiado x3

De nuevo, gracias por tu comentario. ^^

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

**Sobre el próximo capítulo tengo hasta 16 cosas escritas en mi bloc de notas sobre lo que pasará, el problema es que aún no he comenzado a escribir xDU**

**Es que ando viciada a Wand of fortune *-* Y quiero relajarme un poco (al día siguiente de terminar un capítulo y publicarlo empezaba a escribir el siguiente, y bueno, quiero descansar D:)**

**Pero no os preocupes, seguramente mañana o pasado comience a escribir el nuevo capítulo, y nada más terminarlo lo publicaré, así que estar atentos x3**

**Y bueno gente, me despido por ahora.**

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, y ya, con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Bye~**

**P.D. LAGI ES MIO D: QUIEN ME LO QUIERA QUITAR LE LANZO UN PINGÜINO VOLADOR PARA QUE LE PICOTEE(?) ok, no xDU**


	12. Capítulo 10

**Holaaa :3**

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero es que he estado bastante viciada al juego de la PSP de Wand of fortune *-* Aunque ahora mismo estoy atascada en una parte y ando mirando como poder pasármelo. ewe**

**Este capítulo lo tenía planeado desde hace ya tiempo, pero he tenido que hacer más de un cambio. Pero creo que ha quedado bien.**

**Sobre este capítulo, creo que más de una persona me querrá matar, no sé por qué(?) eweU**

**Pero bueno, si queréis que continúe, por favor, ¡no me matéis! D: xD**

**La canción que he puesto en el capítulo es del juego que ya he mencionado. X3 Pero por desgracia, no se encuentra en youtube, por esa razón pondré junto con el título un enlace de mediafire para que puedan escucharlo.**

**Y bueno, no sé qué más contar… -w- Así que con esto y un pingüino(?) ¡Que dé comienzo el capítulo!**

**Canción: Kiseki (Original de Mami, del juego Wand of fortune 2 FD del año 2012) (Enlace: /9knsrjue998dwav)**

**.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.**

Pasaron varios meses desde que fueron a aquel viaje, y actualmente, nuestros protagonistas se encontraban estudiando para los exámenes finales que estaban cerca. En ese momento, Natsu y Lucy se encontraban en la casa del chico para estudiar, pero para el pelirosa se le hacía bastante difícil.

-Que rollo… -se quejó Natsu apoyando la cabeza encima del libro de texto-. No me puedo creer que tengamos que estudiar todo esto.

-No te quejes Natsu –dijo Lucy aun prestando atención al libro-, si no estudias, no aprobaras. Y si no apruebas, no podrás dedicarte a lo que quieres.

-Lo sé… pero un coñazo. Además, tú tienes la vida asegurara cantando, así que no es necesario que apruebes o…

-Si te digo la verdad, tengo un sueño en particular –contestó dejando el libro encima de la mesa. El chico alzó la cabeza para mirarla-. Aunque me guste cantar, siempre he tenido el sueño de graduarme en la universidad con una carrera de literatura universal. Y por eso tengo que trabajar duro.

-Es decir, ¿qué dejarás de cantar?

-Bueno, algún día tengo que dedicarme a cumplir mis metas. Pero de mientras aprovecharé al máximo el tiempo que me queda, que no es poco –respondió con una sonrisa-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres hacer después de graduarte en Fairy Tail?

-Pues… -empezó a decir, pensando en una excusa que decirla-. Dedicarme al negocio familiar.

-¿Y es duro? –preguntó.

-Bastante. Pero bueno, ¿no querías estudiar? Pues adelante con ello.

-Tú también tendrías que hacer lo mismo.

-Ya, pero…

-Si apruebas, iré contigo al baile de graduación –prometió la rubia.

-¿Enserio? –dijo el chico con emoción, recordando que el otro día en clase les comentaron que como era su último año habría un baile solo para los alumnos de ese curso. Lucy asintió con la cabeza y a continuación Natsu se había levantado con rapidez y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba leyendo una vez más el libro.

La chica se encogió de hombros y mientras buscaba la línea en la que se encontraba del libro, recordó el día en que Erza, Jerall y Wendy se volvieron a Crocus después de aquel viaje.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Se encontraban en el aeropuerto, esperando a que llamaran a los pasajeros para que abordaran el avión.

-Me ha alegrado veros de nuevo –dijo Natsu, acompañados de Gray, Gajeel y Lucy. Juvia y Levy estaban ocupadas ese día, y por esa razón no pudieron ir a despedirse de ellos.

-Igualmente –contestó Jerall-, y a ver cuándo vienes por aquí.

-Intentaré ir tan pronto como pueda –respondió el pelirosa.

-Y no te olvides que tarde o temprano… -empezó a decir Erza, señalando a la rubia que se encontraba charlando con la hermana de éste, cosa que el pelirosa entendió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Oye Lucy –empezó a decir la pequeña peliazul, con su gatita Charle en los brazos.

-¿Sí? –preguntó la rubia agachándose un poco para estar más o menos a la misma altura que ella.

-Cuida de mi hermano –contestó-, y también espero que vengas algún día a Crocus a visitarme.

-Cuenta con ello –dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de eso los tres abordaron el avión y se marcharon de Magnolia.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron varias horas de estudio cuando Natsu dejó una vez más el libro.

-Ya está –dijo finalmente.

-¿Ya? –preguntó Lucy, sorprendida. Natsu asintió-. ¿No crees que te vendría repasar un poco más?

-Ahora no, quiero descansar.

-Está bien… -dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando se iba a levantar, Natsu le tomó de la muñeca, y ésta se giró para mirarle extrañada.

-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó.

-A por algo de comer –contestó intentando zafarse de la mano de Natsu, cosa que fue imposible ya que este apretó con un poco más de fuerza. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pelirosa hizo sentarla a su lado, aún con la mano sujetando la de ella.

-Antes de eso, quería comentarte una cosa –dijo. Lucy siguió observándole como si le diera permiso para empezar a hablar-. Verás… yo…

-¡CHICOS! –gritó Atlas abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación y con una bandeja llena de dulces en mano-. ¡He venido de la pastelería y había unos dulces a buen precio, así que compré algunos por si…!

En ese momento calló al ver a los dos tan cerca y rápidamente dejó las cosas en el suelo de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Perdón por interrumpir vuestro momento –dijo antes de irse.

-Idiota malpensado… -pensó Natsu con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Y bueno? –empezó a decir Lucy-. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Pues… que yo… -decía tímidamente ya que cuando había pensado que podría decirle la verdad a su novia, apareció su tio para interrumpirle. Y ahora no tenía el valor para contárselo-, que yo también tengo hambre, así que descansemos un rato y comamos unos pasteles que trajo Atlas.

Lucy, no del todo convencida asintió con la cabeza.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron los días y finalmente los exámenes de evaluación dieron comienzo. Se notaba la tensión en los alumnos, ya que esas pruebas eran las más importantes y eran las que decidirían sí podrían entrar a una universidad o no.

-Buenos días –saludó Levy, que se encontraba con Gajeel.

-Hola –dijo solamente el pelinegro.

-Hola chicos –saludó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal el fin de semana? –preguntó la peliazul.

-Estresante, pero satisfecha de haber podido compaginar los estudios con los conciertos –contestó. Lucy había tenido más de un concierto por Fiore y en sus tiempos libres había estado estudiando para los exámenes. Así que no había tenido tiempo para descansar.

-Deberías de haberte tomado un respiro, coneja –respondió Gajeel.

-Verdad, -dijo Levy de acuerdo con su novio-. Eres muy lista Lu-chan, de seguro que sacarás muy buenas notas.

-Eso espero, quiero entrar en la carrera de literatura sea como sea.

-Pues suerte con ello –dijo Levy-. ¡Ah! Ya hay fecha del baile, y será tres días después de terminar los exámenes.

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó sorprendida-. Otros años han hecho el baile una semana después.

-O puede que el director pensaba que tendría tiempo de sobra para todo y al final ha tenido que rejuntarlo -rió Gajeel.

-No hace gracia –comentó Levy.

-Pues a mí sí.

-Venga chicos, que ya casi estamos –dijo Lucy viendo la escuela ya cerca. Caminaron por el pasillo y cuando las chicas llegaron a su clase, Gajeel se despidió de la peliazul dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras que a Lucy le hizo un gesto amistoso.

Entraron a la clase y allí vieron a casi todos los alumnos dando un último repaso a la asignatura correspondiente al examen.

-¿Tú vas a repasar? –preguntó Lucy en un susurro para no molestar a los demás.

-No, me lo sé bastante bien así que no es necesario –contestó Levy de la misma manera antes de que las dos chicas se sentaran en sus respectivos asientos. Pocos minutos después entró Natsu mirando el libro. Y sin echar un simple vistazo se sentó sin problemas en su asiento.

-¿Te lo sabes? –preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí –sonrió el pelirosa-. Y no te olvides lo que me prometiste: que si aprobaba irías conmigo al baile.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Primero aprueba.

El chico asintió de forma decidida, y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Muy bien alumnos, -empezó a decir Gildarts entrando en el aula con una pila de exámenes-. No quiero libros encima de la mesa. Solo bolígrafo y hojas blancas, ¿entendido? Si veo a alguien copiar tendrá un cero en el examen.

Los alumnos asintieron, y en unos pocos minutos el primer examen dio comienzo.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los días y los exámenes fueron pasando y por fin, tras recoger el último examen de la lista. Los alumnos respiraron aliviados.

-¿Qué tal el examen? –preguntó Natsu levantándose de su asiento para situarse junto a su chica.

-De maravilla –contestó con una sonrisa-. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Crees que aprobaras?

-No creo, sé que aprobaré –dijo decidido.

-Y bueno, antes de que podáis iros, quiero recordaros que dentro de tres días es el baile, así que como habéis terminado los exámenes mañana no es necesario que vengáis a las clases excepto para recoger las notas. Asi que quiero veros mañana a las doce aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Los alumnos asintieron y a continuación recogieron sus cosas y salieron del aula.

Natsu, Lucy y Levy salieron los últimos y tras salir se encontraron con Gray, Gajeel y Juvia esperándoles.

-Hey –saludó Gray a los recién llegados.

-¿Qué tal el examen? –preguntó Levy acercándose a Gajeel.

-Sin más –contestó posando su brazo encima de la cabeza de la para sacar un 5.

-Tendrías que estudiar más –dijo un poco molesta.

-Pero tengo que hacer cosas más importantes que estudiar.

Levy no dijo nada, pero aun así estaba molesta.

-¿Y vosotros que tal? –preguntó el chico de piercings.

-Como siempre, notas normales entr –contestó Gray poniendo las manos sobre la cabeza.

-¡KYA! ¡Gray-sama, eres muy listo! –exclamó Juvia felizmente y con corazones en los ojos.

-Bah, no es para tanto –dijo apartando la mirada.

-Yo bastante bien –respondió Natsu. Los dos chicos alzaron sus cejas, incrédulos-. ¿Qué? ¿Es que no me creéis?

-Conociéndote, no –dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo. Natsu resopló con la respuesta.

-Cuando veáis mis notas mejores que las vuestras os arrepentiréis –juró el pelirosa.

Estuvieron charlando durante un buen rato mientras salían del instituto y caminaban de regreso a sus casas.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy se encontraba tumbada leyendo un libro encima de su cama cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Dejó de lado su lectura y tomó el aparato para responder.

-¿Diga? –preguntó nada más darle al botón de responder llamada.

-Lucy –dijeron desde la otra línea. Era Loki-, ¿tienes un minuto? Tengo algo muy importante que contarte.

-¿A sí? –dijo mientras se sentaba-. ¿Y de qué se trata?

-Los conciertos que has hecho han sido todo un éxito –anunció-. Todas las entradas se han agotado en menos de una hora.

-Eso es fantástico –dijo felizmente.

-Y eso no es todo: me han llamado para que hagas una gira por todo el mundo.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó sorprendida.

-¡Sí! Empezarías el mes que viene y terminarías para antes de empezar la universidad. ¿Qué me dices?

-No sé… -decía pensativa-. Es genial, pero… me gustaría descansar un poco durante estas vacaciones y estar con mis amigos… pero por otro lado…

-No te preocupes, tienes 10 días para pensarlo. Cuando tengas una respuesta no dudes en decírmelo.

-Entendido –dijo antes de colgar. Lucy se encogió de hombros y cayó hacia atrás de su cama. ¿Un viaje por todo el mundo? Siempre le gustó pensar que podría conocer lugares nuevos, pero le gustaría pasar más tiempo con sus amigos, con Natsu, y relajarse de los estudios-. Bueno, lo pensaré. Pero de momento, tengo que pensar en el vestido para el baile. Y creo que ya sé cuál usar...

Se levantó de la cama, se acercó al armario y lo abrió. Nada más abrirlo y echar un vistazo en su interior sonrió.

-Perfecto.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Levy y Juvia caminaban animadamente por la ciudad haciendo las últimas compras para el baile.

-¿Con quién iras? –preguntó Juvia tras cambiar de tema.

-Con Gajeel, si me lo llega a pedir –contestó agachando la cabeza-. Ya que seguramente tenga que pedírselo yo. ¿Y tú?

-Iré con Gray-sama –dijo felizmente y con un aura de corazones a su alrededor-. Me lo ha pedido antes de ir contigo.

-¿ENSERIO? –preguntó sorprendida. Juvia asintió con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa-. ¡Genial!

-Ya tengo ganas de que llegue ese día para poder bailar con él…

-Ya falta poco Juvia –dijo Levy.

-Y por cierto, ¿y Lucy? ¿Irá con Natsu?

-Es lo más probable. Pero ella me comentó que iría con él si aprobaba los exámenes. Creo que tendría que haber hecho lo mismo con Gajeel… –suspiró.

-Bueno, para la próxima ya sabes.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Gajeel estornudó en plena charla con Gray y Natsu, en el que incluían algunas cervezas.

-Creo que estoy pillando un resfriado… -comentó el pelinegro.

-O tal vez alguien esté hablando de ti en este momento –comentó el pelirosa.

-Nah, yo creo que es un resfriado –trató de convencer.

-Bueno, lo que tú digas…

En ese momento Gray tomó un sorbo de su bebida y empezó a hablar.

-Por cierto, peli chicle, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

Natsu se giró para mirarle.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó de mala gana.

-¿Ya le has dicho a Lucy? –dijo-. Sobre que tú eres un príncipe.

-Bueno, lo intenté, pero…

-Oye, tarde o temprano tienes que decírselo. O se lo dices tú o se acabará enterando de una manera u otra.

-Ya, pero… tengo miedo de que cuando se lo cuente no quiera estar conmigo y…

-Haber, idiota. Tú la quieres, y ella te quiere. Si se lo dices se quedará sorprendida, en eso no te puedo mentir. Pero es mejor que se entere de ti que de alguien que te conozca.

-Lo sé –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y agachando la cabeza.

-Yo creo que se lo tendrías que decir en el baile de graduación –recomendó Gajeel-. Vais a un lugar en donde no haya gente y se lo dices.

-Buena idea –dijo conforme Natsu.

-Bien, ahora que está todo hablado. Hagamos un brindis porque ya tenemos los tres pareja para el baile de graduación –dijo Gray alzando la botella.

-¡SÍ! Espera… ¿QUÉ? –exclamaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Sep –asintió el pelinegro-. Se lo pedí a Juvia hace unas horas.

-Uff… que orgulloso estoy de ti. Ahora sé que no acabarás soltero y con 20 gatos o salido del armario –dijo en broma Natsu, haciendo que al pelinegro se le notara la vena de su frente.

-Ja já –rió Gray sin ganas.

-Por cierto, Luce me ha dicho que la semana que viene habrá un concierto y ha preguntado si queríais venir –dijo el pelirosa.

-No sé, ya lo pensaré –contestó Gray.

-Yo lo que decida la enana –respondió esta vez Gajeel.

-Vaya, parece que Levy es la que lleva los pantalones en la relación –bromeó una vez más el pelirosa.

-Oye, basta de bromas –retó el chico de piercings.

-Sí, te estás pasando, cerebro chamuscado –dijo esta vez Gray.

-Yo bromeó si me da la gana –respondió de la misma manera.

Después de esto, empezaron a discutir y a golpearse entre sí.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Al día siguiente, los alumnos del último curso entraban en sus aulas, esperando a que sus tutores entraran para darles el boletín de notas.

-Mucha suerte –dijo Lucy a su mejor amiga.

-Igualmente, pero no la necesitaras –contestó la peliazul sonriéndola.

-Bueno chicos –dijo Gildarts entrando en el aula con un montón de sobres-, sentaros y de uno en uno os iré entregando las notas.

La tensión aumentó bastante mientras que cada alumno tomaba su respectivo sobre cuando el profesor les llamaba para que se acercaran.

-Lucy Heartfilia –comunicó.

-Me toca –pensaba mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba al tutor. Tomó el sobre y mientras caminaba de regreso a su pupitre fue abriendo el sobre para ojear sus notas. Todo eran matrículas de honor y felicitaciones por su gran trabajo a lo largo del curso.

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó Natsu cuando su chica se sentó en su sitio. Ella no dijo nada, solamente sonrió felizmente para responderle que todo había salido muy bien-. Me alegro.

-Natsu Dragneel –llamó esta vez el profesor. Natsu se levantó con las manos temblando y con el paso lento hacia Gildarts. Éste le extendió el boletín, y Natsu sin esperar a llegar a su pupitre abrió el sobre para mirar sus notas. Y se sorprendió tras ver notas d en todas las asignaturas, junto con una felicitación de su tutor.

-¡TOMA YA! –exclamó el chico alzando el puño. Los demás compañeros de clase se quedaron mirándole extrañados, incluida Lucy. El pelirosa caminó apresuradamente hacia la rubia y le alzó su boletín para que le echara un vistazo-. Mira, mira.

La chica tomó la hoja de las notas y miró. Tras ver los resultados del pelirosa se giró para mirarle y brindarle una sonrisa.

-Bueno, un trato es un trato –dijo devolviéndole la hoja. Natsu la observó con una sonrisa.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

De mientras en Crocus, Igneel se encontraba con unas grandes ojeras y sudoroso. EL rey no había podido echar ojo durante varios días a causa del trabajo y se sentía realmente débil.

-Igneel, cariño, ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó Grandine, preocupada.

-Sinceramente, no –contestó-, llevó varias semanas sintiendo dolores en el pecho y por ello no puedo dormir.

-¿No crees que sería mejor que fueras a un médico a que te hicieran un chequeo?

-No, estoy bien. Como rey, tengo que trabajar duro por mi pueblo –dijo el hombre, decidido a seguir-. Pero no te preocupes, cuando termine con este papeleo iré a echarme una siesta.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, aún preocupada por él. Y tras esto, caminó hasta la salida y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¿Ya sabéis a dónde tenéis que ir, no? –preguntó un hombre bien trajeado a un pequeño grupo, cargado de cámaras. Estos asintieron-. Perfecto. Muy pronto la gente tendrá nuevas noticias del principito.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y el día del baile llegó. Los alumnos del último curso caminaban en dirección al gimnasio del instituto. Que estaba decorado con mesas llenas de comida, mesas aparte para sentarse, y un gran equipo de música para bailar.

-Por fin –dijo felizmente Levy, que se encontraba con Gajeel. Al final, el pelinegro fue el que le pidió venir al baile a la chica, dejándola completamente sorprendida, pero que aun así no rechazó la invitación.

La peliazul estaba vestida con un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color blanco y naranja, sandalias con un poco de plataforma de color crema y una cinta de pelo naranja, decorada con una flor blanca y roja. Gajeel iba también elegante, iba vestido con un esmoquin negro y con una corbata gris, y el pelo se lo había recogido en una cola de caballo.

-¿Tú crees que los demás habrán llegado ya? –preguntó el pelinegro mirando a su alrededor, que estaba bastante lleno de compañeros de clase.

-No lo sabremos si no miramos mejor –dijo Levy abrazándose a su brazo para que a continuación caminaran juntos hasta la multitud.

Después de estar caminando y mirando a su alrededor durante unos pocos minutos, lograron visualizar a lo lejos a Lisanna y a Sting, que iban junto a Gray y a Juvia.

Lisanna llevaba un vestido lila que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, zapatos de tacón blancos y una horquilla en el pelo, Juvia llevaba un vestido un poco más corto y de color azul oscuro, junto con unos tacones negros y el pelo atado en una cola de caballo pero a un lado.

Mientras que los chicos también iban de esmoquin, Gray usaba uno negro mientras que Sting llevaba uno gris.

-Hey –saludaron la pareja.

-Hola –fueron saludando los demás cuando estos llegaron a estar delante.

-¿Qué tal las notas? –preguntó Lisanna.

-Normales –dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo saqu como siempre –dijo sin más el rubio.

-Igualmente –respondió esta vez Juvia.

-Y yo 10 –siguió Levy.

-Que bien –dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿no habéis visto a la otra parejita, no? –preguntó Gray extrañado de no ver al pelirosa.

-Aún no –contestó Sting.

-Puede que se haya arrepentido de venir y haya dejado a Lucy plantada… -antes de que pudiera seguir, Gray recibió dos golpes en la cabeza, provenientes de Levy y Lisanna.

-¡ESO NO LO DIGAS NI EN BROMA! –exclamaron las dos.

-Hey, ¿no es Lucy la que está entrando por la puerta? –preguntó Juvia mirando hacia la entrada del lugar. Los demás se giraron para ver.

En la puerta se encontraba Lucy con un vestido rosa claro que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas pero que desde la parte superior de la rodilla hasta abajo era suelto, un lazo en la cintura de color blanco y tacones del mismo color que el vestido. Usaba el colgante que le había regalado Natsu, una pulsera con dos flores blancas y tenía el pelo recogido con algunos mechones sueltos a cada extremo de la cara. Detrás de ella venía Natsu, que estaba de esmoquin negro, pero con dos botones sueltos de su blanca camisa y sin corbata.

-Vaya… -dijeron los chicos al ver a Lucy.

-¡Kyaa! –exclamaron las chicas, pero con la mirada centrada en Natsu. El pelirosa no prestó atención a las otras personas y lo único que hizo fue poner su brazo en el hombro de su pareja.

-Hey, estamos aquí –llamó el grupo para que estos supieran donde estaban. Natsu y Lucy escucharon la llamada y caminaron hasta ellos.

-Buenas tardes –saludó Lucy a sus amigas.

-Vaya, que bonito vestido –dijo Juvia mirando de arriba abajo el vestido de la rubia.

-Mi madre me lo compraron en uno de sus viajes –contestó ella.

-Pues dile que tiene muy buenos gustos –sonrió Lisanna.

En ese momento, el director Makarov mandó callarse a través de un micrófono que había.

-Bueno, queridos alumnos –empezó a decir el hombre-. Es vuestro último año en este instituto, y queríamos agradeceros a todos por el trabajo realizado en este año y como premio al esfuerzo, esperamos que disfrutéis de la fiesta.

La gente gritó de júbilo como respuesta al director y este sonrió.

-Y bueno, os dejo jóvenes. Pero no sin antes decir… ¡QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA!

Nada más decir esto, la música empezó a sonar en los audífonos del gimnasio y los focos de luces cambiaban de color.

La gente empezó a bailar al ritmo de las canciones, y el grupo sin decir nada, caminaron rápidamente para unirse a la fiesta

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los chicos estuvieron bailando durante varias horas y sin parar, cuando nada más terminar una canción bastante marchosa, la música se volvió una relajante balada, en donde las parejas se juntaban para bailar lentamente.

Natsu nada más empezar la melodía, tomó la cintura de la rubia mientras que ésta posó sus brazos en el cuello del pelirosa.

_._

_Sonna atsui manazashi de watashi o minaide _

_(Cuando me miras yo me sonrojo nada más ver tus ojos)_

_hajimete yo konna kimochi anatagasuki…_

_(Y siento que esta es la primera vez que me estoy así…)_

_._

_Negai ga kanaunara do ka hodokenai de _

_(Aún no sé cuándo los deseos se cumplen)_

_futari de tonaetai koi no maho…_

_(pero lo que sí quiero es que exista una magia de amor que nos envuelva…)_

.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien? –preguntó Natsu en un susurro únicamente audible para Lucy.

-Claro que sí –respondió con una sonrisa-. Sobre todo cuando estoy contigo.

Natsu tras este comentario, le devolvió una de sus características sonrisas.

_._

_Hoshikuzu no tonneru o te o hika renagara_

_(Y mientras que nos tomamos de las manos junto a la luz de las estrellas)_

_hibiku wa kodo no hamoni…_

_(la armonía de los sonidos de la noche resuena entre nosotros…)_

_._

_Harukana yozora o koete _

_(Y más allá del cielo estrellado)_

_anata ni deaeta kiseki _

_(se encuentra el milagro que hizo que nos conociéramos)_

_Sekaiju de tatta itori _

_(Y que hizo que te volvieras)_

_watashi no purinsu…_

_(en el príncipe de mi mundo…)_

_Ikusen no toki o watatte _

_(Y aunque pasen miles de años)_

_ima musubi au yakusoku _

_(la promesa que tenemos seguirá existiendo)_

_Sekaiju de tatta itori _

_(y en la cual yo seré para ti en este mundo)_

_watashi anata dake no purinsesu…_

_(tu única princesa…)_

.

Después de estar bailando juntos esta melodía por unos minutos, Natsu se separó de ella y tomó delicadamente su mano.

-Vamos a tomar un poco de aire –dijo el pelirosa. Lucy asintió y caminaron en dirección a la puerta.

Nada más salir rodearon el instituto hasta llegar a las puertas del jardín botánico que tenían los del club de jardinería. Aun así en ese lugar se podía escuchar con claridad la canción que seguía sonando.

.

_Mabayui tsukiakari doka terasanaide _

_(Y a través de la brillante luna)_

_kasanaru shiruetto kisu no yokan_

_(presiento que solo nuestras siluetas se verán al besarnos)_

.

Miraron al cielo, que estaba repleto de estrellas y se podía ver la brillante luna.

-Luce –llamó Natsu, haciendo que la rubia se girara para mirarle. Y tras mirarse unos instantes, el pelirosa tomó el mentón de la chica para darle un dulce beso en los labios. Que no terminó pasado varios minutos-. Te quiero.

-Yo también –correspondió Lucy aún con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces Natsu giró la cabeza al cielo para mirar la luna, y Lucy segundos después hizo lo mismo.

_._

_Ginga ni fune ukabete kata yose ainagara _

_(Mientras que nos abrazamos y sonreímos al ver la galaxia)_

_kika sete ai no serenade…_

_(una serenata se escucha en el ambiente…)_

_._

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte… -dijo el chico después de unos minutos en silencio que fueron eternos para ellos.

-¿Y de que se trata?

_._

_Ikutsu mo no hoshi o megutte _

_(Y en torno a una multitud de estrellas)_

_anata ni deaeta kiseki _

_(se encuentra el milagro que nos hizo conocernos)_

_Sekaiju de tatta itori _

_(Y que hizo que te volvieras)_

_watashi no purinsu…_

_(en el príncipe de mi mundo…)_

_Futari no kako to mirai ga _

_(Y cuando nuestro pasado y futuro)_

_ima hitotsu ni naru shunkan _

_(empiecen a convertirse en uno)_

_Sekaiju de tatta ito ri _

_(y en la cual yo seré para ti en este mundo)_

_watashi koi o shi teru Shinderera…_

_(tu querida Cenicienta…)_

_._

-Es algo muy importante, y es que yo… yo… -decía Natsu tartamudeando, dejando a Lucy extrañada por su actitud.

_._

_Harukana yozora o koete _

_(Y más allá del cielo estrellado)_

_anata ni deaeta kiseki _

_(se encuentra el milagro que hizo que nos conociéramos)_

_Sekaiju de tatta itori _

_(Y que hizo que te volvieras)_

_watashi no purinsu…_

_(en el príncipe de mi mundo…)_

_Ikusen no toki o watatte _

_(Y aunque pasen miles de años)_

_ima musubi au yakusoku _

_(la promesa que tenemos seguirá existiendo)_

_Sekaiju de tatta itori _

_(en la cual yo seré para ti en este mundo)_

_watashi anata dake no purinsesu…_

_(tu única princesa…)_

_._

-Yo soy un pr… -empezó a decir hasta que empezó a escuchar varias pisadas rápidas acercándose a ellos. Eran Gray y Gajeel.

-¡NATSU! –exclamó el primero.

-Ah, hola chicos –dijo sin ganas-. ¿Sabéis que me acabáis de interrumpir cuando…?

-ESTÁN AQUÍ IDIOTA, VETE –exclamó el chico de los piercings.

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes están aquí? –preguntó Natsu alzando la voz completamente preocupado.

-¡ALLÍ ESTÁ! –exclamó una persona señalándole. Tras decir esto, varias personas con cámaras de fotos y grabadoras corrían hasta él.

-Maldición… son ellos… -dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos y sudando frío-. Tengo que irnos de aquí…

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Lucy sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¡Principe Dragneel! –exclamó una de esas personas-. ¿Por qué se encuentra en Magnolia?

-¡Principe, aquí! –gritó otro sacando una foto.

-Principe, ¿quién es la chica que está contigo? –preguntó un tercero-. ¿Es la chica con la que estabas en aquel parque en el pueblo de Lupinus?

-¡Corre! –dijo Natsu tomando la mano de Lucy para salir corriendo de allí.

-¡Espere! –empezaron a decir estos tratando de acercarse a ellos, cosa que fue en vano cuando Gray y Gajeel no les permitían pasar.

-¡No tan deprisa! –dijeron los dos pelinegros. La multitud se quedó en su lugar sin poder hacer nada, ya que la pareja había huido de allí.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu daba grandes zancadas para alejarse de ese lugar lo antes posible. Y cuando vio que nadie les seguía se paró para mirar a su novia, que estaba con la cabeza agachada y con los ojos ocultos tras su flequillo.

-Perdona, pero tenía que salir de allí y… -empezó a decir Natsu hasta que fue interrumpido por Lucy.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso…? –preguntó lentamente.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Por qué te llamaban "Príncipe"?

-Pues, de eso es lo que te quería contarte –dijo agachando la cabeza-. Verás, mi apellido no es Dragion, sino que es Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel, futuro rey de Fiore.

-¿Qué…?

-Y esos fotógrafos… no sé cómo… pero han dado con mi paradero y han llegado hasta aquí… no pensaba…

-¿Y hay más príncipes aparte de ti?

Natsu tragó saliva, avergonzado.

-Solo estoy yo –respondió.

-Y esas fotos…

-Aparecerán en las noticias…

Lucy apretó los puños y los dientes, intentando que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

-Oye, mejor te llevo a casa antes de que vuelvan a… -empezó a decir acercando su mano a la de ella.

-¡No me toques! –exclamó alzando la mirada y abofeteando la mano del pelirosa-. ¡Me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo!

-¡No es cierto, te lo he intentado decir más de una vez! Pero no sabía cómo…

-¿Sabes qué? Guárdate las excusas, yo me voy de aquí… -dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¡Espera, Luce! –exclamó Natsu intentando una vez más acercarse a ella-. ¡Te quiero!

-¡No me llames Luce! –gritó, esta vez sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se resbalaran entre sus mejillas. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Lucy salió corriendo de allí. Dejando a un Natsu con el corazón devastado.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En Crocus, Igneel se encontraba peor que otros días.

-Igneel, ve a un médico –le dijo por enésima vez su esposa.

-No puedo, ya sabes que…

-Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme cuando te veo sufriendo… -interrumpió Grandine. Igneel se quedó mirando a la mujer durante unos segundos, y tras esto asintió.

-De acuerdo, iré… -anunció, haciendo que la mujer se sintiera más aliviada. El hombre empezó a caminar hasta la puerta cuando de repente se agarró con fuerza el pecho y cayó de rodillas hacia el suelo.

-¡IGNEEL! –gritó Grandine corriendo hacia él. Le miró a los ojos y vio que estaba sufriendo mucho-. ¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA! ¡DE PRISA!

Los que se encontraban tras la puerta escucharon a la reina y de inmediato fueron a llamar a una ambulancia.

-Aguanta cariño… -lloraba la mujer-. Aguanta…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los días fueron pasando, y Natsu no había podido hablar con Lucy ya que no le evitaba cada vez que le llamaba o veía. Sus amigos intentaron hablar con ellos para que hicieran las paces, pero Lucy se negaba ya que temía a que le volviera a mentir.

Y Natsu caía en una gran depresión a cuenta de eso. Las fotos que les sacaron en el baile de graduación habían aparecido incluso en Magnolia, y ahora la gente se acercaba para hablar con él, sacarle fotos o pedirle cosas. Cosa que a Natsu le desagradaba bastante.

Pero un día, el pelirosa que en ese momento se encontraba tumbado en su cama recibió una llamada a través de su móvil. Proveniente del palacio.

-¿Sí? –preguntó nada más descolgar.

-Natsu –escuchó desde la otra línea. Era su madre-, cariño, tienes que volver a Crocus de inmediato.

-¿Qué? –preguntó preocupado mientras se levantaba de la cama. Tenía que hablar con Lucy, disculparse, explicar por qué no le dijo la verdad-. ¿Por qué?

-Hijo, no quería que te preocuparas pero… se trata de tu padre…

Natsu no dijo nada, pero abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

-Igneel… se está muy enfermo…


	13. Capítulo 11

**Hola a todos :3**

**Espero que estén bien. x3 Yo ando rarita del estómago a causa del calor, que hace que no tenga nada de apetito, pero nye xD**

**Iba a subir ayer el capítulo, pero la flojera y las ganas de jugar a la PSP me ganaron. Pero aunque ayer no lo subiera, por fin ya está aquí el capítulo número 11 :B**

**Si os digo la verdad, este capítulo es más… dramático. Y también corto. xDU Pero aun así espero que sea de su agrado. .**

**También, a la usuaria ****Nami99****, te responderé que siempre trató de subir un capítulo nuevo cada 3-4 días. Aunque tal vez esta semana me pueda retrasar más porque son las fiestas de mi pueblo y quiero descansar xD**

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, así que con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que dé comienzo el nuevo capítulo!**

**Canciones:**

**-Riot Girl (Del single ****Riot Girl**** del año ****2008****)**

**-Lost my music (Del single ****Suzumiya Haruhi no Tsumeawase**** del año ****2006****)**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

El día de la graduación había llegado, y los alumnos del último año ya estaban preparados con sus togas y birretes esperando a que el discurso comenzara para que después les entregaran sus diplomas y por fin fueran oficialmente personas graduadas en el instituto Fairy Tail.

-Lu-chan –llamó Levy a su amiga rubia-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, supongo –dijo algo decaída.

-Lu-chan… tendrías que…

-No, Levy. Tengo que superarlo.

-Pero tú aún le quieres. Puede que…

-No insistas. Lo nuestro ha terminado. Tengo que seguir adelante con mi vida, y no vivir en el pasado.

-Lu-chan…

-Ahora sentémonos en nuestros asientos, la ceremonia está por comenzar.

La peliazul agachó la cabeza y poco después asintió.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

La ceremonia transcurría sin ningún incidente, haciendo que Lucy se sintiera aliviada ya que desde que aparecieron aquellos periodistas en el baile, la noticia de que Natsu era el príncipe de Fiore y que ella era su pareja, había llamado la atención de más público y eso provocó que varios paparazzis intentaran sacar más información de la rubia.

-…Y una vez más, me siento muy orgullosos de vosotros. Seguir trabajando duro y veréis como conseguís vuestras metas. Por eso, para que sepan que habéis llegado hasta aquí, os haremos entrega de un diploma.

-A continuación, el director os irá llamando uno por uno para que os acerquéis hasta aquí.

Tras decir esto, Makarov respiró hondo y dijo el primer nombre en la lista:

-Levy Mcgarden –La peliazul que fue la primera en ser llamada, se levantó de su asiento para caminar hasta el escenario que habían instalado en el gimnasio para la graduación.

Pero de mientras, Lucy no había prestado nada de atención al discurso ni como llamaban a los alumnos para recoger el documento. Ella se encontraba pensando en lo ocurrido en el baile. En Natsu.

Le echaba de menos, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que Natsu no fuera la persona que es. Pero todos esos gestos que hizo para ella, como las veces en que la acompañó a casa, la vez en que malentendió lo de Lisanna, o la vez que fueron a aquel viaje o en la feria… se sentían reales y llenas de cariño y no como las de una persona falta que pensaba que era él.

-Lucy Heartfilia –llamaron esta vez. Pero la rubia no volvió a la realidad hasta que sus compañeros de clase felizmente la alzaron de su sitio y la empujaban con suavidad hasta la zona más cercana al escenario. Caminó despacio hacia el lugar y tomó el diploma.

-Enhorabuena –dijo Mararov, haciendo que la chica asintiera con una sonrisa. Después de eso caminó de vuelta hasta su asiento-. ¡Natsu Dragi… digo, Natsu Dragneel!

En ese momento, solamente se escuchaban murmullos tanto de los alumnos como de los padres que habían venido a ver ese día tan especial para sus hijos. Mirajane se acercó a Makarov y le susurró unas palabras al oído mientras que el hombre asentía con la cabeza.

-Temo decir que ahora mismo Natsu Dragneel no se encuentra en la ciudad. Pero aun así enviaremos a la casa real de Crocus una carta con el diploma.

Los murmullos seguían presentes, mientras que Lucy se encontraba con los abiertos como platos y con el pulso temblando.

-¿Cómo que se ha ido? –pensaba la rubia-. No… no puede ser verdad.

-Y con esto, queda oficialmente concluido la ceremonia de diplomas. ¡Felicidades recién graduados!

Tras este grito, los alumnos de último año lanzaron al aire sus birretes y después abrazarse de felicidad.

-¡Lu-chan, ya estamos graduadas! –exclamó Levy girando hasta su amiga, pero cuando se volvió el asiento de la rubia estaba vacío. Entonces miró a Juvia, que estaba con ella y que al igual que la otra peliazul, venía a felicitarla.

-¿Y Lucy? –preguntó Juvia extrañada al ver que no estaba.

-Se ha ido –respondió Sting, que se acercaba con el brazo en el hombro de Lisanna.

-¿Se ha ido? ¿Dónde? –preguntó Levy preocupada. Entonces, Sting señaló a la puerta del gimnasio, en donde se encontraba la toga y el birrete que antes había usado su amiga rubia.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy salió de forma apresurada del gimnasio, esquivando a sus compañeros y tirando las prendas de graduación, dejando expuesto su vestido de manga corta y de color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y con un lazo blanco en la cintura. Trataba de correr por el patio escolar para llegar lo antes posible, pero al ver que se le dificultaba correr, se quitó los tacones negros que calzaba, dejándolos tirados en plena calle y a continuación salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa de Atlas.

-Tiene que ser una broma –se repetía una y otra vez-, tiene que serlo. Porque tengo que disculparme, necesito disculparme con Natsu…

Tras correr varios minutos, la rubia llegó hasta la puerta de la casa, y tratando de coger aire tocó el timbre sin parar hasta que le abrieran. Y en menos de un minuto, Atlas salió a atenderla.

-Lucy –dijo sorprendido.

-Tengo que ver a Natsu –respondió aun con dificultad para respirar.

-Lucy, Natsu se ha… -empezó a decir hasta que fue callado cuando Lucy pasó por delante de él hasta llegar a la habitación del pelirosa. Abrió la puerta de golpe y lo que vio le destrozó el corazón.

La habitación estaba vacía, no había nada excepto el colchón con unas sábanas dobladas encima. Ya no estaban los libros de clase, las fotos que decoraban las estanterías, la cesta donde dormía Happy… nada.

-Lucy –volvió a decir Atlas, que había llegado a su lado sin que esta se hubiera dado cuenta-. Natsu se marchó esta mañana de vuelta a Crocus.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –tartamudeó con los ojos llorosos.

-Su padre –respondió agachando la cabeza, apenado-. Está muy mal, el otro día sufrió un ataque al corazón y ahora mismo se encuentra ingresado en el hospital.

Lucy no podía decir nada, se sentía realmente mal. Acusó a Natsu de mentiroso y cuando quería disculparse por esas palabras se había ido.

-Pero –empezó a decir mientras llevaba la mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón-, Natsu antes de irse escribió esto. Lo dejó encima del escritorio y pensaba que debía decírselo. Aunque es mejor que lo leas antes.

Nada más decir esto, Atlas sacó una hoja de papel doblada y se la dio a la rubia para que la leyera.

-Gracias… -dijo ella.

-No es necesario que lo leas aquí. Puedes leerlo en casa y más tarde venir a devolvérmelo. O quedártelo, lo que tú prefieras.

Lucy asintió, y después de esto caminó de forma lenta hasta la puerta, en la que nada más salir cerró la puerta.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu corría por los pasillos del hospital para intentar llegar lo antes posible hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba su padre. Nada más aterrizar entró en uno de los coches de la familia real y de inmediato fue hacia allí. Encontró la habitación y abrió la puerta con algo de cuidado para no molestar a los que estaban dentro. Allí se encontraban su madre, Wendy, y su padre, que estaba dormido y conectado a un aparato para controlar su pulso.

-Natsu –dijeron las chicas mirando al pelirosa.

-He venido lo más rápido que he podido –dijo acercándose a ellas-. ¿Qué tal está, papá?

-Mal, pero ahora mismo estable –respondió Grandine. Natsu agachó la cabeza. En ese momento, el rey fue abriendo lentamente los ojos y dirigió su mirada a su familia presente.

-Natsu… -empezó a decir nada más verle allí-. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-Padre –dijo arrodillándose a su lado-. He venido hace unos minutos, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

El pelirrojo sonrió y entonces miró a las chicas.

-¿Podéis salir un momento? –preguntó suavemente-. Tengo que hablar con Natsu a solas.

Grandine asintió y se acercó a la joven.

-Ven conmigo Wendy –dijo-, tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Después de eso, las dos salieron de la sala y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, dejando a los dos chicos en la habitación. El silencio que había era bastante incómodo para Natsu, pero prefirió terminarlo cuando comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué querías decirme? –preguntó.

-Lo primero es lo primero –empezó a decir-, ¿qué tal las notas?

-Muy bien. Hoy era la graduación, pero…

Igneel agachó la cabeza, apenado.

-Lo siento… –se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, no sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.

-Pero me alegra que te hayas graduado. Enhorabuena.

-Gracias –sonrió.

-Ahora que ya te has graduado y eres un chico hecho y derecho… -empezó a decir mientras se acomodaba en la cama-, es hora de que me releves.

Natsu abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que ya es hora de que tengas mi lugar como rey de Fiore, Natsu.

-No, no me siento preparado padre, yo… -empezó a decir el pelirosa, asustado.

-Hijo, tal vez digas eso ahora. Pero, sé con toda seguridad que estás preparado, y además, te estaré ayudando en todo lo que pueda para que seas un gran rey para este reino. Y sé que lo serás

Natsu agachó la cabeza y respiró hondo.

-Bien… Además, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar.

Igneel sonrió y sacudió los cabellos rosas de su hijo.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció con una sonrisa sincera-. Por todo.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Miró una vez más la hoja, ya que no había mirado su contenido porque quería esperar a llegar a su casa.

Se encogió de hombros, desdobló el papel y viendo que ahí había algo escrito empezó a leer en voz baja:

"_Luce,_

_No sé si mi tio te habrá llegado a entregar esta nota o la hayas tirado a la basura antes de leerla. Pero si lo estás haciendo, quiero pedirte disculpas por todo._

_Nunca debí mentirte, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tanto por mi como de mi familia, que me dejaban quedarme con Atlas con la condición de que no me metiera en más problemas._

_Y te seré sincero, cuando empezamos la relación, quería contártelo, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de perderte cuando lo supieras, que me empezaras a tratar como los demás, cuando yo quería que me quisieras por ser como soy, y no por un título._

_Por eso y por todos los problemas que te he causado, quiero pedirte perdón._

_También quiero decirte que lo más probable es que no vuelva más a Magnolia, pero aun así, y si es lo que tú quieres, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar._

_Te amo, Luce, y siempre lo haré._

_Natsu"_

La rubia sintió como algo húmedo caía entre sus mejillas. Eran lágrimas. Lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

-Yo también… -decía Lucy entre sollozos-, yo también te quiero…

Se apoyó contra la puerta y se deslizó hacia el suelo para después seguir llorando durante varias horas.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu entró en su habitación de forma lenta. Lo que antes recordaba una espaciosa habitación donde podía hacer lo que quisiera, se había vuelto en una habitación vacía, en la que no había casi movimiento. No había interrupciones por parte de su tío entrando por la puerta para decirle que la comida estaba lista, o de sus ronquidos cuando dormía. Ahora todo era silencio.

Miró hacia su cama, en donde vio su equipaje y alguna que otra bolsa de comida que había sobrado del viaje.

Respiró hondo y decidió empezar a desempaquetar. Abrió la maleta y en varios minutos había guardado casi todas sus cosas. Pero, cuando tomó uno de los marcos de su familia, de esta salió una foto suelta hacia el suelo. El pelirosa, extrañado de tener una foto de más, lo tomó para ver que era. Y nada más ver la imagen, empezó a temblar.

Era la foto que se sacó con Lucy en el viaje. La chica le besaba la mejilla mientras que Natsu estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y sonrojado por la acción de ésta.

Mientras observaba la foto, por su cabeza pasaron miles de recuerdos. Tuvieron muchísimos buenos momentos, pero también hubo más de una discusión en la que unos pocos minutos después se acababan reconciliando. Pero desde que aparecieron esos fotógrafos, todo lo que había vivido con Lucy pasaron a ser solo recuerdos.

-Luce… -susurró mientras temblaba y reprimía las ganas de llorar.

Después de eso, Natsu no salió de su habitación hasta el día siguiente para ir empezando a tomar el relevo de su padre. Aunque sentía que sin Lucy a su lado, su vida ya no sería la misma.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Al día siguiente, Lucy se encontraba sentara en uno de los asientos de su camerino, esperando a que la avisaran para que fuera al escenario y de esta manera el concierto diera comienzo. Vestida con una camisa de tirantes rosa, una falda amarilla, leggins negros y unos tacones del mismo color que la camisa.

La rubia se sentía decaída y recordar a Natsu solo la hacía deprimirse más.

-Lucy –llamó alguien desde la puerta. Era Loke-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Ah, sí –contestó-, entra.

Loke entró a la habitación y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó-. Desde hace unos días te he notado extraña, y…

-He estado mejor –dijo solamente. Loke se encogió de hombros.

-Tampoco me has dicho si aceptarás la propuesta que te hicieron.

-E-es que… –tartamudeaba sin saber bien que decir, ya que con los problemas que había tenido se le había olvidado completamente lo de la gira mundial-, ahora no sé si…

-Entiendo… aún tienes hasta después del concierto para pensar –dijo levantándose de su asiento-, pero, quiero que sepas que siempre apoyaré todas las decisiones que tomes.

Lucy sonrió, agradecida por esas palabras.

-Gracias.

Loke le devolvió la sonrisa para después salir de allí, dejando a Lucy sola una vez más.

La rubia tras aquella conversación se sentía más confundida que antes.

Natsu se había ido de Magnolia y tarde o temprano le olvidaría, tanto para bien como para mal.

-La gira mundial podría ayudarme a pensar en otras cosas, pero… -pensaba, apretando los puños-, yo no quiero olvidarle…

Entonces respiró hondo, tomando así una decisión.

-Lucy, te toca salir –llamó uno de los empleados desde la puerta. La rubia tras escuchar su nombre volvió a la realidad y se levantó para empezar a caminar en dirección al escenario.

Tras unos pocos minutos caminando llegó hasta la zona del telón, que la escondía del público. La música poco a poco empezaba a sonar más fuerte, incluyendo con el paso del tiempo más instrumentos musicales.

-¡VAMOS! –exclamó Lucy mientras salía del lugar dando pequeños saltos hasta el centro del escenario cuando la melodía empezó a sonar al ritmo. El público tras ver a la cantante empezó a gritar de forma eufórica, entusiasmados de que el concierto por fin diera comienzo.

.

_Itsumo to onaji you ni warai kakeru uso mo koi mo_

_(Como siempre, solo sonríes a las mismas mentiras y al amor)  
__binetsu ni gomakasarete ii dase nai_

_(sin poder negar que es falsa esta pasión)_

_my Darling_

_(cariño)  
__Anata dake no baby doll_

_(Con tan solo una muñeca para ti)  
__sonnan ga yume ja mono tari nai_

_(no te son suficientes con las que ves en tus sueños)  
__wow... wow... kiduka nai furi shiteru…__  
(wow… wow… y ni siquiera te das cuenta…)_

_._

La gente presente cantaba junto con ella la canción, haciendo que ella de vez en cuando alzara el micrófono hacia el público para que cantaran.

_.  
__Otonashikute kawaikute__  
__(De que soy una hermosa adulta)_

_sarasu no kutsu dakishimete matte iru__  
__(esperando por aquellos zapatos de cristal)_

_hora, tsuresatte yo_

_(Y ahora, los dejaré atrás…)_

_._

_(I'll get you, Baby!)__  
(¡Porque te tendré, bebé!)_

_._

Aun cantando, empezó a saltar con una mano alzada al aire.

_.  
__Kasoku shiteku risou mo honto no hate no mirai mo__  
__(Si aceleras tus ideales hasta el verdadero límite del futuro)_

_maki okose saa, boudou no chuushin de…__  
__(envolverás todo hasta envolvernos hasta el fondo del corazón…)_

_Daremo tadoritsuke nai no nara kiri hiraite ike__  
__(Y si no hay nadie que pueda sobresalir)_

_omoikkiri wagamama ni kagayaite iyou!__  
(¡haremos que nuestro egoísmo brille mucho más!)_

_._

La gente bastante animada, gritaba constantes "¡Hey, hey!" al ritmo de la melodía.

_.  
__Itsumo to onaji you ni ika nai to omotteta kedo__  
__(Como siempre ya te estás pensando en quedarte)_

_Marude kodomo mitai ni ikacchaun da mon__  
__(poniendo de por medio enojos como los de un niño)_

_my daring_

_(cariño)_

_Sayonara mo kikazu ni kakenuketeku matatakuma ni__  
__(Y para que en cuestión de unos segundos te vayas sin decir adiós)_

_wow... wow... tsugi wa nani wo shouka…__  
(wow… wow… me hace preguntar que será después…)_

_._

A continuación, Lucy caminó al extremo del escenario para después ir al otro.

_.  
__Jitto shiteru tte kowai kedo__  
__(Aun pareciendo que estas asustado)_

_oujisama no kiss wa itadaichaou__  
__(no dejaré de lado la idea de un beso príncipe)_

_hora, misetsukete yo…_

_(porque descubrí que…)_

_._

_(You want me, Baby!)__  
(¡Tú me quieres, bebé!)_

_.  
__Kinou made no ashita mo hanpa na kako mo omoi mo_

_(Hasta ayer, el mañana era un pasado que hacía de mis sentimientos rotos)__  
__fukitoba se saa, arashi no chuushin he…__  
__(en cosas que mandaba volar hasta dentro de una tormenta…)_

_Ushiro nante furimuka nai demo michi wa dekite yuku__  
__(Y no hay que darse cuenta de que existe otro camino para seguir)_

_Mi ni matotta watashi kakko ii desho?__  
(porque siempre me tendrás encima, ¿no te parece genial?)_

_._

Cuando terminó de cantar esta parte empezó a dar más saltos, alzando los brazos para que la gente se animara con la canción.

-¡Canten conmigo! –exclamó antes de volver a cantar.

_.  
__Hashaiden ja nakute abaretenda__  
__(Todo esto me emociona bastante)_

_"kirai da" tte yuuwaku shite ageru yo__  
__(y tentarme a decirte "te odio")_

_hora, tanoshin jaou…_

_(ahora me resulta divertido…)_

_(Let's go ahead, Baby!)_

_(¡Avanzamos, bebé!)__Koko de owaru watashi nara_

_(Si esto concluyera ahora)__  
__kitto koko made kore nakatta_

_(seguramente no habría llegado hasta aquí)__  
__mawari dase saa, sekai no chuushin de_

_(giremos y vayamos hasta el centro del universo)__  
__Bakusou shite doko made iku no? Souzou mo tsuka nai_

_(Me es inimaginable saber hasta dónde llegará la bomba)__  
__Watashi dakara dekiru sore ga riot girl…_

_(que me vuelve una chica escandalosa…)_

_._

Empezó a bailar mientras sonaban las últimas notas musicales, y cuando la música dejó de sonar la gente aplaudió entusiasmada.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos! –exclamó Lucy-. ¡Sois un gran público!

La muchedumbre siguió aplaudiendo, mientras que Lucy sonreía, pero la sonrisa cambió a una más apenada.

-Antes de cantar la siguiente canción, tengo algo que comunicaros.

Los presentes tras escuchar esto, empezaron a callarse rápidamente, dejando así algún que otro murmullo.

-Puede… que esto sea muy repentino, pero… voy a tomarme un descanso de la música…

-¿CÓMO? –empezaron a exclamar las personas en el concierto. La gente exclamaba más cosas como "¿Por qué?" o "No puede ser".

-¡Pero no os preocupéis! ¡No será permanente! –dijo Lucy antes de que la gente se hiciera conclusiones precipitadas-. Verán… desde hace varios días he estado teniendo muchos problemas de las que no sabía cómo salir. Pero… después de pensar, por fin he encontrado una manera. Y es… la de seguir a mi corazón y luchar por lo que quiero. Por eso, os pido a todos que me apoyéis como lo habéis hecho hasta ahora. Por favor…

Después de eso inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante, pidiendo a la gente que respetara su decisión. Había un silencio incómodo para Lucy, pero, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, alguien entre el público gritó.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Mientras que tú seas feliz con la decisión, nosotros también lo seremos!

-¡Cierto! ¡Lucha por tus sueños, Lucy! –exclamó otra persona.

-¡Sí! –exclamó una tercera.

La gente empezó a gritar mensajes de apoyo a la rubia, y ella al ver la reacción positiva de la gente, sonrió con los ojos llorosos.

-Gracias… a todos… -dijo empezando a llorar-. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

La gente aplaudió con fuerza, haciendo que Lucy llorara más. Intento secarse las lágrimas, pero se le hacía imposible ya que la felicidad que sentía no se lo permitía.

-Y ahora… -decía intentando calmarse un poco-. Voy a cantaros una canción más. Y se llama… ¡Lost my music!

La gente aplaudió con fuerza mientras que la música empezaba a sonar con fuerza.

-¡Vamos todos juntos! –exclamó Lucy moviendo la mano para animar a la gente del concierto.

_._

_Hoshizora miage watashi dake no hikari oshiete_

_(Indícame la luz que pertenece las estrellas en el cielo)__  
__anata wa ima doko de dare to iru no deshou?_

_(cuales me dicen dónde estás y con quién)__Tanoshiku shiteru koto omou to samishiku natte_

_(Y mientras que estoy sola pensando en lo bien que nos lo pasamos)__  
__issho ni mita cinema hitori kiri de nagasu__…_

_(lloro sola en el cine al que acostumbrábamos ie…)__  
_.

Entonces Lucy puso la mano libre en su pecho mientras seguía cantando.

.  
_Daisuki na hito ga tooi_

_(Porque la persona que amo tanto se encuentra lejos de aquí)__  
__toosugite nakitaku naru no_

_(tan lejos que me hace llorar de soledad)__  
__Ashita me ga sametara_

_(Por eso cuando abra los ojos y mañana despierte)__  
__hora kibou ga umareru kamo good night!_

_(sé que nacerá una nueva esperanza. Así que por eso, ¡Buenas noches!)__I still I still I love you!_

_(Yo aún, aún, te amo)__  
__I'm waiting waiting forever_

_(Por eso te esperaré, esperaré siempre)__  
__I still I still I love you!_

_(Yo aún, aún, te amo)__  
__Tomoranai no yo Hi!_

_(Y no puedo dejar de decirlo. ¡Hey!)_  
.

Cuando dejó de cantar en ese momento, Lucy colocó el micrófono en el palo y se apresuró hacia una guitarra eléctrica que había cerca de donde se encontraba, para quepoco después, empezara a tocar junto a los otros miembros de la banda.

.  
_Nemuri no fuchi de yume ga kureru omoide no one day_

_(Mientras dormía, mis sueños me llevaron al recuerdo de ese día)__  
__anata no kotoba niwa sukoshi uso ga atta__…_

_(en donde me di cuenta de alguna de tus mentiras…)__Hanasanai yo to kimi dake dato_

_(Pues dijiste que nunca me dejarías)__  
__dakishimeta noni_

_(porque era la única para ti)__  
__Yakusoku fuwari to kurai yoru ni kieta__…_

_(Pero esas promesas desaparecieron tranquilamente en la noche…)_  
.

Aun tocando y cantando al mismo tiempo, Lucy tenía una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

_.  
__Daisuki na hito yo itsumo_

_(Buscaré a la persona que yo amo)__  
__itsumade mo sagashite shimau_

_(incluso si tardo toda mi vida hasta el final de los tiempos)__  
__Kitto me ga sametemo_

_(Y aún si tengo que abrir los ojos y despertar)__  
__Mada maboroshi wo kanjitai morning__…_

_(mantendré viva esta ilusión por la mañana…)__I lost I lost I lost you!_

_(Yo te perdí, perdí, perdí)__  
__You're making making my music_

_(Tú haces, haces mi música)__  
__I lost I lost I lost you!_

_(Yo te perdí, perdí, perdí)__  
__Mou aenai no? No!_

_(¿Pero podremos encontrarnos una vez más? ¡No!)__  
._

La rubia empezó a hacer un solo de guitarra, provocando al público para que gritara de emoción.

.  
_Daisuki na hito ga tooi_

_(Porque la persona que amo tanto se encuentra lejos de aquí)__  
__toosugite nakitaku naru no_

_(tan lejos que me hace llorar de soledad)__  
__Ashita me ga sametara_

_(Por eso cuando abra los ojos y mañana despierte)__  
__hora kibou ga umareru kamo good night!_

_(sé que nacerá una nueva esperanza. Así que por eso, ¡Buenas noches!)__Daisuki na hito ga tooi_

_(Porque la persona que amo tanto se encuentra lejos de aquí)__  
__toosugite nakitaku naru no_

_(tan lejos que me hace llorar de soledad)__  
__Kitto me ga sametemo_

_(Y aún si tengo que abrir los ojos y despertar)__  
__Mada maboroshi wo kanjitai morning__…_

_(mantendré viva esta ilusión por la mañana…)__I still I still I love you!_

_(Yo aún, aún, te amo)__  
__I'm waiting waiting forever_

_(Por eso te esperaré, esperaré siempre)__  
__I still I still I love you!_

_(Yo aún, aún, te amo)__  
__Tomoranai no yo…_

_(Y no puedo dejar de decirlo…)__  
__I still I still I love you!_

_(Yo aún, aún, te amo)__  
__I'm waiting waiting forever_

_(Por eso te esperaré, esperaré siempre)__  
__I still I still I love you!_

_(Yo aún, aún, te amo)__  
__mata aeru yone? ne!_

_(¡Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver! ¿Vale?)_

.

Cuando dijo la última estrofa, Lucy guiño un ojo, y el público aplaudió una vez más.

-¡Muchas gracias! –volvió a decir. Entonces, el rostro sonriente de Natsu pasó por su mente, y ella sonrió.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy nada más terminar el concierto, camino apresuradamente hacia Loke, que la esperaba en la puerta de su camerino.

-L-lo siento… -se disculpó la chica.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado-. Si estuviste de maravilla.

-No lo decía por eso. Si no porque… voy a rechazar la propuesta de la gira.

Su manager sonrió.

-Me lo imaginaba –dijo-, ¿es por Natsu, verdad?

Lucy asintió.

-Entiendo. Pero como te dije, apoyaré las decisiones que tomes. Y aunque sea un descanso, siempre serás bien recibida.

La rubia sonrió.

-Muchas gracias –dijo mientras le abrazaba. Loke al principio parecía sorprendido, pero después correspondió a aquel acto de afecto. Poco después, la chica se separó-. Pero antes, necesito que llames por mí a unas personas.

-¿A quiénes? –preguntó.

-A unas personas a las que necesitaré a partir de ahora… -dijo para sí misma, aunque en voz alta.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy se encontraba en el aeropuerto con una maleta, esperando a que llamaran para abordar el avión.

-Están tardando bastante –pensó. En ese momento, escuchó unas pisadas rápidas acercándose a ella.

-¡Hey! –llamaron desde lo lejos. Lucy se giró y allí vio a Gray, Gajeel, Levy y Juvia.

-Perdona por el retraso –se disculpó Levy en nombre de todos-. Pero hemos tenido un pequeño percance.

-No importa –dijo Lucy.

-Muchas gracias por decirnos a nosotras también, Lucy –agradeció Juvia.

-No me deis las gracias a mí, dársela a mis padres –contestó la rubia-. Si no fuera por ellos, no estaría ahora aquí.

En ese momento, los altavoces del aeropuerto empezaron a dar el aviso para que la gente empezara a subirse al avión con destino a Crocus.

-Ya es hora –dijo Lucy.

-Ya tengo ganas de volver a casa –comentó Gray.

-Yo también –continuó Gajeel tomando una vez más la cesta de viaje de su gato.

Entonces, todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar en dirección al avión. Y Lucy aún caminando, pensaba con una sonrisa.

-Ya voy, Natsu…


	14. Capítulo 12

**Hola genteee :3**

**Siento haber tardado en actualizar el fic D: Pero es que he estado algo ocupada con fandubs (que creo que haré un poquito de spam por aquí XD), además de que estoy en las fiestas de mi pueblo (en el que por cierto, mientras escribo esto, estoy escuchando desde mi habitación el concierto que hay programado el día de hoy x3U).**

**Sé que el capítulo no es muy largo, pero sinceramente, también me costó organizarlo, además que he tenido que ir cambiando constantemente los planes, quitando algunos y poniendo otros. Así que entenderé si no es el mejor capítulo que haya hecho :c pero espero que aun así, os agrade. Aunque sea un poco.**

**También quiero contaros que… ¡****he tenido una idea para un nuevo fic****! :D Aunque lo más probable es que lo empiece a escribir cuando esté a punto de terminar este. Además de que tardaría de actualizar porque en menos de un mes comienzo el colegio :c Y será mi último año, y eso significa que será más duro y tendré menos tiempo para todo D: Pero siempre intentaré sacar algo de tiempo para escribir y satisfacer mis necesidades fanficteras(?) xDU**

**Solo diré que sería de FT (Nalu concretamente), y habría aventuras, misterio y romance.**

**Pero de momento tengo que ir planeando todo y terminar el actual xDU Así que deberán de esperar un poco más.**

**Y creo que eso es todo por ahora, así que con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que dé comienzo el nuevo capítulo!**

**Canción: Speed Star (Del single ****Speed Star****, del año ****2009****)**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu fue abriendo lentamente los ojos a causa de los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana de su habitación. No tenía ganas de salir, ni de hacer nada. Pero si no salía y no hacia algo para aprovechar el día a sus padres les preocuparía. Entonces se giró en la cama, mirando al lado contrario de la ventana y vio algo amarillo de reojo.

-Qué extraño –pensó-, si no he tenido en mi vida un almohadón de este…

Pero cuando giró su vista a aquello abrió los ojos como platos. Eso no era un almohadón ni nada por el estilo. Era una cabeza rubia, la de su querida rubia concretamente.

-¿Lucy…? –susurró. En ese momento, la mencionada se giró para mirarle de forma adormilada y le brindó una tierna sonrisa.

-Natsu… -dijo ella. El pelirosa sonrió y empezó a besarle en las mejillas, la barbilla y en los labios mientras se posicionaba encima de ella-. Natsu, detente por favor. Esto…

-No puedo parar… –contestó antes de besarla en los labios una vez más.

-Pero tienes que escucharme –dijo apartándose un poco de él-. Natsu, esto no…

-Príncipe –llamaron desde la puerta. El chico abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama para mirar a la persona recién llegada. Era una chica de unos veinte años, de cabello corto y rosa, ojos azules y traje de sirvienta-, su desayuno está listo.

-Sí, enseguida voy Virgo–contestó el pelirosa, haciendo que la sirvienta asintiera con la cabeza y después saliera de la habitación sin decir una palabra. Cuando se fue, Natsu se encogió de hombros y miró al lado donde supuestamente había estado Lucy, pero allí no había nadie-. Un sueño…

Tomó la foto una vez más y la contempló durante unos segundos.

-Me preguntó si estarás bien… -susurró para sí mismo antes de ponerse en pie y caminar al cuarto de baño para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

El grupo hacía unas pocas horas que había aterrizado en Crocus y en ese momento se encontraban en casa de Gray para dejar sus cosas y descansar.

-De acuerdo -dijo Gray dejando una bandeja con tazas y una tetera llena de café-, mientras que no rompamos nada, mis padres me dejan que os quedéis aquí.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció Lucy tomando una de las tazas y sirviéndose un poco de bebida.

-Ahora solo falta que llegue la pareja –comentó Gajeel, pero en ese mismo momento llamaron al timbre de la puerta.

-Abrid, somos nosotros –llamaron desde el otro lado.

-Hablando de los reyes de Roma… -rieron Juvia y Levy al mismo tiempo. Gray caminó hasta la entrada y dejó entrar a Jerall y a Erza.

-Buenos días chicos -saludó el peliazul-, nada más enterarnos de que estabais aquí, venimos lo más rápido posible.

-Bien –dijo Gajeel-. Ahora hay que pensar en algo para que el cabeza de flama vea a la conejita.

Entonces, el grupo se puso a pensar durante un par de minutos hasta que a Jerall se le ocurrió algo.

-Hey, ¿y por qué no intentamos juntarlos en el día nacional de Crocus?

-Es cierto, con los festivos de Magnolia se me ha olvidado completamente el día nacional… -dijo Gray poniéndola mano en la cara.

-¿El día nacional de Crocus? –dijeron Lucy, Levy y Juvia al unísono.

-Así es, hay una gran fiesta en Crocus, llena de música, bailes, comida… y también hay un desfile en donde la familia real participa para saludar a la gente del pueblo.

-Y eso significa que… -empezó a decir la rubia.

-…que tanto los reyes como los príncipes estarán ahí –continuó Levy.

-Y entre ellos estará Natsu… -finalizó Juvia-. Que listo eres Jerall, pero no tanto como Gray-sama.

-Pero tenemos otros problemas… -dijo Lucy, llamando la atención de los demás-. ¿Cómo podría llamar la atención de Natsu? ¿Es que creísais que podría saltar al desfile así sin más? Que hay seguridad. Y también, ¿y si no quiere verme?

Gray y Gajeel lanzaron una carcajada.

-¿Qué os parece tan gracioso? –preguntó Lucy alzando una ceja.

-Que tú pregunta es como si le preguntaras si no quiere tomar comida picante. ¡Es imposible! –exclamó Gajeel.

-Ya, pero…

-Lucy, relájate –dijo Gray-. Déjanos a nosotros lo de llamar la atención del rosita y tú encárgate de pensar en algo que decirle.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, no del todo segura de sí confiar o no de los dos pelinegros.

-Así que de momento Jerall, Erza, ¿podríais llevar a las chicas a conocer la ciudad mientras que Gajeel y yo hablamos?

-¿Hablar…? –pensó Juvia imaginándose una escena romántica entre estos dos, provocando un pequeño hilo de sangre en la nariz de la peliazul.

-¿Pero que estará pensando esta chica…? –pensaba Gray con una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Juvia con hemorragia nasal.

-De acuerdo –asintió la peliroja-, vamos chicas. Tenemos mucho que mostraros.

Las tres chicas terminaron su café y caminaron junto a la pareja y poco después salieron por la puerta.

-Muy bien, ya que se han ido, vamos a pensar para llamar la atención del Salamander –dijo Gajeel para que después de esto los dos chicos sonrieran de forma perversa. Ya tenían una idea.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu terminó de desayunar y volvió a su habitación para cambiarse una vez más de ropa a una más elegante. Era un traje negro con corbata roja, junto con unos pantalones negros y zapatos de cuero del mismo color.

Justo cuando recién había terminado de cambiarse, llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Hermano? –dijo la voz abriendo la puerta un poco para asomarse. Era Wendy-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, entra –respondió. La joven entró, dejando a la vista un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color azul oscuro y lazo rojo en la cintura-. Se me hace raro verte con ese tipo de ropa.

-Ya, a mí también se me hace raro llevar esto –dijo alzando los brazos para mirarse a sí mismo. Wendy rió.

-¿Qué tal están los demás? –preguntó mientras se sentaba encima de su cama.

-¿Gray y Gajeel? Pues, como siempre, creo.

-¿Y Lucy? –preguntó esta vez. Natsu se detuvo en su sitio y agachó la cabeza, apretando los puños y los dientes al mismo tiempo. Al ver la reacción de su hermano, la peliazul ladeó la cabeza, extrañada-. ¿Natsu?

-¿Lucy? Pues… sinceramente… -decía sin saber que responder.

-Natsu, si no quieres contarlo lo entenderé.

-No, creo que es mejor que lo sepas –dijo, empezando a contar lo ocurrido. Wendy escuchó desde el principio hasta el final. Y cuando su hermano dejó de contar, la joven cruzó los brazos.

-Estúpidos paparazzis… siempre interrumpiendo en las vidas privadas de los demás para conseguir una noticia nueva…

-Ya… y lo peor, es que ahora mismo Lucy no quiere saber de mí.

-No digas eso… vosotros dos os queréis y mucho, y aunque haya sido un malentendido, Lucy te perdonará.

-A saber. Me he ido para siempre de Magnolia y solo dejé un mensaje de despedida para ella. Y puede que Atlas ni siquiera se lo haya entregado o si lo ha recibido ni lo haya leído.

-Natsu, no te rindas. Ten fe de que lo ha leído, de que os volveréis a ver algún día.

Natsu sonrió, apenado.

-Tienes razón. Tengo que creer que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, aunque puede que ni sienta lo mismo… y me sea imposible olvidarme de ella.

En ese momento, volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Era Virgo.

-Principe, princesa –dijo-, siento interrumpir pero, su majestad necesita vuestra asistencia para mañana. ¿Me van a castigar?

-No Virgo… y dile a nuestro padre que ahora vamos –contestó Natsu por él y su hermana.

Virgo salió de la habitación y el pelirosa miró a Wendy.

-Mejor dejemos el tema y vayamos con papá a dar los últimos preparativos para el día nacional.

Wendy asintió y caminaron hasta la puerta, en donde a continuación salieron del lugar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Y este es el Domus Flau –dijo la peliroja alzando el brazo hacia un gran estadio de piedra-, aquí se organizando varios torneos y conciertos.

-Es gigantesco… -respondió Levy completamente asombrada.

-A mí me gustaría actuar en un estadio igual a este –siguió la rubia.

-Y eso no es todo –habló entonces Jerall-, su interior es impresionante. Ahora no se puede acceder porque está en obras, pero cuando lo reabran os invitaremos a entrar.

-Vaya, muchas gracias –agradeció Juvia.

-Hey, ¿qué es eso? –preguntó entonces Levy señalando a un mini escenario que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban. Aquel lugar poco a poco se iba llenando de gente y un hombre empezaba a subir al escenario.

-Ah -empezó a decir Erza-, como mañana es el día nacional de Crocus, hacen un pequeño torneo de talentos de forma libre. No hay premios muy grandes, pero te dan cosas típicas del lugar con tan solo participar.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas, Lu-chan? –preguntó Levy.

-No sé… -empezó a decir la rubia.

-Vamos, así al menos practicas un poco –animó Juvia.

Lucy se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-Está bien, así tenemos algún recuerdo de por aquí –respondió empezando a caminar hacia aquel lugar. Pasó media hora cuando un hombre se subió al escenario, era el presentador.

-Damas y caballos –empezó a decir el presentador-, bienvenidos un año más al concurso de talento de Crocus. Este año no hemos tenido muchos participantes, pero aún asi sé que tienen un gran talento. En el que además, todos reciben un premio con tan solo participar. Y bueno, en primer lugar canta una chica llamada Lucy, ¿está aquí?

Lucy alzó la mano junto con un pendrive en mano que había sacado del bolsillo mientras caminaba hacia allí.

-Aquí –dijo ella.

-Ven sube –decía el hombre con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a subir. Ella tomó su mano y a continuación ya estaba sobre el escenario.

Un organizador del concurso también subió, y Lucy le entregó educadamente y con una sonrisa aquel pendrive para que lo conectara al reproductor de música.

-La número 8, por favor –pidió la rubia. El organizador asintió, sonrojado por la sonrisa de la joven, y de inmediato, bajó del escenario para poner la canción.

-Bueno, Lucy, te deseo mucha suerte con tu actuación.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció. El público aplaudió, y cuando el hombre bajo la música empezó a sonar.

Lucy cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza mientras una guitarra se escuchaba, y cuando empezó a sonar los demás instrumentos se puso a bailar y dar saltos hasta que empezó a cantar.

_._

_Kimechatte masu ka? Doo?_

_(Te parece un buen tono entonado? Dime)__  
__(wari to chikara nuketeru kedo )_

_(Porque siento que pierdo mi poder en porcentaje)_

_All right!_

_(¡Muy bien!)__  
__tobinukechatte tomaranakunachatte masu ka? Doo?_

_(No me detendré hasta que nos volvamos a reencontrar, ¿vale?)__  
__(maji de sore ga nayami no tane )_

_(Pero la verdad es que me duele un poco la cabeza)_

_Tanjun ni egaita yume wa itsumo__  
__(Coloreé un sueño, pero se destiñó)_

_nanka iroaserukedo_

_(volviéndose algo común y corriente)__  
__Daitan ni yabureta kako wa mou_

_(Y mirando más alla del cielo)__  
__hitotsu no sora ga mieru__  
(vi cómo se rompía y se tenía de negro)_

_._

La gente mientras avanzaba la canción se iba animando y a dar palmadas al ritmo.

_.  
__Kono speed de hashiri tsudzukeru wa_

_(Avanzando a gran velocidad)__  
__kitto sore ni wa nanka riyuu ga atte_

_(estoy buscando algo que me pueda llenar de valor)__  
__Kono sakki no mukou de negai tsudzukeru wa_

_(Quisiera correr más allá del futuro)_

_boku no soba de wa kimi ga kagayaiteruyo…_

_(porque seguiré brillando a tu lado…)_

_._  
_Arinomama de mukai attara_

_(Y la verdad es que quiero seguir contigo)__  
__doko made ikou…_

_(sin importar a donde vayamos…)_

_._

Lucy empezó a bailar una vez más y haciendo un gesto como si tuviera una guitarra a mano hasta que tuvo que volver a cantar.

_.  
__Tsukinukechatte tsuranuki tooshichatte masu ka? Doo?_

_(Logré sobrepasar al viento penetrante, ¿no es así?)__  
__(rinkai toppa jishin arushi )_

_(Pero parece que la brisa desaparecerá)_

_Oh no!_

_(¡Oh no!)__  
__korya kanzen ni mukau tokoro tekinashi desu ka? Doo?_

_(Y antes de conocerte me preguntaba, ¿cómo sería?)__  
__(zenryoku shissou kakatte oide!)__  
(¡Por eso ahora debo correr a toda velocidad!)  
__._

_Kantan ni me wo sorashitara itsumo__  
__(Siempre que hago algo)_

_nanka kuyamareru kedo__  
__(al final me acabo arrepintiendo)_

_Saidai ni nogashita uso mo kimi no inai_

_(Pero ahora seguiré para no extrañarte)__  
__asu mo iyada…_

_(mientras estoy tendida en el suelo…)__  
._

Lucy empezó a cantar con más energía, y eso animó más al público.

_.  
__Inoru hodo mo nai chiisana jiyuu datte_

_(Siento la libertad como un niña, pero aun así te extraño)__  
__te wo nobasanakya tsukamaerarenai_

_(y aunque no pueda estrechar tu mano, debo seguir hacia delante)__  
__mabataki shinai de hikari tsudzukeru wa_

_(Y cuando parpadeo, mis ojos brillan de felicidad)__  
__boku dake no hoshi zutto kagayaiteruyo…_

_(porque he descubierto que sola puedo brillar como una estrella…)_

_.__  
__nagareru kuusou no yoake wo_

_(Que está cerca del amanecer)__  
__mezashite ikou…__  
__(de mi imaginación…)_

_._

Lucy volvió a bailar en el escenario mientras que la gente de dar palmadas empezó a gritar emocionada. Se sentía un poco cansada, pero la daba igual mientras que estuviera en el escenario entreteniendo a la gente.

_._

_Naite mitsukedasu yori hoka ni_

_(Y aunque busque más alternativas)__  
__yarikata wa aru kedo__  
__(no encuentro más que las ganas de llorar)_

_motome yamanai yuuki wo tatta hitotsu_

_(solo tengo que encontrar el coraje para seguir)__  
__mitsuke ni ikou…__  
__(dentro de mi corazón…)_

_._

Entonces Lucy empezó a cantar con más fuerza.

.

_Ano hoshi no youni kanae tsudzukeruwa_

_(Las estrellas siguen cumpliendo deseos)_  
_arubeki basho ni aru hitsuzen wo_

_(Con una necesidad demente)_  
_motto motto hayaku hashiri tsudzukeruwa_

_(Continuó corriendo cada vez más rápido)_  
_kimi no ashita wa kitto kagayaiteruyo…_

_(para poder brillar en el día de mañana…)_

_._  
_mae dake muite tada massugu_  
_(Pero antes de que me des la espalda)_

_michibiite ikou..._

_(permanece a mi lado…)_

_._

Lucy hizo los últimos pasos de baile hasta que la música dejó de sonar. Después de eso la gente aplaudió, y el presentador se volvió a subir al escenario, también aplaudiendo a la rubia.

-Has cantado de maravilla, Lucy –felicitó el hombre. Lucy le brindó una sonrisa-. Y como premio por participar…

En ese momento, el hombre que anteriormente se había subido al escenario, volvió a subir con el pendrive de la rubia y con una cesta de regalos que contenía bastante comida. La chica lo tomó, feliz.

-Aquí tiene un set con diferentes tipos de dulces del lugar, espero que sean de tu agrado.

-Vaya, muchas gracias por todo –agradeció antes de que la gente la volviera a aplaudir y bajara del escenario.

-Cuanta comida… -dijo Jerall sorprendido.

-Ya, aunque no podré comérmelo todo yo sola, así que cuando volvamos a casa de Gray nos daremos un buen festín.

El grupo asintió conforme.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Llegó la tarde, y Natsu se encontraba tumbado encima de su cama, agotado por el largo día que había tenido sin tener ni un minuto de descanso. Quería irse a dormir, pero enseguida tendría que ir a cenar y debía de asistir sin falta.

Llevaba ya varios minutos tumbado cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-Adelante –dijo sin inmutarse a mirar. La puerta se volvió a abrir por enésima vez ese día.

-Hijo –habló aquella persona, en esa ocasión era Igneel.

-Papá –dijo el pelirosa incorporándose. El pelirojo caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

-Natsu, te he notado extraño el día de hoy –comenzó a decir-, ¿ ocurre algo?

El joven se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada, solo que… echo de menos a mis amigos de Magnolia… -decía, agachando la cabeza-. Sobre todo a cierta persona…

-Hijo… -dijo apoyando su mano encima de su hombro-, piensa en positivo. Piensa que algún día les volverás a ver, incluso podrías invitarles a venir algún día a pasar el rato. Y sobre esa persona… ¿es una chica?

-Pues… sí… -decía tímidamente y levemente sonrojado.

Igneel sonrió al verle de esa manera, que era la misma que tenía cuando se enamoró perdidamente se Grandine. Aún seguía enamorado de ella, pero no lo hacía tan notorio, o por lo menos en los actos públicos.

-Parece que mi hijo está madurando… -pensaba. Tragó saliva y volvió a hablar-. Me gustaría conocerla algún día, seguro que es una buena persona.

-Es maravillosa –corrigió con una sonrisa-. Pero, ahora está enfadada conmigo.

-Natsu, Grandine y yo hemos tenido más de una discusión, pero siempre nos acabábamos disculpando. Y si tan maravillosa es ella, verás cómo te acabará perdonando.

-Ya es tarde, me he ido de allí, y ni siquiera sé si está enterada de mi marcha.

-El amor es una prueba –empezó a decir Igneel-, y si os queréis, ten por seguro que encontraréis una manera de volveros a ver. Sin importar que sea difícil

Natsu sonrió, esperanzado con el comentario de su padre.

-Gracias por animarme –agradeció el joven, mientras que el mayor hizo un gesto expresando que no había por qué agradecer.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a cenar y después a dormir –dijo levantándose de la cama-, mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

El pelirosa asintió, y a continuación se levantó para salir junto a su padre de la habitación.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo hacía un rato que se había levantado, aseado y estaban desayunando en aquel momento.

-Queda una hora para el desfile –comentó Erza antes de tomar un sorbo de café-. Así que, ¿cuál es el plan?

-Hemos pensado que como el desfile pasa cerca del Bar Sun, lo mejor sería que nos quedáramos allí para llamar la atención del cerebro chamuscado –respondió Gray terminando su desayuno para después dejarlo en el fregadero.

-Me parece bien –dijo Jerall-. Aunque… ¿y a ti Lu…?

Los presentes miraron a su alrededor. Lucy se había marchado de allí antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta.

-¿Qué la pasa? –preguntó Juvia. Entonces Levy se levantó de su asiento y siguió a la rubia-. Yo también iré.

-Espera, Juvia –interrumpió Gajeel poniendo su brazo delante de ella-, deja que la enana hable con la conejita. Aunque tú seas una buena amiga, a Levy le conoce desde hace más tiempo y le tiene más confianza.

La peliazul asintió, algo deprimida por no poder ayudar, pero aun así entendió.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Levy llegó hasta la habitación en donde se habían quedado ella y Lucy esa noche durmiendo. La cantante estaba sentada encima de su cama, con las manos puestas encima de sus rodillas y temblando. La peliazul se sentó a su lado.

-¿Lu-chan? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada.

-Ah, sí –contestó mirando a su amiga de forma nerviosa-. Solo que estoy preocupada.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero… -suspiró. Levy le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su amiga mientras ponía la mano encima de su hombro para confortarla.

-He estado pensando en una cosa –empezó a decir-, si tú y Natsu os casarais… eso te haría…

-Levy, no –cortó-, de momento tengo que disculparme con él, no vayas planeando lo que podría ser.

-Lo sé, pero os imagino y creo que si fuera el caso, serías una gran y linda princesa.

-Claro –rió la chica dándola un suave empujón a un lado, haciendo que la peliazul también riera.

-Y no importa lo que pase, porque siempre seremos amigas, ¿verdad? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Pues claro, mejores amigas para siempre –respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Estuvieron así durante unos segundos hasta que la peliazul habló:

-Vámonos ya –dijo Levy levantándose de la cama y extendiendo su mano hacia su mejor amiga-. Natsu, te está esperando.

Lucy asintió y tomó con fuerza la mano de la peliazul, sabiendo que sin importar lo que pasara, siempre se tendrían la una a la otra.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

El grupo caminaba hasta el Bar Sun, mientras que la gente, al igual que ellos, empezaban a llenar la zona del recorrido del desfile.

-¿Falta mucho? –preguntó Juvia. Jerall sacó su teléfono móvil y miró la hora.

-Acaba de empezar –respondió mientras volvía a guardar el aparato-. Así que no me extrañaría que pasaran dentro de 20 minutos.

-¿Eh? ¿Tanto tiempo? –preguntó Levy.

-Siempre han sido así los recorridos –explicó Gajeel.

-Pero el de este año será más especial, ¿verdad? –preguntó Gray riendo de forma sospechosa.

-Seep –contestó el chico de piercings sonriendo de la misma manera que el otro pelinegro.

-¿Pero qué narices habrán planeado? –pensaba el grupo.

Poco tiempo después, la banda de música apareció tocando una marcha, mientras que detrás de ellos había malabaristas y magos haciendo trucos de magia.

El público aplaudía emocionado, viendo pasar a los participantes del desfile. Y así estuvieron durante varios minutos hasta que a lo lejos empezaron a aparecer varios hombres montados en caballos. En medio de toda la tropilla, había una pequeña carroza sin techo, en donde se encontraban la reina y la princesa de Crocus. Con un vestido verde y lila respectivamente.

-Esas son… -empezó a decir Juvia.

-Wendy y su madre… -continuó Levy.

-Así que detrás de ellos… -siguió Lucy, pero antes de decirlo, vieron detrás de la carroza otro grupo con caballos.

Y presidiendo la caballada, se encontraban el rey y el príncipe de Crocus. Vestidos de forma similar, pero con la diferencia de que el rey tenía más medallas puestas en su chaqueta roja que su hijo. También llevaban pantalones negros y zapatos de cuero del mismo color.

-Es Natsu… -susurró Lucy con los ojos brillantes de la emoción de volverle a ver.

Mientras avanzaban hacia donde se encontraba, los dos pelinegros se miraban de forma misteriosa.

-¿Preparado? –preguntó Gajeel.

-Preparado –respondió Gray. Justo en ese momento, Igneel y Natsu se encontraban cerca.

-SALAMANDER, HEY –empezó a gritar el chico de piercings.

-CEREBRO DE TABASCO –continuó gritando Gray.

-¿Ese es vuestro plan? ¿Gritar? –preguntó Lucy boquiabierta por aquel estúpido plan.

-Tú sólo espera y verás –respondió Gray en forma de susurró para que solo ellos le escucharan-. PELO CHICLE.

-LAGARTIJA –siguió Gajeel.

Natsu escuchó claramente los insultos de sus amigos cerca de ellos, pero no les miró porque tenía que estar atento por donde tenía que conducir al animal.

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí? ¿Cuándo han llegado?–pensaba-. Bueno, lo primero es que paren de gritar. Tal vez si les ignoro se puedan parar.

-CABEZA CHAMUSCADA –insultó Gajeel.

-Maldición, los insultos no funcionan… -refunfuñó Gray.

-Pues pasemos al plan B.

-¿Plan B? –dijeron los demás.

-Lucy, te toca gritar a ti –dijo Gray.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Sólo hazlo. A no ser que de que quieras participar en el plan C, que es peor… -comentó Gajeel de forma tranquila.

Lucy se encogió de hombros, y sin ninguna otra opción, empezó a gritar.

-¡NATSU!

Natsu de mientras juraría haber escuchado la voz de su querida rubia entre todo el ruido del desfile, pero no era posible. Ella en ese momento debería de estar en Magnolia con Levy y los demás.

-¡NATSU! –volvió a gritar la chica.

-Hey Natsu, ¿esa chica no te está llamando? –preguntó Igneel.

-Sí, pero… -empezó a decir el chico.

-Por lo menos hazla un gesto de agradecimiento, por favor –pidió.

El pelirosa se encogió de hombros y se giró para saludar a la persona que le llamaba (y así de pasó mandarles un mal de ojo a sus dos amigos pelinegros), pero cuando miró hacia atrás, todo lo que había pensado y todo lo que había a su alrededor había desaparecido. Ahora solo tenía ojos para aquella rubia que había dejado en Magnolia y que en ese momento estaba allí, observándole desde lejos.

-Luce… -susurró, sorprendido. Igneel, que había escuchado a su hijo, se giró para ver a la persona a la que estaba mirando el pelirosa.

-¿Esa era la chica de la que me hablaste? –preguntó el pelirojo. Natsu asintió, y su padre sonrió.

-Haz lo que creas más convincente –dijo el rey. Natsu miró una vez más a su padre, después a Lucy y de nuevo a Igneel para sonreírle.

-Gracias –agradeció en voz baja, Igneel asintió. Natsu en ese momento se bajó del caballo, parando todo el desfile y dejando a todo el mundo extrañado, incluyendo a Lucy.

-¿Pero qué hace? –pensaba la rubia mientras veía como se acercaba a ella.

El chico caminó de forma apresurada hacia ella, unos hombres de seguridad se situaron junto al cordón de seguridad que habían puesto para que la gente no interfiriera en el desfile. Miró al príncipe, y este asintió con la cabeza, dándole permiso para que dejara pasar a la chica.

Ella se volvió hacia el grupo, y ellos respondieron con un gesto para que fuera con él, y ella asintió con una sonrisa antes de entrar en la zona restringida.

Nada más pasar, la pareja se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos mientras que los demás observaban atentamente la escena.

-Natsu… -empezó a decir ella agachando la cabeza y completamente sonrojada-. Yo… lo siento mucho… siento haberte hecho sentir mal cuando ocurrió eso… estoy verdaderamente arrepentida…

El pelirosa abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Y entiendo que puedas estar enfadado conmigo por ello. Pero, quiero que sepas… que te quiero mucho… aunque tal vez ya no…

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Natsu la aprisionó entre sus brazos y escondió su cara en el hueco de su cuello, dejando a Lucy sorprendida y más sonrojada que un tomate.

-No, yo soy el que debería de disculparme –contestó alzando la cara para mirarla una vez más-. No te dije quién era durante todo este tiempo y…

-Cuando te fuiste, comprendí porque lo hiciste.

Natsu sonrió de forma sincera y puse su mano en su mejilla.

-Entonces –empezó a decir él-, ¿te gustaría volver a empezar?

-Pues en realidad no –respondió ella, dejando tanto a Natsu como al público presente estupefacto. Al ver la cara de éste, Lucy rió suavemente mientras alzaba su mano hacia la nuca del chico-. Porque quiero volver hasta donde estábamos.

Y tras escuchar esto, el rostro del chico se suavizó y la abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondido de inmediato mientras que el público aplaudía con fuerza.

-Ya nunca más te dejaré ir –pensaron los dos.


	15. Capítulo 13

**Hola gente xD**

**Espero que estén teniendo un buen fin de semana, yo estoy cansada. Pero aun así el cansancio no me ha quitado las ganas de escribir el nuevo capítulo.**

**Como puede que hayáis notado, este capítulo no es muy largo que digamos, pero aun así tiene bastantes cosas que seguramente os hará vomitar arcoíris, o tal vez me quieran matar, a saber(?) xD**

**En este capítulo tampoco hay canciones. Por eso intentaré que el próximo sea más largo y tenga 3 canciones por lo menos x3**

**Y bueno, no sé qué más contar. Así que con esto y un pingüino(?) ¡Que dé comienzo este pequeño capítulo!**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de varios segundos, Natsu se separó de Lucy y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tomó en brazos y caminó de vuelta hacia el caballo, aún con el público aplaudiendo por ellos.

-¿P-pero qué haces? –preguntó la rubia completamente sonrojada-. Suéltame.

-No quiero –respondió simplemente-. Así que solo déjate llevar.

-¿Qué me deje lle…? –empezó a decir hasta que se calló en el momento en el que el pelirosa la alzó hasta dejarla sentada de un lado en el lomo del caballo. Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Natsu ya se había situado detrás de ella, agarrando desde ese lugar las riendas del animal.

-Agárrate fuerte, porque va a galopar –comunicó, y justo en ese momento, le dio un suave toque al caballo y este salió corriendo hacia delante y Lucy para sentirse segura, se agarró al cuello de Natsu mientras iban a toda velocidad.

El público aplaudía con fuerza, mientras que todo estaba detenido y lo único que avanzaba era el caballo del príncipe.

Igneel se sentía feliz por Natsu, ya que había encontrado a aquella persona especial, mientras que Grandine se encontraba procesando lo que acababa de pasar, ya que nunca se había esperado de que sucediera algo así, Wendy se encontraba rebosante de felicidad al ver a Lucy con su hermano una vez más, y el grupo de amigos que aplaudían y gritaban "SI VUELVES A HACER DAÑO A LUCY TE VAMOS A CASTRAR", y cosas parecidas.

Natsu cabalgó todo el recorrido del desfile para después galopar hasta el palacio aún con Lucy a su lado.

-¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó la rubia mirándole.

-A mi hogar –respondió él aun mirando al frente, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Cabalgó unos pocos minutos más hasta que llegaron a las puertas del lugar. Nada más detenerse cerca de los establos, se encontraron con la sirvienta de Natsu, Virgo:

-Principe, que pronto ha venido, ¿es que ha vuelto para castigarme? –dijo de forma neutral.

Natsu no respondió, solamente se bajó del animal y ayudó a Lucy a bajar.

-Virgo, enséñale el lugar a Luce por mí, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo. La sirvienta asintió, entonces el pelirosa se volvió hacia la cantante-. Enseguida volveré contigo. Antes tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

Lucy asintió.

-No hagas nada imprudente.

-Descuida –dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y marcharse de allí rápidamente. Lucy se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Virgo.

-Soy Virgo –se presentó la mujer-, y yo seré su acompañante en el palacio de Mercurius. Pero antes, ¿por dónde quiere que empiece a enseñarle?

-Por dónde usted prefiera –respondió de forma educada y con una sonrisa.

-Pues empezaré enseñándola la sala del baile… -empezó a decir mientras caminaba al interior del palacio, seguida por Lucy.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu se encontraba en su habitación apoyado contra la pared que daba a la ventana mientras hacía una llamada.

-Por cierto, Capricornio, ¿podrías traerme "eso"? –preguntó.

-Claro, pero, ¿por qué? No me digas que… -dijo la persona desde la otra línea.

-Sí, llegó el momento –respondió con una sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Entendido, en 15 minutos se lo traigo.

-De acuerdo, y no te olvides de traer las otras cosas.

-Muy bien –dijo antes de colgar. Nada más dejar el teléfono móvil en la mesa, Grandine entró de forma apresurada en la habitación del pelirosa, junto con Igneel que había ido tras ella.

-Hijo, ¿pero en qué estabas pensando? –preguntó la mujer.

-Pensar en mí por una vez –respondió mientras la miraba-. Y también quiero que sepas algo mamá.

Grandine ladeó la cabeza, extrañada, mientras que Igneel sonrió, presintiendo lo que iba a decir.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Y este es una habitación de estudios –anunció Virgo abriendo la puerta. Lucy entró en la habitación, quedándose completamente asombrada.

Era una gran habitación en la cúspide del palacio, que estaba repleta de estanterías con miles de libros y una gran mesa de estudio, en el que además, en el techo había una gran cristalera dejando ver el cielo.

-Guau… -dijo la rubia boquiabierta-. Este lugar es genial, que incluso si pudiera, me quedaría a vivir aquí.

-Actualmente no lo suelen usar mucho –explicó la sirvienta-.

-Qué pena, porque si fuera yo la estaría empleando más de una vez –rió. En ese momento se le ocurrió un lugar al que le gustaría ir-. Oye, ¿me podrías mostrar los jardines?

-Claro –asintió Virgo-, ¿de paso quiere castigarme, señorita?

-Esto… no gracias… –respondió mientras caía una gota de sudor desde su nuca.

-De acuerdo, sígame por aquí –dijo mientras salía de la habitación una vez más, seguida de Lucy.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¿QUÉ DICES? –preguntó la mujer entrando en pánico-. ¡Eso no te lo permito, Natsu!

-¡Madre, es mi vida y de nadie más! –exclamó Natsu.

-¡Pero Natsu, tú eres un príncipe, y ella…!

-¡Ella, es una persona, al igual que tú! –intervino-. ¡Y lo que importa es que nos queremos y vamos a hacer lo que queramos!

-¿Es que te has olvidado de las tradiciones? La realeza sólo puede estar con gente de la realeza. Sé que quieres estar con ella, pero…

-Y voy a estar con ella. Esas normas existirán desde hace mucho tiempo, y ya es hora de que esas leyes cambien.

-Pero es una plebeya… -entonces, Grandine miró a su marido-. Cariño, di algo, por favor.

-Grandine tiene razón, hijo –dijo Igneel, haciendo que Natsu se quedara boquiabierto-. Pero, como has dicho, las cosas deben de cambiar. Incluso las normas.

-Papá… -susurró Natsu.

-He visto qué harías cualquier cosa por ella, como frenar el desfile de esta mañana. Y cuando me hablaste de ella ayer, tu rostro se veía lleno de felicidad cuando hablabas de ella. Por eso, sí tanto la quieres y sabes que te puede hacer feliz, hazlo.

El pelirosa sonrió a su padre, conmovido por sus palabras.

-Gracias… -dijo antes de salir de la habitación rápidamente. Nada más marcharse el pelirosa, Grandine miró a su esposo.

-No puedes hablar enserio, él no puede estar con una plebeya. Podría tener cualidades, pero aun así no…

-Grandine, está bien –interrumpió-. Ahora la gente puede estar con quien quiere si es por amor.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza.

-Y además –continuó Igneel, haciendo que Grandine se volviera una vez más a él-, es al final de tu vida… cuando te das cuenta de lo que importan las decisiones…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu caminaba por los pasillos del palacio de forma apresurada.

-Pero, ¿dónde se habrá metido Capricornio? –dijo en voz alta.

-¿Me ha llamado, príncipe? –preguntó alguien a sus espaldas. El pelirosa se dio la vuelta y allí se encontró con un hombre chivo, blanco y con cuernos. Llevaba un traje negro con corbata gris y unas gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos.

-Menos mal, ¿ya está todo? –preguntó. El recién llegado asintió con la cabeza-. Perfecto, ¿y lo otro que te he pedido?

En ese momento, Capricornio alzó una pequeña bolsa blanca.

-Aquí tiene –dijo.

Natsu tomó la bolsa y revisó lo que había en su interior.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias –agradeció.

Capricornio asintió con la cabeza y a continuación los dos tomaron caminos diferentes.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-En este jardín se encuentran las mejores flores de todo Fiore –explicaba Virgo señalando la zona llena de variados tipos de flores.

-Es precioso –respondió Lucy.

-Existe una leyenda de que hace muchos años, las hadas vivían en esta zona y…

-Esa leyenda no es real Virgo, pero aun así te gusta contarla –dijo alguien a espaldas de ellas. Cuando se dieron la vuelta, vieron que era Natsu, y Lucy sin perder ni un segundo se acercó a él.

-Es que es una historia interesante, príncipe –respondió la mujer.

-Muchas gracias por mostrarla el lugar, yo seguiré a partir de ahora –dijo Natsu, haciendo que Virgo se inclinara y se marchara de allí.

Cuando esta se marchó, Lucy se acercó al chico para abrazarle, siendo correspondida de inmediato.

-Te he echado tanto de menos… -susurró el pelirosa.

-Y yo también a ti –respondió ella. Nada más separarse, Natsu tomó la mano de ésta y con una sonrisa empezaron a caminar por el lugar. Estuvieron un rato caminando en silencio hasta que el chico decidió hablar:

-He llamado a Gray –empezó-, y le he dicho que traiga tus cosas aquí.

-No era necesario –contestó ella.

-Pero para mí sí –entonces alzó la mano de la chica y la besó con suavidad, aún entrelazada a la suya-, no quiero alejarme de ti ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar.

-Natsu…

-Vamos, ven conmigo –dijo antes de conducir a la chica a un banco que había cerca de donde se encontraba. Natsu la hizo sentarse, y él se puso de cuclillas, quedándose a la misma altura que ella-. Tengo algo importante que decirte…

-Yo también –dijo Lucy.

-Pues… dime tú primero –contestó Natsu. La chica respiró hondo y se encogió de hombros.

-He rechazado la oferta que me hicieron para hacer una gira mundial –anunció finalmente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el sorprendido-. ¿Por qué?

-Quería tomarme un descanso –contestó ella-, y además, no podía hacer una gira mundial sabiendo que tú no estabas conmigo.

-Luce… -dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos-. Lo siento tanto…

-No tienes por qué disculparte, ha sido decisión mía. Y como he dicho, quería descansar. ¿Y tú, qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Pues… la razón por la que me fui de Magnolia fue… porque mi padre decidió cederme la corona.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó la rubia sorprendida, pero a la vez un poco apenada-. Es genial… te volverás… el rey…

Al notar ese toque de tristeza, Natsu alzó una ceja, confundido por la reacción de la chica.

-¿Luce? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí –contestó-. Sólo que… se me hará extraño que ya no nos podamos ver tanto como antes… ya que tú te tendrás que quedar aquí y…

-No tiene que ser necesario eso –dijo antes de que ella pudiera continuar. Tras decir eso, la que estaba extrañada era Lucy.

-No entiendo… ¿a qué te refieres?

-Luce, te quiero mucho, y siempre lo haré… -dijo él.

-Yo también –respondió la rubia acariciando algunos cabellos rosados de éste. Natsu sonrió por ello.

-Y tal vez… a causa de ello… tengas que hacer muchos sacrificios…

Lucy ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Pero qué…? –empezó a decir hasta que se calló al ver que en ese momento Natsu sacaba del bolsillo de la chaqueta una caja de terciopelo, dejando a la rubia boquiabierta.

-Lucy Heartfilia –empezó a decir el pelirosa para después abrir la cajita, revelando un anillo de oro blanco con unos pequeños diamantes a los lados y uno un poco más grande en el centro de la argolla-. ¿Quieres… quieres casarte conmigo?

Los labios de la chica temblaban y los ojos se le humedecían con bastante rapidez, mientras que su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que temía que de un momento a otro se le saliera disparado del pecho. Natsu se sentía nervioso, impaciente por saber la respuesta que diría ella. Después de unos pocos segundos, eternos para los dos, Lucy asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí… ¡Sí!

Y tras escuchar esto, el rostro de Natsu se volvió pura felicidad. Y de inmediato, el pelirosa se puso a colocarle el anillo en el dedo y besarla los labios con suavidad pero a la vez lleno de amor, siendo correspondida por Lucy de forma inmediata mientras ponía los brazos en el cuello del muchacho.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

De mientras, en una habitación del palacio, Igneel observa la escena entre su hijo y aquella chica.

-Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, Natsu –dijo el pelirrojo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí.


	16. Capítulo 14

**¡Hola a todos! :3**

**Espero que esta semana se os haya pasado rápida, porque para mí sí. Aunque si os digo la verdad, ojala se me hubiera pasado más lento porque estoy a dos semanas de volver a clase ;w; Y mí no quiere volver D:**

**Y volviendo con el fic, sé que dije que iba a hacer un capítulo más largo, pero si lo hago, el fic terminaría más rápido, y quiero que dure un poco más. Eso significa que dentro de poco, que este fic ****LLEGARÁ A SU FIN.**** Más o menos, habría como 2-3 capítulos más (sin añadir el epílogo). Y en este punto, estoy muy agradecida por la gente que se ha pasado por aquí para leer la historia, y también para darle a favoritos y comentar. Os lo agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Puede que antes del último capítulo haga otra sesión de responder comentarios, pero eso aún esta por verse. X3**

**Y también, siendo sincera con todos vosotros, he estado pensando en el final de este fic, porque me debatía entre un final feliz, o uno dramático y tal. Pero finalmente tomé una decisión. ¿Cuál he escogido? No lo diré, más bien, lo leeréis al final de este fic (sé que soy muy mala, pero no quiero estropearos el final ni nada por el estilo). X3**

**Y bueno, ya no os interrumpo más, así que con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que dé comienzo el capítulo!**

**Canción: Yorokobi no uta (Del single ****Ashita no prism**** del año ****2006****)**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy abrió lentamente los ojos en la habitación de invitados en donde se hospedaba, ya que le informaron que hasta que no se casara con Natsu no podría dormir en la misma habitación que él.

Se sentó en la cama y tras despezarse miró a su alrededor. Era una gran habitación con las paredes color crema y esquinas blancas, además del suelo de madera blanca. Había grandes ventanales junto con largas cortinas granates. Y en el techo una lámpara de araña. La sala estaba decorada con un escritorio de madera pegada a la pared cerca de la ventana, un gran armario al otro extremo de la habitación, una estantería llena de libros con un sillón al lado de este, una redonda alfombra con decorados rojos, amarillos y blancos y la cama de matrimonio con dosel en donde se encontraba Lucy tumbada.

La rubia se levantó de la cama y fue al armario, para que nada más abrirlo viera su ropa bien ordenada y unos vestidos que no sabía de dónde los habían sacado. Tomó uno de color azul coral y se lo probó por encima, notando que le quedaba bien.

-¿Pero cómo…? –empezó a decir hasta que en ese momento llamaron a la puerta-. Adelante.

Nada más decir eso, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Wendy junto a Charle, que estaba en brazos de la joven. Wendy iba vestida con un vestido que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas de color morado con bordes blancos.

-Buenos días –saludó la peliazul.

-Oh, buenos días –dijo Lucy.

-¿He venido en mal momento? –preguntó Wendy un poco preocupada. Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquila, me acabo de levantar y estaba mirando que ropa ponerme hoy –respondió. Wendy se situó a su lado y empezó a mirar el interior del armario-. Aunque me resulta extraño que de la noche a la mañana hayan aparecido estos vestidos.

-Es que ha sido Virgo –contestó Wendy-, cuando Natsu nos comunicó que os acababais de comprometer, Virgo se encargó de ordenar tus cosas y de paso comprar unos vestidos a medida. No sé cómo, pero sin mirar las medidas que tenemos, siempre acierta de lleno.

-No sé porque, pero me está empezando a dar miedo.

-Tranquila, es buena gente –respondió Wendy con una sonrisa-. Y sobre una prenda que te podrías poner hoy… pues yo creo que éste te quedaría bien

Entonces señaló una prenda de color verde claro con una cinta blanca en el medio. Lucy lo tomó y vio que era un vestido que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, tenía tirantes anchos y tenía escote en forma de corazón.

-Me voy a probarlo, espera aquí unos minutos, no tardaré –dijo la rubia antes de entrar al cuarto de baño para desvestirse, darse una ducha rápida y ponerse el vestido. La prenda le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo, abrazando su figura sin problema alguno. Se puso la melena rubia a un lado, calzó unos tacones blancos y salió del baño. Sentada en la cama, se encontraba Wendy jugando con Charle, que nada más verla salir, la peliazul se quedó con la boca abierta-. Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

-Tal y como dije, te queda de maravilla, Lucy –asintió la joven. En ese momento, volvieron a llamar a la puerta y sin decir nada, abrieron. Dejando ver a Virgo tras la puerta.

-Señorita Lucy, princesa Wendy-dijo la sirvienta-, es hora del desayuno.

-Ya vamos –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, después de eso Virgo cerró la puerta.

-Vayamos –dijo la peliazul. Lucy asintió con la cabeza. Después de eso caminaron hasta la puerta y salieron de la habitación.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En el salón comedor, se encontraban Igneel, Grandine y Natsu, que desayunaban sentados alrededor de una mesa en el centro de la habitación.

-¿Cuál es el plan de hoy? –preguntó Natsu terminando su desayuno.

-Dentro de media hora tienes que estar conmigo en el despacho para tener un acuerdo con los del país vecino –contestó Igneel.

-¿Y Luce? –preguntó el pelirosa-. ¿Qué hará aquí?

-No te preocupes –respondió Grandine-, estará conmigo y con Wendy. Tengo que hacer varios cosas con ella además de enseñarla para que convierta en una gran reina. Y también, dentro de unas horas te acompañará a la inauguración de la nueva planta del hospital de Crocus.

-De acuerdo –asintió-, pero por favor, no te pases con ella.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-No te preocupes –dijo ella.

En ese momento, las dos chicas entraron a la habitación.

-Buenos días –saludaron.

-Buenos días –dijeron los dos adultos.

-Buenos días, Wendy –saludó el pelirosa levantándose de su asiento para después situarse junto a Lucy para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Buenos días, Luce.

-Buenos días –dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

-Siento no poderme quedar contigo mucho más, pero tengo que prepararme para una reunión importante.

-No te preocupes –respondió la rubia.

-Dentro de unas horas nos veremos –le dijo en un susurró acariciando la mejilla, después de eso se giró hacia sus padres-. Enseguida nos vemos, papá. Y mamá, ya sabes.

-Entendido –dijo Grandine. Después de eso y con pocas ganas, Natsu se alejó de Lucy y salió de la sala. La rubia caminó hacia la mesa y se situó al lado de Wendy.

-Siento no haberme podido presentarme ayer, pero es mejor tarde que nunca –empezó a decir ella-. Me llamó Lucy Heartfilia.

-Mucho gusto, Lucy –respondió el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie, al igual que su esposa-, yo soy Igneel, y ella es Grandine.

-Encantada, Lucy –dijo la mujer.

-Bueno señoritas, yo me tengo que ir ya –comunicó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Grandine y darle otro beso en la nuca de su hija pequeña-. En unas horas nos vemos.

-Adiós, papá –se despidió Wendy.

-Y no te sobreesfuerces –continuó Grandine.

-De acuerdo –dijo antes de salir.

En ese momento, tan solo se encontraban las mujeres tomando el desayuno en la habitación.

-Cuando terminemos de desayunar –empezó a decir la mayor de las tres-, te enseñaré cómo comportarte con los más importantes de Fiore, Lucy.

-Entendido –asintió la rubia.

-También te enseñaré las cosas más importantes de Fiore y como no, otro idioma para que puedas comunicarte abiertamente con las personas extranjeras –continuó.

-Muy bien.

-Además de eso, tendrás que acudir a varios encuentros donde necesariamente deba asistir la familia real.

-Claro –dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca, pensando de todas las cosas que debería de hacer en tan poco tiempo.

-Y no te olvides de que necesita un vestido para el baile de coronación –recordó Wendy.

-¿Baile de coronación? –preguntó curiosa Lucy.

-Se trata del baile que se organiza un día antes de la coronación del reyes de Fiore, en donde los más importantes del país asisten a cenar y a un baile.

-Entiendo, aunque, ¿creéis que me dará tiempo a aprender todo? –preguntó preocupada.

-Claro que te dará tiempo –respondió Wendy tratando de animar a la rubia.

-Por supuesto, te adaptarás estupendamente aquí –siguió Grandine-, después de todo, eso es lo que esperamos todos de la futura reina.

Lucy se atraganto al escuchar la palabra "reina", pero rápidamente se recuperó.

-¿Reina? –repitió, las dos presentes asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo-. No sé, nunca me lo había… planteado.

Entonces, la rubia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues tendrás que ir planteándolo porque gobernarás junto a mi hijo dentro de muy poco tiempo –contestó la señora.

En ese momento, Virgo entró en el comedor.

-Su majestad –empezó-, ya está esperando en la sala de pruebas.

-Perfecto, gracias Virgo –felicitó Grandine antes de que la sirvienta se marchara de allí.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Lucy ladeando la cabeza.

-Termina rápido de desayunar y verás, no tenemos todo el día –contestó. Las dos chicas terminaron de desayunar y a continuación se levantaron junto a Grandine, que iba por delante de las dos.

-¿Tú sabes de qué habla? –susurró la rubia a la pequeña. Wendy negó con la cabeza.

Entraron a una gran habitación, en donde se encontraba una chica de unos veinticinco años, alta y delgada. De pelo largo y rubio y ojos azules. Iba vestida con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta morada y una falda de tubo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color que la chaqueta.

-Buenos días, alteza –saludó la ojiazul.

-Hola Jenny –saludó Grandine.

-¿Esta es la chica de la cual me han hablado? –preguntó cuándo las tres chicas estuvieron frente a ella y ésta miró de arriba abajo a Lucy.

-Así es –contestó-, y necesito que le hagas un vestido para el baile de coronación.

-Muy bien, déjame mirarla mejor –dijo antes de acercarse a ella y dar una vuelta a su alrededor-. Tienes una buena figura…

-Gracias –agradeció.

-Pero debes de tener la espalda más recta –decía mientras colocaba bien a la chica. Entonces chasqueó los dedos para hacer llamar a unas chicas.

-Te acostumbraras, siempre es así –respondió Wendy.

-Pero sus trabajos son fabulosos –siguió Grandine. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos más, midiendo las medidas de la rubia y pensando en colores que le quedaría bien. Cuando hablaron de todo lo necesario, Jenny se despidió de las chicas y salió de la habitación.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Las últimas horas para Lucy pasaron lentas, ya que después de hablar del vestido, Grandine la empezó a dar clases de comportamiento con personas importantes y un poco de idiomas.

-Aprendes rápido –dijo la mujer después de una hora-. Pero, ¿te dará tiempo?

-Yo creo que no habrá problema –contestó Lucy-. Siempre me ha costado muy poco aprender las cosas, así que no creo que esto sea muy difícil.

Grandine sonrió.

-Y yo me preocupaba de que no valiera ni para ser de la nobleza, que equivocada estaba –pensaba.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Era Capricornio.

-Señora –dijo-, el coche para la señorita Lucy está esperando.

-¿Tan rápido? –preguntó mirando su reloj de muñeca-. Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy. Capricornio, acompaña a Lucy.

-Muy bien –asintió. La rubia se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta-. Sígame, señorita.

Lucy asintió y después de eso, el sirviente salió junto a la chica.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Caminaron por el jardín del palacio hasta llegar un coche negro que tenía a los lados del capo una banderita con el escudo de la familia real.

-Entre –dijo Capricornio abriendo la puerta de atrás. Lucy entró dentro del coche y allí se encontró con Natsu.

-Hola –saludó el pelirosa. La rubia se acercó a él para abrazarle-. ¿Qué tal con mi madre?

-Buen –respondió-. Me ha estado enseñando varias cosas. Dice que aprendo muy rápido.

-Menos mal, estaba algo preocupado –dijo él.

-No te preocupes, soy lo bastante grande como para apañármelas sola.

-Lo sé, pero aun así me preocupo por mi Luce –dijo besando su mejilla. Entonces, el coche empezó a moverse.

-Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos? –preguntó Lucy.

-A inaugurar una planta de hospital que han terminado de construir hace poco –respondió Natsu-. He estado investignado, y he visto que esa planta será para atender a los niños.

-¿Y podremos ir a hacerles una visita? –preguntó la chica haciendo un puchero.

-Si es lo que quieres… -contestó con su característica sonrisa.

Tras esta respuesta, Lucy le dio un beso en los labios, provocando un sonrojo en el chico.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de 15 minutos en el coche, la puerta del vehículo se abrió. Dejando ver varias luces a causa de los flashes de las cámaras. Natsu fue el primero en salir y extendió su mano para que Lucy la tomara.

-Tranquila –decía para sí misma mientras respiraba hondo-. Todo saldrá bien.

Entonces, la rubia tomó la mano del pelirosa y salió del coche. Había más de 30 cámaras en el lugar y gente gritando a que le respondieran unas preguntas.

-Príncipe Natsu, ¿esa es la chica de Magnolia? –preguntó uno.

-Príncipe Natsu, ¿qué hace aquí la señorita? –cuestionó otro.

-Vamos –susurró el pelirosa aun agarrando la mano de la chica. Lucy asintió y caminaron hasta el interior del hospital.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

La inauguración del lugar fue breve, con una charla del alcalde y otra de Natsu. Después cortaron una cinta y ahí volvieron las luces de la cámara.

Cuando terminó, Natsu se acercó a Lucy y rodeo su brazo con el de ella.

-Vayamos dentro –le dijo.

Caminaron al interior y allí vieron a niños de varias edades sentados en sus camas jugando o leyendo, y al ver que alguien había entrado a la sala se giraron para mirar.

-Mirad, ¡es el príncipe! –exclamó uno de los niños.

-¡Hola! –saludó Natsu alzando la mano. Lucy también alzó la mano cuando en ese momento notó como una niña pequeña la jalaba del borde del vestido. La niña tenía el pelo corto y castaño y los ojos azules, además, llevaba un pijama de hospital.

-Perdona… ¿tú eres Lucy Heartfilia? –preguntó.

-Pues sí –respondió inclinándose hasta ponerse a la misma altura-. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo… me llamo Ai –dijo sonrojándose un poco-. Y soy una fan tuya.

La rubia sonrió y tomó las pequeñas manos de la castaña.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció.

-¿Es que la conoces? –preguntó uno de los niños. Éste tenía más o menos la misma edad que la niña, era pelinegro y tenía los ojos castaños.

-Sí, es la cantante que mencioné hace unos días –contestó la niña.

-Es cierto, es igual…

Lucy rió suavemente al ver a los dos pequeños hablar.

-Oye, ¿puedes cantarnos una canción?

-¿Eh? –dijo Lucy extrañada. Los niños que estaban presentes empezaron a decir que querían escuchar también. Pero la rubia no sabía que decir, así que miró a Natsu como pidiendo permiso. El pelirosa al verla así sonrió.

-Bueno, por una canción… -contestó él. Lucy sonrió felizmente y se volvió a los niños.

-Pero una canción, ¿vale? –dijo la chica, haciendo que los niños se sentaran en sus camas para escuchar mejor a la rubia cantar. Recordó que en ese momento no tenía música de acompañamiento, pero le daba igual. Lo único que quería era hacer disfrutar a los niños con su música. Y entonces, ella empezó a cantar, recordando mentalmente la melodía.

_._

_Itami o kakusu you ni kakigao de waratte wa itsumo_

_(Sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos trato de ocultar el dolor)__  
__kotoba o sagasenakute watashi komaraseteta ne…_

_(incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas, te hago preocupar…)___

_Te ni shita totan ni mou kanashii yokan dake ga naze_

_(Y en el momento en que me encontré contigo sentí una triste premonición)__  
__sore wa ne, kuse mitai ni kokoro toraete shimau…_

_(y como un mal hábito, oprimió mi corazón…)__  
._

Los niños miraban a la rubia a gusto con su voz.

_._

___Nee zutto watashi tada sakebitakatta… Oh…_

_(Hey, desde hace tiempo solo quise gritar… Oh…)__  
__yowakute chiisana arinomama misete ii kana?_

_(Y a mi débil y pequeño yo verdadero, ¿algún día dejaré que lo veas?)__  
._

Natsu se apoyó contra la pared de la habitación mientras seguía escuchando a su rubia cantar.

_.  
__Dare ni datte tadoritsuku beki basho ga aru ne__  
__(Porque todos tienen un lugar al que necesitan llegar)_

_ozanari ni shite kita koto_

_(Mientras que las cosas insignificantes)__  
__hitotsu hitotsu imi ga aru tte kidzuita…_

_(poco a poco empiezan a tener un significado)_

_._

Los paparazzis, que habían escuchado la voz de Lucy, se acercaron a escuchar. Y de paso, sacar alguna foto para una nueva noticia.

_.__  
__Let's sing a song for joy_

_(Vamos a cantar una canción de alegría)__  
__ima mune o tsuku takanaru kodou ni yorokobi no uta o nosete_

_(A través de los golpes en mi pecho, quiero cantar una melodía feliz)__  
__minna ni todoketai yo…_

_(y entregarla a cada uno de vosotros…)__  
._

Los niños y Natsu aplaudieron con la voz de la rubia mientras que ésta chasqueaba los dedos para no perder el ritmo de la melodía.

.  
_Tokidoki omoidashite dakishimete ageyou ne gyutto_

_(De vez en cuando recordaremos y abrazaremos con fuerza)__  
__bukiyou de utsukushii hibi ga ima wa itoshii_

_(esos tontos pero hermosos días que serán preciados)___

_Takaku, motto, tada tsukamitagatte... Oh…_

_(Más alto y fuerte quiero agarra… Oh…)__  
__yuruganu asu e no michishirube "yamenai tsuyosa"…__  
(la firme señal del futuro que nos hará seguir adelante…)_

_.  
__Itsu no ma ni ka mayoi mo harete kono sekai ga_

_(En este mundo donde la confusión se esfuma sin más)__  
__tashika na mono ni naru kara_

_(ten por seguro que en algo se convertirá)__  
__kitto watashi koukai nante shinai yo_

_(así que no hay manera de que nos podamos lamentar)_

_._

Mientras cantaba, los niños empezaron a cantar junto a ella. Y Lucy como respuesta, sonrió.

_.__  
__Let's sing a song for joy_

_(Vamos a cantar una canción de alegría)__  
__Puroroogu no maku ga shizuka ni orite atarashiisuteeji e to_

_(Mientras que el telón del prólogo desciende silenciosamente con una nueva escena)__  
__kawarihajimete iru no…_

_(en el que todo empieza a cambiar…)__  
._

Entonces, Lucy puso la mano en su pecho, en donde se encontraba su corazón, para después, seguir cantando.

.  
_Dare ni datte tadoritsuku beki basho ga aru ne__  
__(Porque todos tienen un lugar al que necesitan llegar)_

_ozanari ni shite kita koto_

_(Mientras que las cosas insignificantes)__  
__hitotsu hitotsu imi ga aru tte kidzuita…_

_(poco a poco empiezan a tener un significado)__  
__Let's sing a song for joy_

_(Vamos a cantar una canción de alegría)__  
__ima mune o tsuku takanaru kodou ni yorokobi no uta o nosete_

_(A través de los golpes en mi pecho, quiero cantar una melodía feliz)__  
__minna ni todoketai yo…_

_(y entregarla a cada uno de vosotros…)__  
__.  
__Let's sing a song for joy..._

_(Vamos a cantar una canción de alegría…)__  
__I wanna sing for joy..._

_(Quiero cantar felizmente…)__  
__Song for joy…_

_(Una canción de alegría…)_

_._

Tras terminar de cantar, los presentes empezaron a aplaudir con fuerza, y Lucy se inclinó como agradecimiento. En ese momento, Natsu se acercó por detrás y la abrazó.

-Lo has hecho genial –felicitó en un susurro.

-Gracias –respondió en el mismo tono y con una sonrisa.

Y después de eso, la pareja tuvo que regresar a palacio.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

A la mañana siguiente, la inauguración del hospital era noticia. Sobre todo por la cantante que había estado con el futuro heredero y con los niños que estaban ingresados en la nueva planta del hospital.

Grandine y Lucy se encontraban con Jenny, que hacía unos arreglos al vestido rosa que llevaría la rubia para el baile de coronación. Esta última no prestaba atención a la charla que mantenían las dos chicas porque estaba más centrada en su trabajo que en los cotilleos.

-Esto no está bien, Lucy –dijo Grandine mostrándole la portada de uno de los periódicos de Crocus en el que aparecía ella cantando y con los pequeños.

-¿Por qué? Yo solo era amable y… -empezó a decir ella-. Me estoy esforzando mucho…

-Lo sé Lucy –contestó-. Pero, ser de la realeza no es como ser una cantante. Supone mucho más. Lo que representas requiere que sacrifiques lo que eres por lo que debes ser.

-Yo solo soy Lucy Heartfilia, de Magnolia.

-Lucy, ese nombre tiene que dejar de existir–dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza-. Dentro de poco serás Lucy Dragneel, la futura reina de Fiore. Así que tenlo en cuenta.

Lucy agachó la cabeza, apenada.

-Lo siento, pero, tenías que saberlo… -dijo Grandine posando una mano en su hombro. Lucy, sin ninguna otra opción, asintió con la cabeza.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de una hora, Lucy salió de la habitación, vestida con ropa cómoda. Y allí fuera se encontró con Natsu.

-Luce –dijo él acercándose a la chica.

-Hola –saludó la rubia mientras que el pelirosa le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti –dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-¿Una sorpresa? –preguntó extrañada-. ¿Y de qué se trata?

-Ven conmigo –respondió mientras la guiaba hasta el jardín trasero del palacio. Caminaron por unos pocos minutos hasta que se encontraron en una zona en donde había varios árboles.

-Es aquí –dijo Natsu finalmente.

-¿Aquí? –preguntó Lucy ladeando la cabeza-. Sí aquí no hay más que árboles.

-Pero también podría haber algo más –dijo una tercera voz. En ese momento, desde detrás de un árbol. Dos cabelleras peliazules se asomaron, para que de forma inmediata se pudieran ver las caras de Levy y de Juvia.

-¡LEVY! ¡JUVIA! –exclamó la rubia felizmente sorprendida. Y sin esperar ni un solo instante, la chica se abalanzó hacia ellas para formar un abrazo grupal, mientras que Natsu observaba la escena con una sonrisa.

-Seguramente querréis un poco de intimidad para hablar de vuestras cosas –dijo el pelirrosa-. Así que si me buscas, Luce, estaré en mi habitación.

-De acuerdo –asintió la rubia antes de que su pareja se alejara de allí. Cuando el chico se alejó bastante, las chicas comenzaron a hablar.

-Y bien, -empezó a decir Levy-, ¿qué tal en el palacio?

-Bastante bien, aunque las normas que hay no son de mi total agrado… Pero hay que acostumbrarse –respondió Lucy con una sonrisa-. ¿Y vosotras qué tal con Gajeel y Gray?

-Muy bien –respondió esta vez Juvia-, aunque también estábamos preocupados por ti, porque queríamos contactar contigo pero se nos hizo un poco difícil hasta que los chicos contactaron con Natsu.

-Por cierto, esta mañana te hemos visto en el periódico y... hemos visto una cosa en tu mano izquierda que… -decía Levy de forma curiosa y con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Esto? –preguntó la rubia alzando la mano para mostrar a sus dos amigas el anillo de compromiso. Las dos chicas abrieron las bocas sorprendidas.

-No me digas que… -empezó a decir Juvia, Lucy solamente asintió con una sonrisa. Las dos peliazules chillaron de felicidad y se abalanzaron hacia la rubia para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Enhorabuena –dijeron las peliazules al mismo tiempo.

-Muchas gracias…

-¿Y para cuando la boda? –preguntó Levy ansiosa.

-Pues el mismo día que la coronación –contestó la rubia.

-¿Coronación? –preguntaron ladeando la cabeza un lado.

-Bueno, aún no se ha hecho oficial, pero el padre de Natsu va a cederle el trono –explicó.

-Ósea que… -empezó a decir Juvia, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Si Natsu se hará rey de Fiore… -siguió Levy, con el mismo gesto en la cara que Juvia.

-Y tú te vas a casar con él, eso significa…

-¿QUÉ TE CONVERTIRÁS EN LA REINA? –gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Lucy rió avergonzada mientras que las dos peliazules estaban boquiabiertas y mudas de la sorpresa.

-Es increíble… -dijo Levy.

-¡BUAA! ¡Ojalá Gray-sama me hiciera su reina! –lloraba Juvia.

-Bueno, al menos ya has dado un gran paso con él.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? –preguntó Lucy.

-Pues que el otro día, finalmente, Gray le invitó a salir a Juvia –anunció Levy.

-Es genial –felicitó la rubia tomando las manos de Juvia-. Felicidades.

-Gracias –agradeció.

Siguieron hablaron durante algunas pocas horas más hasta que las dos peliazules tuvieron que irse con sus pelinegros que les estaban esperando.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto –dijo Lucy.

-Claro, ten por seguro que iremos a tu boda sí o sí –contestó Levy, provocando una sonrisa en la rubia.

-Muchas gracias –dijo antes de que Levy y Juvia tomaran asiento en el coche que la casa real había traído para que llevaran a las dos amigas de Lucy a donde se hospedaban.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Llegó la noche, y Lucy se encontraba en su habitación, tumbada en su cama mientras leía un libro tranquilamente hasta que unos sonidos desde fuera la distrajeron de su lectura.

-Luce…

-¿Natsu? –preguntaba mientras se levantaba de la cama para caminar hasta el balcón de su habitación. Se asomó y miró a su alrededor para no ver nada.

-Luce, aquí abajo –llamó el pelirrosa. La rubia miró hacia abajo y vio a Natsu asomado en la ventana de su habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo ella extrañada de que la llamara a esas horas de la noche. Natsu sonrió y empezó a escalar por las enredaderas que colgaban en la pared-. ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Es qué estás loco?

-Sip –respondió mientras trepaba hacia donde estaba ella-. Loco por ti.

Lucy rió mientras que él se situaba frente a ella con su característica sonrisa.

-Te echaba de menos… –dijo mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-Pero si nos hemos visto durante la cena.

-Pero eso ha sido mucho tiempo para mí.

Lucy le abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

-No entiendo como mis padres no me dejan quedarme a dormir contigo –dijo el pelirosa poniendo un puchero.

-Son las tradiciones Natsu –contestó la rubia mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico.

-Pues detesto las tradiciones –dijo después de resoplar, molesto

Lucy se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir –empezó a decir, mientras que al escuchar esto, los ojos de Natsu brillaron de emoción-, pero solo por hoy.

El pelirosa como agradecimiento le dio un beso en los labios a la chica, que correspondió con gusto.

Después de eso caminaron hasta la cama de la rubia, y tras dejar el libro en la mesita de noche, la pareja se tumbó, mirándose fijamente y jugueteando con los dedos.

-Oye –empezó a decir ella-, sobre la boda…

-¿Sí?

-Se me hace extraño –siguió-, porque tú te volverás en rey y ya no podremos vernos tanto… y tal vez con el tiempo nos distanciemos…

-Luce –dijo al ver que la chica se había callado y había apartado la mirada de él-, mírame.

Lucy siguió mirando hacia otro lado hasta que sintió la mano del chico acariciar su mejilla.

-Me haré rey dentro de muy poco tiempo –decía-, pero, ten por seguro que mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran. Te prometo que buscaré el mayor tiempo posible para estar contigo. Incluso si tengo que cancelar reuniones.

-Eso no, Natsu –interrumpió ella.

-Las reuniones pueden esperar si es por ti.

Lucy sonrió apenada, mientras que el pelirosa le dio un beso en la frente.

-Por cierto, he estado pensando en algo –empezó a decir, llamando la atención de la muchacha-. Recuerdo que cuando estábamos estudiando para los exámenes, me dijiste que querías estudiar literatura universal. Pues mi idea ha sido que cuando todo esto termine, podrías estudiar para aprobar la carrera mientras que lo compaginas con los deberes reales.

-Pero, ¿no es difícil hacer todo eso al mismo tiempo? –preguntó preocupada.

-Sé que puedes hacer más de una cosa a la vez, Luce. Te conozco, y te he visto compaginar tu agenda como cantante con los estudios. Y no estarás sola, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro, puede que no haya sido un buen estudiante en el instituto –bromeó el pelirosa, provocando una risita por parte de ella-, pero haré todo lo posible para ser de ayuda.

Lucy sonrió, sonrojada, para después darle un beso en los labios.

-Gracias por todo –agradeció.

-Por ti lo que sea –susurró suavemente-. Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, para que a continuación se arrastrara hacia la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y la apagara de forma inmediata. Después regresó junto a Natsu y éste le abrazó de la cintura y la apegó más a él. Lucy se sonrojó más que antes, pero aun así tenía una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenas noches, Natsu –dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Buenas noches, Luce –contestó mientras también cerraba los ojos-. Que tengas dulces sueños.

Y así, la pareja durmió en los brazos del otro, y no se separaron en ningún momento de la noche.


	17. Capítulo 15

**Holaaaa :3**

**Espero que estén bien, yo estoy estresada porque el día 8 regreso a clases ;w; Y no me apetece nada.**

**También, perdonen la tardanza. He estado bastante ocupada porque mi madre se fue afuera y me he tenido que quedar con mi hermana. Y he tenido que hacer las tareas de la casa, dejándome poco tiempo para escribir y tal. Pero finalmente he podido hacerlo.**

**Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero quería que el fic durara un poco más, porque sino, la historia terminaría antes, y creo que no queréis eso, ¿no? X3**

**Y bueno, me voy a ir preparando para ver el nuevo capítulo de FT, es que lo veo en directo (y sin subtítulos x3U) pero antes quiero ponerme el pijamita y preparar el programa en donde lo veo.**

**Asi que os dejo ya con el capítulo. X3 Y con esto y un pingüino(?) ¡que dé comienzo!**

**Canción: Happy tale (****Ending 2**** de los ovas de ****Fairy tail****, cantado junto a las seiyuus de ****Erza**** y ****Wendy****)**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy se despertó lentamente al sentir los rayos de sol darle en los ojos.

-Natsu… -murmuró buscando con su mano al pelirosa. Pero no sintió nada a su lado. Entonces se desperezó con rapidez y se incorporó para mirar. En la cama no había nadie, y estaba bastante segura que se había marchado hace buen rato porque el lugar donde anoche había estado con ella estaba frío. Pero, en vez de al chico, vio una hoja de papel escrito. La rubia lo tomó y empezó a leer:

"_Luce,_

_No te he querido despertar porque estabas muy linda mientras dormías, pero, desgraciadamente, Virgo vino para dejarte unas toallas limpias y me acabo viendo. Lo bueno, es que le he dicho que no contara nada. Es de fiar, así que no te preocupes por ella._

_Y, para prevenir de que otra persona se entere (sobre todo si son mis padres), me voy a mi habitación a darme una ducha y a cambiarme, así que no nos veremos hasta la hora del desayuno._

_Te quiere,_

_Natsu"_

Lucy se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía para que a continuación se levantara de la cama, tomara las toallas limpias que había dejado Virgo encima del escritorio y ropa limpia para ese día. Cuando tenía todo a mano, fue al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Tras esto, se vistió y caminó hasta el comedor donde todos se encontraban desayunando.

-Buenos días –saludó la rubia.

-Buenos días –dijeron los demás. Lucy se sentó en medio de Natsu y Wendy mientras que Virgo le servía un plato de beicon, huevos fritos y puré de patata.

-Hoy es el día, ¿no, Igneel? –preguntó la rubia.

-Así es, hoy anunciaré mi renuncia. Y también tengo que anunciar vuestro reciente compromiso –respondió Igneel.

-Cierto, mucha suerte, todo Fiore te va a ver –dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, estoy acostumbrado –rió mientras terminaba su café. Se limpió con la servilleta y se arregló la corbata que llevaba puesta. Grandine se levantó para darle un beso en los labios.

-Nos vemos luego –le susurró suavemente a su marido. Éste asintió con la cabeza y se marchó de allí. La señora se volvió a sentar y respiró hondo mientras que los otros jóvenes desayunaban tranquilamente.

-Wendy –empezó a decir-, cuando termines de desayunar tienes que irte con la señorita Lyra para que te den las clases de hoy.

-De acuerdo –asintió la pequeña. Entonces Grandine miró a la pareja.

-Y vosotros tenéis que venir conmigo para elegir algunas cosas para vuestra boda. Hay mucho que hacer en tan poco tiempo.

Los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo que seguían masticando su comida.

Después de unos minutos, los cuatro terminaron de desayunar y caminaron a sus respectivos destinos: Wendy se fue a la sala de estudio mientras que Grandine, Natsu y Lucy caminaron a la habitación a la que las dos chicas solían ir para que Lucy se probará el vestido para el baile.

Pero cuando entraron, Lucy se quedó completamente sorprendida. El lugar estaba lleno de mesas con revistas y carpetas.

-¿Pero qué es todo esto? –preguntó Natsu con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Estas son revistas y carpetas especialmente para bodas. Gracias a unos contactos he podido conseguir todo esto.

Natsu no dijo nada más, pero sentía miedo de su madre, porque en general, a ella le gustaba organizar.

-Venid –dijo mientras tomaba algunas carpetas y revistas para después sentarse en un sofá de 3 plazas-. Primero hablaremos sobre el bufet.

La pareja se encogió de hombros y se dirigieron hacia Grandine para planificar todo.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de estar dos largas horas escogiendo la comida, vajilla, música y más. La pareja terminó por ese día la selección de cosas para su boda.

-Estoy molido –dijo el chico mientras sujetaba la mano de la rubia y caminaban por los pasillos del palacio.

-¿Pero qué dices? –rió ella-, si tú solo has escogido la comida.

-Pero es que la comida es muy importante.

-Como todo, Natsu.

Fueron a la habitación del pelirosa para cuidar un poco de Happy. Natsu tomó en brazos al gato y se sentaron encima de la cama.

-¿Crees que Igneel ha dado ya el discurso? –preguntó Lucy mientras acariciaba al minino que estaba sentado en el regazo del chico.

-Seguramente –respondió Natsu mirando a la pared del frente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Lucy ladeando la cabeza-. Estas muy callado.

-No es nada, solo que el tiempo ha pasado volando –contestó-. Se me hace extraño que hace meses viaje a Magnolia a vivir una vida normal y que dentro de poco me haga rey.

-Sí, es raro… Yo antes de conocerte era una estudiante de instituto que además era cantante. Y ahora estoy a punto de casarme…

-Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que harás? –preguntó.

-¿Hacer? ¿Qué? –dijo extrañada.

-Sobre ser cantante –contestó-. Si eres reina, no podrás ir de giras, no tendrás tiempo para cantar…

Lucy no había pensado sobre eso. Tenía pensado dejar de ser cantante en unos años, pero nunca esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Lo siento, Luce –se disculpó-. Por mi culpa ya no podrás hacer lo que te gusta y…

-Natsu, escucha –interrumpió la rubia poniendo la mano en el rostro del pelirosa para que la mirara a los ojos-, que haya ido contigo no significa que seas el causante. Como te dije, es mi decisión.

-Pero…

-Déjame esto a mí, ¿vale? –Natsu miró dudoso, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

Después de eso, cambiaron de tema de conversación.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Al día siguiente, Lucy llamó a Levy, a Juvia y a Erza para que vinieran esa misma tarde.

-¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó Erza nada más llegar a palacio con las otras chicas.

-Veréis, toda novia necesita algo muy importante en la boda –empezó a decir la rubia-. Y esa cosa importante es la dama de honor.

Las tres chicas quedaron boquiabiertas.

-Y quiero que vosotras tres seáis mis damas de honor –finalizo Lucy.

Las tres chicas chillaron de emoción y se abalanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla.

-Claro que nos gustaría –decían las tres felizmente.

-Y además –siguió-, Lisanna también lo será. Seguramente ahora este tomando un avión con Sting en este mismo instante. Y no os preocupéis por el hospedaje. Con el permiso de Grandine, la casa real ha reservado alojamiento en uno de los mejores hoteles de Crocus.

-Genial, y me alegra mucho de que venga –dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

-A mí también –asintió.

-¿Y ya tienes algún vestido pensado para nosotras? –preguntó Juvia con los ojos brillantes.

-No, pero he tomado prestado un catálogo con vestidos preciosos –respondió la rubia.

-¡Queremos ver! –exclamaron las chicas apoyando las manos en la espalda de Lucy para empujarla al interior de palacio.

Caminaron por unos cinco minutos hasta que Lucy finalmente las guió hasta la habitación en donde estaban las cosas para la boda.

-Es aquí –dijo finalmente la chica. Se acercó a la mesa que estaba en medio de la habitación y tomó la revista que había encima, entregándosela a las chicas de inmediato.

-He señalado los tipos de vestidos que os podrían quedar bien a las cuatro, después serían los colores pero de eso no os preocupéis.

-¿Y cuáles son los colores? –preguntó Erza mientras que las dos peliazules miraban maravilladas los vestidos señalados por Lucy que estaban en la revista.

-Pues son…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente la noche se avecinaba, pero Lucy quería invitar a las chicas a pasar esa noche en palacio y hablar un poco sobre chicas.

-Bueno, por un día no pasa nada –contestó Grandine sirviéndose un poco de té-, mientras que no arméis un gran escándalo, todo estará bien.

Natsu de mientras, había salido a escondidas a la casa de los chicos. Quería alejarse un poco de todo lo que tenía que ver con la coronación y la boda, tener un momento de tranquilidad con sus amigos mientras que Lucy estaba con las otras chicas.

-¿Cuándo será el gran día, Salamander? –preguntó Gajeel bebiendo de una lata de cerveza mientras se encontraba sentado en el sofá con los otros chicos, en ese momento se encontraban viendo un partido de béisbol en la televisión.

-Dentro de dos semanas –respondió, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla-. Pero de mientras, quiero aprovechar todo lo que pueda. Porque después de eso no tendré tiempo ni para respirar.

-Lo dices de una forma que parece una condena, flama parlante –respondió Gray cruzando las piernas.

-No lo es –respondió-, más bien, tengo ganas de estar con Luce toda mi vida, pero después de la coronación ya no podré pasar tanto tiempo con los amigos.

-Claro –habló Jerall, que volvía de la cocina con un cuenco de palomitas-. Pero ten claro que, si vagueas con tus deberes reales y haces llorar a Lucy, Erza no tendrá compasión contigo.

Natsu tragó bruscamente saliva.

-S-sí –respondió tartamudeando.

-Pero ahora, brindemos por el nuevo rey y por su próxima boda. Espero que Lucy y tú tengáis una buena vida y no provoques un caos –bromeó Gray, haciendo que los demás menos el pelirosa se rieran.

-Ja ja –dijo secamente el príncipe.

-Vale, era solo una broma –disculpó Jerall por parte del pelinegro-. Y ahora sí: ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! –dijeron todos al unísono.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En el palacio, las chicas, junto con Wendy, permanecieron en la habitación de la rubia. Charlando de las vacaciones, de chicos y maquillaje, cuando de repente, llamaron a la puerta.

-Princesa, señoritas –dijo la persona nada más abrir la puerta. Era Virgo-. Ha venido la otra invitada.

-¿Otra? –preguntaron todas al unísono. En ese momento, una cabellera peliblanca se asomó.

-¡Hola! –saludó. Era Lisanna.

-¡Hola Lisanna! –decían las chicas mientras que esta se acercaba a las demás y la sirvienta volvía a cerrar la puerta de la habitación. A la primera a la que se acercó la peliblanca fue a Lucy.

-Felicidades –dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció. Entonces se giró para ver a las otras chicas.

-Me alegra veros.

-Igualmente –dijeron las demás. Tras esto, Lisanna se sentó en el suelo junto a las otras chicas.

-¿De qué estaban hablando? –preguntó curiosa Lisanna.

-Sobre lugares de vacaciones –respondió Erza con una sonrisa.

-Yo creo que en la playa se está bien –respondió.

-Yo prefiero la montaña –dijo Levy-. Es un lugar relajante en los momentos en que quieres inspirarte o leerte un buen libro.

-A mí me da igual el lugar –habló esta vez Lucy-, mientras que me lo pueda pasar bien en la compañía de mis amigos, todo estará bien.

Las otras chicas sonrieron, para que a continuación, se pusieran a cantar todas.

_._

_Koko ni hibiku kikinareta sono koe_

_(Tu voz no dejo de escuchar resonar)  
Mata kore kara gambareru yo ne!_

_(Porque a partir de ahora me llegaré a esforzar)_

_Atatakai nukumori ni tsutsumareteru_

_(Mientras que el calor del verano me envuelve)  
Hora minna atsumaru saikou no basho…_

_(y para que todos nos reunamos en un hermoso lugar…)_

_.  
Yeah! __Seeno de one, two, go!_

_(¡Sí! Vamos en uno, dos, ¡ya!)_

_._

La música sonaba en la mente de las chicas mientras reían, y después de eso, Lucy, Erza y Wendy comenzaron a cantar.

_.  
Kirakira taiyou abinagara_

_(Me gustaría descansar a la luz del sol)  
kimochi ii kaze ni yurareru yo_

_(Y dejarme llevar por la suave brisa)  
Tokidoki no oyasumi wa minna to issho ni_

_(Ya que a todos nos gusta tener vacaciones alguna vez)  
Gasshuku da ne honto tanoshii ne_

_(en el campo y hacer, una acampada increíble)  
Waiwai hashaida sono yoru wa_

_(Y en la noche gritaremos de la emoción)  
tsukiru koto nai oshaberi de_

_(Con conversaciones durante la noche)  
Taisetsu na kimochi wo wakariaeru kara ne_

_(Compartiendo los pensamientos más preciados que tenemos y)  
Kore kara mo yoroshiku ne…_

_(así nuestra amistad será irrompible...)_

_.  
Tokidoki wa omoikiri kenka shite_

_(Muchas veces nos hemos enfadado con los demás)  
dakedo itsu no ma ni nakanaori shite_

_(Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se arregla)  
Soshite omoikiri shinjiaeru yo_

_(Y si somos capaces de confiar completamente)  
Sora miagete te to te tsunagi mahou todoketai…_

_(Podremos enviar al cielo estrellado la magia con nuestras manos...)_

_.  
Yes! minna de one, two, jump!_

_(¡Sí! Salten al de uno, dos, ¡ya!)_

_.  
Sekaijuu no deai to kono kiseki_

_(Por todos los milagros que nos hicieron reunirnos)  
"Arigato" tte kimochi wo komete_

_(Os damos las gracias de todo corazón)  
Tsunageru yo seiza mitai doko made mo_

_(De que nuestros lazos sean como las constelaciones)  
Minna wo omou kimochi de happy tale_

_(que unen nuestros sentimientos con una feliz historia)  
Koko ni utsuru minareta sono egao_

_(Reflejada esta, nuestras sonrisas familiares)  
Mata asu kara gambareru yo ne!_

_(Para que algún día podamos ser más fuertes)  
Kizutsuita kokoro sae mo iyashiteku_

_(Y para que nuestras almas heridas se puedan sanar)  
Hora minna atsumaru egao no mahou_

_(Con la magia que se halla en nuestras alegrías...)_

_.  
Yeah! __Mou ikkai ONE, TWO, GO!_

_(¡Sí! Una vez más, uno, dos, ¡Ya!)_

_._

Tras cantar esta parte, Lisanna, Juvia y Levy relevaron a las otras chicas y ellas se pusieron a cantar.

_.  
Fudan wa so mienai keredo_

_(Y aunque todo lo que exista sea ordinario, para mi será lo más valioso)  
kuuki mitai taisetsu na mono_

_(Ya que esas cosas son las más valiosas para mi)  
Mamoritai kimochi ga watashi mo tsuyoku suru_

_(y me dan fuerza para protegerlos)  
Ima ijou no chikara wo kureru ne_

_(y para ser una mejor persona)  
Koboreru kurai no arigatou_

_(Con tan solo sentir agradecimiento no me bastará)  
ienai kedo sou omotteru yo_

_(Por eso compartiré todos mis preciados sentimientos)  
Taisetsu na kimochi wo wakariaeru you ni_

_(Y te pido por favor)  
Kore kara mo soba ni ite…_

_(Que no te alejes de mi lado…)_

_.  
Tokidoki wa omoikiri ochikonde_

_(Porque si nos tropezamos, el mundo podrá mejorar)  
demo minna to iru to genki ni naru_

_(ya que nos volveremos a levantar y después empezaremos a correr)  
Soshite omoikiri hashiridaseru yo_

_(sin pararnos a descansar ni un momento)  
Kokoro komete arittake no mahou todoketai…_

_(Deseando con todas mis fuerzas que la magia llene mi corazón…)_

_._

Cuando las tres chicas dejaron de cantar, empezaron a golpearse con las almohadas, mientras saltaban sobre la gigantesca cama de Lucy y reían a carcajadas

_._

_Yes! One two, three, go!_

_(¡Sí! Uno, dos, tres, ¡Ya!)_

_Yeah!_

_(¡Sí!)  
Yes! Minna de one, two, jump!  
(¡Sí! Todos a la de uno, dos, ¡saltad!)_

_._

_Sekaijuu no ai to yume wo tamete_

_(Recogí el amor y los sueños de todo el mundo)  
Kono chikara ni kaete iku kara_

_(Para que tarde o temprano se pueda convertir en mi fuerza)  
Tsunageru yo hoshi ni negai itsu made mo_

_(Ya que estamos conectados a través de las estrellas)  
Minna wo omou kimochi de happy days  
(Que con todos nuestros sentimientos se volverán en días felices)_

_Koko ni hibiku kikinareta sono koe_

_(Tu voz no dejo de escuchar resonar)  
Mata kore kara gambareru yo ne!_

_(Porque a partir de ahora me llegaré a esforzar)_

_Atatakai nukumori ni tsutsumareteru_

_(Mientras que el calor del verano me envuelve)  
Hora minna atsumaru saikou no basho…_

_(y para que todos nos reunamos en un hermoso lugar…)_

_._

Cuando terminaron, las chicas sonreían de par en par mientras veían que la habitación estaba llena de plumas de las almohadas que habían destrozado.

-Lucy tiene razón –dijo Levy después de unos segundos-, es mejor si estamos juntos.

Las demás chicas asintieron conformes mientras que la rubia sonreía feliz.

-Oye Lucy –empezó a decir Wendy mirándola-, creo que tendrías que contar sobre eso y ponerlo en marcha.

Lucy asintió y miró a las demás.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntaron.

Y después de eso, Lucy comenzó a explicarles todo.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasó una larga hora en la que las chicas se encontraban tras la cámara de video que venía instalada en un portátil menos Lucy, que estaba delante del aparato con lágrimas en los ojos. Nada más que ella terminara de hablar, con las lágrimas rodando por mejillas, Erza detuvo la grabación y todas abrazaron con fuerza a su amiga. Éstas tenían los ojos llorosos de la emoción acumulada.

-Ha sido precioso –dijo Levy estrechándola entre sus brazos como las demás.

-Al igual que la canción… -siguió Juvia.

-Gracias… –decía entre lágrimas.

-Y no te preocupes, todo el mundo te apoyara sin importar la decisión que elijas –dijo entonces Erza.

-Porque eres nuestra amiga –continuó Lisanna.

-Gracias… gracias… -repetía Lucy.

Después de un rato abrazándose, Lucy se volvió hacia el portátil.

-Hay que enviárselo enseguida –contestó ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso –habló Wendy mientras se arrastraba al ordenador y empezaba a escribir en el correo electrónico un mensaje.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Wendy –dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, mientras que la peliazul se la devolvía aunque estuviera de espaldas a ella.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

A la mañana siguiente y tras escoger los vestidos para las damas de honor, Lucy se encontraba probándose el vestido para el baile de la coronación.

-Estas preciosa –comentó Jenny tras terminar de retocar unas partes del vestido.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntaba la rubia mientras se miraba en un espejo para ver desde todos los ángulos el vestido. Entonces, Capricornio apareció por la puerta.

-Señorita Lucy, la reina quiere verla –dijo. Lucy ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Grandine?

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

La chica caminó apresuradamente hasta la habitación de Grandine, y nada más abrirle la puerta, se encontró con ella regando unas plantas que tenía.

-Hola Lucy –saludó mientras dejaba la regadera de lado para acercarse a la joven.

-Buenas tardes –dijo ella. Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellas hasta que después de un rato Grandine comenzó a hablar.

-Quiero disculparme por todo –dijo.

-¿Eh? –preguntó extrañada. Grandine puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Sé que crees que no me gustas –empezó a decir-. Pero, me gustan las tradiciones, la consistencia y la continuidad y no me gustan los cambios.

Lucy agacho la cabeza, nerviosa.

-Pero, si ese cambio es para bien, tengo que recapacitar.

Hubo otro silencio entre ellas, sin moverse ni un solo músculo.

-¿Sabes? –siguió-. Tenía miedo de que tu matrimonio con mi hijo hiciera que todo fuera a mal. Ahora creo que eres lo mejor que nos ha ocurrido jamás.

Lucy se sonrojo de la vergüenza mientras alzaba la cabeza.

-G-gracias… -agradeció. Grandine se alejó un poco de la chica, aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

Y ahora aclarado este punto… -empezó a decir mientras tomaba de una mesilla un mando a distancia y señalaba a una pared-, debo convertirte en la mejor reina que haya tenido Fiore.

Lucy ladeó la cabeza. En ese momento, Grandine apretó un botón del mando y la pared empezó a abrirse, revelando una habitación.

-Acompáñame –dijo la mujer. Entraron en la habitación y nada más estar dentro, la puerta secreta se cerró, dejando a oscuras el lugar-. Lucy, ser reina no carece de atractivos.

Entonces, Grandine dio dos palmadas y lentamente la luz fue iluminando el lugar, dejando a la rubia completamente boquiabierta.

-Guau… -decía asombrada.

En aquella sala había montones de joyas de diferentes colores y tamaños. Y por el aspecto que tenían, no eran para nada baratas.

-Muy bien, Lucy –empezó a decir con una sonrisa-, ¿Qué te gustaría llevar al baile de coronación?

La rubia miró a la reina una vez más y le devolvió la sonrisa, muy agradecida de que finalmente, las dos pudieran llevarse mejor.


	18. Capítulo 16

**Holaaa a todooos xD**

**Espero que estén bien x3 Yo he estado estos días algo ocupada comprando las últimas cosas para mi vuelta a la escuela y tal. Y ayer por la noche empecé a escribir el capítulo, y como hoy estaba bastante inspirada, pude escribir el capítulo en tiempo record. :B**

**Lo que más me costó fue describir los vestidos, porque sinceramente no se me ocurría nada, y estuve durante más de una hora buscando ideas de vestidos hasta que finalmente se me ocurrió algo. X3 También tengo que decir que este es el penúltimo capítulo, es decir, el próximo es el último . Y bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo, así que con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que dé comienzo el capítulo 16!**

**Canción: Zutto Kitto (****Ending ****de la película ****Fairy tail: Houou no miko****)**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Loke caminaba animadamente hacia su despacho, en donde le esperaba una nueva jornada como manager de bastantes cantantes reconocidos en toda Magnolia.

-Buenos días –saludó a una de sus ayudantes.

-Buenos días –saludó ésta-. ¿Quiere que le envíe un ramo de flores a Aries de su parte?

-Sí por favor –contestó-. Que esta vez sean lirios.

-Enseguida.

-Te lo agradezco enormemente, Katja.

-No te preocupes –dijo con una sonrisa. Loke asintió y entró a su despacho. Encendió la computadora y mientras esperaba a que apareciera la pantalla de inicio, se quedó mirando por la ventana.

-Me preguntó que estará haciendo Lucy… -pensaba. Se dio la vuelta y nada más ver que el ordenador estaba completamente encendido, cliqueo directamente hasta la bandeja de correos electrónicos, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver un email de la rubia-. Hablando de la reina de Roma…

Le dio al botón de abrir y vio que había un texto y un archivo de vídeo adjuntado en el mensaje. El hombre empezó a leer el mensaje:

"_Hola Loke,_

_Siento no haberme puesto en contacto contigo desde que me fui, pero es que me han pasado muchísimas cosas que en un solo mensaje no podría contarte._

_Seguramente ya te hayas dado cuenta sobre el video que hay adjuntado, ¿no? Pues me gustaría pedirte que el viernes de la semana que viene, antes de terminar tu jornada laboral, lo subieras a mi sección de la página web y lo veas nada más estar publicado. Así que te pido por favor, no lo veas hasta que llegue ese día y este publicado. Tengo confianza en ti de que no le echaras un vistazo._

_Un gran abrazo de tu amiga,_

_Lucy"_

Loke sonrió nada más terminar de leer.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí –dijo solamente guardando el archivo hasta que llegara el momento apropiado.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los días pasaron rápidamente hasta que finalmente llegó el día del baile de coronación. Los sirvientes no paraban de ir de un lado a otro para preparar los últimos detalles del baile. Lucy suspiró mientras observaba apoyada en la ventana como los sirvientes colocaban algunas flores en los jardines de palacio, cuando de repente, llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo ella dando permiso. En ese entonces, Wendy entró por la puerta.

-Hola Lucy –saludó la peliazul-. ¿Estás nerviosa por esta noche?

-Bueno… un poco –respondió sinceramente mientras se frotaba las manos.

-No te preocupes –animó-. Por cierto, ¿ya sabes lo que dirás en el discurso?

-Más o menos sí, pero estoy algo preocupada. ¿Y si no les agrado a la gente? ¿Y si solo me ven como una "plebeya"?

-Lucy, puede que sea más joven –empezó a decir-. Pero yo veo en ti a una chica humilde que será una gran reina. Tal vez no mañana ni dentro de una semana, ya que esto es nuevo para ti. Pero ten por seguro que muy pronto lo será. Y ya verás cómo la gente te querrá.

Lucy sonrió, agradecida por esas palabras.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que –dijo Wendy antes de abalanzarse sobre ella para darle un abrazo-. Además, mañana oficialmente formaremos parte de la misma familia.

-Cierto –rió la rubia. En ese momento volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Esta vez era Virgo.

-Señorita Lucy, tiene visita.

-¿Visita? –preguntó extrañada-. ¿Ahora? Bueno, ya voy.

La sirvienta asintió y salió de la habitación.

-Bueno Lucy –empezó a decir Wendy-, será mejor que vayas a recibir al invitado. Yo tengo que ir a cambiarme para esta noche.

-De acuerdo.

Las chicas se levantaron y salieron de la habitación, tomando caminos diferentes.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

La rubia caminó hasta la habitación en donde se reunían a hablar con los invitados, pero nada más entrar al lugar, se paró en seco y completamente sorprendida al ver quien o quienes se encontraban allí.

Delante de ella se encontraban Jude y Layla, sus padres.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –exclamó ella mientras corría para darles un gran abrazo. Ellos correspondieron de inmediato.

-Mi hija… -susurró la mujer rebosante de felicidad-. No me puedo creer que mañana vayas a casarte.

-Lo sé, a mí también se me hace algo raro –rió la joven.

-A mí se me hace extraño que mi hija se haga reina –dijo Jude.

-Pero aún así seguiré siendo vuestra hija –contestó mientras les abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Claro que sí –respondió Layla separándose un poco de ella, al igual que su marido-. Y adivina, nos han invitado al baile de coronación.

-¡Genial! –dijo felizmente Lucy-. Podré estar más tiempo con vosotros.

-Pero no te olvides que también tienes que estar con los demás invitados –habló Jude-. Y también con Natsu.

-Lo sé –sonrió.

-Bueno hija, será mejor que vayamos a prepararnos. Solo faltan unas horas para que empiece el baile, así que nos veremos dentro de un rato.

-Vale –asintió. Antes de irse les brindó otro abrazo a sus padres y después caminó directamente hasta su habitación.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Las horas pasaron volando cuando finalmente llegó el atardecer de aquel día, y con él, los primeros coches con invitados y los reporteros de canales de televisión y revistas.

Lucy miró desde la ventana una vez más para después girarse y caminar hasta un espejo.

-Creo que ya está todo –dijo girándose sobre sí misma para verse mejor-. Aunque se me hace un poco raro llevar esto…

Para la ocasión se había dejado el pelo suelto, llevaba puesto un vestido largo que llegaba hasta el suelo de color rosa claro con escote en forma de corazón y con mangas anchas y transparentes. También llevaba unos zapatos de tacón blancos bajo el vestido, un gran lazo en la cintura del mismo color y de complementos llevaba unos pendientes plateados en forma de lágrima que la reina le había prestado de la vez en que la llevo a aquella sala llena de joyas de la realeza, una pulsera de perlas blancas y la cadena en forma de corazón que Natsu le regaló meses atrás. Y encima de la cabeza llevaba una tiara plateada y con brillantes.

Cuando iba a volver una vez más hacia la ventana, llamaron a la puerta.

-Lucy, ¿estás lista? –preguntó la persona que estaba al otro lado. Era Wendy.

-Sí –respondió. Wendy abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

-Estás preciosa –dijo la chica completamente sorprendida.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás –respondió sinceramente.

Wendy llevaba un vestido azul oscuro sin mangas que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba del suelo, dejando al descubierto sus manoletinas negras. Tenía el cabello suelto y no llevaba ningún tipo de joya excepto una tiara similar a la de Lucy, pero con la diferencia de que se ajustaba a su cabeza.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció con una sonrisa. Wendy se acercó a ella y se situó también frente al espejo.

-Tus padres ya se encuentran en el gran salón –dijo la peliazul-. Mis padres y yo tendremos que bajar enseguida, mientras que tú tienes que ir acompañada de Natsu, que te esperara en la puerta de entrada dentro de 15 minutos.

-De acuerdo.

Wendy sonrió y caminó de vuelta hacia la puerta.

-Solo venía para decirte eso, así que dentro de un rato nos vemos.

-Claro, hasta luego –se despidió antes de que Wendy abriera la puerta y saliera de allí.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Loke estaba preparando sus cosas para marcharse enseguida del trabajo. Katja había preguntado si necesitaba algo más, pero él le dijo que no se preocupara y que se fuera a casa tranquila.

El hombre entró a la página de la compañía, y nada más acceder buscó la sección de la rubia y cuando apretó algunas teclas, adjunto el video de ésta y poco a poco fue subiéndose a la red.

-Me preguntó que será… -se decía a sí mismo mientras se sentaba en el sillón y se cruzaba de brazos.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy caminó hasta la puerta principal, en donde se encontró con Natsu. Iba vestido con un traje rojo de cuello alto, botones a los lados del traje, las mangas y el cuello de blanco y bordes dorados y unos pantalones y zapatos negros.

-Luce –saludó el pelirosa-. Estás preciosa…

-Muchas gracias Natsu –agradeció ella mientras frotaba sus manos, nerviosa y un poco sonrojada-. Tú también estás muy guapo.

El chico sonrió, y se dio cuenta de cómo la rubia se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo, las tomó con suavidad.

-Tranquila, recuerda que estaré contigo en todo momento.

Lucy sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-Lo sé.

Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa y sustituyó el agarre de sus manos por el brazo.

-Vamos, la gente nos está esperando –dijo. Lucy asintió y se prepararon para que la puerta se abriera de un momento a otro. Y en unos pocos segundos, la gran puerta se empezó a abrir, haciendo que la pareja empezara a dar sus primeros pasos hasta el gran salón.

Bajaban por unas largas escaleras mientras que la gente que había asistido fijaba sus miradas en ellos, y eso hacía que la rubia apretara un poco el brazo del pelirosa.

-Tranquila… -dijo en voz baja el chico, tratando de animar a su pareja, Lucy miró de reojo a Natsu durante un breve instante para después seguir mirando al frente. Bajaron los escalones hasta que finalmente llegaron con los otros invitados.

Lucy pudo ver a lo lejos como los padres de ella como los de Natsu se encontraban charlando hasta que ellos llegaron, y sonrieron. También pudo ver a sus amigos que se acercaban a ellos.

-Hola –saludaron estos.

-Vaya, estáis muy elegantes –comentó Lucy con una sonrisa. Levy, Juvia, Erza y Lisanna llevaban vestidos que les llegaban hasta los pies, de color naranja, azul, negro y lila respectivamente. Mientras que Gray, Gajeel, Jerall y Sting llevaban trajes negros.

-Y tú estás muy guapa, Lu-chan –dijo Levy.

-Muchas gracias, Levy.

-Natsu –dijo alguien acercándose a ellos, era Wendy-. Papá quiere que saludes a unos invitados.

-Ahora voy –contestó el pelirosa antes de volverse hacia los demás-. Bueno, el deber me llama. Tú quédate con ellos, Luce.

Lucy asintió, y a continuación, Natsu le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse.

-¿Crees que Loke haya subido ya el video? –preguntó Juvia.

-¿Qué video? –preguntó Gray curioso.

-Pues verás… –empezó a contar la rubia.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Loke finalmente pudo subir completamente el video, y pudo ver que la imagen del video era de Lucy sentada en una silla frente a la cámara.

-Bueno –empezó diciendo-, llegó el momento de verlo.

Entonces le dio al botón de reproducción, y entonces la grabación de la chica empezó a ejecutarse.

-Hola a todos los espectadores de este video –saludó Lucy con una sonrisa a la cámara-. Espero que estén bien, porque yo estoy muy, pero que muy feliz. Y os voy a contar porqué.

Loke miraba expectante al video, esperando a que la chica contara el porqué de su felicidad.

-Desde hace unas semanas, estoy comprometida con una persona que conozco desde hace unos meses. Pero, aunque nos conocemos desde hace muy "poco", desde el primer momento se ha preocupado por mí como yo me preocupo por él. Es una persona encantadora, aunque ha habido ocasiones en que se comporta como un niño pequeño, pero eso es algo que me gusta de él. Y lo más curioso es que… se hará rey dentro de muy poco.

Entonces la Lucy del video rió suavemente, sacándole una sonrisa a Loke.

-Como habéis oído. Se hará rey, y eso quiere decir que yo seré la reina –después de eso tomó un poco de aire y se encogió de hombros-. Si os digo la verdad, se me hace muy raro, porque soy una chica que empezó cantando para un grupo de personas y en muy poco tiempo me volveré una persona muy importante para el país. Pero, cuando acepté casarme con él, tuve que tomar decisiones importantes para mi futuro.

Loke alzó el entrecejo, sin entender lo que quería decir la chica.

-Así que, me duele mucho decirlo, pero… voy a retirarme de la música. Pero eso no significa que no vaya a seguir cantando. Cantaré, pero esta vez para mi nueva familia, por mi nueva vida que está a punto de comenzar. Así que os pido, por favor, como la vez en que dije que me iba a retirar una temporada, que me sigan apoyando donde quiera que esté, porque yo siempre os tendré en mi corazón a cada uno de vosotros los que han seguido mi trayectoria como cantante.

Loke mientras escuchaba esto, las lágrimas asomaban por sus mejillas, al igual que aquella Lucy.

-Y bueno… -decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas-. Quiero cantaros una canción por última vez, antes de dejar este mundo al que he tenido aprecio y respeto. Y esta canción se llama "Zutto Kitto".

En ese entonces, la música empezó a sonar suavemente mientras que Lucy intentaba calmarse y así, cuando llegó el momento, comenzó a cantar…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron los minutos rápidamente desde que la rubia contó sobre aquel vídeo a los chicos cuando finalmente llamaron a la pareja para que dieran un discurso. Los dos caminaron hasta una pequeña plataforma que habían colocado en el centro de la sala, y nada más llegar allí, el público se quedó en silencio, dejando a Natsu empezar con su discurso.

-Primeramente, Lucy y yo os agradecemos mucho que hayáis aquí para celebrar la coronación y nuestra boda –empezó diciendo mientras miraba a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado-. Y también, como nuevo rey, os prometo que seré un buen rey de la cual todos estéis orgullosos.

Los invitados aplaudieron al príncipe mientras este se inclinaba agradecido. Entonces, dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando a Lucy su turno para hablar. La chica se encogió de hombros y empezó a hablar.

-Buenas noches a todos. Seguramente algunos estén extrañados de que una chica corriente se vaya a casar con alguien de la realeza. Pero, quiero contaros que cuando me comprometí con Natsu, él me dijo que tendría que tomar muchos sacrificios. Y tenía razón. Pero aun así no me arrepiento de haber tomado esta decisión, porque con esto decidí que es lo que quería hacer en mi vida, y eso es estar con Natsu.

Lucy se giró para ver a su novio, y éste le brindo una tierna sonrisa, siendo correspondida de inmediato.

-Y yo, como futura reina, prometo ser justa y unida al pueblo, ya que sin mucha gente, no estaría aquí ahora mismo.

La gente sonrió sinceramente a la rubia y poco después, el público aplaudió. Los ojos de Lucy se humedecieron de felicidad, y cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar una vez más a Natsu, vio que ya estaba a su lado colocando su mano sobre la cintura de ésta.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Luce –felicitó con una sonrisa. Ella asintió, feliz.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Loke al igual que la Lucy del video, intentaba secarse las lágrimas, ya que sentía tristeza de que su querida rubia dejara la música, pero a la vez feliz de que hubiera encontrado su lugar.

_._

_Toki wa doko he_

_(Me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez)_

_Kimi no namida wo_

_(la última vez que tus lágrimas)_

_Tsuretekuno…_

_(resbalaron de tus mejillas…)_

_._

_Soko de itsuka_

_(Porque yo siempre)_

_Kimi no egao ni_

_(deseé desde aquel día)_

_Aeruno…_

_(que tú fueras feliz…)_

_._

_Itsumo mieta_

_(Y el cielo)_

_Sora ga yokuiuyo_

_(que siempre quisimos alcanzar)_

_Yume no tsuzuki_

_(Nos ha repetido una y otra vez)_

_Keshite owaranai…_

_(que no dejemos nunca de sonar…)_

_._

_Zutto… Zutto…_

_(Por siempre… por siempre…)_

_Omoide wa yasashii kara…_

_(recodaremos los días felices…)_

_Kitto… Kitto…_

_(Sin dudar… sin dudar…)_

_Yuku yo tsugi no mirai…_

_(de que habrá un futuro mejor…)_

_._

Las lágrimas que resbalaban por la cara de Lucy no cesaban, y mientras cantaba, no pudo evitar soltar algún sollozo, que hacía que de vez en cuando perdiera el tono de la canción.

_._

_Suki na kimi no_

_(Puedo escuchar)_

_Koe ga itsudemo_

_(las voces de todas las personas)_

_Kikoeru…_

_(que yo siempre aprecié…)_

_._

_Mune no oto ga_

_(Pero otra voz)_

_Boku ni Yokuiuyo_

_(que estaba dentro de mi alma)_

_Ai ha daremo_

_(Me dijo que nadie)_

_Keshite wasurenai…_

_(debe olvidar que existe el amor…)_

_._

_Zutto… Zutto…_

_(Por siempre… por siempre…)_

_Tokimeki wa kienai kara…_

_(mi corazón seguirá latiendo…)_

_Kitto… Kitto…_

_(Sin dudar… sin dudar…)_

_Yuku yo tsugi no mirai…_

_(de que habrá un futuro mejor…)_

_._

_Zutto Kitto kimi to…_

_(Por siempre estaré junto a ti…)_

_._

-Una vez más –empezó a decir entre sollozos la rubia-. Gracias por todo este tiempo. Os lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Después de eso, la pantalla se volvió negra, dando por finalizado el video. Loke lloraba, pero en la cara tenía una sonrisa.

-Más bien gracias a ti, Lucy –dijo en voz baja-. Gracias por habernos permitido conocerte.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

La balada terminó de sonar, haciendo que los invitados aplaudieran durante unos segundos y después esperara a que tocaran la siguiente pieza. Cuando la banda de música comenzó a tocar la nueva melodía, las personas presentes empezaron a bailar en pareja. Lucy se encontraba en la zona del buffet, en donde se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de agua.

-Seguramente Loke y otras personas ya hayan visto el video –pensaba ella. Pero regresó a la realidad cuando Natsu se acercó y extendía su mano hacia ella, con su característica sonrisa.

-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo, mi princesa? –preguntó. Lucy rió con él, y aceptó con gusto la mano del pelirosa.

-Claro, mi príncipe –respondió con una sonrisa.

La pareja empezó a caminar, y la gente al darse cuenta de que iban a bailar, hicieron un pasillo para ellos y la música cesó hasta que ellos estuvieran en el centro del salón, donde antes había estado aquella plataforma pero que unos sirvientes retiraron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando ellos habían terminado y charlaban con otros invitados.

Natsu y Lucy se situaron en medio de toda la gente, que estaba un poco apartada a la espera de que la música sonara y ellos comenzaran a bailar.

**(N/A: Yo mientras escribía esta parte me inspire por esta melodía del soundtrack de Wand of fortune 2 FD. Se llama "Kenran budokai", y traducido al español sería "Magnífica noche de baile". Aquí el enlace de la melodía (primero poner el enlace de mediafire y después juntáis lo siguiente) : / ? ia299dxz766mxer )**

El pelirosa colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica mientras que la otra agarraba suavemente la mano de Lucy, y ella con su mano libre tomó el borde del vestido para no tropezarse con él. Y entonces, la música empezó a sonar, y con la melodía, el movimiento circular de la pareja. Después de medio minuto bailando ellos solos, los invitados que anteriormente bailaban retomaron el baile. Estando así durante casi una hora, escuchando más de una canción y bailando a la vez.

Pero, cuando empezó a sonar una nueva canción, Natsu al mismo tiempo que bailaban, fue conduciendo a Lucy hacia los jardines del palacio.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó la rubia.

-A tomar un poco de aire –respondió.

Siguieron dando vueltas hasta que la música sonaba lejos. Ya en los jardines, la pareja caminó en silencio y con las manos entrelazadas hasta que llegaron a un banco que daba a una fuente que recientemente habían instalado. Se sentaron, observando la fuente, hasta que el pelirosa se giró para mirar a su querida novia.

-Luce –llamó.

-¿Hm? –murmuró mientras se volvía para mirarle. Pero el chico no dijo nada, solamente se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.

-Mañana no podré verte hasta que no estemos en la catedral –dijo mientras volvía a besarla-. Por eso quiero aprovechar a estar contigo ahora.

-Así son las tradiciones, Natsu –decía aun cuando Natsu seguía besándola-. Además, solo serán unas pocas horas.

-Pero unas horas es mucho tiempo para mí –dijo mientras acercaba su mano libre a la mejilla de la chica. Volvió a darle un beso, pero el de esta vez fue más duradero, intenso y lleno de cariño-. Ya no puedo esperarte a que seas mi Lucy Dragneel.

Lucy sonrió y apretó sus labios contra los de él.

-Yo tampoco, Natsu –dijo nada más separarse-. Yo tampoco.


	19. Capítulo 17

**Holaaa a todos xD**

**Ya solo faltan menos de 2 horas y media para que comience el capítulo de FT y ya estoy muy emocionada w Aunque lo malo es que este será el último capítulo que vea durante las vacaciones de verano porque como ya he mencionado, el lunes regreso a la rutina ;w;**

**Pero aún así no dejaré de seguir viéndolo en las noches del sábado.**

**Este capítulo me ha dado más de un dolor de cabeza si digo la verdad xD ya que una boda de reyes sea algo diferente, así que me he estado viendo películas en donde aparezcan bodas y tal. Xd**

**No sé si será de vuestro agrado, pero lo he hecho con harto cariño uwu 3**

**Y bueno, os dejo ya con el último capítulo de este fic. Mañana comenzaré a escribir el epílogo, y si puedo, el domingo estará aquí. eueU**

**Así que con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que dé comienzo el capítulo final!**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy, aún tumbada en la cama, se encontraba mirando como el sol aparecía en el horizonte. Nada más terminar el baile, Natsu y Lucy tuvieron que separarse y volver a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, ya que en unas horas sería un día especial para ellos.

Pero ella solo pudo dormir unas pocas horas y hace poco más de media hora se encontraba despierta.

-Queda una hora y media para que vengan –pensaba la chica mirando el reloj de mesa. Eran las 6 de la mañana-. Creo que me voy a ir a dar un baño relajante, así tengo más tiempo para prepararme.

Entonces se destapó y salió de la cama en dirección al baño. Nada más entrar encendió el grifo de la bañera y comenzó a desvestirse. Cuando la bañera estaba ya por la mitad, la chica se metió dentro y apagó el grifo cuando vio que estaba lleno de agua.

Lucy empezó a enjabonarse mientras tarareaba una de sus canciones y nada más aclararse salió de la bañera, se puso un albornoz y caminó una vez más a la habitación.

Volvió a mirar al reloj, solo quedaba media hora para que la llamaran. Pero sabía que los sirvientes de palacio se encontraban despiertos desde hace bastante tiempo ya que podía escuchar ellos se encontraban trabajando para que aquel día fuera perfecto para la pareja.

Lucy sonrió.

-Más tarde me encargaré de agradecerles por todo su duro trabajo –pensó. Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y empezó a recordar la vez que conoció a Natsu, las veces que la ayudó y todo lo que vivió con él. Pero de repente, le vino un recuerdo. Más bien eran unas palabras que dijo antes de poder conocer a su querido pelirosa: "_No me puedo creer que el príncipe sea idiota, no me gustaría conocerle en persona…". _Rió-. ¿Quién iba a pensar que me acabaría enamorando de la persona que yo quería evitar?

Entonces llamaron a la puerta, y sin esperar a que le dieran el visto bueno, varias sirvientas, entre ellas Virgo, entraron con una bandeja de comida, el vestido de Lucy y varias cosas más.

-Buenos días señorita –saludó Virgo-. ¿Ha dormido bien?

-Sí, gracias –respondió mientras se sentaba.

La sirvienta que traía la bandeja se acercó a la mesa de escritorio y dejó la fuente ahí. Lucy se acercó y vio que había una taza de café, con un jugo de naranja y un cruasán.

-¿Con esta comida es más que suficiente, o quiere que la traiga algo más? –preguntó. Era una mujer unos años más mayor que ella, era pelirroja y tenía los ojos verdes.

-Así está bien, muchas gracias –agradeció Lucy con una sonrisa. La mujer inclino la cabeza y se alejó hasta donde estaban las otras mujeres preparando todo. La rubia se sentó y empezó a desayunar mientras que Virgo le explicaba lo de aquel día.

-Nada más terminar de desayunar se tomara un baño…

-No hace falta, ya me he bañado –interrumpió mientras señalaba el albornoz que llevaba y el pelo algo mojado por el agua.

-Muy bien, pues a continuación pasará a arreglarse el pelo, la maquillaremos y después la ayudaremos a ponerse el vestido y el velo.

-De acuerdo.

-Y cuando termínenos con esto podrá estar un rato con sus padres –dijo para concluir.

-Genial –respondió antes de tomar el vaso de jugo y bebérselo.

En 15 minutos, Lucy ya había terminado de desayunar. Y sin esperar ni un momento, las sirvientas llevaron a la novia al cuarto de baño donde habían colocado una silla frente al espejo y la hicieron sentarse ahí.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de peinarte y maquillarte –dijeron dos sirvientas que más o menos eran de la misma edad que ella. Eran castañas pero una tenía los ojos de color azul y la otra los tenía castaños.

-Os lo encargo –contestó Lucy con una sonrisa. Entonces, las dos sirvientas empezaron con su tarea, mientras que la rubia escuchaba movimiento en su habitación, seguramente limpiando la habitación y preparando lo siguiente para prepararla. Después de 45 minutos, las chicas terminaron.

La habían maquillado un poco para que no estuviera sobrecargada. Llevaba un colorete de color rosado para que pareciera que estuviera sonrojada, rímel para que las pestañas fueran un poco más largas y brillo labial nude. Mientras que el cabello lo había dejado suelto, pero con el pelo de los dos lados de la cara los llevaron hacia atrás para hacerle unas trenzas y unirlas en la nuca con un broche ovalado que tenía dos flores en el centro y que tenía incrustados pequeños cristales.

-El broche es de su majestad la reina –comentó la de ojos castaños-. Su familia lo ha usado en sus bodas desde generaciones, y quería que lo usaras el día de tu boda.

-Así que ya tienes algo antiguo y prestado –siguió la de ojos azules-. Además de tu nuevo vestido.

-Es precioso… –dijo mirándose con un pequeño espejo, que daba al del baño y dejaba ver el broche.

-Bueno, nosotras tenemos que irnos a ayudar con las otras tareas. Mis compañeras seguirán ayudándote con lo demás –dijo la de ojos castaños.

-Muchas gracias por todo –agradeció. Las chicas se inclinaron y salieron de la habitación, para que a continuación aparecieran otras dos sirvientas. Una de ellas parecía un poco más joven que ella, de pelo negro y rizado y ojos ámbar, mientras que la acompañante era más mayor que ella y la pelinegra. Tenía el pelo color castaño claro y ojos verdes.

-Ven con nosotras, vamos a ayudarla a ponerse el vestido –dijo la pelinegra. Lucy asintió y camino con ellas de nuevo a la habitación. Que ya estaba completamente limpia y a un lado de la habitación había un maniquí con el vestido blanco que ella llevaría.

Con cuidado, las dos sirvientas quitaron el vestido del maniquí y fueron poniéndoselo a la rubia. Era un vestido tipo princesa, abierto por los hombros, encaje hasta en las largas mangas y una cola tipo catedral. También la pusieron unas medias blancas y tacones del mismo color.

-Ya estás casi lista –dijo la pelicastaña-. Solo te falta… esto.

Entonces, Lucy sintió como donde estaba el broche unían el velo que le llegaba hasta los codos.

-Ahora sí, ya eres oficialmente una novia –dijeron las dos sirvientas. Las demás que se encontraban en la habitación se encontraban boquiabiertas. Impresionadas por el gran trabajo que habían hecho.

-Estas preciosa, señorita –decían ellas con una sonrisa. Lucy se sonrojo con los comentarios, pero después sonrió.

-M-muchas gracias –agradeció tímidamente.

-Ahora señorita, vamos a dejarla aquí durante unos minutos mientras que llegan sus padres –dijo Virgo mientras que las demás salían de una en una por la puerta y con todo el material que habían usado. Y nada más salir todas, cerraron la puerta.

Lucy caminó hasta el espejo y se miró. Quito unas arrugas del vestido y sonrió.

-¿Le gustará?-se preguntó a sí misma. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta-. Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaban sus padres. Nada más verla, ellos también se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Vaya, ¿eres tú, Lucy? –preguntó Layla acercándose a su hija para abrazarla-. Estás preciosa.

-Gracias mamá –dijo ella.

-Llegó tu gran día, hija –comentó Jude nada más situarse frente a las dos-. Y tu madre y yo, queríamos darte algo.

En ese momento, el hombre sacó del bolsillo de su traje una cajita, lo destapó y dejó a la vista de la rubia un colgante con perlas blancas excepto en el centro que eran de color azul y la cadena de plata.

-Es precioso, papá –dijo sacándolo de la cajita-. Muchas gracias a los dos.

La pareja sonrió.

-Lucy, te queremos mucho –dijo la mujer-. Y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos.

-Claro, contar con ello –respondió separándose un poco de ellos para verles-.Y yo también os quiero.

-Lucy, cariño, no llores –dijo Layla tomándola de las manos.

-Cierto, sino arruinaré el maquillaje –respondió riéndose suavemente. Los padres de ella sonrieron y volvieron a abrazarla hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

-Señores Heartfilia, el coche les está esperando –dijo la voz que estaba tras la puerta.

-Ahora vamos –dijo Jude por los dos. Entonces se volvió hacia Lucy una vez más-. Te vemos en la catedral.

La joven rubia asintió para después ver como sus padres salían por la puerta. Cuando únicamente se encontraba ella, se puso el colgante que sus padres la habían regalado y se acercó por la ventana para ver como el coche en el que iban Layla y Jude se iba.

-Solo quedan 15 minutos, Lucy –se decía a sí misma-. 15 minutos para ir.

Sus manos la temblaban a causa de los nervios. No podía evitarlo, quedaba tan poco tiempo para encontrarse caminando por el pasillo de la catedral y para decir el "Sí"…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En la catedral, Natsu se encontraba con sus amigos. También estaba nervioso y no hacía más que preguntarse…

-¿Y si en el último momento se arrepiente? ¿Y si se enamora de otro mientras viene y se fuga con ese tipo?

-¿Puedes dejar de decir estupideces? –preguntó Gray molesto y aún con ropa puesta-. Lo único que haces es ponerte más nervioso.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Natsu, por enésima vez desde que estamos aquí –empezó a decir Sting posando uno de sus brazos en su hombro-: Lucy te quiere.

El pelirosa se encogió de hombros y se miró al espejo. Iba vestido con una chaqueta negra con las mangas y el cuello rojo, hombreras doradas y botones de oro. Y en el pecho, colgaban unas medallas de la realeza. También llevaba unos pantalones negros y zapatos de cuero del mismo color. Además, llevaba puesto una capa roja y con el borde blanco que casi le llegaba hasta los pies.

-Perdonadme, pero es que estoy tan nervioso que…

-No te preocupes –intervino Gajeel-. Seguramente si estuviéramos en tu lugar nos pasaría lo mismo.

Natsu sonrió.

-Será mejor que vayamos yendo a nuestros lugares –dijo Jerall-. Ya casi es la hora.

Los presentes asintieron y de uno en uno empezaron a abandonar la habitación.

El pelirosa caminó hasta donde se encontraba el cura y allí le dio la mano, cuyo gesto fue bien recibido.

-Gracias por venir el día de hoy –agradeció Natsu.

-El placer es mío –dijo-. Me alegra poder casar y coronar al príncipe heredo.

El joven asintió y se quedó de pie mirando a los invitados sentándose poco a poco en sus asientos hasta que la ceremonia comenzara.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Ya es hora –dijo Virgo entrando a la habitación de Lucy. La chica se encontraba moviéndose de un lado a otro esperando el aviso para que bajara. Asintió, tomó el ramo de flores rosas y amarillas que se encontraba en la mesa del escritorio, caminó hasta la salida y de ahí salió hasta la puerta principal del palacio, en donde había un carruaje negro y con el escudo de la familia real en la puerta de este. El cochero era nada más y nada menos que Capricornio.

Virgo abrió la puerta de la carroza para que Lucy entrara y ella sin decir nada obedeció.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Lucy vio como a las afueras del palacio se había reunido un montón de gente.

-¿Está preparada? –preguntó Capricornio desde afuera.

-Sí –contestó.

Y tras decir eso, vio como éste hacia un gesto con las riendas de los caballos y los animales empezaron a andar.

Lucy se asomó a la ventana para ver como salían del palacio y cuando eso paso, vio como la gente aplaudía, saludaba y algún que otro sacaba fotos. La rubia les devolvía el saludo alzando la mano y moviéndola.

Después de 10 minutos, el carruaje se detuvo y vio como Capricornio se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse a la puerta.

Lucy hizo un gesto para que aún no abriera y este asintió. La chica se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero para calmar los nervios respiró hondo y expiro.

-Ya puedes abrir –dijo después de unos segundos. Capricornio después de decir eso abrió la puerta de la carroza y ella salió.

Escuchó como la gente la llamaba y seguían aplaudiendo, y ella una vez más alzo la mano como saludo. Después miró al cielo, que estaba completamente azul y sin una nube a la vista.

-Llegó la hora –pensaba mientras comenzaba a caminar a dentro de la catedral.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Ya dentro, Lucy se quitó unas arrugas del vestido y miró a su alrededor. Las puertas que daban a la sala principal de la catedral estaban cerradas y que no abrirían hasta que dieran la señal para que la novia pudiera entrar. Pero allí ya se encontraban preparadas las damas de honor y su padre.

-¡Lucy! –dijeron ellas acercándose a ellas. Levy llevaba un vestido amarillo claro con tirantes anchos, escote corazón y de falda que le llegaba hasta los pies, además de tener puestos unos zapatos de tacón blancos.

Lisanna llevaba un vestido igual al de Levy, pero con la diferencia de que en la cabeza llevaba una flor del mismo color.

Erza llevaba un vestido del mismo tipo que el de las otras chicas, pero el suyo era rosa y llevaba zapatos de tacón negros.

Y Juvia llevaba el vestido idéntico al de Erza, pero que añadía una cinta de pelo del mismo color.

Lo mismo que llevaban las cuatro era un pequeño ramillete de flores blancas.

-Estáis guapísimas –dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Pero tú podrías dejar sin aliento a muchos de los presentes, Lu-chan –dijo Levy. Siguieron hablando un poco más hasta que uno de los que trabajaban en la catedral se acercó al grupo.

-En 3 minutos se abrieran las puertas –dijo éste.

-Entendido –dijeron las chicas mientras se colocaban en sus lugares. Jude se situó junto a su hija y ella puso el brazo en el de él.

-No te preocupes hija –susurró su padre. Ella asintió y miró al frente, para ver como lentamente abrían las puertas y se escuchaba la melodía que daba inicio a la ceremonia.

Las cuatro amigas de la rubia salieron las primeras, y a continuación Lucy y Jude.

Cuando estos dos aparecieron, Lucy miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa y vio como todo el lugar estaba lleno de invitados. A algunos les conocía de haberles visto en las noticias mientras que otros no les sonaba. También vio como Igneel y Grandine estaban situados en dos tronos que estaban detrás del cura, con las coronas que les indicaban ser reyes puestos en la cabeza. Pero todo eso se le olvidó cuando vio a un sonriente Natsu esperando por ella al otro extremo de la gran sala.

La música siguió sonando hasta que finalmente los dos rubios llegaron frente al novio, Jude sujeto la mano de su hija y la de su casi yerno y las unió.

-Cuida de ella, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo en voz baja a Natsu para que solo escuchara él y Lucy.

-Lo haré –respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Jude sonrió y se marchó hacia donde se encontraba su esposa, que estaba en primera fila, cerca de ellos. El pelirosa codujo a su pareja frente al cura y esperaron en silencio al igual que los presentes que en ese momento se sentaban en sus asientos al igual que ellos y esperaban a que el cura comenzara a hablar.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos aquí para unir a esta pareja en el santo matrimonio –comenzó diciendo-. Además de estar presentes en la coronación de los nuevos reyes de Fiore.

El cura comenzó a narrar algunos versículos religiosos mientras que la gente escuchaba o se quedaba medio dormida escuchando hasta que finalmente terminó esa parte.

-Y ahora, los novios deben decir sus votos mientras os ponéis los anillos –dijo el cura. Entonces, Wendy se acercó hacia ellos, con un cojín rojo en donde estaban colocados los anillos de la pareja y cada uno tomó el anillo del otro-. Alteza, comience.

Entonces, la pareja se giró para verse cara a cara.

-Yo, Natsu Dragneel, te tomo a ti, Lucy Heartfilia, como mi legítima esposa –comenzó el pelirosa tomando la mano izquierda de la rubia con suavidad y colocaba el anillo en su dedo-. Y prometo amarte y serte fiel tanto en los momentos de paz como en los de adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad durante toda mi vida.

Lucy sonrió y alzó la mano del pelirosa mientras tomaba su respectiva argolla.

-Yo, Lucy Heartfilia, te tomo a ti, Natsu Dragneel, como legitimo esposo –decía ella al mismo tiempo que deslizaba el anillo en el dedo del pelirosa-. Y prometo amarte y serte fiel tanto en los momentos de paz como en los de adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad durante toda mi vida.

El cura asintió e hizo un gesto a los reyes para que se acercaran a él. Ellos caminaron de inmediato hacia éste y se situaron frente a los novios, los jóvenes inclinaron la cabeza y se arrodillaron frente a ellos.

Igneel, se quitó la corona de la cabeza, la alzo durante unos breves segundos para después colocárselo en la cabeza de su hijo. Grandine imitó a su marido, alzando la corona que la señalaba como reina y luego ponerla sobre la cabeza de la rubia. Después de eso, los dos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares mientras que Natsu y Lucy alzaban una vez más la cara hacia el cura.

-Natsu Dragneel –empezó a decir-. ¿Promete solemnemente y jura gobernar al pueblo según los estatutos acordados y sus respetivas leyes y costumbres?

-Lo juro –respondió el pelirosa.

-Y tú, Lucy Heartfilia, ¿Promete solemnemente y jura gobernar al pueblo según los estatutos acordados y sus respetivas leyes y costumbres?

-Lo juro –contestó Lucy.

-Pues, después de recibir la bendición de todos los presentes y por todas las leyes, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Entonces, Natsu tomó el rostro de la chica y lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que finalmente sus labios se encontraron en un suave beso. Nada más terminar, el himno de Fiore empezó a sonar, mientras que ellos caminaban a los tronos que se encontraban vacíos ya que Igneel y Grandine se encontraban junto al cura, observando a la pareja con una sonrisa.

Y cuando los dos estaban frente a los tronos, se dieron la vuelta para observar a los presentes, y tras esto se sentaron.

-¡Larga vida al rey Natsu! ¡Larga vida a la reina Lucy! –exclamó alguien.

-¡Viva! –exclamaron los invitados. Repitieron lo mismo durante dos veces más, pero mientras decían esto, Natsu le susurró a Lucy mientras la miraba:

-He mentido en una cosa.

Lucy ladeó la cabeza, sin entender.

-Dije que te amaría durante el resto de mi vida, y eso es falso –dijo-. Porque te amaré incluso después de eso.

Lucy al escucharlo, sonrió con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

-Yo también, yo también te querré siempre –contestó.

Al principio, Lucy creía que enamorarse de un príncipe y ser correspondido únicamente pasaba en los cuentos de hadas. Pero cuando conoció a Natsu, su cuento de hadas se volvió realidad, y logró encontrar a su príncipe y verdadero amor.

.

_**FIN**_


	20. Epílogo

**Holaaaa xD**

**En este momento debería de estar durmiendo ya que tengo que irme acostumbrando a madrugar xD pero necesitaba publicar esto sí o sí. Y se trata del epílogo de "The Prince and the Singer". Enserio, muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Si os digo la verdad, es el fic más largo que he hecho hasta hora xD **

**También tengo que comentar que muy pronto empezaré a publicar un nuevo fic, cuyo título será **_**"El bosque de Garay"**_**. Aunque sinceramente no sé cuándo, ya que solo he escrito el primer capítulo y quiero tener algo más escrito (cosa que me costará más ya que el lunes vuelvo a la rutina de estudiante y este año tendré más exámenes que vida social), pero intentaré sacarme tiempo de donde sea para seguir adelante con la nueva historia.**

**Otra cosa más, quiero avisar que haré mi última ronda de responder comentarios, aunque el fic lo pondré como "Complete". Y también si queréis, publicaré un fragmento del primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. **

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo.**

**¡Muchas gracias por disfrutar de esta historia y nos vemos en mi próximo fic! :3**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

4 años pasaron desde aquella boda y coronación, y la relación entre Natsu y Lucy se fortalecía más y más con el paso del tiempo.

Habían tenido algún que otro altibajo, pero siempre lo superaban. Y así, una mañana, Lucy se despertaba en los brazos de su querido pelirosa.

-Natsu… -dijo en voz baja para el dormido chico-. Es hora de despertarse.

-Cinco minutos más –respondió entre sueños mientras abrazaba con fuerza la cintura de la chica para que no se alejara.

-Natsu, recuerda que tengo que estudiar para mi examen –comentó la chica-. Y tú tienes que recibir a los políticos que querían reunirse contigo.

El pelirosa hizo un sonido molesto mientras abría un ojo y la miraba.

-Yo quería pasar más tiempo contigo –dijo en un susurro.

-Esta tarde tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos, además de la comida –rió ella levantándose de la cama-. Pero primero hagamos lo que nos toca.

Natsu se sentó y se rascó la cabeza, intentando desperezarse lo antes posible. Lucy tomó del armario la ropa para ese día y fue al baño. Tras unos minutos, la rubia salió ya aseada y con ropa limpia.

-Ya puedes entrar, yo voy a desayunar –dijo.

-De acuerdo –dijo levantándose de la cama para darle un beso en los labios, siendo correspondido con una sonrisa de la chica-. Nos vemos enseguida.

Lucy asintió y salió de la habitación.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En el comedor se encontraban Grandine e Igneel además de ella, ya que Wendy se había ido a estudiar al extranjero y solo venía para los días festivos como navidades o cumpleaños.

-Hoy es la comida con los condes de Valmore, ¿verdad? –preguntó Igneel.

-Así es –contestó Lucy con una sonrisa-. Desde hace tiempo teníamos planeado reunirnos para un almuerzo, pero no hemos podido hasta ahora.

-Son unas personas encantadoras –comentó Grandine.

-Ya lo creo, lo poco que pude hablar con la señorita Valmore pude ver que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Y su marido es muy educado y muy buena persona.

-Pero no tanto como yo –dijo alguien detrás de la rubia, haciendo que ésta diera un pequeño brinco en la silla. Lucy se giró para ver a su marido con su característica sonrisa.

-Natsu, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me des esos sustos? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una cara molesta.

-Perdona –se disculpó. Entonces Natsu le dio un beso en la mejilla y eso hizo que la rubia cambiara su semblante molesto a uno nervioso. Natsu sonrió al ver su gesto y se sentó a su lado.

-Hijo, recuerda que dentro de 20 minutos tienes que recibir a los invitados.

-Lo sé –dijo empezando a comer su desayuno. Lucy terminó el suyo y se despidió de los presentes para irse a estudiar unas horas en la habitación que estaba en la cúspide del palacio y que felizmente la convirtió en su pequeña sala de lectura y estudio.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos finalmente había llegado el medio día, y Lucy ya se había estudiado tres cuartas partes de la lección que debía de aprender. Alzó la cabeza para mirar el reloj de pared y vio que ya era la una y media.

-Será mejor que me vaya preparando –dijo levantándose de la silla y estirando sus pies que no había movido en varias horas.

Después de estirarse, Lucy volvió a su habitación para ponerse el calzado para salir y cuando ya estaba lista, llamaron a la puerta.

-Su majestad –dijeron desde el otro lado. Era Virgo-. El coche le está esperando.

-Ya voy –respondió. Se miró al espejo para ver si estaba bien arreglada y cuando dio el visto bueno salió de allí hasta la puerta principal de palacio. En donde se encontraba el vehículo que la llevaría a ella y a Natsu al restaurante en donde se encontraría con los Valmore.

-Luce –saludó Natsu cuando la vio llegar.

-Siento llegar un poco tarde –se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, llegas justo a tiempo –respondió. Lucy sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Subieron al coche y se dirigieron al lugar indicado.

Era un restaurante de 5 estrellas, y nada más abrirles la puerta a la pareja, los periodísticas no se hicieron esperar y empezaron a sacar fotos.

-Sus majestades –decían algunos de ellos. Natsu solo saludó a la prensa y ayudo a Lucy a salir del vehículo para después caminar tomados de la mano hasta el interior del restaurante, lugar que los paparazzis no se les permitía entrar.

Los dueños del lugar guiaron a los reyes hasta una sala en donde había varios cuadros antiguos, una chimenea y en el centro de la habitación una mesa redonda decorada con un mantel rojo con toques dorados y cuatro sillas de madera y cojines del mismo estilo que el mantel. En dos de las sillas se encontraban una pareja un par de años mayores que ellos. El hombre era de pelo castaño y ojos grises, e iba vestido con un traje negro. Y su acompañante era una mujer de cabello peliazul y ojos verdes.

-Sentimos haberos hecho esperar –dijo Natsu sentándose en uno de los asientos.

-No os preocupes, acabamos de llegar –respondió el señor Valmore.

-Me alegra volver a verla, señora Dragneel –dijo la señora Valmore.

-Lo mismo digo –respondió Lucy con una sonrisa.

Mientras comían siguieron hablando de varias cosas, hasta que finalmente llegó el postre.

-Qué curioso… –empezó a decir la señora Valmore. Los presentes se extrañaron.

-¿Por qué lo dices, cariño? –preguntó su marido.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si nos lo dices tal vez entendamos mejor –respondió el señor Valmore. La peliazul miró a Lucy durante unos instantes, haciendo que la rubia ladeada un poco la cabeza, extrañada.

-Luego te lo cuento –le dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risita. Natsu y Lucy se miraron unos instantes y se encogieron de hombros.

Pero, lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta y la señorita Valmore sí, es que Lucy había comido más cantidad que su querido pelirosa.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de la comida y un relajante café, las dos parejas tomaron caminos diferentes, y mientras que regresaban a palacio, Lucy empezaba a sentirse mal.

-Puff… -decía abrazándose el estómago.

-¿No te sientes bien, Luce? –preguntó Natsu preocupado.

-Puede que haya sido algo que haya comido, no te preocupes –respondió intentando tranquilizarle.

Llegaron a palacio, y nada más entrar a su interior, la pareja fue a los jardines para dar un pequeño paseo.

-¿Te encuentras un poco mejor? –dijo Natsu apretando suavemente la mano de ella.

-Sí –respondió-, estar al aire libre me ha sentado bien.

El pelirosa sonrió.

-Me alegra.

Caminaron durante varios minutos más hasta que Lucy se sintió cansada, así que decidieron volver a dentro del palacio.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Unos días después, Natsu se despertó solo en la cama, pero logró escuchar sonidos en el cuarto de baño.

-¿Luce? –preguntó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta la puerta-. ¿Estás ahí dentro?

Después de unos pocos minutos, la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a una rubia con mal aspecto.

-Perdona, no me sentía muy bien –respondió.

-¿La comida de ayer? –dijo preocupado. La rubia asintió.

-Ahora me encuentro mejor, pero siento que todo me da vueltas –comentó. Entonces Natsu colocó la palma de su mano en la frente de la chica y se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes.

-Pues creo que no tienes fiebre… -respondió. Lucy se encogió de hombros-. Tú quédate en la cama hoy.

-Eso haré, no tengo cuerpo ni para estudiar… -dijo mientras se acercaba a su cama.

-Traeré también a un médico, puede que no sea nada, pero…

-De acuerdo –respondía al mismo tiempo que se cubría con las mantas hasta el cuello. Natsu sonrió y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente.

-Descansa –dijo en voz baja. Después de eso fue al baño a ducharse, cambiarse y a continuación salió al ver a su esposa dormir plácidamente.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Cuando Lucy volvió a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a una mujer anciana de pelo rosado, ojos carmesí. Tenía un semblante serio y eso hizo que Lucy se sobresaltara.

-Ya era hora –dijo la mujer.

-Polyusica –habló Lucy-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Más de dos horas –dijo seriamente-. Pero ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-Pues… -empezó a contar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu se despidió de los invitados para después salir apresuradamente de su despacho y dirigirse directamente hasta la habitación que compartía con Lucy.

Nada más llegar se encontró con Porlyusica que estaba cerrando en ese momento la puerta.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó nada más llegar a la señora. En ese momento, la mujer le dio una cachetada en la cabeza-. ¡AY! ¿Pero por qué hiciste eso?

-Has venido hasta mi completamente alarmado y me has hecho preocuparme para nada –respondió seriamente.

-¿Qué? –dijo extrañado.

-La reina se encuentra bien –respondió-. Pero tiene algo.

-¿El qué? –preguntó esta vez preocupado.

-Yo no debería ser el que te lo diga, sino ella –contestó señalando a la puerta que daba a la habitación.

-Bien, gracias por todo, Porlyusica.

La señora asintió con la cabeza y se marchó de allí. Cuando se aseguró que ya no se encontraba cerca, Natsu abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

Aún tumbada en la cama, se encontraba Lucy mirando a las mantas, con un gran sonrojo y una sonrisa de par en par.

-¿Luce? –llamó. La chica alzó la mirada para mirar a su marido.

-Natsu –dijo suavemente-, ven conmigo.

El pelirosa obedeció y se tumbó a su lado, para después ponerse a jugar con los dedos de la chica.

-¿Qué tal el día? –preguntó la rubia mirando a su pareja.

-Como siempre –respondió simplemente, pero sonriente. Lucy le devolvió el gesto.

Estuvieron durante unos pocos minutos en silencio hasta que finalmente el pelirosa decidió hablar.

-Luce –dijo-, me he encontrado con Porlyusica y no me quería decir lo que te pasaba.

Lucy se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza.

-Pues… –empezó a decir.

-¿Es que es malo?

-No, es bueno. Muy bueno… o eso creo –respondió la chica alzando una vez más la mirada hacia la del extrañado pelirosa.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó.

-Esto no te lo he contado porque me daba un poco de vergüenza… -empezó a decir-. Pero, desde hace un tiempo me he sentido muy extraña...

-Siempre has sido rara, Luce –bromeó Natsu. La rubia alzó la ceja molesta y con una mirada amenazadora de que si seguía bromeando no le diría, y él al verla decidió parar.

-Como he dicho, me siento extraña. He sufrido mareos, ganas de vomitar y más apetito de lo habitual…

Natsu mientras más hablaba, abría más los ojos como platos, entendiendo a que se refería.

-No me digas que… -decía en un susurro.

Lucy asintió.

-Vamos a ser padres, Natsu –finalizó por él.

El chico no le costó asimilarlo y rápidamente sonrió con su característica sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre Lucy para besarla en los labios.

-Vamos a ser padres… –decía rebosante de felicidad-. ¡Vamos a ser padres!

-Sí, Natsu –respondió sonriente.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Luce –dijo mientras la abrazaba-. Me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Yo me siento la mujer más feliz, Natsu –respondió, correspondiendo al abrazo.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

El tiempo pasó volando, al igual que las noticias se difundieron a gran velocidad.

El mismo día de enterarse, la pareja se lo comunicó a Igneel y a Grandine, que recibieron la noticia felizmente. Y al día siguiente de aquello, anunciaron a la prensa que la reina de Fiore esperaba a su primer hijo.

Los periodistas escribían en sus artículos si sería niño o niña, escribiendo sus razones, como se imaginaban el aspecto de bebé y más. Y cuando llegó el cuarto mes, las preguntas del género del bebé no tardaron en aparecer, pero la respuesta de los futuros padres era de que querían que fuera sorpresa, ya que nos les importaba si era niño o niño sino más bien la salud del pequeño.

El tiempo pasó y finalmente llegó el noveno mes, y barriga de Lucy ya estaba hinchada y redonda, ya cerca del gran momento.

Y ese momento ocurrió el primer día de primavera, cuando las flores de cerezo finalmente estaban rosadas y por fin regresaba el calor. Aquel día para la familia real era un no parar, ya que mientras que Lucy gritaba de dolor por las contracciones, los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro con varias cosas entre manos.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa –decía Virgo neutralmente mientras caminaba apresuradamente hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba Lucy.

-¿Y yo que hago? –preguntó Natsu, preocupado pero dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

-Tú quédate aquí –respondió antes de entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

El pelirosa agachó la cabeza y se apoyó en la pared que estaba enfrente de la puerta, aún escuchando a su esposa gritar de dolor.

-Natsu –llamó alguien acercándose a él. Era Igneel, acompañado de Grandine, Jude, Layla y Wendy, que había venido cuando la rubia estaba ya en su último mes de embarazo.

-Hola –saludó.

-¿Estás preocupado? –preguntó la peliazul. El chico asintió, mirando a la puerta de la habitación-. No te preocupes, ya verás que tanto Lucy como el bebé van a estar bien.

-Eso espero, si algo les ocurriera… no me lo perdonaría.

-Mi hija es fuerte –dijo Jude-. Así que no te preocupes.

Estuvieron varias horas más frente a la puerta, esperando una noticia. En ese tiempo, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Lisanna, Jerall y Sting llegaron.

-Hola –saludó Levy-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo mientras veníamos?

Iban a negar con la cabeza hasta que escucharon un grito de Lucy.

-Ya veo que sigue igual… -dijo Gray cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cuánto lleva así? –preguntó esta vez Lisanna.

-Unas 5 horas más o menos –respondió Natsu-. Tal vez más. He perdido la noción del tiempo.

-Pues a ver si sale pronto el renacuajo –dijo Gajeel riendo.

-Oye, con el bebé ni media, ¿eh? –respondió el pelirosa molesto.

-Yo diré lo que quiera y a quien quiera –replicó el chico de los piercings.

-Calma, calma –intentó tranquilizar Jerall.

-¡COMO NO CALLEIS RECIBIRÉIS "ESO"! –exclamó Erza enfadada.

-¡Aye! –dijeron los dos al unísono.

En ese momento, la otra habitación se quedó completamente en silencio, y los que se encontraban a fuera se extrañaron hasta que finalmente escucharon un sollozo diferente. Un sollozo que provenía de un niño pequeño.

-Ya está aquí –dijo Igneel. Mientras que los demás sonreían y felicitaban al nuevo padre, Natsu estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin creérselo. Acababa de escuchar a su hijo, a su querido hijo. Entonces la puerta se abrió, y de la habitación salieron todos los sirvientes que habían entrado a ayudar con el parto, hasta que únicamente quedó Virgo por salir.

-Su majestad, ya puede entrar a verla a ella y a la bebé –dijo ella antes de marcharse.

-Es una niña –pensaba sorprendido y feliz-. Mi hija…

El pelirosa miró a su familia y amigos con una sonrisa y ellos asintieron para que entrara. Él, en ese instante, comenzó a caminar a dentro del cuarto.

Miró hacia la cama, en donde se encontraba sentada Lucy, con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos y oculto en un manto blanco.

-Luce –dijo en voz baja. La rubia se volvió para mirarle, y Natsu nada más verla la vio resplandeciente.

-Natsu, ven –dijo-. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

El pelirosa caminó lentamente hacia su esposa, y nada más llegar junto a ella se sentó a su lado. Natsu destapó un poco el manto que tapaba al bebé, y vio que tenía unos mechones de pelo del mismo color que el de él pero más claro, similar al de los cerezos, y los ojos castaños.

-Tiene mi color de pelo –rió éste.-Pero tiene tus ojos.

-Sí… -dijo Lucy con una sonrisa. Natsu acercó su dedo índice al bebé, y lo que hizo fue alzar sus pequeñas manitas y tomar el índice de su padre con sus pequeños dedos, soltando una risa infantil nada más agarrarlo. La pareja sonrió.

-Se me ha ocurrido un nombre –dijo el chico después de un tiempo observando al bebé. Lucy se giró para mirarle, prestando atención al nombre que diría-. Nashi.

-¿Nashi? –repitió Lucy.

-Es una mezcla de nuestros nombres –explicó.

-Nashi… -dijo en voz baja-. Me gusta.

-Pues ya está decidido –respondió Natsu observando a la niña. Natsu jugueteaba con Nashi moviendo su dedo mientras ella reía, y Lucy de mientras observaba la escena hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-Natsu, ¿Quieres tomarla en brazos? –preguntó. Natsu asintió, y Lucy le extendió los brazos para que tomara a la pequeña. Y gracias a las pautas que le dio ella, Natsu empezó a acunarla.

-Hola, mi pequeña princesita–saludó el pelirosa suavemente-. Yo soy tu papá, y ella es tu mamá. Y te vamos a querer mucho ahora y siempre.

En ese momento, los demás que estaban al otro lado abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con aquella linda escena.

-Cariño… -dijo Layla acercándose a su hija-. Enhorabuena.

-Gracias mamá –agradeció.

-Vaya, sacó tu cabello, Salamander –comentó Gajeel mirando de cerca a la pequeña, haciendo que la niña empezara a sollozar.

-Hey, tornillo torcido, no la hagas llorar –refunfuñó Natsu alejándola del pelinegro.

-¿Y ya tiene nombre? –preguntó Sting.

-Sí, se llama Nashi –respondió la rubia.

-Es muy linda –comentó Juvia-. Y ya ni me quiero imaginar en cuanto crezca.

-Erza, aún es joven para que tenga pretendientes.

-Pero…

Rieron y siguieron hablando unos minutos más hasta que se marcharon, dándoles un poco de privacidad a los padres primerizos con su hija.

-Hey Natsu, ¿no vas a salir para dar la buena noticia? –preguntó Lucy ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

-Los periodistas pueden esperarse un tiempo más –dijo simplemente mientras abrazaba suavemente a Lucy y a Nashi, que estaba dormida en los brazos de su madre. La rubia sonrió, y con cuidado le devolvió el abrazo.

Y así, una etapa en la vida de ambos dio a su fin. Pero, nada más finalizar, dio comienzo otra, en la que se encontraba Nashi junto a ellos como una familia…


	21. ¡NO ES UN CAPÍTULO (3)!

*aparece de detrás de un montón de hojas* Hola a todos :3

Espero que tengan un buen inicio de semana, y en algunos casos como en el mio, una buena vuelta al colegio .

Finalmente, esta será la última publicación que haré en este fic: Respondiendo a todos vuestros comentarios.

Os agradezco profundamente que os hayais tomado algún tiempo para leer esta historia como para poner un comentario. Porque me alegra mucho que la gente le guste mis trabajos y me dan ganas de seguir haciendo más. ouo

También, después de responder, os pondré un fragmento de mi nueva historia "**El bosque de Garay**". Es principalmente Nalu, pero habrá también OCxOC por escenas de un personaje que he metido en la historia junto a su pareja, por así decirlo. X3

Y bueno, sin más distracciones, comienzo:

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

**AnikaSukino**

Por tercera vez, y por mí siempre repetiría, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios w

Tanto en los momentos de tensión que a la que mucha gente iría a por mí a atacarme con tomates, hasta los momentos felices de vomitar arcoíris(?) xD

Y al igual que tú, yo también quiero un novio igual a Natsu D: xD y quiero que Nashi aparezca en el manga.

Además, ya que lo ha dicho, que cumpla el hombre, que muchos fans se lo agradecerán :B

De nuevo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. :3

**Minako6613**

También te agradezco mucho los comentarios n_n

Espero que te hayan gustado todos los capítulos que haya publicado incluido el final y el epílogo hayan sido de tu agrado. ^^

Y como ves, no he matado a nadie, es que no soy capaz ;w;U xD

Y una vez más, gracias por comentar ouo

**NekoFT**

Muchas gracias por comentar :D

A mí también me ha pasado más de una vez que vuelvo de algún sitio (o que estoy sin internet unos días) y cuando regreso me encuentro con fics que me gustan ya acabados, y me quedo como D:

Y bueno, sobre los matrimonios de príncipe con princesa en bodas arregladas… Al igual que Igneel, todo se ha modernizado y es tiempo de que las leyes también cambien, ¿o no? x3

Y sobre la nueva historia, al final de la publicación pondré un fragmento del nuevo fic. Así que espero que sea de tu agrado n_n

Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por comentar :3

**Nami99**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^ Me alegra que la historia sea y haya sido de tu agrado hasta el final. :3

Y sobre la pregunta de cuando suelo publicar más o menos ya te la respondí, así que espero que te haya servido y hayas leído al día (aunque sin comentar y tal x3U)

Una vez más, gracias por comentar. ouo

**NashiDragneelHeartfiliaNaruto**

También muchísimas gracias por comentar n.n

He intentado actualizar lo antes posible y finalmente llegué al epílogo x3 Espero que haya sido de tu agrado tanto este capítulo como el final, y como ves, cumplí con bebés: salió Nashi x3

Y bueno, también gracias por releerlo desde el principio hasta el final, sin esperar de cierto tiempo de por medio x3

Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios :3

**TigresaRisitas46 xD**

Gracias por tus comentarios :3

Y sí, la suelo liar bastante(?), pero al final las cosas van a acabar bien, o eso intento. x3U

Y bueno, de nuevo, muchas gracias por comentar nwn

**Guest (Mimi-chan)**

Muchas gracias por comentar n_n

Espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos posteriores y hayas notado mejoría, o eso espero x3U

Y una vez más, muchas gracias por tu comentario y saludos también desde España x3 Concretamente del lugar del bacalao al pilpil y el marmitako xD

**ValescaDragneel**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario :3

Y sí, ya no hay más "The prince and the Singer" . Siento que haya tenido que terminar, pero todo comienzo tiene un fin, y en este fic debía de tener uno, pero he intentado que sea lo mejor posible y termine bonito. .

Pero aún así espero que los siguientes capítulos hayan sido de tu agrado.

Una vez más, gracias por tu comentario ^^

**RosaDragneel**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario. ^^

Y sí, más bien este fic ya está terminado . Aunque estoy pensando en si hacer más historias que estén relacionadas con esta historia (en capítulos más adelante me han dado una idea, pero aún tengo que pensar cómo hacerlo y cuando tendré tiempo, ya que mañana vuelvo a mi rutina de estudiante x3)

Aún así, espero que los capítulos siguientes hayan sido de tu agrado. ^^

Repito, gracias por comentar :3

**Guest 2**

No sé si serás Mimi-chan (la anterior que hizo un comentario en anónimo pero al menos dijo su nombre al final del comentario) o eres otra persona. X3

Pero aún así, gracias por comentar.

Me alegra que te gustara ese capítulo y espero que los siguientes también hayan sido de tu agrado.

Y una vez más, gracias por comentar. ^^

**Ayano-chan01**

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios :3

Sobre el final, sé que he escrito el epílogo x3 Pero gracias a un comentario me han hecho pensar en hacer una especie de capítulos especiales, ya que hay personajes importantes en la historia los cuales les he dejado así sin más y creo que tendría que haber un capítulo dedicado a ellos, para que por lo menos sepamos que fue de ellos. x3

Y muchas gracias por los ánimos de mi vuelta a la rutina x3 al igual que por tus comentarios n_n

**Ley-de-leo**

Muchas gracias por el comentario :)

Y bueno, puede que haya continuación (dependiendo del tiempo que tenga), pero estará centrado en los otros personajes y solo sería de un capítulo o 2. Pero algo es algo x3

Una vez más, gracias por comentar. :3

**Guest 3**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n

Gracias a tu comentario me ha dado la idea de hacer un capítulo extra para el fic contando el que ha sido de Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia… y sin olvidar las otras parejas. Ya que creo que en el epílogo me centré más en Natsu y Lucy que en los demás, que tendría que haber puesto que fue de sus vidas. Xd

Así que en cuanto tenga tiempo y tal, empezaré a escribir ese extra. ^^

Una vez más, gracias por comentar y por la idea. :3

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Y bueno, después de responderos, y tal y como prometí, os dejó un fragmento del primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, a ver que os parece, si sigo adelante con esta historia o la dejo para más adelante. X3

.

" _La rubia empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco al empezar a oler a humo y a sentir calor en el ambiente. También sintió frío y blanco el suelo, como si fuera tierra. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su apartamento, sino en un lugar lleno de vegetación. Nada más saberlo, se desperezó y miró a su alrededor con rapidez. No estaba en su casa, sino que se encontraba en un bosque en llamas._

_-¿Pero qué es esto? –se dijo a sí misma, intento buscar un lugar por donde salir, aunque no encontró nada._

_Empezó a toser a causa de que el humo entraba a sus pulmones._

_Pero, a lo lejos, pudo ver a una persona que alzaba la mano hacia el cielo, para que poco después, de sus dedos empezara a emanar un brillo amarillo verdoso, que al de unos pocos segundos, la luz se expandió por todo el lugar, apagando el fuego y poco después haciendo crecer la vegetación que se había calcinado._

_Lucy, con algo de dificultad, se acercó para intentar ver mejor a la persona de tal poder.Y nada más poderla visualizar mejor, no pudo ver apenas su cuerpo a causa del humo, pero por lo poco que veía, notó que era una chica más o menos de su edad y tenía la caballera rubia. Pero, cuando la desconocida giró un poco el rostro, Lucy pudo ver que tenía los ojos castaños. Haciéndola muy similar a..._

_-¿Mamá? –preguntó en un susurro y con los ojos abiertos de par en par._

_En ese momento, la cabeza de Lucy empezó a dar vueltas y al instante perdió la consciencia._ "

.

CHAN CHAAN(?) ¿Qué os ha parecido? Si os digo la verdad, estoy en proceso del segundo capítulo, cual ya llevo más de 1150 palabras y da para largo. xD Pero sinceramente, no sé cuándo comenzaría a publicarlo, ya que con la escuela tendré menos tiempo para escribir y tal, y como es mi último año y tendré más exámenes, pues menos tiempo para mí. Pero siempre intentaré sacar algo de tiempo para sacar adelante el fic.

Así que de momento, espero que os haya gustado esa parte y esperen con paciencia la salida de mi nueva historia.

Y bueno, creo que ya es hora de despedirme de todos ustedes hasta el próximo fic.

¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic y nos vemos pronto!

Bye~


End file.
